IMPERIO
by kira-ishida
Summary: hola! este es un REN X TAMAO, CAPÍTULO 18, ya conocen a los personajes... espero sus comentarios  apto para todo lector
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas mis lectoras…. Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todas ustedes por lo que ha ocurrido con TIEMPOS… (Mi otro fanfic), la inspiración por terminarlo realmente se ha ido muy lejos y no he tenido realmente muchas ganas para hacerlo, estoy feliz por sus mensajes y porque les ha gustado tanto, espero que lo entiendan y puedan seguir esperando por él

Ahora lo que me trae aquí, acabo de escribir este fanfic desde hace algunos meses, y no me decidía a subirlo hasta que estuviera completo para no dejarlas esperando nuevamente, pero luego de leer tantos comentarios he decidido hacerlo más pronto jejeje espero que les guste ya que es un poco diferente sin embargo mantengo mi interés por el RENxTAMAO como lo notaran cuando lo lean

Algunas advertencias….

Al inicio es algo lento pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia y si me conocen sabrán que todo tiene un motivo, jejeje ademas que me gusta detallar las cosas para que se puedan imaginar todo jeje

Está situado en un universo alterno por lo que eso de shamanes no está incorporado y la Tamao que veran es algo mas... bueno leyendo lo entenderán

No he decidido agregar lemon todavía así que es apto para la lectura de todas y todos

En fin… espero que lo disfruten, iré subiendo los capítulos pero daré tiempo a recibir sus respuestas, el feedback de ustedes es muy importante para mi jejeje

Besos y espero que realmente les guste

KIRA-ISHIDA

IMPERIO

Por las grandes y majestuosas escaleras del palacio, descendía una bella joven de mirada melancólica, seguida unos pasos más atrás, por un sequito de doncellas de compañía y sirvientas vestidas de violeta y celeste, algunos guardias con ropajes azules y verdes, llevando con ellos largas lanzas y espadas en sus cinturones. Sus rostros, al igual que él de la joven, mostraban una absoluta tristeza.

La joven que bajaba lentamente cada peldaño, para ella en ese momento, hubiera sido mucho mejor que el tiempo se detuviera, por su expresión parecía dirigirse hacia su propia ejecución, algo totalmente contrario y en contraste con el hermoso día de primavera que acababa de empezar, los bellos ropajes que lucía, y la tranquilidad y gracia con que caminaba.

Aquellos que la esperaban en la entrada del majestuoso palacio quedaron asombrados al verla, incluso los guardias que se encontraban sobre sus caballos, no podían apartar sus miradas de ella. Su belleza era realmente notoria y peculiar a lo que ellos acostumbraban; sus largos cabellos color rosa, solo sujetos con algunos peines de plata, brillaban con el sol; sus grandes ojos color cereza se notaban claros y puros, y su piel pálida similar a la porcelana más fina era algo que no había forma de describir y dejar de apreciar, esa joven estaba sin lugar a duda a la altura de la realeza a la que pertenecía

La joven por su lado, contrario a lo que se apreciaba por su bella imagen, parecía casi estar en otro mundo sin siquiera percatarse de la forma en que era observada con admiración. Para ella, no importaba la forma elegante en que iba vestida; usar ese hermoso traje de color rosa pálido bordado en hilo de plata, que dibujaban bellas flores de cerezos y mariposas por las orillas, era algo que ya no tenía relevancia ni sentido.

Solo pensar que hacía algunos días atrás estaba totalmente complacida con las ropas que llevaba en ese momento era algo que ahora le causaba irritación y le costaba creer; cómo había admirado ese hermoso traje, que permitía ver completamente unas mangas largas de seda blanca que formaba parte del traje, y la bella y larga falda que tenía los mismos bordados en la parte baja y cubría sus piernas por completo, dejando ver solo las pequeñas zapatillas al mismo tono pero con bordados blancos, sin ninguna duda ahora estaba a punto de odiarlo, gracias a que había sido enviado por el imponente rey de Goguryeo unas semanas atrás, hecho que ella había acreditado a solo un obsequio hacía ella por su cumpleaños y para estrechar relaciones entre ambos reinos.

Aun se recriminaba a si misma por haber aceptado ese obsequio, por su ignorancia, ingenuidad y mala fortuna… lo que se notaba firmemente en su rostro que mostraba un reflejo totalmente diferente a la alegría que transmitía todos los días y que seguramente hubiera lucido con esas elegantes y costosas ropas, si no hubiera llevado otro significado el portarlas.

Cualquiera diría que con unos bellos ojos como esos, enmarcados en esas largas y finas pestañas, la linda joven sería capaz de enamorar a quien se cruzara en su camino, cosa que después de verla en persona, podía ser confirmada por los propios hombres que la esperaban al final de la escalera; su expresión no solo era dulce sino totalmente angelical, y gracias a ella, los guardias habían quedado más que atónitos, sin embargo ella ya no podía siquiera pensar en sonreír, mucho menos en enamorar a alguien, ya que a pesar de su belleza, ahora le estaría prohibido pensar en amar, y de solo saberlo, sus ojos que siempre solían ser vivaces y luminosos, parecían haber perdido todo su brillo y mostraban signos de lágrimas.

Se sentía extrañamente enferma, incluso su rostro que normalmente no necesitaba maquillajes para sobresalir, en ese minuto había sido cubierto por esos productos, pues no había otro modo de quitar la palidez que tenía, la cual ahora había sido escondida de forma hermosa bajo el color rosa del rubor en sus mejillas y labios.

A cada paso que daba solo sabía que deseaba regresar por el camino que había recorrido, girar y subir rápidamente esos amplios y elegantes escalones que ya había bajado, y emprender otra vez el camino rumbo a su cámara de descanso; a todas las habitaciones que habían sido su hogar durante esos 20 años de vida y que ahora debía abandonar por una orden y obligación con la corona real de Gaya a la cual servía...

Sin ser capaz de hablar con nadie, su mente era su única compañía que deseaba y sus pensamientos los únicos amigos que sabía tendría desde ese minuto en adelante, porque al salir de las grandes paredes que la protegían y mantenían segura y feliz, estaría sola, dependiendo de si misma y sin poder confiar en nadie más que en si misma…

-"Debí haber nacido siendo la princesa de un gran país, eso hubiera sido lo ideal, en estos momentos en que mi corazón sufre de aflicción y angustia" – pensaba la joven mientras descendía –"¿qué podría hacer para huir ahora?, esta situación me domina, necesito ayuda, por favor…"- caminaba en completo silencio mientras la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta.

-" Desearía estar rodeada de soldados armados"- su mente se oponía con fuerza mientras sus manos se presionaban una contra la otra, apoyadas con elegancia delante de su vestido –" así ellos me protegerían y resguardarían del futuro desgarrador que me espera en solo unas semanas"- suspiro con tranquilidad, intentando mantener la compostura

Su sirvienta personal a su lado, sabía lo que la joven tenía entre sus pensamientos y estaba tan temerosa como ella, sobre todo al escuchar lo que la joven sentía sobre toda la situación que ocurría unos días antes

La joven miraba hacia adelante aunque sus ojos no parecían fijos en ninguna cosa –"creo que eso me habría hecho mucho más feliz que mi situación actual, en la cual no tendría que estar a punto de ser casi vendida a un reino que no es el mío, incluso preferiría la muerte a esto"- pensó al llegar a los últimos diez escalones, deteniéndose por unos segundos, ante la mirada atenta de su escolta, tal vez esperando que el tiempo se detuviera junto con sus pasos y algún milagro ocurriese.

Dio un vistazo hacia la entrada del palacio a varios metros de ella, allí la esperaba un hermoso y elegante palanquín, color rojo cereza (signo de realeza), adornado con imágenes de dragones y símbolos reales de la familia imperial de Goguryeo, el bello transporte estaba custodiado por un sin número de guardias y sirvientes que no conocía y que pertenecían a esa gran nación…

-"Quiero seguir viviendo en Gaya, no en ese lugar donde solo seré un adorno, un objeto de uso y recreación visual para alguien despreciable" – pensaba mirando hacia adelante –"cada uno de mis pasos serán controlados por ese hombre que no he visto ni siquiera una vez en mi vida"- ese pensamiento la estaba atormentando mucho más que cualquier otro.

Una semana ya había pasado desde que se había enterado de ello al recibir la orden de dejar su hogar y viajar al reino de Goguryeo.

-su alteza… ¿Qué será de usted?- murmuró Morphine una de sus doncellas que caminaba tras ella, mirándola preocupada, ella conocía a la perfección como se sentía su princesa, ya que era su confidente y quien cuidaba de ella, por eso no podía dejar de observarla con temor y completa pena, la joven delante de ella sería enviada a un lugar lejano donde no podría acompañarla y eso la desesperaba.

La doncella miro hacia adelante al ver como los ojos de la joven se fijaban en el palanquín y también lo observó, esos hombres se la llevarían y lo más probable es que no la viera en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca más.

Por su lado, la joven princesa solo tenía en sus pensamientos encontrar una solución para lo que le sucedía, sin embargo aunque había estado pensándolo durante todo el tiempo luego de haber recibido la noticia aun se mantenía sin encontrar algo para salvarse a sí misma y de paso evitar que algo malo le ocurriera a su reino…

-"¿Por qué mi nación no es quien rige actualmente el destino de los otros?"- pensó, ya con algo de desesperación –"si la autoridad de mi padre fuera incuestionable… entonces los 3 grandes reinos colindantes no serían más que meros espectadores de nuestra grandeza y se arrodillarían ante nosotros, tal como ellos piden que hagamos obedientemente, así no tendría que ser obligada a esto y podría seguir viviendo felizmente aquí y no en Goguryeo"- pensó la joven, dando un suspiro al llegar abajo.

-mi princesa… ya es hora de…- iba a decir lady Shin, la doncella que estaba a cargo del cuidado de la joven princesa pero la joven la detuvo antes que siguiera hablando

-ya lo sé… solo… espera unos segundos…- se escucho la leve voz de la joven, quien antes de comenzar a caminar, miro hacia el cielo y respiro profundo – déjame respirar por última vez, el aire del gran palacio de Gaya…- agrego la joven con tranquilidad, buscando resignación en esos momentos y así no caer en la total desesperación, de ahora en adelante debía mantener la cabeza fría

-su alteza… perdónenos por no ser lo suficientemente…- dijo uno de los guardias personales de la joven mientras las sirvientas comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, la joven giró su rostro hacia ellos

-no digas eso… esto no es culpa de nadie…- el guardia solo bajo la mirada no pudiendo soportar el ver a la princesa en esa situación, la joven sonrió con tristeza y luego miro a sus doncellas - no lloren… este es mi destino y debo aceptarlo… por el bien de la familia real y el pueblo de Gaya…- agrego la princesa, intentando darle calma a sus sirvientes… - ya es suficiente con que yo este triste por abandonarlos…- agrego, sonriendo para evitar que ellos se descorazonaran al verla partir, una de sus sirvientas principales se secó los ojos con las manos y luego de hacer una inclinación asintió ocultando su rostro, provocando que las demás hicieran lo mismo, la joven princesa giro su rostro hacia adelante –tal vez esto sea lo mejor, nuestro pueblo estará seguro y ya no tendré que sufrir por culpa de ella… - agrego en un susurro, antes de mirar nuevamente hacia la entrada del palacio - bien… adelante…- agrego y comenzó a caminar con elegancia y lentitud

-mi princesa hay algo que…- agrego lady Shin, la joven solo asintió levemente sin hacer ningún movimiento para observar hacia atrás

-en mi ausencia… por favor cuiden de mi hermano… él… se sentirá solo sin mi… también a mi padre… él… por favor no permitan que se sienta triste…- agrego la joven, mientras avanzaba por el largo camino que la llevaba al palanquín

-si su alteza…- agrego la mujer al ver a la joven retomar un semblante serio y decidido, la princesa suspiro con tranquilidad y volvió a sus pensamientos

-ya no podemos hacer nada más que afrontar esto… - agrego la princesa con calma luego de respirar profundo

-"Verme a punto de abandonar el castillo de mi familia, luego de descender por esa gran escalinata, que anteriormente solo bajaba con rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento o para acompañar a mi hermano fuera del palacio a recorrer la cuidad en secreto, es algo que aún no puedo creer, y menos que ahora voy rumbo a un lugar que sé, detestaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón"- la princesa presionó sus puños contra el hermoso vestido color rosa –"esto me hace más infeliz que todo lo que pueda haberme lastimado en el pasado, incluyendo la muerte de mi amada madre, los malos tratos de la nueva reina y las palabras duras de mi hermana"- pensó la joven con tristeza

Llevaba recorrido casi la mitad del camino de la enorme entrada del palacio e interiormente rogaba porque algo detuviera sus pasos, tal vez que su padre apareciera y dijera que ya no debía marcharse… pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería…

-"ser usada… para el placer de un hombre frío, arrogante y cruel... que solo vive en batallas y que seguramente ve a las mujeres como objetos de satisfacción… esto me desagrada y hace que odie más este destino"- la princesa había recibido poca información de lo que le esperaba a parte de verse a sí misma casada con alguien desconocido por lo que había intentando por todos los medios enterarse de qué clase de persona era su futuro esposo.

Su padre no había sido de mucha ayuda y solo había podido obtener de él algunas palabras de calma luego de haberle dado la información sobre su decisión y petición del rey de Goguryeo, que consistía en ser unida en matrimonio al príncipe heredero de la corona, en otras palabras ser su esposa y la princesa heredera al trono de esa nación.

Enterarse de eso la había dejado totalmente impactada, sobre todo porque segundos antes había recibido un obsequio del rey de ese imperio que no había logrado comprender ya que ella jamás lo había visto; aunque tontamente y sacando sus propias conclusiones pensando que el rey de Goguryeo había quedado muy complacido con la información sobre el viaje de sus emisarios al reino y que deseaba estrechar relaciones con Gaya a través de ese hermoso obsequio de cumpleaños para la princesa mayor, de la cual había escuchado era hermosa y que poseía extraordinarias cualidades y talentos.

Cuando el rey de Gaya escucho a su hija decirle aquello no tuvo más opción que explicarle a la princesa sobre como había ocurrido todo; una semana antes de la ceremonia al dios sol de Gaya, él había recibido un mensaje del rey de Goguryeo en el cual le informaba que él mismo viajaría como parte de la comitiva de su nación porque deseaba hablar sobre una futura alianza comercial, pero que lo haría en forma secreta para evitar cualquier tipo de emboscada o ataque durante el viaje contra su persona y que en esos momentos estaban teniendo algunos problemas con el reino de Silla y también con Baekje, por ello pedía su discreción y que nadie se enterara de su presencia durante esa festividad.

La joven se sorprendió al escucharlo aunque lo que el rey dijo después la dejo mucho mas atónita; Durante su viaje y la ceremonia, el rey de Goguryeo había quedado sorprendido por ella, sobre todo al observarla realizar el ritual de bendición y cantar todos versos en idioma antiguo, además en el banquete la había visto cantar y tocar el haegeum y a su hermana menor danzar y tocar el Gayageum con total armonía, dejándolo ambas completamente impresionado, razón por la cual, al reunirse en secreto con él, le había comentado su idea de sellar la alianza por medio de un matrimonio, proponiéndole hacerla a ella la esposa del príncipe heredero al trono de Goguryeo, algo que había dejado al rey de Gaya sin palabras por el significado de ello.

Al escuchar aquello la princesa comenzó a comprender todo aunque una duda salto a su cabeza, ¿Por qué el rey de Goguryeo la había preferido a ella en lugar de a su hermana menor, la que era conocida por ser mucho más hermosa y cautivadora que ella?, esa duda no pudo dejarla de lado y sin poder callarla, la expuso en voz alta hacia su padre, por supuesto el rey de Gaya entendió su comentario, y recordó lo ocurrido cuando le había comentado a la reina sobre la propuesta del rey de Goguryeo.

La reina también había quedado sorprendida por la elección, y se notaba ciertamente molesta e indignada porque la elegida había sido ella y no su hermana menor puesto que parecía ser que el rey de Goguryeo había alabado a ambas destacando la belleza y talentos de las princesas de la misma forma, razón por la que la reina había dicho que era mejor opción la princesa más joven quien no padecía ninguna enfermedad, sin embargo el rey de Goguryeo se había negado a su sugerencia, y a pesar de que no había hecho distinciones, su juicio e impresión de ambas le habían llevado a elegirla a ella por sobre su hermana menor como mejor opción para su hijo.

La princesa sabía que la reina reaccionaría así, de acuerdo a las circunstancias era lo único que debía esperar, después de todo era normal que una madre deseara para su única hija una vida como la que la princesa tendría al convertirse en la reina de Goguryeo, por lo cual le parecía entendible su insistencia de que fuera la princesa más joven quien se desposara con el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo, y a pesar de saber que la reina no la apreciaba, por primera vez en su vida habría sido realmente feliz por ser ignorada y dejada en segundo plano para favorecer a su hermana, sin embargo el rey de Goguryeo se había negado, transformándola a ella en la consorte de su hijo mayor, sin siquiera preguntar su opinión sobre el asunto.

El rey de Gaya por su lado, había presenciado en esos pocos días que su hija no estaba teniendo una vida realmente feliz, y a pesar de que él había intentado suplir el lugar de su antigua esposa y madre de sus hijos mayores, desposándose con la reina actual, esta no había mostrado en ningún momento aprecio ni cariño por ellos, lo cual lo llevo a tomar la determinación de alejarla de ella lo antes posible y la oportunidad apareció gracias a las palabras del rey de Goguryeo, por lo que sin dudarlo termino, aceptando la propuesta y luego de explicarle en detalle sobre la unión con el príncipe intento consolarla aunque realmente no sabía que decir para intentar contener la angustia que podía notar en el rostro de su bella hija, lo único que pudo agregar fue decirle que había sido casi obligado a ello, de esa forma, la joven no podría negarse, además agrego a sus palabras que el príncipe con quien se casaría era conocido por ser valiente, fuerte e inteligente, despertando la curiosidad y la preocupación de la joven princesa ya que esa información no había sido suficiente para ella que de por sí era muy desconfiada.

La desconfianza había llevado a la princesa a buscar más información fuera de palacio y también entre los guardias imperiales, logrando obtener una descripción que no le había gustado para nada. Según había podido averiguar, el heredero a la corona de Goguryeo, era un joven educado, pero para la guerra; experto en artes marciales y armas, criado para ser arrogante y creerse superior al resto, además había escuchado decir que él dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a entrenarse y volverse cada vez más fuerte, obviando cualquier tipo de actividad que no fuera destinada a la guerra y la política que lo ayudaría a regir su nación.

La princesa había estado tan preocupada por ese tema el último tiempo que incluso ponía más atención a las conversaciones triviales de su hermano con sus amigos, y a algunos comentarios que antes de esa situación habría pasado de largo por la poca relación que tenían con ella, sus clases y sus prácticas, ahora incluso se habían vuelto mucho más interesantes y perturbadores de lo que creía, cuando los escuchaba hablar sobre los reinos colindantes como hacían siempre que su hermano debía viajar a alguno de ellos o regresaba de sus visitas.

Según las palabras del príncipe de Gaya, el heredero a la corona de Goguryeo era ciertamente arrogante y frío, desconsiderado y cruel con los menos afortunados, siempre creyéndose dueño de la verdad sin aceptar las equivocaciones de los otros. Al escuchar eso la princesa pareció desfallecer ¿Cómo podía ella terminar unida a alguien así?

Luego de todos los comentarios escuchados, solo pudo concluir que su vida estaba acabada, el solo pensar en tener que entregar su castidad y pureza a alguien que, según también había escuchado ya tenía una concubina no oficial, le parecía inaceptable

Tal vez su hermana aceptaría esa situación por ambición y la posición de reina que tanto deseaba su madre, pero ella estaba segura que no lograría aguantar, sobre todo porque en Gaya no existían esas tradiciones barbáricas de tener más de una mujer solo por ser miembro de la familia real, como había podido leer en algunos documentos antiguos sobre la realeza de Goguryeo, algo que ellos llamaban "concesiones a la monarquía".

Todo eso la había dejado perpleja y la había llevado a concluir que no podía ser para nada una buena persona o un joven virtuoso con el que deseara casarse y que por ningún motivo lograría tener una relación feliz y una vida pacífica junto a él, además hasta ese momento no había podido saber nada sobre su apariencia lo que también le había hecho pensar que si ya había participado en varias batallas tal vez estaría marcado de alguna forma, tendría alguna cicatriz horrible o sería un bruto sin educación ni modales para tratar a una joven de su clase…

Y por si eso no fuera poco, luego de las palabras comentadas por su padre comenzó a recordar a las personas del banquete y si estaba en lo correcto con su suposición el rey de Goguryeo era un hombre que había estado incluso frente a ella, y de los que recordaba de la ceremonia y la fiesta, ninguno poseía una apariencia especialmente atractiva… salvo el líder de la delegación, pero aun así todos esos hombres en general eran toscos y poseían unas expresiones frías y serias hasta lucir aterradores… y con eso podía imaginar perfectamente cómo podría verse su supuesto príncipe… quitándole de la cabeza incluso la leve esperanza de que por lo menos fuera atractivo…

Su mente divagó tanto durante ese tramo de camino que solo noto que estaba llegando a la entrada del palacio cuando ya solo faltaban unos pocos pasos, y uno de los hombres de la escolta se acercaba a ella, uno que ya había visto unos momentos antes junto a su padre, entonces llegó junto al palanquín donde ese guardias vestido de negro y rojo, colores de la guardia imperial de Goguryeo, hizo una inclinación hacia ella en forma de saludo formal, rápidamente el hombre que antes había conocido se acerco a ella, ese hombre traía una expresión bastante seria según lo que su padre había dicho era quien lideraba al sequito, al analizarlo vio mejor la armadura que vestía, seguramente tenía un alto rango, él se arrodillo frente a ella y se apresuro a hablarle

-su alteza soy el comandante Basón, guardia personal del príncipe Ren- agrego el hombre aun arrodillado, la joven escuchaba sus palabras con atención – su alteza el príncipe no pudo venir por usted… por favor perdónelo pero tuvo un asunto de gobierno muy importante que atender en Silla…- la princesa no dijo nada aunque se sintió extrañamente dividida entre dos sentimientos; uno de tranquilidad ya que lo que menos hubiera querido es que ese hombre estuviera en ese lugar durante ese momento tan triste para ella, y por el otro lado tenía un extraño sentimiento de indignación y enfado al saberse tan poco importante para el que sería su esposo que ni siquiera era capaz de viajar hasta allí por ella

-puedo darme cuenta perfectamente cuales son las prioridades de su alteza el príncipe de Goguryeo…- dijo la princesa, Morphine, la doncella de compañía de la princesa se sorprendió, se notaba que la joven estaba ciertamente molesta algo que no esperaba ver, aunque le pareció entendible por la situación, la joven miro al guardia nuevamente ya que este también se notaba sorprendido por sus palabras que daban a entender que la joven se sentía insultada e indignada por la muestra de desprecio hacia su persona, seguramente su alteza el príncipe tendría muchos problemas cuando llegaran y el rey se enterara de tal agravio, aunque de cierta forma él mismo se lo había buscado al ignorar a su prometida para ir a Silla en busca de su actual amor que había viajado caprichosamente al enterarse que él se casaría con una princesa extranjera

-será un honor escoltarla a Goguryeo no debe preocuparse por nada, confíe su seguridad a nosotros…- agrego el comandante antes de volver a inclinar su cabeza ante ella, la princesa solo asintió y no dijo nada más…

Espero que les haya gustado jejeje hasta aqui quedamos por hoy

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

amp de ahora en adelante contestare sus reviews en el propio fanfic

byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos

Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, agradezco los reviews que llegaron, por eso no pude esperar para subir esta parte, porque igual es la continuación de lo que estaban leyendo en el primer capítulo, además se los envío porque vi que el otro había quedado muy corto jejeje

Esta parte es para continuar algo si como le inicio, así que por eso la envío

Responderé a los reviews en el próximo capítulo

Así que espero que lean esta parte seguida de la otra para que tengan más información antes de empezar a leer el tercer capítulo

Kira-Ishida

Capítulo 2: Inicio…

-será un honor escoltarla a Goguryeo no debe preocuparse por nada, confíe su seguridad a nosotros…- agrego el comandante antes de volver a inclinar su cabeza ante ella, la princesa solo asintió y no dijo nada más…

¿Qué podía decir?... por favor márchese no deseo ir con ustedes y menos después de este desaire…. Suspiró, eso era imposible… recordar el momento en que habían llegado por ella a recogerla como si fuera un obsequio o algún tipo de prisionera sin importancia… incluso eso era insultante, su supuesto prometido ni siquiera había sido capaz de ir él mismo a buscarla, presentarse ante el rey de Gaya ¿y se suponía que sería su esposa y su reina?... además gracias a lo que había podido averiguar gracias a sus propias fuentes, resultaba ser que el príncipe de Goguryeo había viajado hacia Silla en busca de su supuesta concubina, y sus hombres ahora intentaban cubrir su falta diciendo que era un asunto de gobierno…

La joven giró por última vez hacia su hermoso y tranquilo palacio, mirando a las jóvenes doncellas que estaban a punto de derramar nuevamente lagrimas ya que no podrían ir con ella, pues la tradición decía que la princesa debía ir sola y una vez allá le serían designados sus doncellas, sirvientes y guardias personales los que estarían con ella todo el tiempo, pero que serían miembros y ciudadanos del palacio de Goguryeo.

Luego de responder a la despedida de sus doncellas de compañía, su única reacción fue una leve inclinación de su cabeza – estaré bien, por favor, cuiden de mi familia…- agrego nuevamente luego miró hacia el palacio… a lo lejos pudo ver a su padre, quien miraba su partida desde lo alto de la gran escalera principal…

-"La sola idea de no verte más padre… y a Lizerg…"- recordó la joven a su hermano mayor, que en esos momentos se encontraba ausente por haber viajado hacia la costa por petición de su padre… ya no tendría una última oportunidad de verlo antes de marcharse y no quería ni imaginar cual sería su reacción al saber sobre su partida de esa forma tan apresurada... presiono nuevamente sus puños mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría su rostro.

-mi rey… cree usted que el príncipe Lizerg…- dijo el consejero personal del rey con preocupación, estaba a su lado, mientras este observaba con melancolía y tristeza la partida de su hija

-ya hablaré con él cuando regrese…- termino el rey sus palabras, no quería pensar aún en cuál sería la reacción de su hijo cuando se enterara que su hermana se había marchado hacia Goguryeo y que probablemente no la vería en mucho tiempo más.

Observo a su hija una vez más antes de que la joven entrara al palanquín, estaba hermosa pero se notaba que su corazón había sido partido en dos, sus hermosos ojos ya no resplandecían y su rostro estaba pálido, seguramente su angustia era tal que no sabía cómo expresarla para no contrariarlo y no defraudar a su pueblo

-"todo estará bien Tamao… mientras estés lejos de aquí, donde tu padre no ha logrado cumplir la promesa que le hizo a tu madre y no ha sido capaz de protegerte"- pensó el rey con el corazón destrozado, por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse de que la reina dañara a su hija. Si había algo bueno dentro de esa situación, era que su hija ahora podría estar lejos de las personas que la humillaban y la hacían sentir inferior, y si había suerte encontraría la felicidad con el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo, del que él solo había escuchado algunas cosas superficiales, pero que ciertamente esperaba que solo fueran rumores que no había podido confirmar –"esta es la mejor decisión… y que tu madre me perdone por no haber podido cuidar de tu felicidad hasta el final…"- pensó el rey mirando hacia el horizonte

Ya no pudiendo mantener la mirada fija y firme hacia arriba la princesa desvió sus ojos –"mi sufrimiento se hace más grande con cada segundo que observo mi hogar, estoy siendo vigilada por la atenta mirada de los ojos de estos guardias y guerreros que no pertenecen a mi amado pueblo y que se disponen a escoltarme por un largo tiempo como si fuera una prisionera… camino a lo que será este futuro que no puedo cambiar…"- la joven volvió a levantar su rostro para observar a su padre quien a lo lejos parecía decirle que él no deseaba que se marchara, pero que no podía oponerse a la voluntad de ese hombre déspota y poderoso, entonces la bella princesa hizo una reverencia hacia él y una vez que levanto su rostro giro y camino hacia los guardias que la esperaban ansiosamente con las puertas del palanquín abiertas….

OOOOoooooooooooooOOOOO

Volvamos en el tiempo, unos meses atrás en la vida de esta joven princesa… desde que era una niña y aunque tuvo una infancia llena de lujos, ha estado rodeada por mucho sufrimiento. Sin embargo, siempre ha sido una joven feliz y virtuosa en todos los aspectos a pesar de las desgracias. Su nombre es Tamao, y es parte de la familia real de una pequeña y prospera nación, específicamente es la segunda princesa en la línea al trono del reino de Gaya, cuya capital se encuentra situada a orillas del rio Nakdonggang y que se extiende territorialmente hasta las costas orientales.

Este pequeño reino limita con los vastos y poderosos imperios de Baekje y Silla, los cuales jamás han sido hostiles ni han presentado intenciones de invadirlo, todo gracias a que Gaya es el puente comercial entre ellos y otros pueblos más allá del mar.

La capital de Gaya se encuentra entre las hermosas montañas verdes de la región y está rodeada por una gran muralla protectora, un lugar que algunos definirían como místico y hermoso por su belleza y tradiciones, sobre todo refiriéndose al mundo dentro de las hermosas paredes del palacio real.

Durante toda su vida la princesa Tamao, a pesar de ser mujer, ha sido educada igual que un joven letrado y culto, lo que le ha abierto las puertas a un sinfín de conocimientos y ha ampliado su mente y su curiosidad sobre el mundo, razones por las que es una joven inteligente y vivaz, con todas las virtudes para convertirse en una heredera al trono, pero que sin embargo no puede optar a él por el simple hecho de ser mujer, logrando solo ocupar un lugar como consejera de su hermano para algunos asuntos simples relacionados con la administración externa al palacio, ya que los asuntos de la corte interna son manejados por la reina quien jamás le ha dado un lugar, excluyéndola totalmente de toda decisión por el odio que siente hacia ella y su hermano mayor, a tal punto que la princesa ha debido fingir una salud débil para mantenerse a salvo de los constantes maltratos de la reina y de su hermanastra menor. Tamao sin embargo, gracias a su hermano ha podido conocer muchas cosas pues ha sido él quien se ha preocupado de su educación y todo lo que respecta a ser una joven educada

El actual heredero al trono es su hermano mayor por seis años, el príncipe Lizerg, un joven de cabellos y ojos verdes muy educado y excepcionalmente inteligente. Él es sin duda la persona a quien más admira la dulce princesa Tamao, y después de su padre, es la luz de su vida desde que era una niña.

Lizerg es un joven inteligente y justo, no muy hábil en combate ni con las armas, algo normal para una nación que no se caracteriza principalmente por su poderío militar, y que se ha dedicado a desarrollar más el comercio y las relaciones armoniosas con sus vecinos. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser un gran imperio que poseen grandes ejércitos, posee una gran fama de ser cuna de grandes maestros y artistas marciales y por formar a los mejores espías e investigadores de toda la costa oriental, cualidad que el príncipe también posee.

Por supuesto, él es prueba de la manera en que Gaya vive, cultiva la inteligencia y el comercio más que las estrategias militares y artes de guerra, aunque eso no significa que no posea algunos conocimientos pues domina la espada, aunque solo en técnica pues su fuerza física no es mucha por lo que no podría ser considerado un buen guerrero. Si pudiéramos ser sinceros realmente ese no es su fuerte, porque él ha nutrido su mente más que todo y es un gran político, literato, economista y un gran negociante, además de eso, es el joven más atractivo de Gaya algo que no es muy difícil de imaginar ya que el propio rey, siempre ha sido conocido por ser un hombre muy atractivo en su juventud por lo que Lizerg sin duda heredo sus rasgos. Aunque por supuesto posee muchas otras virtudes entre ellas ser un príncipe cauto y persuasivo; sobre todo un gran modelo de altruismo y bondad, lo que ha demostrado en un sin número de ocasiones, preocupándose por todos los ciudadanos de Gaya y sus aflicciones, buscando las mejores soluciones para resolver los problemas que se han presentado lo más pronto posible sin causar gran alboroto, además posee la virtud de ser un gran hermano mayor, pues fue él quien se encargo como dijimos anteriormente no solo de la educación sino de la crianza de la princesa Tamao, luego de la repentina muerte de su madre la reina Kaori la mujer más dulce y hermosa que haya conocido el reino de Gaya, de cabellos color rosa oscuro y ojos cereza.

Además del príncipe Lizerg, otro miembro de la familia real de Gaya es la princesa Marion, hermana menor por tres años a la princesa Tamao. Marion es sin duda una joven hermosa de cabellos dorados como su madre la actual reina, aunque posee los ojos verdes de su padre, además es muy talentosa, totalmente deslumbrante y jovial lo cual no podría ser negado por ningún habitante de Gaya y eso es lo que más resalta en ella. Su belleza es conocida en todo el reino, tanto como su personalidad avasalladora y cautivante. Sus cabellos largos de color rubio, contrastan perfectamente con su piel nívea y sus labios rojos, aunque a diferencia de su hermana mayor, su mirada es mucho más astuta, coqueta e hipnotizante, bastante parecida a la de su madre.

Muchos dirían que es algo imprudente y superficial, pero su encanto es mucho mayor que sus defectos, sobre todo cuando desea conseguir algo, ya que nada la detiene, algo que también podría verse como un defecto ya que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguir sus deseos, incluyendo engañar, mentir y tal vez mucho más. Aunque hay algunos que creen que es una joven algo malvada y ambiciosa, otros catalogarían sus acciones producto solo de sus actitudes caprichosas e inmaduras, gracias a la forma en que fue criada por su madre la reina, que siempre ha deseado para la joven un futuro mucho mayor al que ya tiene como princesa de Gaya.

Por supuesto la historia de la princesa Marion es algo diferente a la de los otros dos príncipes, ya que ella es hija del rey con la nueva reina, la cual fue solo elegida después de un año de la muerte de la anterior reina y madre de Lizerg y Tamao, por la necesidad de tener una reina que rigiera la corte interna y se encargara de la crianza de los príncipes ya existentes y los asuntos que solo pueden ser manejados por la reina y que en esos momentos nadie realizaba, pues al morir la reina Kaori, la princesa Tamao solo tenía un año de edad y necesitaba los cuidados de una madre.

El nombre de la nueva reina es Laira, una mujer hermosa de cabellos dorados y ojos rojos, con una dulce apariencia externa pero fría, ambiciosa y calculadora por dentro, aunque eso no resta sus cualidades y que hasta el momento ha sabido llevar la corte interna de forma ordenada y tranquila y mantener al rey siempre de su lado. A pesar de la forma cruel con que la reina trata a Lizerg y Tamao nunca ha sido descubierta por él rey y lo cierto es que es una gran mujer, capaz de lograr lo que se propone, razón por la cual fue elegida por sobre otras a la hora de la elección de la reina. Aunque su ambición se hizo mayor cuando quedó embarazada de Marion, ya que ella esperaba ansiosamente que fuera un varón, tal vez ambicionando adueñarse del trono a través de su hijo, algo que afortunadamente no ocurrió. Pero eso no la hizo decaer, y aunque no ha dejado de realizar ninguna de las actividades que se le asignaron como reina, si ha sido totalmente negligente en lo que se refiere a ser madre de los príncipes Lizerg y Tamao, quienes fueron totalmente dejados de lado y criados por los sirvientes del palacio, algo que por supuesto el rey no conoce pues ambos príncipes prefieren mantener ese asunto lejos de su conocimiento para evitarle disgustos a su ya ocupado padre.

Por supuesto ninguna familia real podría estar completa sin el pilar de todo reino, el rey Liam de Gaya, un hombre de aspecto inteligente, cabello verde y ojos verdes, muy sabio y sensato, que sabe cuál es su mayor deber y cumple con su pueblo como debería todo rey existente, sin descuidar jamás a sus súbditos, aunque en el proceso lamentablemente ha debido dejar de lado sus deberes de padre y ha descuidado a sus hijos sin darse cuenta. Aunque ante los ojos de la princesa Tamao, él es el mejor hombre que ha existido, y la prueba de ello es que todo habitante de Gaya lo ama, respeta y sigue incondicionalmente. Tal vez no se pueda comparar a otros monarcas de su época que han conquistado reinos y luchado incontables batallas, pero es un hombre justo y honorable, digno del aprecio y de la fidelidad de todos que ha logrado mantener la prosperidad para cada persona bajo su cuidado.

Como supondrán, este es un reino no tan grande y majestuoso en territorios conquistados como otros, pero muchos están celosos de esa gran prosperidad económica y paz interna que posee. Obviamente muchos han ambicionado sus tierras y pretenden conseguirlas pensando en la ventaja numérica y guerrera por no ser Gaya un pueblo destructor de naciones, donde se traicionan incluso entre ellos para conseguir su supremacía, sin embargo los que lo han intentado aún no han logrado obtener nada ya que la bella capital está emplazada en un lugar estratégico que ha impedido cualquier ataque sorpresa y ha permitido evitar su captura. Por otro lado, durante su existencia y gracias a que Gaya ha desarrollado ampliamente la cultura y el intelecto de sus habitantes, posee una serie de estrategias para evitar ataques de otras naciones de forma pacífica, además atesora las artes, su economía y comercio son estables y gracias a ello, a diferencia de los otros reinos, sus relaciones con los imperios extranjeros, más allá del mar son envidiables, además los habitantes de Gaya son conocidos por cultivar su mente más que la fuerza bruta.

Diríamos que más que sufrir a causa de monarquías represoras, los habitantes de Gaya aman a su rey y a la familia real que los guía con sabiduría y buen juicio, además no reinan las clases sociales privilegiadas y aunque existen las personas con poder y riquezas, estas no oprimen a los pobres que son tratados con justicia y consideración.

Pero esta historia no está realmente centrada en el bello y místico reino de Gaya, sino más bien en la princesa Tamao. Si pudiéramos realmente describirla, diríamos que es una joven sensata y con buen juicio, tal como su padre y hermano, quienes le han enseñado durante todos estos años que lo más importante de un monarca es lo que logra hacer por su pueblo, la importancia de la compasión y las buenas relaciones comerciales con los otros reinos, además de la premisa de que un buen gobernante es aquel que siempre pone primero a los demás antes que a sí mismo y sus propias ambiciones y es capaz de resolver un problema sin utilizar la fuerza ni las armas, mucho menos de causar muertes innecesarias.

La princesa Tamao por lo tanto odia las injusticias y desprecia todo tipo de acto cruel, sigue las reglas de la nación y está dispuesta a dar su vida por su pueblo, aunque eso signifique sacrificarse para no verlos sufrir. Con tal grado de honorabilidad es más que obvio que no le agraden ciertas costumbres de los reinos aledaños como la guerra y que sea capaz de casarse para realizar la meta de su padre y proteger a su nación…

Sin embargo la princesa Tamao no es un dejado de virtudes solamente, y podríamos decir que no ha sido una joven obediente durante su vida ya que, al igual que su hermano el príncipe Lizerg, sin que su padre supiera, la princesa estudió todo tipo de conocimientos mientras fue una niña, más que nada llevada por la curiosidad natural de su edad y porque al estar siendo cuidada por su hermano y no recibir la educación rígida que una princesa normal no tuvo una fiscalización sobre sus conocimientos ni sobre lo que una joven princesa debía saber y lo que no.

Entre las diferentes materias que la princesa Tamao domino estaban la astrología, economía, ciencias, política, literatura, religión, y sin olvidar por supuesto leer y escribir por iniciativa propia, algo que no muchas mujeres tenían permitido aprender y menos a una edad tan temprana. Además de que por iniciativa de Lizerg, recibió instrucción para conocer todas las artes que una princesa debía aprender, todo gracias a que luego de un banquete en el que no pudo participar, su padre resalto los encantos de Marion, por lo que Lizerg hizo a su hermana aprender toda clase de artes, incluyendo la música, canto, tocar la flauta y el arpa, danza, pintura y todo lo que una joven femenina y miembro de la familia real debía saber para considerarse culta y refinada. Por supuesto, estas últimas deberían haber sido aprendidas junto a Marion, pero la reina jamás permitió que ellas recibieran la misma educación bajo su cargo, aunque como no se encargaba de la educación de Tamao tampoco tenía conocimientos de lo que la joven hacia o sabía, ya que los profesores que escogía eran solo para su bella hija la tercera princesa y si Tamao sabía algo o no, no era su problema.

Como hemos dicho, desde niña, la joven princesa Tamao siempre estuvo al lado de su hermano, y gracias a ello terminó siendo cuidada por un grupo de hombres, incluyendo al príncipe Lizerg que como estaba ocupado con sus labores de príncipe heredero no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo por lo que la dejaba bajo la tutela de sus propios maestros y asesores, la mayoría de ellos, hombres estudiosos con poca experiencia para tratar a una jovencita tan dulce y vivaz, sin embargo entre tanto literato la joven también tuvo la oportunidad de conocer algunas personas muy interesantes que aunque no contaban con la reputación para ser tutores de una princesa de palacio si poseían muchos más conocimientos de los que se podía creer y la ayudaron a aprender incluso aquellas artes que la reina le negaba

Tamao además pudo conocer a otro tipo de maestros, los que no estaban preparados pero que debieron cuidar de ella y que sin poder evitarlo terminaron alimentando su curiosidad por lo que ella los veía realizar, y así la joven también aprendió algo que su hermano había dejado de lado; artes marciales y manejo de armas, y así, sin poder evitarlo, nació en ella un interés y gusto por estas artes que eran catalogadas como masculinas en su reino; y aunque la princesa no tenía la fuerza suficiente para maniobrar la mayoría de las armas grandes como las lanzas o espadas largas por su contextura delicada, desarrollo mucha habilidad, rapidez y agilidad siendo capaz de enfrentar a los guardias del palacio, espías o soldados del reino en los entrenamientos de igual a igual, además de volverse muy buena con las armas pequeñas como las dagas, espadas cortas y abanicos, incluyendo también la arquería, algo que al ser conocido por el príncipe Lizerg, además de alarmarlo logró asombrarlo.

Por supuesto lo primero que intentó fue evitar que la princesa siguiera con esas prácticas pero al darse cuenta de que la joven incluso se escapaba de sus otras lecciones para poder seguir practicando decidió aceptarlas y al ver lo hábil que se volvía con el tiempo decidió incentivarla diciendo que si lo hacía tenía que ser lo suficientemente buena como para evitar que si alguien atentaba algo contra ella o algún miembro de la familia, fuera capaz de defenderse a sí misma, y así también le permitió aprender a montar a caballo aunque no de la forma femenina que se esperaba, sino como un guerrero

Así, desde que la joven princesa tuvo uso de razón, su vida fue un problema tras otro, situaciones difíciles, peligrosas, algo incomodas, algunas graciosas y otras aventuras inesperadas, todo en secreto por supuesto, ser descubierta no estaba permitido, mucho menos si eso hacia que se supiera sobre la farsa de su supuesta enfermedad, pero a pesar de todo esto su vida fue bastante aceptable y no tenía razones para quejarse, sobre todo gracias a la presencia de su hermano quien la apoyo y ayudo a crecer, formándola como una persona justa y talentosa a espaldas del rey y de la reina Laira, hasta los terribles acontecimientos que comenzaron dos meses atrás, durante la ceremonia al dios sol…

OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOO

Hasta aquí quedamos por ahora, espero que con esto tengan un poco más de información… nos vemos pronto, espero sus reviews… besos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! a todos

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia este es un poco más largo pero no se acostumbren es solo porque no quería dejar cortada la trama

Agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan enviándolos

Advertencias, por ahora ninguna solo las mismas de los capítulos anteriores aunque de aquí en adelante comienza en verdadero desarrollo de la historia

Disfrútenlo

Capitulo 3: Comienzan las disputas….

Así, desde que la joven princesa tuvo uso de razón, su vida fue un problema tras otro, situaciones difíciles, peligrosas, algo incomodas, algunas graciosas y otras aventuras inesperadas, todo en secreto por supuesto, ser descubierta no estaba permitido, mucho menos si eso hacía que se supiera sobre la farsa de su supuesta enfermedad, pero a pesar de todo esto su vida fue bastante aceptable y no tenía razones para quejarse, sobre todo gracias a la presencia de su hermano quien la apoyo y ayudo a crecer, formándola como una persona justa y talentosa a espaldas del rey y de la reina Laira, hasta los terribles acontecimientos que comenzaron dos meses atrás, durante la ceremonia al dios sol…

(Dos meses antes…)

-¡Tamao!- se escucho la voz de un joven de alrededor de unos 26 años, vestido con ropajes elegantes de color verde oscuro, pantalones y camisa blanca. El joven llevaba su cabello color verde peinado elegantemente, y caminaba con paso tranquilo por un campo de entrenamiento rodeado por muros en el ala oeste del palacio de Gaya, mientras miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes los alrededores en busca de alguien que desde hacía un par de semanas no veía por un viaje que había realizado -¿Dónde te encuentras?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz para poder ser escuchado por la persona que buscaba y que sabía se ocultaba en ese lugar, por supuesto era observado por los sirvientes que caminaban por allí y hacían reverencias hacia él acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.

El joven iba seguido desde cerca por un par de jóvenes similares a él en edad; Nichrome (guardia personal del príncipe Lizerg e hijo del ministro de defensa), quien iba vestido con el traje de la guardia imperial en tonos azules y verdes y llevaba un arma en su cinturón, y Ryunosuke (Ryu) (amigo de la infancia del joven príncipe e hijo del primer ministro de Gaya), vestido de manera similar al príncipe pero en colores morados y pantalones negros, que caminaba haciéndole bromas y comentarios al joven

-su alteza… según se me informó, la princesa estaba aquí hace unos minutos- dijo de forma seria Nichrome, caminando a su lado, había estado preguntando por la joven princesa a las doncellas que cuidaban de ella y a los guardias del palacio, en cuanto habían regresado del viaje, para luego reunirse con Lizerg que en esos momentos descansaba del viaje que habían realizado – por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los guardias imperiales que la estuvo acompañando desde la mañana– el joven príncipe sonrió tranquilamente y asintió

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa… Tamao siempre hace esto cuando está enojada conmigo por marcharme sin decirle adiós…- agrego Lizerg, mirando alrededor para encontrar alguna señal de la joven princesa que parecía haberse esfumado de todos lados

- la princesa Tamao está demasiada apegada a usted y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos…- agrego Nichrome con algo de preocupación, todos en el palacio parecían atesorar a ambos príncipes por su bondad, por ello les preocupaba que la joven fuera tan dependiente de su hermano mayor sobre todo a esa edad en la que se suponía ya debían estar por decidir su futuro, el cual inevitablemente los separaría

-es cierto, le será difícil cuando debas casarte y ya no puedas estar pendiente de ella, sobre todo si también debe casarse y marcharse de Gaya- agrego con una sonrisa Ryu, Lizerg lo miró con seriedad pero luego suspiró y sonrió con tranquilidad

-no importa a quien me tenga que unir en matrimonio, nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Tamao en mi corazón, además no creo que mi padre desee que ella se marche lejos de nosotros, lo más probable es que si se casa sea con alguien de Gaya, aunque por el momento ella no ha mostrado interés en ese asunto- agrego el joven príncipe, mientras observaba uno de los pies de su hermana, tras uno de los pilares donde parecía haberse escondido, sonrió levemente al saber que seguramente ella habría escuchado sus palabras y estaría debatiéndose entre su enfado y ganas de hablar con él.

Ese tema había estado perturbándolos durante el último tiempo, sobre todo a la joven y dulce princesa, ya que durante la semana anterior, después de haber escuchado por accidente una conversación entre las doncellas del palacio, se había quedado angustiada en extremo por el viaje que realizaría su hermano al reino de Silla donde conocería a la hija menor del rey de esa nación de la que se sabía era muy hermosa.

En cuanto a Lizerg, eso también lo había preocupado, sobre todo porque no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de explicarle el verdadero motivo del viaje, que era iniciar relaciones comerciales entre Silla y Gaya.

La relación tan estrecha entre ambos era conocida por todos, sobre todo los guardianes de la joven que siempre terminaban regañándola por la forma en que siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que se refería a su hermano mayor, incluyendo el interrumpirlo durante sus labores reales en algunas ocasiones causándole más de un problema y mal entendido.

-creo que tu futura esposa estará muy celosa de la forma en que cuidas a tu hermana- agrego Ryu con una sonrisa

-no me preocupa eso en este momento, lo que más me tiene impaciente es saber si Tamao está enojada conmigo por haberme marchado sin despedirme otra vez y que hará para cobrármelo - agrego el príncipe con una sonrisa, sabía que después de escuchar eso probablemente la joven se sentiría más tranquila y algo culpable si es que había estado molesta con él, era una suerte que la conociera tan bien como para anticipar sus acciones y sentimientos, la princesa por su lado miraba sus pies arrepentida de haberse enfadado con su hermano.

-solo dice todo eso para que lo perdone…pero esta vez no le será tan fácil… espero que haya traído un obsequio para mí porque si no va a lamentarlo- murmuró para sí misma con algo de enfado, el príncipe Lizerg siempre solía hacer eso cuando ella se molestaba y quería hacerla sentir culpable

-claro que te traje algo muy hermoso- le escucho decir al príncipe, mientras este se asomaba por detrás del pilar donde ella estaba escondida y la miraba con una sonrisa, la princesa había quedado pálida del susto al verse descubierta de esa forma tan repentina, por lo que le costó unos segundos recuperarse y volver a hablar

-¡Qué malo eres hermano!- dijo la joven con algo de enfado mientras se levantaba ruborizada y fingía enfado desviando su mirada, Lizerg sonrió al notar que la joven no parecía estar realmente molesta con él

-lo lamento Tamao…- dijo el joven, haciendo una inclinación hacia ella - ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto acercándose, acariciando levemente y con ternura el cabello de su hermana menor

-claro que te extrañe…- murmuró aun con un poco de enfado, logrando que él sonriera

-no debes enfadarte, esa no es la conducta propia de una joven princesa, recuerda que siempre debes mantenerte serena y compuesta, el peor enemigo de la realeza es permitir que los demás conozcan sus verdaderas emociones- agrego él, mientras la joven levantaba la mirada para observarlo y asentía, sabiendo que eso era algo que debía tener muy en cuenta pero que se le dificultaba mucho recordar cuando estaba enojada

-buenos días princesa- dijo Ryu, apareciendo por detrás de su amigo el príncipe y guiñándole un ojos a la joven para hacerla reír, al notar que ya parecía más tranquila

-buenos días Ryu, mucho tiempo sin verlos- agrego Tamao con una sonrisa, luego giró al ver a Nichrome hacer una inclinación hacia ella en forma de saludo, entonces le sonrió con gentileza, ese joven guardia siempre estaba cerca de ella, a pesar de ser el guardia personal de su hermano. Nichrome se distinguía por ser muy serio y casi imperturbable, y por tener un temperamento tan poco social y reservado, que hacía que la mayoría de las personas le temieran, sin embargo, le ayudaba a practicar las artes marciales que a ella tanto le gustaban cuando tenía algún tiempo libre de las responsabilidades de cuidar de la seguridad de Lizerg y actualmente era su maestro de equitación, sin olvidar que era uno de los mejores guerreros de Gaya

-creo que has estado bastante ocupada en mi ausencia- dijo Lizerg, atrayendo su atención, al mirar alrededor y ver el desastre en el campo de entrenamiento, Tamao se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

-esto no fue mi culpa…- murmuró la dulce princesa, mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿no lo fue?- preguntó el príncipe Lizerg curioso con una sonrisa en su rostro, la princesa siempre terminaba destruyendo gran parte del lugar cuando entrenaba con Nichrome

-claro que no, es culpa de la guardia imperial- agrego la joven, sorprendiéndolo

-¿la guardia ha estado practicando?- dijo el joven príncipe sin poder creerlo ya que sin la supervisión de Nichrome raramente hacían algo de entrenamiento

La joven le miro sorprendida pero luego de unos segundos suspiro – no recuerdas que dentro de poco tendremos la ceremonia para el dios sol…- murmuro Tamao, dándose cuenta que su hermano otra vez había dejado pasar las fechas

El joven sonrió al escucharla – creo que el viaje ha absorbido mi mente- dijo sin mucha preocupación

- nuestro padre hará un banquete este año e invito a varias delegaciones de los reinos vecinos, por eso la guardia imperial, ha estado practicando mucho… - la joven miro el desastre a su alrededor

-ya lo había olvidado, supongo que es así porque las últimas dos veces estuve de viaje, ¿cada cuanto tiempo se realiza?- le pregunto el príncipe a su hermana

-es cada cinco años, ¿Por qué nunca lo recuerdas? – dijo la joven haciéndolo sonreír

- creo que la anterior a esas tampoco pude participar porque no tenía la edad requerida- dijo pensativo, luego fijo su mirada alrededor, el lugar estaba totalmente hecho un desastre -supongo que no pudieron ser más cuidadosos y ordenados- agrego Lizerg, recogiendo los restos de un trozo de madera destruido por una espada

- lo siento hermano, no pude acercarme a este lugar hasta hoy porque ellos se están preparando para la llegada de todos los emisarios y mi padre ha estado vigilándome muy de cerca incluso va a visitarme cada día a mi cámara así que no he podido dejar mis habitaciones- agrego la princesa, el joven se sorprendió de que su padre estuviera tan atento a ella

- entonces no te has metido en ningún problema en mi ausencia- dijo el príncipe mientras una de sus sirvientas recibía lo que el joven había recogido del piso, se giró a ella por unos segundos y agrego – por favor que alguien limpie este desastre – la joven hizo una inclinación y se alejo rápidamente

- ya sabes que evito hacer cualquier cosa que llame la atención de la reina Laira, tal como me pediste, además recuerda que este año participare en las festividades, si me meto en algún lío nuestro padre se enojara conmigo y probablemente me encierre de por vida no solo por pensar que estoy enferma, hasta ahora he sido muy juiciosa puedes estar orgulloso de mi… y no puedes decir lo contrario…- murmuro la joven enfadada, Lizerg sonrió

-siempre lo estoy – agrego el príncipe tocando su cabeza con cariño, la joven levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro

–nuestro padre está muy complacido con todas las delegaciones que asistirán ya que muchas de ellas también enviaron mensajes porque desean entablar relaciones comerciales con nosotros, incluso creo que recibió un mensaje del rey En Tao de Goguryeo para hablar sobre eso – agrego la princesa con una sonrisa

Lizerg la miro incrédulo, el rey de Goguryeo nunca había dado señales de amistad o interés y se mantenía al margen de Gaya porque mantenían relaciones comerciales con Baekje -¿de verdad?- pregunto curioso

-claro, pero no sé realmente que decía su mensaje porque no ha querido comentarlo con nadie ni siquiera con su consejero personal, solo sé que nuestro padre después de leerlo empezó a mostrarse mucho más animado y complacido con los preparativos, seguramente también vendrá una delegación desde Goguryeo - agrego la princesa

-de todas las cosas que esperaba oír a mi regreso esa es la que menos creí que escucharía- dijo Lizerg sorprendido, algo no estaba bien si el rey de Goguryeo quería acercarse a ellos, debería averiguar rápidamente que ocurría, porque según tenía entendido ese rey era muy poco amigable

La princesa miro alrededor, ya olvidando el hecho de que estaba enojada por todo lo destruido por la guardia real, aunque lo recordó rápidamente – en cuanto a este lugar, pues el único problema es que después de las prácticas de los guardias imperiales, todo queda destrozado y los sirvientes de este sector del palacio aún no han tenido tiempo de limpiar los destrozos que dejan, porque están ocupados preparando y limpiando las otras áreas del palacio- agrego la joven algo molesta de que su lugar preferido estuviera hecho un desastre, lleno de armas de práctica, espadas, escudos, y con todas las instalaciones y pilares de madera usados como blanco de práctica totalmente destruidos

El príncipe Lizerg, Nichrome y Ryu miraban alrededor bastante sorprendidos del desastre que había quedado, el lugar en el que se encontraban en ese momento era el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia imperial, por supuesto que estaba prohibido para todos aquellos que no eran pertenecientes a la guardia ingresar a ese sector del palacio, pero eso excluía al príncipe heredero quien se encargaba de supervisar todos los entrenamientos matutinos, y como Tamao era casi una extensión de él, y se lo había pedido a su padre, ella también era aceptada, aunque el rey no sabía que al darle autorización a la joven para que pudiera ingresar con su hermano a ese lugar, ella terminaría aprendiendo a defenderse de la manera en la que lo hacía y que no conforme con eso, además aprendería también el manejo de armas y otras cosas que no eran permitidas a las mujeres.

Por supuesto que al final ese lugar se había convertido mas en propiedad de la princesa que de la guardia, que solía permitirle entrenar allí por lo impresionados que estaban con sus habilidades y porque ella incluso les ayudaba a entrenar…

-¿Has hablado con la reina?- preguntó Lizerg, cambiando el tema repentinamente, la princesa solo miro hacia el suelo

-si… algunas veces…- murmuró con algo de tristeza recordando las palabras duras que había recibido ese día –pero no te preocupes, todavía sigue pensando que soy solo una joven despistada -Lizerg capto lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana y se apresuró a decir

- lamento que tengas que seguir fingiendo, pero es lo mejor para ti, por lo menos hasta que yo sea el rey, no debemos permitir que ella te vea como una amenaza para Marion- agrego el príncipe con calma

-aun no veo qué clase de amenaza puedo ser para Marion, si ella es mi hermana menor- agrego la joven aun dudosa de las sospechas de su hermano – solo lo hago porque ella es ya muy mala conmigo… si se entera de que se hacer muchas cosas y he estudiado seguramente me tratará peor…- dijo la princesa haciendo sonreír a su hermano

-¿no te ha pedido hacer nada para esta ceremonia?- pregunto repentinamente el príncipe mientras caminaban en dirección al palacio principal

-¿en realidad crees que ella me pediría algo aparte de que me quede encerrada en mi cámara?- dijo la joven con tranquilidad, el príncipe asintió, era bastante poco probable que la reina se acercara a su hermana con una petición como esa – aunque debo ir a hablar con nuestro padre, él dijo que necesitaba que yo ayudara con algo de la ceremonia, pero aun no me ha dicho con que – la princesa tenía una sonrisa entusiasta ya que era la primera vez que su padre solicitaba algo así de ella

El príncipe sonrió al ver lo contenta que estaba su hermana, constantemente el rey la eximía de todo gracias a que la reina solía decirle que Tamao poseía una salud muy débil y no era posible que ella se inmiscuyera en asuntos de la corte ni de la familia real, y que podía enfermar y desvanecerse en medio de las ceremonias, sin embargo en esta oportunidad el rey incluso había pasado por encima de la advertencias de la reina, por lo que debía ser algo muy importante lo que deseaba de su hermana hiciera - prométeme que no harás nada que te delate respecto a lo de las artes marciales, nuestro padre te encerraría de por vida en tu cámara y no te permitiría volver a los cuarteles de la guardia imperial- agrego el príncipe, Tamao sonrió divertida y asintió, tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada, pero era natural escuchar la advertencia de Lizerg, el solía preocuparse incluso más que ella

Llegaron a los pocos minutos al edificio principal del palacio, su padre estaba en ese minuto en una audiencia con los ministros de estado quienes seguramente también preparaban los últimos detalles para la ceremonia del dios sol y la recepción para todas las delegaciones que participarían para dar sus saludos al reino de Gaya

-seguramente mi padre está hablando sobre los molestos asuntos de estado que detesto - dijo Ryu con cara de fastidio, haciendo sonreír a ambos príncipes.

Ryu y Nichrome conocían a la perfección la situación de los príncipes con la reina y sus constantes escapadas y "actividades extra", por ello no había necesidad de ocultar su situación a ellos que la mayor parte del tiempo presenciaban los desplantes de grandeza de la reina con ambos príncipes, sobre todo con la princesa Tamao

-¿no deberías estar más preocupado por tus estudios que por las conversaciones de tu padre?- pregunto Lizerg con seriedad, luego sonrió y agrego - si no pones atención pronto podrías estar encerrado y a punto de casarte a la fuerza con la hija de alguno de los generales o ministros de estado - el joven lo observó con pánico causando que Tamao sonriera

- si no te esfuerzas un poco más, dejas de apostar y juguetear por allí…- agrego Nichrome con seriedad, alertando al joven príncipe para recordarle sobre las cosas que hacía en la ciudad su amigo cuando él no estaba

Lizerg agregó luego de oir a Nichrome -recuerda que ya varías veces te han encontrado en lugares donde no debes estar y que incluso han ido por ti a Silla - Ryu pareció temblar de solo escucharlo

-casarme ni muerto- dijo el joven, mientras Tamao intentaba evitar reír divertida algo que le era casi imposible – debes estar loco, antes de eso preferiría terminar en el fondo del mar con una piedra amarrada a mi cuello, no podría vivir sin mi libertad- agrego Ryu, mientras Tamao miraba todo con alegría, su vida era bastante tranquila y divertida gracias a su hermano y esos dos jóvenes, a pesar de las constantes humillaciones y malos tratos de su madrastra y hermanastra gracias a ellos podía olvidar eso

Nichrome interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven princesa tomando la palabra –su alteza debe volver a la cámara central del palacio, recuerde que el rey pidió su presencia en ese lugar, antes de la última inspección al lugar de la ceremonia en la montaña Kimtang- el joven guardia Nichrome siempre era la seriedad viva y recordaba cada cosa con suma precisión, Lizerg asintió y sonrió con tranquilidad

-gracias por recordármelo Nichrome, si no te tuviera siempre conmigo creo que olvidaría hasta mi cabeza- agrego el príncipe Lizerg

-hermano, entonces… ¿puedo hacer lo que mi padre me solicite esta vez?- agrego la joven princesa, pidiendo la autorización de su hermano mayor antes de verlo marcharse

El joven asintió con tranquilidad – claro que puedes, aunque preferiría que fueras cautelosa con lo que te ofreces a hacer y recuerda que si ves que es demasiado como para fingir no saber, puedes usar la excusa de la reina y decir que estas enferma- agrego el príncipe heredero

Tamao asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar seguida de sus doncellas y guardia personal rumbo a las habitaciones de su padre para esperarlo a que terminara la reunión con la cámara de ministros en el salón del trono. A una distancia de ya unos metros, se giro y movió su mano para despedirse de su hermano y los amigos de este, quienes comenzaron su camino hacia la cámara central para esperar al rey

La joven camino la distancia hacia la cámara personal de su padre rápidamente, estaba muy interesada en las palabras de su padre y en que cosa le pediría hacer, por ello llegó rápidamente hasta donde hablaría con él, en la entrada estaba un grupo de doncellas que al verla rápidamente inclinaron sus cabezas

-Princesa, su padre no se encuentra pero está por regresar- dijo una de las doncellas al servicio del rey, cuando la princesa llego frente a la cámara personal sorprendiéndolas a todas, la joven sonrió

-no te preocupes, ya lo sé- dijo Tamao con tranquilidad, justo en el momento en que aparecía la reina Laira quien la observaba bastante molesta por encontrarla rondando por ese lugar y no estar en sus habitaciones como se le había ordenado

-así que estabas aquí, creo haberte dicho que no salieras de tu cámara- dijo la reina con un tono severo y áspero, atrayendo la mirada de la princesa Tamao que rápidamente hizo una inclinación de respeto hacia ella

-lo siento, esta vez no pude negarme, mi padre solicitó mi presencia desde ayer y no es correcto que siga evitándolo cuando está en Gaya - agrego Tamao con una sonrisa despreocupada, intentando pasar de largo su maltrato

-¿se puede saber para qué?- agrego la reina con irritación, ya que el rey no le había informado de nada referente a incluir a Tamao en la preparación de la ceremonia del dios sol ni de hablar con ella con tanta urgencia

- no sé realmente para qué es, solo dijo que deseaba que participara en la ceremonia y que no podía excusarme esta vez- agrego la princesa, la reina Laira rápidamente mostro molestia en su rostro

-no veo la necesidad, Marion puede hacer perfectamente cualquier tarea que se te haya pedido- agrego la reina Laira – tú no estás preparada solo lo echarías a perder, tan torpe, si ningún talento y con esa salud tan débil eres una verdadera desgracia - agrego la reina con frialdad, sin embargo en esta oportunidad la joven princesa y sus doncellas no fueron las únicas en escucharla, por primera vez sus palabras frías también fueron escuchadas por el rey Liam, aunque solo algunas de ellas, provocándole un estado estático, le parecía increíble escuchar a su reina hablarle de esa manera a Tamao, debía haber una buena explicación

-deberías regresar a tu recámara, le diré al rey que estás indispuesta, que esta mañana despertaste con dolor de cabeza, y que el médico real dijo que no puedes participar en la ceremonia- agrego la reina con una sonrisa confiada, Tamao la miraba aun incrédula de su actitud tan cruel

-yo la veo bastante sana….- se escucho la voz del rey Liam, que apareció desde el pasillo principal hacia sus habitaciones, atrayendo la mirada de ambas, la joven princesa lo observo con alivio aunque estaba sorprendida de que él hubiera aparecido tan repentinamente, mientras la reina no sabía qué hacer, estaba estática por primera vez no había podido notar su presencia antes de que él se acercara

-mi rey… Tamao…- dijo la reina Laira, bajando la mirada para hacer una reverencia, sin embargo la mirada que recibió de él fue bastante fría incluso algo molesta, algo que nunca antes había visto

-necesito hablar con Tamao a solas, iré a visitarte más tarde- agrego él, caminando y pasando a su lado hasta llegar junto a la joven quien hizo una inclinación con su cabeza para saludarlo

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el rey, Tamao asintió - vamos hija, tengo algunas cosas que decirte- dijo, sonriéndole a la joven, la princesa se sorprendió al verlo tan serio con la reina, si la había escuchado debía estar muy molesto, ya que normalmente no era de esa manera, siempre intentaba no hacerla sentir menos después de que solo era la segunda esposa y gracias a que él no sentía amor, prefería complacerla en todo para que ella no se deprimiera, sin embargo en esta oportunidad había caminado hacia ella, mirándola de esa forma tan extraña y poco habitual en él

-si padre…- agrego Tamao y lo siguió de cerca, antes de entrar tras él a sus habitaciones giró para ver el rostro de la reina que estaba a punto de estallar de ira por su propio descuido

-¿en verdad te has sentido bien en estos días?- pregunto el rey con preocupación al ingresar por la puerta seguido de ella

-muy bien padre, mi salud ha estado bien en esta semana- agrego la joven princesa mientras él se sentaba

Tamao se sentó frente a su padre – tu y yo debemos discutir algo de lo que me he enterado hace poco después de mi regreso y que me ha dejado algo inquieto– dijo el rey mirándola de forma inquisitiva, la joven bajo la mirada nerviosa

-¿Qué podrá ser eso padre?- dijo Tamao desviando su mirada y sonriendo de forma nerviosa

-me parece que he estado bastante ciego contigo…- dijo el rey poniéndola más nerviosa, la joven no sabía que decir – tu silencio corrobora mis pensamientos de que hay algo que me has estado ocultando y creo que esta no es la primera vez que ocurre algo como lo que acabo de presenciar- agrego el rey, Tamao no sabía que decirle, se suponía que no debía darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría para que no se sintiera afligido

-no sé qué es lo que crees que te estoy ocultando pero no hay nada padre, además lo que ocurrió antes con la reina no es tan grave como crees… no me molesta en realidad… -agrego la joven princesa, levantando la mirada y sonriendo con tranquilidad

-tal vez a ti no te molesta pero a mí no me parece algo normal que tu madre te hable de esa forma tan dura ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes? – pregunto el rey con seriedad

Tamao levantó la mirada debía inventar algo rápido – solo está enojada porque desobedecí ayer cuando me pidió que no saliera de mi habitación porque estaba enferma – agrego la joven princesa

-¿es solo eso?- dijo el rey levantando una ceja para mirarla con desconfianza, no creía mucho esa respuesta sobre todo por el tono y por como la joven desviaba su mirada – porque si esa así, me parece algo inaceptable y es ciertamente desconcertante… sus palabras fueron demasiado duras para algo como eso - agrego el rey, mientras su hija no sabía que responder

-puede que este enojada porque intento enseñarme a tocar la flauta y no pude lograrlo tampoco – agrego la joven, el rey estaba algo intrigado, aún así las palabras de la reina habían sido demasiado fuertes

-¿estás segura que es solo eso?- agrego el rey

-claro que si padre- dijo la joven sonriendo, el rey suspiro y continuó hablando

-está bien, de todas formas ese no es el tema por el que te pedí que vinieras – dijo él con calma - como te decía me enteré de algunas cosas sobre ti, te daré la oportunidad de que me lo digas antes así que ¿estás segura que no hay alguna otra cosa que no sé?- estaba mirándola de forma escrutadora, la joven desvió su mirada para no encararlo,

-no hay nada padre… -dijo Tamao, el rey comprendió que si quería saber la verdad no debía preguntarle directamente y debería sacarle la información de otra forma, con respecto a lo de la reina, aun le preocupaba así que si ella no le decía nada, tendría que averiguar por otro lado

– como quieras – agrego al ver que la joven no decía nada más - te mande llamar aquí porque debo pedirte un favor muy importante – cambio de tema de forma rápida, la joven le miro intrigada, su padre no solía solicitarle nada gracias a las excusas de la reina Laira – quiero que participes en la ceremonia del dios sol- Tamao se sorprendió

-¿Qué dijiste padre?- pregunto Tamao sin poder creerlo, había pensado en que le pediría ayudar con los preparativos porque era algo menos cansador, pero no que participara en ella

– sé que es algo que probablemente no esperas y piensas que no podrás hacer, por tus problemas de salud y lo débil que eres- agrego el rey preocupado por su hija y tratando de desviar su atención, la joven levanto la vista ruborizada, no sabía cómo decirle a su padre que ella no tenía ningún problema de salud y que conocía la historia del ritual gracias a las clases impartidas por los maestros de su hermano sin delatarse

-yo… padre…- dijo la joven intentando hablar pero el rey continuo

-como sabrás…- comenzó a hablar de forma cautelosa el rey - si es que has estado presente en las clases de tu hermano sobre esta ceremonia tan importante para nuestro pueblo, es deber de la familia real realizar un ritual de agradecimiento y bendiciones para el dios sol, por medio de una danza y canto en idioma antiguo…- la joven princesa asintió, para que por lo menos su padre supiera que ella conocía algo de la historia y cultura de su nación

- mi hermano me enseño eso…- dijo la joven princesa asintiendo

– entonces estarás enterada que debe ser realizado por una joven princesa de linaje real – la joven asintió nuevamente, el rey aprovecho eso y agrego - por ello solo puedes hacerlo tú…- la joven levanto la mirada algo sorprendida al escuchar eso

-¿yo?, ¿Qué hay de Marion?- agrego Tamao con algo de incomodidad, el rey la miró, su hija aún parecía no caer en sus palabras debía hacer que aceptara para poder interrogarla, continuo con el tema que atraía a su hija, encontraría la forma de obligarla a que admitiera que le escondía algo

-se que crees que tu hermana es más adecuada por su personalidad y buena salud, pero ciertamente ella no posee sangre real, pues era tu madre quien era miembro de la familia real de Gaya y yo pase a ser rey cuando me casé con ella, por eso la sangre real está en tu hermano y en ti y no en ella- Tamao asintió al recordar este hecho – entonces ¿puedo contar contigo?- agrego el rey

-no te decepcionaré padre- dijo la joven luego de asentir, el rey sonrió y continuó hablando – supongo que sabrás que para poder hacer este ritual, se debe conocer el idioma antiguo, algo que Marion desconoce por completo- Tamao asintió aunque rápidamente abrió sus ojos sorprendida de haberse delatado, esperaba que su padre no lo notara así que bajo la cabeza y comenzó a hablar de forma nerviosa

-creo que… yo… no estoy segura…. de poder realizarlo… yo...- agrego la joven princesa algo cohibida de que su padre la hubiera descubierto, el rey sonrió y se acercó a su hija

-no creas que puedes mantener la mentira que quieres iniciar, no puedes esconderme las cosas, yo soy tu padre y el rey de Gaya ¿recuerdas? Aunque no pasemos mucho tiempo juntos, aun se cosas sobre ti- la joven se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, él ya la había descubierto y probablemente lo había hecho antes de haberla citado ese día, y solo quería corroborar la información por su propia boca, cuando su padre toco su hombro ella levanto los ojos –acaso crees que no se que tienes en tu habitación la doctrina de Wong Chun- la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida –ese libro está escrito en idioma antiguo y a menos que lo hayas tomado para leerlo, no creo que lo necesitaras para nada más- Tamao se ruborizó

-siento no habértelo dicho antes padre- agrego la joven mientras el rey tocaba su cabeza con cariño

-eso no importa, imagino que tanto tiempo encerrada en tu cámara ha servido para que por lo menos aprendieras algo, aunque no pense que eso sería leer, y menos que tengas una afición por los libros – la princesa se ruborizó - creo que he aclarado mi punto - la joven sonrió y asintió – bien…espero que no estés ocultándome nada más- agrego el rey la joven negó aunque sabía que mentía pero no podía decir lo demás, eso seguramente lo devastaría – y aunque solo estaba tratando de que te delataras lo que te dije que la ceremonia es verdad - la joven le miro con tranquilidad

-¿de verdad padre? – preguntó la princesa, el rey Liam asintió y continuó hablando

-sé que estarás algo nerviosa puesto que este es tu primer año asistiendo a este tipo de ceremonias y eventos reales, además el anterior ritual ocurrió cuando solo tenías quince años y en ese entonces no sé te permitió formar parte de la celebración por tu salud tan débil, pero este año tú y tu hermana Marion están en la edad de poder participar – agrego el rey haciéndola sonreír – Marion ya ha asistido a otras celebraciones diferentes, pero no quiero que eso te haga sentir inferior – agrego el rey – se que tienes la personalidad para sobrellevar una situación asi –

-no te preocupes padre, jamás me he sentido inferior, puedo hacerlo bien- dijo la joven princesa

-excelente, esta celebración también es importante porque además de ser la primera vez que se realiza el ritual en 30 años, al tener tu hermana y tu la edad suficiente, aprovecharemos para que ambas hagan su presentación como princesas del reino de Gaya ante los otros reinos- la joven se sorprendió de escuchar eso– no sé si lo sabrás pero antiguamente esta celebración y el ritual al dios sol eran parte de la presentación de las princesas cuando tenían la edad suficiente para ser consideradas adultas- agrego el rey con calma – durante ella, se supone que la princesa es presentada ante el dios sol quien determina si ella será una buena princesa y una luz para el pueblo, además también debe demostrar sus talentos al reino para que todos puedan admirarla – la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-entonces tu quieres que yo…- agrego Tamao, el rey asintió

- he hablado con la reina sobre esto y me ha dicho que Marion, está preparándose desde hace meses para participar y hacer su presentación como miembro de la familia real, aunque por supuesto no sabe que Marion no puede hacer el ritual, pero eso no significa que no pueda presentarse, después de todo es mi hija y yo soy el actual rey de Gaya…- agrego el rey Liam, Tamao se sintió mal en ese momento, ella ni siquiera conocía esa información - quise preguntarle por ti, pero dijo que estabas indispuesta, eso me puso muy triste sobre todo después de enterarme que sabías leer lenguaje antiguo – agrego el rey, Tamao bajo la mirada – como ayer no viniste pensé en visitarte hoy para corroborar si estaban sintiéndote mal otra vez pero al verte frente a mis habitaciones con tan buen semblante y tan saludable, pensé que eso podría ser pasado por alto esta vez, por lo que preferiría confiar en tu estado actual y esperar a que no te ocurra nada durante estas festividades- Tamao solo sonrió con algo de incomodidad

-lo haré lo mejor que pueda padre…- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa aunque dentro de su corazón sentía algo de preocupación y culpa, su padre estaba atando bastantes cabos sueltos y se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con sus estudios, si solo hubiera llegado un poco antes o la conversación con su madrastra hubiera sido más dura podría haberse dado cuenta de todo pero parecía aún no notar las mentiras sobre su salud y la mala relación con la reina, no tenía otra salida que hablar con su hermano para ver qué pasos seguir

-eso espero, por lo pronto creo que será bueno para ti preparar algo para tu presentación ante nuestros invitados y el pueblo de Gaya, por supuesto tienes prohibido hacer algo que te agote, me preocupa que algo malo te pase, por lo que trata de hacer algo que a ti te guste y muestre lo talentosa que eres, como mi hija espero que muestres todas tus virtudes y habilidades ante los emisarios extranjeros, aunque imagino que con tu salud eso no será posible, de todas formas si logras realizar el ritual será suficiente para dejarlos asombrados así que concéntrate en eso más que en lo demás- agrego el rey, la joven le miro algo confundida porque aun no entendía sus palabras

-padre…- el rey sonrió, mirar a su hija tan hermosa y ver lo similar que era a su madre, le hacía recordar muchas cosas

-has crecido tanto y te pareces tanto a ella – dijo de forma pensativa, la joven le observó - la primera vez que vi a tu madre, tenía tu edad y estaba realizando el ritual de agradecimiento para el dios sol; bailo frente a todo el pueblo como parte de su presentación como princesa heredera de la familia real y cantó una hermosa melodía mientras los músicos reales tocaban - Tamao se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre

-entonces tú…- el rey miro hacia adelante

-jamás había quedado tan impresionado en mi vida, en el minuto en que la vi, decidí que haría lo imposible para acercarme a ella, aunque en ese momento no sabía que él ritual era realizado solo por la realeza y que ella era la única hija de los reyes de Gaya, ya que antes de ese ritual a las princesas no se les permitía salir de palacio y a los letrados no se nos permitía acercarnos a ella – Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar eso, aunque luego de pensarlo Marion si había participado en muchos eventos reales pero jamás había dejado el palacio y solo había sido vista por la corte real y los ministros, escucho las palabras de su padre quien continuaba hablándole - sin embargo tuve la fortuna de que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos y terminara aceptándome- el rey giro su mirada hacia su hija y volvió a sonreírle

-no te preocupes padre, no te decepcionaré- dijo la joven princesa, su hermano le había permitido participar en la ceremonia mientras no pusiera en riesgo su seguridad ni se delatara, y en esta oportunidad y por primera vez ella no haría nada para decepcionar al rey, mucho menos frente a todos esos invitados, haría que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, tanto como lo estaba de su hermano mayor….

Hasta aquí lo dejamos ojala les haya gustado, ahora los reviews que estoy muy feliz que me hayan enviado de ahora en adelante responderé a todos de esta manera así que espero me sigan enviando sus ideas y sugerencias y también sus comentarios me gusta este feedback con ustedes… besos…

Helen; muchas gracias y no te preocupes este ya está casi terminado así que no van a tener que preocuparse por eso jejeje

K; no puedo darte una fecha sobre "tiempos" pero yo también espero terminarlo pronto, estoy feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir y espero seguir mejorando con el tiempo, sobre lo demás no te puedo adelantar quien es el amor de Ren porque si no pierde gracia jejeje pero si puedo decirte que efectivamente la familia de Tamao tiene mucha importancia y lo otro que preguntas, Yoh y Anna y casi todos los demás aparecen así que puedes esperar verlos, sobre la ceremonia del dios sol, ojala les guste y en cuanto a lo otro ya lo verás más adelante así que no seas impaciente jejeje

Kurai acidblueberry; estoy feliz de que te guste mi forma de escribir y como le dije a K espero que la inspiración llegue pronto para finalizar tiempos, pero entre tanto espero que sigas leyendo este fic, en cuanto a la historia no te preocupes tengo contemplado poner lemon pero creo que deberás leer varios capítulos antes que eso, ya que como podrás ya notar, no me gustan las historias abruptas jejeje, en cuanto al libro te agradezco siempre me gusta leer cosas nuevas para tener ideas de hecho tengo otros fics pero como no están terminados no he querido subirlos, si leo algo nuevo también te lo recomendare por ahora puedo decir que mi libro favorito es orgullo y prejuicio si no lo has leído definitivamente te lo recomiendo jeejje

Hikary; muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojala la historia siga atrayendo tu atención en los capítulos que siguen, sobre lo que deseas saber jejeje ya lo verás muy pronto, solo sigue la historia y te encontraras con cosas muy interesantes y que estoy segura no imaginaras siquiera jejeje

Stellar BS; amo esta pareja también por eso mis historias son basadas en ellos, se que de acuerdo a lo que has leído estas un poco triste, yo también lo estoy, pobre Tamao que Ren ame a alguien más, pero en fin así es la vida, si sigues leyendo sé que me odiarás un poco pero después te darás cuenta que la historia así es mucho más interesante jejeje en cuanto a saber quién es ya lo sabrás si la historia te gusta sigue leyéndola y no te preocupes definitivamente este es un Ren x Tamao

Hayari; gracias por tu animo, estoy feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir, como le he dicho a todos espero terminar tiempos, no me gusta ver la historia así incluso yo me deprimo jejeje en cuanto a esta historia espero que te siga gustando y que la leas hasta el final porque definitivamente tiene mucha acción y también tendrá lemon (aunque más adelante jejeje)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, estoy muy feliz que estén siguiendo la historia

Por ahora no hay ninguna aclaración a menos que la pidan si hay algo que no entiendan pero si siguen la historia desde el principio no creo que haya ese problema

Agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan enviándolos

Disfruten este capítulo

Kira-Ishida

Capítulo 4: Problemas familiares…

La princesa salió a los pocos minutos de las habitaciones de su padre, estaba algo preocupada, probablemente la reina no estaría muy complacida por la decisión que él había tomado pero, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?... eso no tenía por qué preocuparle, debía buscar información sobre el ritual del dios sol, por lo menos así haría lo mejor que pudiera para que su padre se sintiera feliz, y así poder ocupar el lugar que realmente le correspondía como princesa de Gaya.

Camino hacia sus habitaciones con rapidez, estaba pasando por el jardín de rosas cuando se encontró con su hermana menor Marion -¿Dónde vas tan a prisa?- pregunto la princesa más joven deteniendo su paso, Tamao sonrió

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer para la ceremonia del dios sol- agrego la princesa Tamao, Marion le miro sorprendida no solo porque verla fuera de su cámara era algo poco usual, sino porque su madre le había dicho que su hermana mayor no estaría durante las festividades y que ella sería el centro de atención como siempre

-pensé que no participarías como siempre- agrego con algo de molestia la pequeña princesa

-¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?, nuestro padre me lo acaba de pedir y me he sentido bien, además es mi deber como princesa de Gaya estar presente después de todo será nuestra presentación como princesas ante los emisarios extranjeros y el pueblo - agrego la princesa Tamao con una sonrisa, Marion no supo que decir, el rey nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, interfiriendo con las decisiones de su madre, era urgente hablar con ella

-entonces no te entretengo más, también tengo que prepararme para las festividades - agrego la princesa y comenzó a caminar, Tamao sonrió al verla alejarse de mal humor

-creo que la princesa Marion no está feliz de saber que su alteza también estará presente en las festividades y se presentara como parte de la familia real- agrego la doncella de compañía de la princesa Tamao, quien sonrió

-es injusto que la princesa Marion una joven tan caprichosa y engreída sea siempre es el centro de atención – dijo enfadada una doncella de compañía de Tamao – que bueno que por fin la princesa Tamao la dejará en ridículo y desde ahora será reconocida como parte de la familia real - agrego haciendo que todas las doncellas sonrieran

-Morphine, no digas esas cosas tan irrespetuosas, Marion es princesa de Gaya y también es mi hermana menor - agrego la joven princesa haciendo que la joven se disculpara

-lo siento su alteza pero a veces me gustaría que solo usted fuera princesa – agrego enfadada haciéndola sonreír

- me preocupa lo que dirá la reina…- dijo Tamao pensativa, luego suspiro - imagino que estará bastante enojada- agrego girando para observarla –será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino Morphine, debo investigar sobre el ritual del dios sol- agrego antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca del palacio.

Marion llego rápidamente donde su madre, lo que acababa de saber era algo que no podía creer, entro sin esperar siquiera a ser anunciada por las damas de compañía de la reina, sorprendiéndola -¿Marion qué te sucede?, ¿dónde están tus modales?- dijo la reina en el momento en que su hija se sentaba frente a ella sobre el piso

-¿Qué me ocurre?- dijo la princesa con enfado- pensé que habías dicho que Tamao no participaría en las festividades, y acabo de encontrármela y dijo que padre la llamo personalmente para pedirle que formara parte y que también sería presentada como princesa de Gaya ante todos - agrego la princesa con enfado, la reina se quedo en silencio sin saber que decirle a su hija -¿Qué sucede madre?- agrego la joven princesa al mirar la expresión de su madre

-no te preocupes, eso no significa que ella vaya a atraer la atención, tu siempre has sido mucho más hermosa y talentosa, aunque participe seguramente solo hará el ridículo, así que puedes estar tranquila- agrego la reina –de hecho de cierta forma será beneficioso para ti, así podrás mostrarle a todo el mundo que tu eres mucho mejor y tu padre terminará por apreciarte mucho más que a ese fracaso de princesa que tienes por media hermana – agrego la reina con tranquilidad, había cometido un error al insultar a su hijastra frente a las habitaciones de su esposo pero de cierta forma había salido beneficiada por esa acción

Marion miraba a su madre con más tranquilidad, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le estaba molestando, tal vez era solo el hecho de que su padre se tomara el tiempo de pedirle personalmente a Tamao participar, era más que sabido que el rey tenía predilección por ella, y eso le había molestado siempre… no obstante debía alejar esos pensamientos de ella, después de todo, Tamao nunca se había educado precisamente para ser una buena princesa, ya que su madre nunca le había permitido aprender junto con ella y según sabia, lo único que hacía Tamao a diario era deambular detrás de Lizerg por el palacio… por lo tanto su angustia solo debía ser a causa de un mal presentimiento dejado por la noticia tan repentina, por ello de alguna forma debía seguir adelante y confiar en las palabras de su madre la reina

Tamao llevaba ya varios minutos en la biblioteca, estudiando sobre el ritual para el dios sol, el que resulto ser mucho más complejo de lo que ella había imaginado, para su suerte resultaba ser que ella podía aprenderlo rápidamente gracias al libro que estaba leyendo pues en él, estaban todos los pasos y versos que debía recitar detalladamente explicados –tendré mucho que hacer hasta la ceremonia- murmuró la princesa completamente absorbida por la lectura

-¿muy complejo?- escucho decir a sus espaldas, al girar pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermano, quien la miraba con una tierna sonrisa

-hermano me asustaste- dijo la joven, colocándose de pie, luego recordó lo que había hablado con su padre –nuestro padre descubrió lo de las clases Lizerg- dijo la joven algo angustiada -¿Qué haremos si se entera de algo más?- dijo la joven

-tranquila, no pasará nada, confía en mí – dijo el joven - ahora dime, ¿es algo muy difícil lo que te ha pedido?- pregunto nuevamente

La princesa respondió la pregunta del joven, tomando el libro entre sus manos – tengo que realizar el ritual para el dios sol – dijo la joven algo angustiada por lo que su hermano diría – pero no es algo que no pueda manejar, no te preocupes- agrego con una sonrisa, Lizerg acababa de llegar allí, luego de preguntarle a la doncella de su hermana donde podía encontrarla. Acababa de hablar con su padre y la conversación había sido totalmente diferente a lo que él esperaba escuchar

- Flash Back-

-¿esperaste mucho?- el príncipe estaba totalmente absorbido en sus pensamientos, mientras esperaba a su padre fuera del salón principal del trono en el palacio central, al escucharlo, giró encontrándose con una mirada bastante poco usual en su padre, se notaba preocupado, bastante intrigado y algo molesto

-solo un poco, ¿ocurre algo malo padre?- dijo Lizerg de forma perspicaz, parecía que su padre había tenido otra reunión antes de verlo a él y no había quedado muy feliz

-tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pero primero caminemos, este lugar no es el indicado para tener esta conversación – agrego el rey Liam, Lizerg lo siguió de cerca intrigado por su extraña y poco usual actitud – por cierto, ¿ya estás preparado para la celebración?- el rey avanzaba con calma, ambos eran seguidos de cerca por la guardia de palacio y sus sirvientes, además del consejero personal del rey, Suichi

-no te preocupes por mí, todo estará listo, recuerda que me ordenaste regresar antes para preparar todo y eso haré, imagino que estabas muy angustiado por esta celebración- agrego Lizerg, su padre asintió

-se que las ocasiones anteriores no fue así, pero este año tus hermanas formaran parte de la celebración y como tu deber, también debías estar aquí con ellas para apoyarlas - agrego el rey, mientras su hijo caminaba a su lado

-eso supuse después de hablar con Tamao hace un rato- agrego el príncipe, el rey le observo y luego de avanzar unos pasos sin decir nada volvió a hablar

-¿obtuviste alguna respuesta?- dijo el rey Liam con calma, cambiando repentinamente de tema

-todo salió como esperabas, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, los emisarios de Silla firmarán el tratado contigo en cuanto terminen las festividades- agrego el príncipe, el rey asintió conforme y luego suspiro aliviado, por lo menos eso era un peso menos en su atribulada espalda

-perfecto, estas festividades serán también una forma de celebrar eso- agrego el rey con tranquilidad, el príncipe lo observo con cautela y recordando el tema de su hermana que aún le preocupaba decidió preguntar personalmente antes de verla

-llamaste a Tamao… ¿es respecto a algo en especial que deba hacer durante la ceremonia?- agrego el príncipe con algo de preocupación

-me sorprende que me preguntes eso, tú conoces la tradición de la ceremonia del dios sol mejor que nadie- agrego el rey con calma

-pensé que por la salud de Tamao, tú no la dejarías…- el rey no le permitió continuar

-yo la vi muy sana hoy, además ella está dispuesta a participar y conoce el lenguaje antiguo- agrego el rey, intentando ver si su hijo sabía o tenía algo que ver con ese hecho, además también deseaba corroborar si lo que había visto entre la reina y Tamao era algo de solo una oportunidad o era más que eso, Lizerg quedó estático al escuchar al rey, ya sabía que su hermana sabía lenguaje antiguo si hablaba de más podría descubrirlos, el rey que había continuado caminando notó que su hijo ya no lo seguía -¿ocurre algo Lizerg?- pregunto para ver si su hijo se delataba, aunque no esperaba eso tan pronto, Lizerg era demasiado astuto para caer con un comentario como ese, al girar a verlo el joven estaba agachado mirando su zapato

-nada solo creo que he roto mi zapato…- agrego el príncipe con una sonrisa, luego se colocó el zapato y continuo caminando

– como te decía además será su presentación como princesa de Gaya, como obviarla de este evento que toda princesa espera con tantas ansias - agrego el rey Liam, Lizerg no supo que decir debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras – y el ritual del dios sol, tu hermana esta en edad de realizarlo y es la única que puede hacerlo según la tradición - agrego el rey, el príncipe sonrió como hacía cada vez que algo le molestaba y desvió su mirada de él, el rey aprovecho esa expresión e intento volver a indagar en el joven y esquivo príncipe - pareces dudar de sus capacidades ¿crees que no estará a la altura?- agrego el rey, sabía que su hijo conocía mucho mas a Tamao que él, pues según tenía entendido pasaban mucho tiempo juntos

-por supuesto que estará a la altura…- agrego Lizerg sin poder evitar un estallido de orgullo, el rey Liam sonrió al ver la seguridad con que su hijo contestaba, agregando más piezas al rompecabezas de lo que ocurría en el palacio, sabía que su hija tenía mala salud pero parecía ser que a pesar de eso había estado estudiando y estaba casi seguro que Lizerg tenía mucho que ver con eso a pesar de que la reina parecía haberle prohibido a Tamao hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera agotarla

-es bueno escuchar eso, y más viniendo de ti que eres quien la ha criado por mi- agrego el rey con tranquilidad, Lizerg asintió aunque al recapitular lo que acababa de decir pareció paralizarse, el rey lo observo antes de que el joven pudiera volver a fingir

-no me mires así y no finjas que tu zapato se ha caído, ¿no esperabas que te dijera eso?- agrego el rey con calma, Lizerg lo miro sorprendido y se detuvo de presto, incluyendo sus palabras – ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?- el joven estaba totalmente estático, ya estaban en las habitaciones del rey -¿Qué esperas? Entra- agrego el rey Liam, despertándolo para que lo siguiera dentro – no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ¿está claro?- agrego el rey hacia Suichi y los sirvientes, logrando que todos incluyendo los guardias, asintieran

Una vez en el interior y luego de sentarse, el rey siguió hablando con su hijo mayor –de verdad no puedes creer que no sabía que durante todo este tiempo has sido tú quien se ha encargado de la educación de Tamao- el príncipe abrió sus ojos incrédulo de escuchar eso

-padre yo…- el rey no le permitió continuar sus palabras, pero antes de continuar hablando, suspiro con calma

-no estoy enojado contigo, solo hiciste lo que debías como hermano mayor, al ver como la reina descuidaba por completo a tu hermana, aunque hubiera preferido que me contaras lo que sucedía para poder ayudarla si es que realmente ella deseaba estudiar algo, proveerle de buenos asesores o profesores a la altura - agrego el rey, Lizerg no sabía que decirle

-pensé que se formaría un problema entre ustedes (refiriéndose al rey y la reina), además no era algo que me molestara hacer- agrego el joven príncipe – Tamao es mi hermana menor y me divierte pasar tiempo con ella, además he tenido mucha ayuda de mis maestros – dijo, recordando a todos sus maestros

-sí, también se que has hecho que tus propios profesores se encarguen de enseñarle mientras tomas clases con ellos- Lizerg le miró aterrado, si su padre sabía sobre eso entonces había una posibilidad de que se enterara que su hermana salía de sus habitaciones y peor del palacio con él… o lo que era peor, que estaba practicando artes marciales y manejo de armas con los guardias del palacio, el joven intento borrar ese pensamiento, él le tenía estrictamente prohibido a sus profesores y a todos los guardias desenterrar ese secreto, y todos eran lo suficientemente leales para mantener su palabra hasta la tumba, sin embargo al ver la mirada escrutadora de su padre, Lizerg trago con dificultad, sería un problema si su padre incluso sabía aquello debía ser muy cauteloso con sus propias palabras, debía saber hasta dónde tenía conocimiento su padre

-sabías eso también- agrego el príncipe Lizerg, aunque solo era un pensamiento que dejo escapar, tratando de saber que más información manejaba el rey Liam

-eres un joven muy listo y sensato, porque piensas que tu padre es un hombre tan poco perceptivo- agrego el rey con calma

-¿Por qué no me detuviste o hablaste conmigo de ello?- agrego el príncipe con curiosidad, el rey solo suspiro con cansancio, no podía decirle a su hijo que solo acababa de averiguar algunas cosas hacia unos pocos momentos atrás gracias a que había interrogado a Tamao y sus maestros, así que invento algo para distraer su atención de ese punto

-no creo que te hubieras detenido por una advertencia, según supe a pesar de que se lo prohibió la reina para cuidar de su salud, de todas formas la ayudabas a escabullirse para algunas de tus clases y la llevabas contigo para que le enseñaran a escondidas tus maestros si era necesario- agrego el rey, el príncipe bajo su mirada sin poder decir nada, su padre aún no daba indicios de saber sobre lo demás

-lo siento… debí habértelo dicho- agrego el príncipe manteniéndose lo más calmado que podía

-eso ya no tiene importancia, no podemos hacer nada… lo que ahora me preocupa es saber qué es lo que le has enseñado a tu hermana…- agrego el rey preocupado de que la educación de su hija no incluyera lo que una joven de la realeza debía saber, Lizerg sonrió

-no debes preocuparte por eso, Tamao está preparada para leer y escribir, aprendió literatura, historia, astronomía, economía, cálculo, comercio, en fin para cualquier cosa que le pidas hacer, incluso te sorprenderías, yo aun no puedo creer como ha sido capaz de aprender tantas cosas tan rápido y eso que la he visto muchas veces con mis propios ojos, es muy lista - agrego el príncipe atrayendo la atención de su padre

-¿de verdad tu hermana conoce todos esos temas?- agrego el rey algo incrédulo

-así es… -dijo Lizerg asintiendo, el rey suspiró con calma y luego recordó algo

-espero ver que será capaz de hacer durante su presentación- agrego el rey, estaba muy emocionado de ver qué clase de cosas haría su hermosa y dulce hija delante de los emisarios extranjeros

- en eso yo…- Lizerg no sabía cómo explicar, si le decía a su padre sobre lo demás comenzaría a sospechar sobre las mentiras de la reina en cuanto a su salud y habría problemas

– supongo que podrá hacer alguna cosa sin esforzarse mucho – agrego el rey, Lizerg asintió

-tal vez no pueda bailar con mucha maestría pero encontrará la forma de evitar decepcionarte sin sufrir en el intento puedes estar seguro de eso– agrego Lizerg con calma, el rey asintió al ver la seguridad en su hijo

-te mande llamar aquí por algo más que despertó mi interés al enterarme de eso – el príncipe lo miro atento a sus palabras -¿Cómo es que mi hija termino recibiendo lecciones de todos tus maestros y tutores, incluyendo además a personas fuera del palacio?- el príncipe quedo estático su padre también sabía de los maestros externos que él había metido al palacio o ¿acaso sabía que la joven había dejado el palacio varias veces?, le miro con algo de miedo al notar el tono severo en su padre

-lo que sucede es que…- no pudo terminar el rey concluyo por él

-vas a contarme exactamente cuál es la relación que tu hermana y tu tienen con la reina, y no quiero mentiras ¿está claro?- el joven príncipe se colocó pálido de solo oírlo

-yo… la verdad… eso es…- no sabía por dónde comenzar, en ningún momento se había puesto en la situación de tener que contar eso, de hecho el motivo de no hacerlo era suficiente para evitarlo, tenía que inventar una excusa rápido

-creo que lo primero será contarte que acabo de ver una conversación entre tu hermana y la reina, y su forma de tratarla me sorprendió y estoy seguro de que entiendes a que me refiero…- Lizerg lo miro con interés, su padre había presenciado por sí mismo la manera despectiva y cruel en que la reina trataba a su hermana, ¿Qué tanto había visto?, ese era el problema y lo que debía averiguar… – ¿me dirás que eso pasa a menudo o que tiene ese mismo trato contigo? - el príncipe negó con su cabeza

-soy el príncipe heredero padre… cuando habla conmigo lo hace de forma cortés- agrego el joven de forma segura para despistar a su padre, sin embargo algo dentro de él le dijo que esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, debía alertarlo de alguna forma que no provocara un caos pero que le ayudara a Tamao en alguna forma –con Tamao… ella…- el rey lo miraba fijamente

-¿Qué ocurre entre ellas, Lizerg?- agrego el rey enfadado – la hice mi reina porque ustedes necesitaban una madre, y por tus palabras estoy intuyendo que durante todo este tiempo jamás se ha acercado a ninguno de los dos para intentar serlo- Lizerg no dijo nada

-Tamao tiene una relación lejana con ella, el estar enferma impide que pasen mucho tiempo juntas y sinceramente la reina no tiene tiempo para acercarse a Tamao – agrego Lizerg – cuando lo hace generalmente es algo dura porque cree que Tamao es demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa y eso la desespera – agrego el joven, el rey no parecía muy convencido -Tamao y yo no deseábamos indisponerte con esta situación que no es tan importante, tienes muchas otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparte, dirigir una nación es suficiente problema ya…- agrego Lizerg

-¿indisponerme?- agrego el rey levantándose – ustedes son mis hijos, en este momento me siento como un ciego en mi propio palacio – agrego enojado – mi hija a estado sufriendo palabras crueles como esas por ser débil y poseer una salud frágil y acabo de darme cuenta solo porque lo presencie por casualidad, y lo peor es que por su salud es incapaz de defenderse- Lizerg no dijo nada, el rey ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto, decirle que Tamao no tenía ningún problema de salud y que él creyera eso era solo una mentira de la reina para mantenerla alejada de todo, sería provocar incluso una catástrofe interna

-lo lamento padre, Tamao tampoco quería que te sintieras culpable por esta situación- agrego el príncipe con calma, el rey se sentía impotente por lo que ocurría bajo su propio techo

-¿Qué hay de Marion?- agrego el rey, intentando saber si su otra hija también tenía esa actitud con Tamao

-Marion está la mayor parte del tiempo con la reina o estudiando, casi no tiene tiempo para pasar con nosotros, pero cuando éramos pequeños era cariñosa y trataba muy bien a Tamao, la visitaba a menudo, jugábamos juntos y nos divertíamos, pero al comenzar su educación a cargo de la reina se comenzó a alejar y al poco tiempo ya no nos visitó más, no se acercaba a nosotros y se ha vuelto algo caprichosa, tomando una actitud bastante fría y poco amable - agrego Lizerg

-esto es inaceptable, no puedo tolerar esta situación, como es posible que mi familia se trate de esta manera- agrego el rey levantándose y comenzando a caminar

- no puedes obligarlas a tratarnos de forma diferente, a ninguna de las dos, si lo haces solo lograras armar problemas, hasta el momento no hay nada que sea tan grave – mintió el joven príncipe – si las regañas o haces algo puedes hacer que comiencen a odiarnos y peor, que se desquiten con Tamao – agrego el joven con sinceridad - por ahora he logrado que Tamao estudie y se instruya a pesar de la negativa de la reina, por lo menos si no sabe que ella estudia no le prestará atención, pero si tú la obligas a acercarse mucho puede que se dé cuenta de que he estado haciendo que Tamao haga cosas y puede prohibirlas tal vez termine encerrándola más y estoy seguro que si hace eso Tamao enfermará mucho más - agrego Lizerg, sorprendiendo al rey – lo mejor para nosotros es que la situación siga así, por lo menos hasta que … no sé… - dijo pensativo - logremos que Tamao se case y tal vez se marche a un lugar donde pueda mejorar su salud y no sea obligada a estar encerrada – agrego el príncipe con calma, el rey estaba perplejo, su hijo hablaba como si la reina obligara a Tamao a estar encerrada en contra de sus deseos, pero si tenía razón en lo que decía, entonces si él hacia algo podría ocasionarle mucho daño a su hija ya que no podía obligar a la reina a amar a sus hijos – además recuerda que los asuntos de la corte interna son responsabilidad de la reina, de ninguna forma tienes autoridad en ellos, y la reina Laira marginó desde hace años a Tamao por su salud, dándole los poderes de la princesa sobre asuntos reales a Marion-

El rey Liam quedó perplejo, eso era verdad, la reina se lo había sugerido por la salud débil de Tamao y porque debía cuidarse, y solo lo lograría alejándose de las preocupaciones de la corte, razón por la cual incluso él la había autorizado a traspasar los poderes de la princesa a Marion, dejando él mismo marginada a su hija mayor, sin siquiera darle algún tipo de responsabilidad o poder en el palacio, presionó su puño enfadado consigo mismo por no darse cuenta de la situación y haber alejado a su hija que tal vez si era capaz de realizar algún tipo de actividad

- ¿cómo es posible que esto haya ocurrido delante de mis ojos?- dijo el rey enfadado, Lizerg solo bajo la mirada, comprendía a la perfección la impotencia de su padre

-tranquilo padre, por ahora no ha habido nada tan grave como para que estemos preocupados y Tamao no esta sufriendo tanto como crees- agrego el joven

-¿nada tan grave?- dijo el rey sin poder asimilar las palabras de su hijo – tu hermana es marginada y encerrada en su cámara como si estuviera fuera de sus cabales y tú dices que no es tan grave…- agrego el rey, Lizerg no sabía que decir para calmarlo

-padre tranquilo, Tamao ha estado bien, tiene tiempo para aprender muchos cosas y no está exactamente encerrada, puede pasear por sus habitaciones con libertad, recorrer su jardín y va seguido a la mía a visitarme, además de esta forma ha tenido mayor libertad para hacer lo que a ella le ha llamado la atención y no recibir regaños ni órdenes de la reina cada vez que hay que hacer algo por el bien de la corte y la familia real, no ha estado tan mal y es bastante feliz así, incluso me ayuda cuando yo tengo dudas o estoy preocupado por algún asunto - agrego el príncipe, el rey pareció calmarse un poco

-¿hay alguna otra cosa que yo deba saber?- agrego el rey, Lizerg negó con su cabeza, el rey suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos ante la atenta mirada de su hijo mayor y heredero – por lo menos ya estoy enterado de todo, de ahora en adelante pondré más atención a tu hermana- el príncipe asintió, debía mantener lejos de su padre la información restante, por lo menos así evitaría conflictos mayores

-respecto a ti- el príncipe se preocupo por la expresión seria de su padre – aun no se qué haré para castigarte por tu silencio e imprudencia- agrego el rey – por lo pronto tienes mucho que hacer ya que serás quien reciba a los emisarios en mi lugar- el príncipe se sorprendió se suponía que él solo sería un mero espectador de todo

-creo que ese es suficiente castigo para mí- dijo el príncipe, colocándose de pie para marcharse con una sonrisa algo angustiada

-procura estar pendiente de tu hermana durante estas festividades, ella tendrá mucho que hacer durante estos días y probablemente muchas personas querrán acercarse a ella, no dejes que lo hagan, su salud podría resentirse y no quiero conflictos - agrego el rey con tranquilidad

- estaré al pendiente de Tamao padre - agrego Lizerg, aunque antes de marcharse agrego algo -¿Qué sucederá con la reina y con Marion?- dijo curioso

-ese es un tema que yo arreglaré- agrego el rey con calma

-no creo que sea bueno si las regañas, podrías causar…- el rey lo miró

-tranquilo, no haré nada que indisponga a tu hermana además Marion también es mi hija y a pesar de que no paso tiempo con ella entiendo que no puedo ser duro- agrego el rey, Lizerg asintió

-muchas gracias padre- agrego el joven principe

-no me agradezcas, Tamao es tu prioridad siempre pero entiendo que Marion también es tu hermana, a pesar de que tiene a su madre para que la proteja, después de lo que sé ahora, imagino que puede cuidarse perfectamente sola, ha recibido instrucción suficiente para ello e imagino que tiene el mismo carácter fuerte de su madre- agrego el rey Liam con calma, el príncipe sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse

Llego fuera de las habitaciones de su padre donde lo esperaba Nichrome – creo que de ahora en adelante estaré muy bien vigilado- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa para su guardia principal quien lo miro confuso – vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer- agrego antes de marcharse

-Fin Flash Back-

-¿hermano que estás pensando?- preguntó Tamao al mirar a su hermano quien se había quedado en silencio por algunos minutos, el joven despertó en ese momento

-nada que tenga importancia- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila – ya encontraste lo que necesitabas ¿no preferirías ir a tomar el té conmigo?- la joven asintió rápidamente

-¿podemos tomarlo en el jardín del ala este?- pregunto Tamao, mientras salían de la biblioteca – no quiero encerrarme en mi habitación todavía prometo que no dejaré que nadie me vea de camino a mi cámara hermano- agrego la joven, Lizerg sonrió

-por supuesto que no dejaras que te vean, te has vuelto una experta geulimja (sombra: ninja de Gaya)- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa tranquila - y mientras lo hacemos debes mostrarme que es lo que nuestro padre te encomendó, he escuchado sobre el ritual del dios sol pero nunca lo he visto, recuerda que desde que nuestra madre murió nadie lo ha realizado- agrego el joven, mientras Tamao lo seguía con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes, lo estuve leyendo y mirando los dibujos de la danza que debo realizar y no me pareció tan complicado, estoy segura que nuestro padre quedará complacido a pesar de que deba modificarlo para no delatarme- agrego la joven con entusiasmo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se emocionaba tanto con algo relacionado con el palacio, además tampoco tenía oportunidad de participar mucho ya que la reina la excluía continuamente de toda celebración y evento, aludiendo a que tenía mala salud.

Lizerg miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa, era bueno verla disfrutar de algo aunque fuera por poco tiempo…

A los pocos minutos ya estaban disfrutando del te servido por las sirvientas del príncipe, la princesa miraba el libro con atención mientras le platicaba a su hermano sobre los pasos y los versos, el joven la miraba con atención y total interés - ¿tú crees que puedo hacerlo hermano?- preguntó la joven princesa enseñándole el libro, en específico, un paso que se parecía bastante a un movimiento marcial

-no creo que sea conveniente- dijo el joven príncipe con calma

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Tamao con curiosidad

-recuerda que nuestro padre ya se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, pero aun no parece estar enterado de que es una mentira lo de tu mala salud, además tampoco está informado de que has estudiado artes marciales y que manejas algunas armas, por lo que igual debes mantenerte prudente, si haces algo como eso seguro se armara una catástrofe- agrego Lizerg, su hermana lo miraba con atención

-por eso no debo realizar ningún movimiento que me delate- agrego la joven, su hermano asintió

-si haces algún movimiento muy complejo, o es demasiado extenuante nuestro padre se preocupará – agrego Lizerg pensativo – probablemente espera que lo que hagas no sea similar a lo que hizo mamá, tal vez más delicado y con mayor sutileza- dijo intentando que Tamao pensara bien

-tienes razón, debo ser prudente, la reina aún no tiene idea de nada aparte de que seguramente mi padre le contará que he estado estudiando y se leer y escribir- agrego Tamao, luego sonrió y se puso de pie con confianza – no te preocupes hermano, no haré nada que pueda provocar algún otro problema en la corte- agrego para luego sentarse.

Lizerg miro a su hermana menor con preocupación aun tenía el temor de que algo saliera mal –nuestro padre no debe enterarse de nada más, por lo menos mientras los emisarios estén aquí y estés bajo la reina..- agrego mientras su hermana asentía y tomaba de su taza de té…

Hasta aquí quedamos hoy, ojala les haya gustado

Stellar BS gracias por seguir la historia y ojala que te siga gustando solo puedo decir que espero que seas capaz de esperar hasta que llegue la parte en que Ren y Tamao se conocen solo puedo decir que todo lo que ocurra antes es relevante para ese momento jejeje

Hikary qué bueno que estas tan interesada, gracias por leer la historia

Helen gracias por seguir la historia

Kurai Acid Blueberry como dije si te será algo lenta pero espero que la sigas ya que todo lo que pase tiene relevancia con lo que ocurrirá después

Besos a todas


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores!

Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo, espero que continúen siguiendo la historia

Por ahora no hay ninguna aclaración a menos que la pidan si hay algo que no entiendan, pero si siguen la historia desde el principio no creo que haya ese problema

Agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan enviándolos

Disfruten este capítulo

Kira-Ishida

Capitulo 5: Que inicien los preparativos…

La reina Laira estaba en sus habitaciones, discutiendo algunos asuntos de la corte interna respecto de la celebración, cuando una de sus doncellas entró – su alteza, el rey se aproxima – dijo la joven alertándola, de inmediato la reina dispenso a la joven que la acompañaba, seguramente el rey venía a hablar con ella sobre lo que había visto fuera de sus habitaciones, tenía que planear algo para mantener su confianza y evitar alguna posible repercusión.

Al verlo entrar rápidamente se puso de pie y dejo el asiento central para que él lo ocupara -bienvenido mi rey- dijo la hermosa mujer, inclinando la cabeza, él paso a su lado y rápidamente ocupo el lugar central

-tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hablar sobre la ceremonia que se realizará dentro de un par de días- agrego el rey con seriedad, atrayendo la atención de la reina, parecía ser que él no le había dado importancia a lo visto fuera de sus habitaciones, el rey la observo con tranquilidad

-por supuesto, esperaba que lo habláramos desde temprano, pero creo que ha estado muy ocupado preparando a los ministros y al príncipe heredero y las princesas- agrego la reina con tranquilidad

- ya hable con Tamao sobre su presentación y el ritual… por suerte para todos, como viste esta mañana se ha sentido mucho mejor, por lo que acepto hacerlo sin ningún problema- la reina se sorprendió – por lo que vi frente a mi cámara imagino que estabas muy enojada por verla fuera de sus habitaciones, debes estar muy preocupada por su salud y porque pueda lastimarse, pero ella dijo que se ha sentido muy bien estos días, y que podría realizarlos sin dificultades- agrego el rey con tranquilidad

-¿el ritual?- se preocupo la reina al escucharlo decir aquello con tanta convicción, dejando de lado lo que en ese minuto el rey había resaltado más, la salud de la joven princesa

- ah sí, por supuesto, como princesa real ella debe realizarlo, es su deber ahora que tiene la edad suficiente y que su salud no está tan mal- agrego él con calma

-creí que permitirías que Marion lo realizara- agrego la reina algo confundida

-tal vez si estuviera en mis manos lo permitiría para cuidar la salud de Tamao, pero sucede que el ritual solo puede ser realizado por una princesa de sangre real, y como tú misma sabes esa sangre es la perteneciente a mi primera esposa, por lo que la única que puede realizar el ritual es Tamao- agrego el rey con tranquilidad, la reina se sorprendió, ella no sabía esa información por lo que había esperado escuchar todo lo contrario –además Marion no conoce el lenguaje antiguo- agrego el rey con tranquilidad, mientras una doncella traía te para ambos

-¿insinúas mi rey que Tamao sabe leer y conoce el idioma antiguo?- dijo la reina sorprendida, eso era algo que ella no esperaba después de que la mayor parte del tiempo la joven no dejaba su cámara y por lo que tenía entendido por sus espías la joven solo se dedicaba a cuidar su jardín, escuchar historias y leyendas de sus doncellas y dibujar

-no lo insinúo, Tamao conoce ese idioma y sabe leer bastante bien, creo que tú no has prestado mucha atención a la educación de Tamao, si no ya lo sabrías- la reina abrió los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras

-si Marion no lo sabe ¿Por qué habría de conocerlo Tamao?, eso no está dentro de los conocimientos permitidos para las princesas reales, ni siquiera debería acercarse a la biblioteca de palacio porque su salud no se lo permite- agrego la reina fingiendo preocupación, ella jamás había escuchado que Tamao recibiera ese tipo de educación, además la princesa jamás iba a la biblioteca real y por si fuera poco una princesa solo debía preocuparse de lucir hermosa y conocer las artes; la lectura y la escritura estaban permitidas para los hombres

-Lizerg le enseño a Tamao varias cosas cuando ella lo acompañaba a sus lecciones, tal vez si fueras más flexible con Marion como lo has sido con Tamao, él también le hubiera enseñado a ella, eso le habría hecho mucho bien para su educación- agrego el rey Liam, la reina bajo la cabeza, así que el príncipe sacaba a su hermana de la cámara y la llevaba con él durante sus propias clases

-"ese muchacho impertinente"- pensó la reina Laira para sus adentros, mientras presionaba sus puños sobre su falda bajo la mesa

-me disculpo mi rey, pensé que como princesa de Gaya, Marion debía seguir las costumbres al pie de la letra, tal como dicen las leyes y como Tamao no tiene una salud adecuada creí que lo mejor sería que ella descansara y no se expusiera al agotamiento- agrego la reina intentando disculparse

-creo que has centrado demasiado a Marion en las artes y en su apariencia personal, nuestra mayor cualidad como reino, es que nuestros habitantes poseen una cultura que debe ser preservada sobre todo por la familia real, aunque Marion sea mujer eso no significa que deba ser limitada al igual que las demás jóvenes del reino- agrego el rey con calma –estoy agradecido de que prestes ese tipo de preocupación por la educación de Marion, sin embargo debes permitir que su intelecto también se nutra con conocimientos, por lo menos Tamao podrá realizar el ritual sin ningún problema gracias a que has sido más abierta con su educación y has permitido que Lizerg se haga cargo de ello - agrego el rey con calma, la reina se colocó pálida repentinamente, el rey estaba hablando exactamente de lo que ella creía sin reprenderla

-desde que llegue al palacio me preocupe de que se debilitara su salud si ella aprendía demasiadas cosas que requirieran el tipo de esfuerzo que las artes y otros conocimientos requieren, pero pondré más atención en la educación de Tamao para que eso ya no vuelva a ocurrir, me disculpo por mi negligencia, pero ahora, si ella se siente mejor, sería bueno que deje de ver tantos libros y se preocupe más por las artes como el baile y aprender algo de música- agrego la reina, intentando mostrar preocupación por la princesa, el rey no podía creer que la reina dijera eso después de todo ese tiempo, aunque supuso que ella querría mantenerse firme hasta el final a pesar de haber sido descubierta por él mismo, sin embargo como Tamao estaba bien y realmente no había sido tan grave decidió dejarlo pasar

-no tenías que preocuparte tanto aunque lo comprendo, sin embargo recuerda que ya no hace falta – la reina lo observo algo confusa – recuerda que Tamao ya es una joven y desde muy pronto será considerada una mujer, además ya ha completado su educación gracias a Lizerg, él se ha preocupado de enseñarle todo lo que pudiera necesitar sin abusar de su salud por supuesto, tal vez no sea tan diestra en las artes como Marion pero estoy seguro que puede manejarse en otros conocimientos muy bien, y que puede apreciarlas sin necesidad de realizarlas, así podrás estar con alguien que también las comente mientras las observas – agrego el rey mientras ella fingía una sonrisa y asentía – no olvides también que después de la presentación ella y Marion podrán tomar sus propias decisiones - agrego el rey con inteligencia, la reina asintió

-es una suerte que tengamos a un príncipe heredero tan inteligente y cauto, es un alivio que se haya preocupado tanto por su hermana sobre todo si ella no tenía las condiciones de salud que se necesitaban para caminar por todo el palacio- agrego la reina, intentando dejar el tema

-por supuesto, estoy seguro que Lizerg no cometió ningún error en la educación de Tamao, ella lo hará bien durante su presentación y el ritual- agrego el rey – como sea en esta oportunidad vine a interrumpirte para informarme si todos los preparativos ya están listos, el palacio debe estar en completa perfección y los sirvientes no deben cometer errores- agrego el rey

-por supuesto mi rey, los sirvientes están preparando todo y no hay ningún detalle que no esté ya revisado- agrego la reina con calma

-perfecto, mañana llegaran las delegaciones- agrego con seriedad - como mi reina es tu deber mostrar a todos lo hospitalarios que somos en Gaya – agrego el rey Liam antes de levantarse

-no debe preocuparse mi rey, todos quedarán complacidos con su visita – agrego la reina con una sonrisa fingida, ocultando su rostro antes de que él se marchara de sus habitaciones

-una cosa más…- agrego el rey atrayendo la atención de la reina – mañana deseo que Marion me acompañe en la recepción de la delegación de Goguryeo y que sea quien acompañe a Lizerg en las demás recepciones- la reina se sorprendió

-¿Marion?- pregunto sin poder creerlo

-claro, es mi hija, y aunque haya pedido a Tamao que realice el ritual y se prepare para su presentación, no podemos exponer su salud, seguramente con eso ya se sentirá muy exhausta, así que Marion debe tomar la responsabilidad aunque sea la menor, estoy seguro que la has preparado bien para ello – agrego el rey

-se lo diré enseguida – agrego la reina

-una cosa más…- agrego el rey antes de marcharse – espero que lo que vi frente a mi cámara no vuelva a repetirse – la reina se sorprendió – reprender a Tamao de esa forma no ayudará a que sienta tu preocupación, podría sentir que no te agrada y estoy seguro que no quieres eso- agrego el rey

-por supuesto que no…- agrego la reina antes de que él se marchara

La reina se quedó muy pensativa, acababa de perder una gran oportunidad, sin embargo si hubiera insistido y Marion hubiera realizado el ritual probablemente estarían en problemas, su hija no estaba preparada para ser una letrada ni mucho menos para cantar en ese lenguaje antiguo – Lizerg, muchacho impertinente…- murmuró sus propios pensamientos, mientras presionaba nuevamente uno de sus puños, las osadías del príncipe le estaban costando demasiado, debía poner más atención a él y dejar de preocuparse por la ingenua y manipulable Tamao, si no tenía cuidado probablemente sería el príncipe quien fuera un obstáculo para conseguir lo que ella deseaba para Marion, su hija no debía ser nunca vista como inferior ante sus hermanos, ella sobresaldría, estaba dispuesta a todo para encontrar la mejor forma de que eso pasara

La semana pasó rápidamente y entre las recepciones de todas las delegaciones y los preparativos el castillo estuvo demasiado agitado, Marion fue el centro de atención por su belleza y encanto, algo que no pudo evitar Lizerg y que tenía a la reina muy complacida, después de todo, ella la había preparado para eso, con todas por supuesto el rey estaba complacido con las felicitaciones que recibía de las delegaciones por lo bello y agradable de su reino y lo hospitalarios que eran sus príncipes.

Durante esa semana, la princesa Tamao estuvo todas las mañanas practicando la danza y los versos del ritual, casi no dejándose ver por el palacio, tal como había pedido su padre, algo que también fue consejo de su hermano para evitarle problemas, para su suerte no había sido vista por nadie y hasta el momento la reina no había aparecido frente a ella para reclamarle nada, seguramente su padre estaba atento por si ocurría nuevamente un incidente como el que él había presenciado.

De todas formas, la princesa Tamao no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar tampoco, pues el ritual ya era una gran carga para ella, que a pesar de lo compleja que era la danza, debía realizarla a la perfección, por lo que había pospuesto sus entrenamientos de artes marciales con los guardias de palacio y se había dedicado de lleno a aprender el baile, aunque debía admitir que tanto trabajo realizado con los guardias le habían ayudado mucho a desarrollar la agilidad y gracia que se requería para hacer los movimientos del ritual al dios sol; giros, saltos, movimientos hábiles con los brazos y piernas, todo era similar a las artes marciales que con tanto interés y gusto practicaba a diario desde que era una niña, sin embargo para evitarse problemas había decidido realizarlos con mayor delicadeza y menor rapidez, algo que había logrado gracias a los continuos consejos de su dama de compañía Lady Shin, aunque varias veces había terminado preguntándose si su madre también las practicaba para llegar a dominar esa danza que de por sí se notaba muy compleja sin un entrenamiento especial– princesa lo está haciendo muy bien- decía una de sus doncellas de compañía que solía estar a su lado todo el tiempo durante los entrenamientos del baile

La princesa daba algunos giros y movía sus brazos y piernas con elegancia y gracia intentando mantener un ritmo pausado y no utilizar demasiada fuerza -no puedo permitir que mi padre quede en ridículo, además este es un ritual que solía hacer mi madre, debo hacerlo bien por ella aunque tenga que hacer algunas modificaciones - agrego Tamao, mientras formaba un circulo con sus brazos y giraba repetidas veces con lentitud y elegancia en el centro del jardín de sus habitaciones personales

-por cierto su alteza ¿ya sabe que melodía debe bailar?- pregunto la joven ya que la princesa practicaba sin música la mayor parte del tiempo

-lo cierto es que en el libro también está la melodía escrita, y estuve practicándola con mi flauta hace unos momentos- agrego la princesa, repitiendo uno de los movimientos que aparecían en el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca la semana anterior, en el cual debía levantar una de sus piernas y luego mover sus brazos de forma alternada algo que se le hacía bastante fácil comparado con los movimientos de pelea en artes marciales

-¿y qué le pareció?- pregunto la doncella con curiosidad

-es linda, y los acordes son armoniosos, bastante agradables, es una melodía muy alegre aunque creo haberla escuchado antes- agrego la princesa que acababa de terminar un giro de forma tranquila

-estoy tan ansiosa por verla danzar frente a todas esas personas, quedarán impresionados- agrego la joven doncella, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho con ilusión, la princesa sonrió y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella – por cierto ¿Qué hará en su presentación?- agrego curiosa al recordar que durante toda esa semana Tamao no había practicado para nada más que fuera eso

La joven princesa que estaba danzando sonrió, aun no había pensado en eso con tanta preocupación por el ritual, pero algo se le ocurriría, de todas formas practicaba todo el tiempo muchas de las cosas que seguramente debía hacer para su presentación, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire -creo que es suficiente de práctica de los movimientos solo con el cuerpo, debo agregar ahora las cintas o no sabré como manejarlas ese día- agrego la princesa acercándose a un par de cintas que había tomado de la recamara de su madre, cuando se dio cuenta que las necesitaría para realizar el baile, aunque era la primera vez que practicaría con ellas

-¿cintas?- pregunto la joven con más interés al ver a la princesa Tamao estirar las cintas hacia atrás, no la había visto usarlas en toda la semana

-sí, son parte del ritual, simbolizan los rayos del dios sol que llegan a todos los rincones de la tierra e iluminan todo a su paso- agrego la princesa, tomando las cintas y extendiéndolas con gracia, formando ondas y figuras, la joven doncella quedó sorprendida de la habilidad de la princesa

-eso es hermoso su alteza- agrego, sin embargo no fue la única, las otras sirvientas y doncellas que seguían permanentemente a la joven y que toda la semana la habían estado observando practicar mientras se encargaban de cuidarla y de asistirla, también detuvieron sus quehaceres y comenzaron a observarla

-es tiempo de unir el baile y las cintas- agrego la princesa con una sonrisa, caminando hacia el centro del jardín y comenzando a danzar

-la princesa es maravillosa y tan dedicada- dijo una de las sirvientas mientras observaba a la joven bailar con delicadeza y gracia, dando giros y moviendo las cintas de forma perfecta

-por supuesto que lo es, además es tan buena y amable con todo el mundo- agrego otra joven que también se había detenido a mirarla mientras llevaba entre sus manos algunas sabanas pertenecientes a la habitación de la joven

-es una suerte que nos hayan elegido para ser sus sirvientas dentro del palacio- agrego otra joven que estaba limpiando uno de los jarrones de las habitaciones

-dejen de conversar y hagan sus tareas, puede que la princesa no las reprenda porque está ocupada, pero Lady Shin si lo hará si las ve holgazaneando- agrego una joven doncella vestida de violeta que llevaba un peine sobre su cabeza, símbolo de ser parte de las damas de compañía de la princesa, se acababa de acercar desde uno de los pasillo de ingreso, las jóvenes hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza y comenzaron a trabajar

-no regañes a las sirvientas, a la princesa no le gusta ese tipo de acciones- agrego Lady Shin que acababa de aparecer desde una de las habitaciones

-Lady Shin, discúlpeme- dijo la joven, mientras hacía una inclinación

-está bien, pero recuerda que eso es algo que siempre debes tener presente, sé que eres nueva aquí, por eso es bueno que conozcas las reglas, las habitaciones de la princesa Tamao son muy diferentes al resto de palacio- agrego mientras la joven asentía y miraba a la princesa danzar

-ya lo sé, todo el mundo dijo que tenía mucha suerte de ser enviada aquí- agrego la joven sonriendo, Lady Shin asintió, sin embargo la joven pareció dudar, lo que la llevó a preguntar

-¿tienes alguna pregunta?- agrego la mujer con tranquilidad mientras observaba a la joven princesa dar un giro

-sucede que cuando me enviaron aquí, todas las doncellas del palacio de la princesa Marion dijeron que este lugar era muy desagradable porque la princesa pasaba enferma y no salía de su cuarto, y si llegaba a hacerlo todo el que se cruzaba por su camino era regañado y tratado de forma cruel y despectiva… pero ahora que la he conocido…- la joven no se atrevió a seguir por la mirada recibida proveniente de Lady Shin

-no debes hacer caso a rumores, como puedes ver, la princesa Tamao no es nada de lo que te dijeron, además goza de muy buena salud, algo que por supuesto debes mantener en secreto – la joven asintió, después de todo lo que había escuchado estaba segura que la princesa sería regañada si se sabía que su salud era tan buena, Lady Shin siguió hablando - imagino que con los días que llevas aquí te habrás dado cuenta también que este lugar no es como se te dijo- agrego la mujer mientras un par de sirvientas pasaban por su lado e inclinaban su cabeza con una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro

-ya lo sé, estaba preocupada y temerosa de la princesa Tamao y al venir aquí pensé en que este lugar sería un infierno para mí, pero después de conocer a la princesa solo pienso en ser un apoyo para ella, de solo verla me siento feliz y tranquila, la princesa es muy amable con todas nosotras y jamás la he visto enfadada o triste desde que llegue a pesar de los malos tratos de la reina y la princesa Marion- agrego la joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción – creo que fui bendecida al ser enviada a servir aquí- agrego mientras Lady Shin comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Tamao

-sigue con tu trabajo…- agrego la mujer alejándose, la joven asintió y camino hacia el interior de una de las habitaciones

Tamao estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que Lady Shin ya estaba a su lado observándola – princesa debería descansar un poco antes de sus lecciones de la tarde- la joven giró al sentir su voz

-Lady Shin…- dijo sonriéndole – no la sentí acercarse…- agrego deteniéndose y comenzando a recoger la cinta doblándola con cuidado

-ha estado esforzándose mucho toda la semana, su padre quedará muy conforme cuando la vea danzar en el ritual- agrego la mujer mientras una de las doncellas se acercaba para tomar la cinta de manos de la princesa

-muchas gracias…- dijo la joven intentando recuperar el aliento luego de toda la práctica que había realizado esa mañana al igual que las otras, una sirvienta se acerco a ella para entregarle una toalla para que secara su rostro

-lo mejor será que se apresure, o llegará tarde a las clases de equitación- agrego la mujer, mientras la joven comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación

-que alguien prepare mi baño por favor- agrego con una sonrisa la princesa, apresurando el paso

-si princesa- dijeron dos sirvientas que se acercaban a recibirla en la entrada de la habitación.

Luego de entrar la joven princesa fue llevada al baño rápidamente, donde se quito con ayuda de las jóvenes doncellas su traje de práctica y comenzó a entrar en la tina preparada para ella

-ya pueden salir – dijo Tamao, mientras las jóvenes doncellas hacían una inclinación y dejaban la habitación

La princesa estuvo en el baño durante casi media hora, estaba cansada después de la práctica matutina y el baño preparado con esencia de flores le estaba ayudando a relajarse bastante. Mientras sentía el agua tibia recorrer y refrescar su cuerpo, comenzó a cantar los versos del ritual. Al principio le habían parecido tan difíciles de comprender que ahora le era increíble habérselos aprendido tan rápido –"pareciera que los conocía desde antes" – pensó luego de unos minutos de meditar, incluso no sabía por qué, pero hasta la melodía le parecía haberla escuchado antes, luego de tocarla con su flauta -¿Dónde la habré escuchado antes?- murmuró por décima vez durante ese día, tal vez cuando era una niña su madre la tarareaba para ella mientras la hacía dormir. Salió del agua a los pocos minutos, mientras se colocaba la toalla para cubrir su cuerpo alguien toco a la puerta

-adelante- dijo intentando exprimir toda el agua de su cabello, en ese momento entro Lady Shin

-¡su alteza!- dijo alarmada la mujer al ver a la joven –debió llamar a alguna doncella para que le ayudara con eso- agrego la mujer acercándose, la princesa sonrió

-no había necesidad, puedo hacerlo yo misma- agrego la princesa caminando hasta un pequeño asiento frente a un espejo

-eso ya lo sé, pero no es propio- agrego la mujer, tomando una toalla para envolver el cabello de la joven y secarlo con cuidado, la joven sonrió y se observo en el espejo

-muchas gracias… -agrego, sonriéndole a través del espejo, la mujer sonrió y mientras la miraba recordó un asunto que la tenía preocupada

-su alteza… ¿ya pensó que hará para su presentación?- la joven sonrió y asintió

-será un regalo para las personas que más admiro y aprecio – agrego la princesa con una sonrisa, la mujer se sorprendió

-pero… princesa…- dijo preocupada

-no te preocupes, no habrá problemas, quiero que en esta presentación las personas que más aprecio me escuchen dentro de sus corazones, quiero agradecerle a esas personas – agrego la joven con una sonrisa – además recuerda que estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas en público, siempre lo hago frente a los guardias y los maestros de mi hermano y cuando salgo a la ciudad sin que nadie se dé cuenta - agrego la joven con una sonrisa

- por lo menos dígame que ha decidido hacer- agrego con preocupación Lady Shin

-deja de preocuparte…- dijo pensativa- haré lo que salga de mi corazón y no importa lo que sea estoy segura que cumpliré mi cometido, eso sorprenderá a todos- agrego la joven con una sonrisa – además hacer algo diferente como una pintura requiere demasiado tiempo- agrego con tranquilidad

La mujer suspiró al ver el rostro de la joven –supongo que todo estará bien… -dijo y la joven asintió

-¿ya llegaron todos los emisarios extranjeros?- preguntó la princesa, la mujer asintió con lentitud

-por eso vine, ya han llegado todas las delegaciones, incluyendo las del reino Qing de China, Goguryeo, Baekje y Silla, y algunas de otros reinos lejanos- agrego la mujer con calma, la joven levanto sus ojos y la observo a través del espejo

-¿mi padre ya se reunió con los enviados de Goguryeo?- la joven había quedado sorprendida cuando habían llegado pero su padre aún no parecía reunirse con ellos – estaba tan feliz de su visita… es extraño que no se hayan reunido- dijo pensativa, ya que dos semanas antes había llegado un mensaje desde Goguryeo, enviado por el propio rey En Tao, y luego de leerlo su padre se había mostrado mucho mas entusiasmado y feliz, preocupándose por cada detalle, incluyendo lo del ritual

-no aún no, de hecho aunque fue a recibirlos personalmente acompañado de la princesa Marion y estaba muy contento, todavía no ha tenido un encuentro privado, y se ha reunido con todas las otras delegaciones ya - agrego Lady Shin mientras la princesa asentía, algo extraño había en ese suceso, aunque aun no podía adivinar que era, ya que su padre no había dado muestra de ninguna señal de que hubiera algo más que la simple visita

-creo que mi padre esconde algo ¿tú qué piensas?- dijo Tamao pensativa mientras la mujer peinaba sus cabellos rosa con sumo cuidado

-también lo creo su alteza, de hecho a parte de ellos, su padre no recibió personalmente a nadie más, sin embargo luego de eso no ha dado muestras de interés por ellos, todas las recepciones han sido hechas por su hermano el príncipe heredero y su madrastra la reina pero para estas alturas el rey ya ha ido a visitarlos a todos, menos a ellos- agrego Lady Shin

-¿en serio?- pregunto la joven curiosa e intrigada por esa acción

-sí, a mí también me pareció extraño, incluso la princesa Marion ha ido a visitarlos en su nombre y fue la única que estuvo con él en su recepción - agrego Lady Shin sorprendiendo a la joven

-¿Marion?- dijo mucho más extrañada – qué extraño, mi padre ni siquiera me mencionó eso- agrego la joven princesa, normalmente su padre le habría preguntado a ella por ser la hija mayor sobre su opinión, pero esta vez ni siquiera había pedido su presencia ni le había dicho nada sobre recibir a ninguna delegación y menos visitarlos, parecía que la tenía en la absoluta soledad durante esa semana…

El rey de Gaya estaba en sus habitaciones revisando unos papeles cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de su asesor personal – su alteza, pido su permiso para entrar- dijo el hombre con respeto desde afuera del cuarto

-adelante- dijo el rey concentrado en sus papeles, una vez que el hombre entro y luego de hacer una inclinación mostrando sus respetos, hablo con tranquilidad

-el príncipe Lizerg pide una audiencia con usted- el rey levanto de inmediato su mirada, era extraño que Lizerg quisiera hablarle sin anunciarse primero

-está bien, déjalo pasar- dijo el rey, levantándose y caminando hacia una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, a los pocos minutos entro el príncipe Lizerg, no se veía feliz, de hecho parecía molesto, luego de inclinar su cabeza en forma de respeto hacia su padre el rey este le ofreció asiento –es extraño que me visites, sobre todo cuando estamos tan ocupados y tienes muchas cosas que hacer- agrego el rey mientras el príncipe tomaba asiento y le miraba fijo

-disculpa pero hay algo que debemos hablar- agrego el joven con seriedad, algo que sorprendió mucho más a su padre

-adelante, por la expresión en tu rostro creo que es algo bastante importante- dijo el rey recargándose sobre el asiento, el joven príncipe le miro algo molesto y comenzó a hablar

-¿Por qué Marion?- dijo repentinamente sorprendiendo al rey, que luego de unos minutos comenzó a hablar

-¿te parece que no fue correcto?- pregunto sin intentar descifrar a que se refería su hijo, sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadado porque él eligió a su hermana menor para recibir a los invitados, algo totalmente injusto y fuera de lugar existiendo Tamao

-¿crees que debo responder a eso?- dijo el príncipe molesto, el rey Liam sonrió

-entiendo a que te refieres, pero también debes pensar en la salud de tu hermana - agrego el rey con calma, el príncipe sorprendido

-yo… había olvidado eso…- agrego el joven príncipe

-además recuerda que tienes otra hermana, Lizerg- agrego el rey con calma -como dijiste antes, no puedo inmiscuirme en los asuntos de la corte interna, y por si no lo has notado, acabo de dejar en manos de Tamao el evento más importante de esta celebración, el ritual del dios sol, donde todos los ojos estarán centrados solo en ella- agrego el rey con calma, el príncipe comenzó a atar cabos -¿Qué crees que sentirá tu hermana menor? – Dijo el rey pensativo – además debo pensar también en la reina y lo que dirá después de que todo esto termine si Marion no obtiene nada de atención- agrego el rey con tranquilidad, Lizerg calmo sus ánimos rápidamente

-lo siento, yo… no lo había pensado- agrego el joven con calma

-además…- el rey guardó silencio por unos segundos meditando si sería buena idea decirle a su hijo lo que estaba por contarle, el joven príncipe lo observo intrigado por su silencio –hace pocas semanas recibí un mensaje del rey de Goguryeo, en el que me decía que vendría de incognito junto con su delegación- el príncipe abrió los ojos de la impresión –si por alguna razón la reina se entera de esto - el príncipe noto de inmediato la preocupación de su padre

-crees que sea capaz de intentar casar a Marion con el rey de Goguryeo, tengo entendido que él tiene muchas concubinas- dijo el joven algo preocupado

-no lo creo, Laira jamás querría que su hija fuera una simple concubina, más bien creo que si ella se entera querrá que Marion se acerque a él para ganar su favor y que la convierta en la consorte de su hijo- agrego el rey pensativo

-¿estás seguro?- dijo Lizerg

-probablemente no querrá que el rey de Goguryeo ponga mucha atención en Tamao- agrego el rey Liam, Lizerg le miró algo confundido, Tamao no era de las jóvenes que llamara la atención de esa forma, más bien como pasaba ocultándose se había vuelto más hábil en pasar desapercibida que en llamar la atención

-¿Por qué podría mostrar interés en ella el rey de Goguryeo?- preguntó el joven sin poder ocultar sus pensamientos, el rey Liam no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo la relación que él tenía con el rey de Goguryeo, a quien conocía desde hacía años y que seguramente luego de conocer a Tamao querría acercarse a ella inevitablemente

-eso no es lo importante, es solo una especulación- dijo el rey tratando de desviar la conversación – el caso es que si ocurre, ¿Qué crees que hará Laira?- agrego mirando a su hijo

-probablemente…- no pudo continuar, de solo pensar en todas las cosas que se le ocurrían se sentía enfermo

-creo que lo mejor será desviar la atención de todos incluyendo la de la reina hacia Marion por lo menos por un tiempo, como te dije antes debes recordar que ella también es tu hermana y a pesar de cualquier cosa que creas está más preparada para enfrentar el mundo, además así mantendremos a la reina feliz y como tu deseabas lejos de Tamao, por ningún motivo quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo que presencie el otro día y menos ver a tu hermana siendo lastimada…- agrego el rey con calma – le prometí a tu madre velar por su felicidad…-agrego el rey, el príncipe asintió

-entiendo, disculpa por dudar de tus motivos padre…- agrego el príncipe, el rey le miro con tranquilidad

-te pido que seas discreto con la información que acabo de darte, por ningún motivo debes decirle a nadie lo que te he comentado hoy…-agrego el rey mientras su hijo asentía –tendríamos muchas dificultades si esto llega a saberse… solo actúa como si no lo supieras…- agrego el rey, el joven príncipe se puso de pie y asintió

-no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá por mí, ahora te dejo, creo que ya te he robado demasiado tiempo- agrego el joven mientras el rey asentía

-creo que deberías ir al palacio este, seguramente el emisario de Baekje estará preguntando por ti- agrego el rey con calma, el príncipe asintió, conocía al emisario de Baekje por sus múltiples viajes de negocios a esa nación y se habían hecho muy amigos durante esos años

-iba en camino, solo pasé para confirmar lo que ocurría…- agrego el joven sonriendo.

Hasta aquí quedamos hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lectores!

Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo, ojalá les agrade, como ya vengo diciendo hace un rato, esta historia es un poco lenta pero espero que la sigan

Por ahora no hay ninguna aclaración a menos que la pidan si hay algo que no entiendan, pero si siguen la historia desde el principio no creo que haya ese problema

Agradezco sus reviews y espero que sigan enviándolos

Besos

Kira-Ishida

Capitulo 6: Relaciones del Pasado…

Luego de abandonar la habitación el rey regreso a sus asuntos, estaba leyendo un documento cuando ingreso su consejero -su alteza, ya están todos los preparativos que pidió listos para que pueda recibir al emisario de Goguryeo en el jardín oeste- el rey levanto la cabeza y luego de doblar el pergamino que tenía en sus manos se levanto

-sí gracias Suichi, creo que lo mejor es que hagamos eso de inmediato ya ha pasado un tiempo prudente desde su llegada- agregó el rey antes de salir de sus habitaciones seguido de su fiel consejero…

La princesa Tamao caminaba presurosa por el palacio cargando con ella la doctrina del mal entre sus manos, se suponía que no debía ser vista, un consejo dado por su hermano, por lo que avanzaba con rapidez e iba cubierta por una capucha, además había perdido mucho tiempo gracias a su conversación con Lady Shin, por lo que no había alcanzado a leer el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca real, y por si fuera poco probablemente su instructor de equitación estaría molesto con ella porque ya llevaba 30 minutos de retraso

-su alteza no se preocupe – dijo Morphine, la doncella que caminaba tras ella casi corriendo - el joven Nichrome no se enojaría con usted nunca- la princesa giró su rostro hacia atrás para sonreírle a la joven que intentaba darle ánimo, aunque lo cierto era que probablemente Nichrome estaría bastante enojado, sobre todo porque con lo ocupado que estaba su hermano y la gran cantidad de cosas que debía hacer, no podía perder tiempo siendo su maestro, mucho menos que ella lo dejara esperando cuando debería estar siendo guardia de Lizerg.

La joven doblo tan repentinamente que no notó, al doblar por una esquina de una de las cámaras del palacio principal, que frente a ella venía un grupo de personas caminando, los que tampoco notaron a la joven hasta que quien iba delante chocó contra ella haciéndola caer y tirando al piso el libro que traía entre sus manos

-santo dios niña ¿estás bien?- dijo uno de los hombres que venía más atrás al verla en el suelo y con la capucha abajo, la princesa que había quedado sorprendida por la caída tan repentina sin siquiera recordar su libro, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose frente a un hombre algo mayor, tal vez unos 50 años, con una expresión amable aunque su rostro ciertamente se notaba tosco y severo, sin embargo en cuanto la vio pareció sorprenderse mucho

-estoy bien…- dijo la joven, mientras tomaba su mano, ya que él rápidamente la había extendido para ayudarla a ponerse de pie luego de ver su rostro – muchas gracias…- agrego luego de ponerse de pie y hacer una inclinación agradeciéndole al extraño, una de las jóvenes doncellas que la seguía se acercó a ella preocupada

-no te preocupes estoy bien…- dijo la joven con una sonrisa amable hacia ella, quien inclino su cabeza con respeto, la joven princesa volvió su vista hacia el hombre que la miraba atentamente como si estuviera viendo a alguien conocido. Él sonrió al notar lo amable que era la chica con quienes la acompañaban, ya que le recordaba a alguien que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo

-fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado por donde iba, le pido una disculpa- agrego otro hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, haciendo una inclinación, la joven se sorprendió pero sonrió, el hombre mayor a su lado parecía muy preocupado a pesar de su rostro tosco, se notaba que todos eran muy educados y sobre todo amables, sin embargo quien parecía más atento a ella era el hombre más anciano, quienes lo acompañaban estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que él estaba actuando, ya que no solía ayudar de esa forma tan amable a nadie, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas oportunidades siendo quien era

-claro que no, yo también estaba distraída y no lo vi acercarse, mis sinceras disculpas por este incidente…-agrego la joven, él se sorprendió mucho más ya que a cada minuto le parecía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, la chica con quien se había encontrado era linda y su mirada era muy dulce y amable exactamente como la de esa joven en su pasado…, además poseía unos excelentes modales, cosa que le agradó sobremanera ya que había conocido a la princesa de Gaya hacía unos días y después durante una visita de la joven al palacio donde se estaban hospedando hacía momentos atrás y esa joven a pesar de ser totalmente hermosa y cautivante, tenía una mirada extrañamente fría y falsa, todo lo contrario de los ojos claros y puros de la joven frente a él.

Una idea se poso en su cabeza, aunque al observar sus ropajes, la descartó por completo, ella no llevaba ropas demasiado elegantes aunque su traje sobresalía al de las jóvenes que la seguían, sobre todo porque vestía de una forma un poco masculina, tal vez era parte de la nobleza, pero no de la forma en que él había pensado, además aquella persona había muerto muy joven y no recordaba que hubiera tenido una hija, solo un hijo…

-imagino que ibas con…- agrego el hombre mayor, pero ella no le permitió continuar, pues al bajar su mirada pudo ver algo que brillaba sobre el suelo, seguramente al hombre frente a ella, con el golpe, se le había caído

-eso es…- dijo la joven, atrayendo la atención de él anciano, que miro hacia donde la joven miraba, viendo una joya que le pertenecía seguramente cuando se había acercado para ayudarla a levantarse la había dejado caer

- vaya, como pudo haberse caído- agrego él, mirando sus ropas, Tamao se apresuró a recogerla y luego la extendió hacia él

-lo lamento mucho… a veces soy algo torpe, y más si llevo prisa- agrego la joven ruborizada y con una sonrisa avergonzada, inclinando su cabeza, el hombre volvió a colocar la joya entre sus ropas y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica, se notaba realmente preocupada, seguramente solían ocurrirle esos incidentes bastante seguido, a cada minuto se le asemejaba más a la joven que él había conocido en ese lugar

-no debes disculparte tanto… pero es bueno que seas tan cortés y amable con los extraños- agrego él con una sonrisa, los que le seguían se sorprendieron tanto que parecía como si jamás en su vida lo hubieran visto mostrar ese tipo de actitud tan abierta y relajada – creo que sería bueno para ti comenzar a ser más cuidadosa o podrías meterte en serios problemas- agrego el aconsejándola, la joven sonrió y levanto su cabeza

-lo tendré en cuenta- agrego ella, él se mostró bastante impresionado, era como si el tiempo hubiera regresado y frente a él estuviera aquel ángel del que estuvo por mucho tiempo enamorado, definitivamente esta era una joven interesante

Parecía ser que el destino le había preparado algo inesperado en este viaje, deseaba hablar de negocios con el rey Liam de Gaya y en el camino a hablar con él, se había topado con algo inesperado que no tenía previsto.

Estaban conversando, cuando uno de los acompañantes que lo seguían se alejo un poco, había visto el libro de la joven caer y rápidamente se acercó a recogerlo para entregárselo al hombre a quien seguía

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo él, al recibir el libro de manos del joven que parecía ser un guardia

-se le cayó a la señorita… señor…- dijo el joven guardia con gran respeto aunque dudo un poco por la poca costumbre de tratarlo de esa forma tan poco habitual, aunque sus palabras de todas maneras daban a entender que estaba frente a un superior muy importante

El hombre recibió el libro pero antes de entregarlo no pudo evitar leer el título, sorprendiéndose –"La doctrina del mal"- la joven que le miraba atenta asintió como si lo que lo hubiera sorprendido no fuera nada, corroborando que ese libro le pertenecía –niña… ¿estás leyendo este libro?- pregunto asombrado

-lo cierto es que aun no logro memorizarlo hasta el final, supongo que mi tutor se enfadara conmigo…- agrego la joven ruborizándose y sonriendo avergonzada, él abrió mucho sus ojos, había pensado que la joven le recordaba bastante a su antiguo amor, pero la joven de la que él estaba enamorado no tenía ese tipo de inteligencia de hecho pocas veces había visto a una mujer leer y esa chica además de estar leyendo, no tenía cualquier libro en las manos, sino que llevaba la doctrina del mal, uno de los más complejos, que incluso a algunos eruditos se les hacía difícil entender

-y ¿puedes comprenderlo?- pregunto interesado, la joven asintió

-me costó un poco, sobre todo por el lenguaje antiguo, pero una vez que empiezas se vuelve mucho más simple, las personas suelen sorprenderse cuando me ven leerlo, pero creo que es un libro muy interesante como para no hacerlo, quienes lo escribieron deben haber sido muy sabios ¿no lo cree usted?- agrego la joven sonriendo, el hombre que estaba por demás impresionado no pudo evitar la pregunta que llegó a su cabeza

-¿podría saber el nombre de tan culta señorita?- la joven le miro sorprendida, hasta ese minuto nadie le había llamado de esa forma, la mayor parte de las personas se impresionaban y la regañaban por dedicarse a instruir su mente, pero ese hombre incluso usaba palabras para alabarla, repentinamente noto la pregunta del hombre se le había olvidado presentarse

-que malos modales los míos, mi nombre es Tamao- agrego la joven haciendo una inclinación

-qué lindo nombre- agrego él, corroborando que estaba frente a alguien diferente, por unos segundos se había sentido como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, aunque era más que obvio que eso no era posible, y que la persona a quien le recordaba en esos momentos tendría por lo menos unos 50 años, además la joven seguramente no tenía relación con ella sobre todo porque no parecía ser parte de la familia real.

Iba a preguntarle más cosas sobre ella pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos -¡su alteza!- dijo Lady Shin, acercándose desde atrás, la joven y también el hombre giraron sus rostros hacia donde ella había aparecido, Tamao asustada al recordar hacia donde se dirigía, y el hombre, por su lado, atónito al creer que había sido descubierto.

Sus guardias y el hombre a su lado, rápidamente llevaron sus manos a sus espadas aunque de forma oculta para no despertar sospecha ni precipitar ningún movimiento, sin embargo antes de poder hacer o decir nada, la joven princesa hablo, atrayendo la mirada de todos

-Lady Shin…- estaba un poco nerviosa, mientras la mujer se acercaba, sobre todo al ver la expresión severa en su rostro

-princesa ya debería estar en el campo de equitación ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?…- dijo de forma seria y algo enfadada, la joven sonrió y tocó su propia cabeza con una expresión algo afligida para luego hacer una inclinación en forma de disculpa

-lo lamento…- agrego Tamao arrepentida

-no debe disculparse conmigo sino con el joven Nichrome que debe estar furioso por hacerlo esperar - agrego Lady Shin, el hombre que aun la observaba estaba sorprendido, la joven con quien se había encontrado si era parte de la familia real y si era así, eso significaba que podría ser…

-su alteza si no se apresura el joven Nichrome si se enfadara con usted recuerde que hoy es su última clase de equitación- dijo la doncella que había estado hablándole antes de encontrarse con esas personas, atrayendo las miradas de todos los extraños en especial de quien había chocado con la chica

-¡ah! es verdad… creo que lo había olvidado…- agrego la princesa Tamao – por favor discúlpeme debo marcharme…- dijo, girándose hacia ellos, haciendo luego una inclinación para despedirse

-entonces es princesa de este reino- dijo él, ignorando la despedida, no podía pensar con claridad y repentinamente se le dificultaba hablar, debía corroborar sus pensamientos, Tamao asintió sabiendo que debería haberlo dicho desde el principio, pero fue Lady Shin quien respondió

-ella es la princesa Tamao segunda hija del rey Liam y la reina Kaori - el hombre abrió sus ojos atónito… la joven si era hija de la bella Kaori como él lo había imaginado desde el principio… por esa razón, en apariencia, era exactamente igual a ella…

No pudo evitar pensar en la coincidencia que acababa de suceder… la joven con quien había chocado y que le hablaba tan amablemente incluso disculpándose, era hija de la que había sido su primer amor…

La observo por unos segundos mientras ella se despedía, tenía todas las facciones de su madre, incluyendo su dulzura y amabilidad, aunque al contrario de ella no vestía como una princesa, algo que le pareció extremadamente curioso, de hecho la joven princesa que había visto en la mañana encajaba más con la descripción de una princesa de Gaya, a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo era notoria su sangre real a pesar de ello, ya que mantenía la falta de altivez y soberbia tan características de Kaori y que era parte de lo que él más había admirado y que había ganado su atención cuando había conocido a la anterior princesa.

Estaba muy sorprendido de su reciente descubrimiento ya que no se había enterado del nacimiento de esa joven que debería tener en esos momentos, tal vez unos 19 o 20 años, además ella no era exactamente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado sobre las jóvenes de la realeza con las que solía tratar, aunque no dudo en inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia ella, aún debía ocultar su identidad mucho más al saber esa información

-pido una disculpa entonces por la forma tan descortés con que he tratado a la princesa real de Gaya- agrego, atrayendo la atención de todos que al observarlo hicieron lo mismo, no podían permitir que su señor fuera descubierto

-por favor no debe disculparse, no ha sido descortés y esto fue un accidente causado por mí, además tampoco podía saber que soy una princesa, realmente no estoy vestida como una - agrego ella sonriendo, él levanto la cabeza y sonrió, definitivamente esa joven era tal como su madre, noble y dulce

-su alteza…- llamo su atención nuevamente Lady Shin, la joven sonrió y asintió

-ya lo sé, ya me voy…- agrego sonriendo, para luego hacer una leve inclinación –si me permite debo seguir mi camino o tendré muchos problemas- de inmediato el hombre hizo una nueva inclinación

-espero verla en otra oportunidad durante mi visita…- agrego él con una sonrisa, la joven asintió

-seguro que si lo hará, por cierto ¿de qué reino viene?, hay muchos emisarios y probablemente no podría saber de cuál es – agrego la joven

-soy parte de la delegación proveniente de Goguryeo- agrego él, inclinando su cabeza con respeto

-entiendo, entonces seguro que lo veré pronto, ahora si me permite ya debo retirarme…- agrego la joven con una sonrisa

-por supuesto, adelante…- agrego él, abriéndole paso a la joven moviéndose hacia un lado, lo que hizo que sus acompañantes también le dejaran el paso libre. La joven se despidió y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo por una de las esquinas

-su alteza…- dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban

-¿habías visto a una joven más hermosa y dulce al mismo tiempo?- dijo, sonriendo– es igual a su madre…- agrego contento de su descubrimiento inesperado

-disculpe… su alteza…. no estará pensando en…- dijo el hombre sorprendido, su señor era conocido no solo por ser un hombre rudo y terco, sino también porque solía tener algunas excentricidades, entre ellas casarse con una mujer más joven cada cierto tiempo

-¿Qué dices? Que falta de respeto a tu rey, esa niña podría ser mi hija…- agrego él espantado por las palabras de quien estaba a su lado, y más recordando que si la situación hubiera sido diferente esa joven podría haber terminado siendo su hija. Miro al hombre con algo de enfado aunque al ver su expresión entendió sus palabras, se colocó serio unos minutos y agrego –por supuesto que no, a estas alturas de mi vida ya tengo suficientes esposas con las que lidiar- dijo algo aturdido por la idea que había llegado a la cabeza de su consejero y por sus propios pensamientos

El hombre asintió, lo cierto era que su rey desde hacía varios años que no volvía a encontrar una nueva esposa, aunque la expresión al ver a la joven había sido bastante extraña, tal vez solo había sentido admiración por ella, y debía admitir que la merecía, era muy hermosa y bastante diferente a todas las otras princesas que él había visto, incluyendo las propias hijas y concubinas del rey, y la joven princesa y reina que había visto al llegar a ese reino

-mejor será que vayamos, ya hemos hecho esperar mucho tiempo a Liam- agrego el rey con tranquilidad

-si mi rey- dijo el hombre, inclinando su cabeza cuando ya empezaban a caminar…

La princesa llegó a los pocos minutos al campo de equitación donde estaba esperándola con una expresión bastante enfadada Nichrome, al verla acercarse no esperó nada dejarla hablar– supongo que tendrá una explicación para esta falta- dijo el joven de brazos cruzados junto a uno de los caballos

-lo lamento… tuve un contratiempo en mi camino hacia acá- agrego la joven bajando la cabeza – prometo que no se repetirá… lo siento… perdóname – dijo, juntando sus manos delante de su rostro para suplicar perdón

Nichrome solo pudo suspirar con cansancio, había perdido casi una hora esperando a la princesa y estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero recordó las palabras del príncipe sobre las clases de su hermana… probablemente no le dejaría pasar si la dejaba sin las lecciones – comencemos…- dijo montando el caballo

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella confusa, ya que había pensado que la dejaría allí y se marcharía

-que se apresure no tenemos todo el día y probablemente después de esta clase debe ir con su maestro de literatura antigua- agrego el joven comenzando a mover el caballo

La joven princesa subió a su caballo rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, para su suerte, Nichrome prefería seguir que perder el tiempo enojándose, era un joven bastante práctico –muchas gracias Nichrome…- agrego la joven, mientras su caballo también se movía

-no me agradezca, si su hermano se entera que no tuvimos la última clase o que estuvo en el campo de equitación sin mi supervisión, seré yo quien tendrá problemas- agrego el joven- vamos…- entonces golpeando en los costados al caballo con las espuelas comenzó a correr, la joven asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que aparte de las explicaciones dadas, Nichrome jamás la habría dejado sola sin darle esa lección, él siempre se preocupaba de que ella aprendiera

-¡sí!- dijo la joven comenzando a cabalgar para alcanzarlo, aun tenía varias cosas que debía aprender como por ejemplo arquería en movimiento, y precisamente Nichrome era un experto en ese arte

El rey Liam Diethel estaba en el jardín oeste del palacio, esperando a los emisarios del reino de Goguryeo que en esta oportunidad parecían haberse retrasado por unos momentos –su alteza, ¿desea que mande a alguien a preguntar qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto Suichi su consejero, observando que a pesar de estar tranquilo su rey se notaba algo tenso, el rey giro su rostro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no hace falta, en esta situación no podemos apresurar las cosas…- agrego el rey Liam aunque estaba algo preocupado, sus palabras no fueron comprendidas del todo por su consejero quien lo observo algo intrigado, en otras circunstancias el rey se habría enfadado por la falta de respeto de llegar tarde a un encuentro con él, pero extrañamente en esa oportunidad parecía bastante relajado

-¿está seguro?- dijo Suichi aún algo incrédulo por la actitud de su rey

-no debes ser tan estricto Suichi, te he dicho muchas veces que…- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que pudo escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hacia donde ellos estaban, caminando hacia él se encontraba el séquito proveniente de Goguryeo, y a la cabeza venía un hombre que no parecía tener más de 40 años, seguido por un hombre algo mayor, tal vez unos años más que él, que se le hizo bastante familiar aunque intentaba ocultarse bajo un disfraz bastante malo, giro para recibirlos de frente

-su alteza…- dijo el hombre que guiaba la delegación, inclinando su cabeza hacia él, quien sonrió – soy el general Silver, es un honor estar frente a usted- agrego el hombre saludando formalmente al rey, como lo hacían los generales de Goguryeo

-bienvenidos- agrego el rey con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos, su consejero se sorprendió por la falta de formalidad que mostraba a pesar de que el general de Goguryeo era muy formal con él

-muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra visita en esta ocasión tan importante – agrego el general Silver, mientras levantaba su cabeza al igual que los otros que le seguían

-no hay cuidado, soy yo quien agradece su presencia en estas festividades tan importantes para Gaya, pero creo que tenemos que hablar ¿no es cierto?- dijo con tranquilidad el rey según tenía entendido ese general, no solo era el líder de los ejércitos de En Tao, sino también su consejero y mano derecha.

El general Silver asintió, pero antes de decir nada más observo alrededor, el rey entendió y asintió – comprendo… no debes preocuparte, he preparado una habitación especial para poder tratar nuestros asuntos, por favor síganme – agrego el rey Liam, mostrando el camino, los hombres asintieron y lo siguieron en silencio

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un pequeño palacio en el ala oeste, el rey Liam Diethel camino para ingresar seguido de los emisarios de Goguryeo y Suichi, su consejero, sin embargo cuando estaba por entrar se giro hacia él –por favor Suichi, permanece aquí- el consejero se sorprendió por sus palabras, él no solía abandonar su lado nunca, sin embargo solo hizo una inclinación siguiendo las órdenes de su rey– por favor síganme – agrego el rey de Gaya mientras los hombres asentían

Silver, quien lideraba la delegación giró para observar a sus acompañantes que eran alrededor de 20 personas, entre doncellas, guardias y hombres nobles – esperen aquí- dijo con tono fuerte en una orden y solo él y el hombre a su lado ingresaron tras el rey

Llegaron a una habitación en la que había una mesa y varias sillas; el rey Liam, que estaba de pie esperándolos, al verlos entrar solos sonrió – me pareció extraño verte fingir ser solo un hombre noble, tal vez un letrado o un consejero personal…- agrego el rey Liam, sonriendo mientras dirigía su mirada al hombre que acompañaba al líder de la delegación– nunca pensé que fueras capaz de disfrazarte y fingir tan bien –agrego divertido el rey de Gaya

El hombre sonrió mientras el que estaba a su lado les miraba sorprendido por la manera informal en que se hablaban, su rey no solía dejar que nadie fuera tan abierto al dirigirse a él - han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, me encuentro disfrazado, y aun así eres capaz de reconocerme…- agrego el rey de Goguryeo con una sonrisa al saberse descubierto, acercándose hasta el rey Liam para ofrecerle su mano en forma de saludo

-por supuesto que soy capaz, crees que no reconocería al hombre con el que estuve compitiendo por el amor de mi Kaori- agrego Liam, el rey de Goguryeo sonrió

-lo recuerdo, pero en ese entonces éramos mucho más jóvenes- agrego el rey mientras ambos tomaban asiento

-tonterías, a pesar de los años no has cambiado nada…- agrego Liam

-tu si has envejecido bastante, debe ser un castigo por tus pecados- agrego el rey de Goguryeo, haciéndolo reír

-viajas solo acompañado de una delegación de veinte personas ¿no crees que es riesgoso?- agrego el rey de Gaya

-no te preocupes, los hombres que viste afuera son mi guardia personal, los mejores guerreros de Goguryeo- agrego el rey con calma – además Silver es mi guardia personal, confiaría mi vida en sus manos- agrego el rey mirando al hombre a su lado que se mantenía firme

-ah sí… he oído mucho sobre el general Silver… capaz de vencer a cuarenta hombres sin salir herido- agrego el rey de Gaya con calma

-atemorizante si lo piensas, pero Silver no mataría a nadie si no se lo ordeno – agrego el rey de Goguryeo, el rey Liam asintió con tranquilidad, algo que sorprendió a Silver, la mayoría de los otros reyes de solo escuchar aquello lo miraban atemorizados, parecía ser que la relación entre ellos era muy diferente

- cuando recibí tu mensaje me sorprendí, no esperaba verte por aquí, menos en estos momentos que tu reino tiene problemas limítrofes con el reino de Baekje – agrego el rey Liam con calma

-¿sabías sobre eso?- pregunto el rey En Tao con interés

El rey de Gaya sonrió – sigo teniendo tratos con Baekje ¿recuerdas?- agrego con calma el rey

-¿han pedido tu ayuda para intentar derrocarme?- pregunto el rey de Goguryeo con una sonrisa, Liam Diethel también sonrío

- sí, pero no todo el mundo quiere destruir al gran rey de Goguryeo- agrego causando risa en el rey En Tao

-aun creo que serías un muy buen aliado para quien gane tu favor- agrego En Tao al finalizar su risa

-ya sabes que no me gustan las guerras, prefiero las relaciones pacificas, tampoco me importan los problemas territoriales- agrego con tranquilidad

-ya lo sé, por eso es que tu y yo no nos hemos llevado bien nunca- agrego el rey de Goguryeo, provocando una sonrisa en su amigo

-¿Qué harás para resolver tus conflictos con Baekje?- pregunto interesado

-no pienses que te contaré mis planes, aún tienes negocios con esos malditos- agrego con tranquilidad – conténtate con saber que Ren puede ocuparse de eso perfectamente, además solo es un conflicto sin importancia – agrego sin preocuparse

-¿Ren?- pregunto no reconociendo el nombre aunque luego de unos segundos pareció recordarlo – ¡ah! tu hijo mayor…- agrego después de unos segundos – según he podido saber, se ha convertido en un gran guerrero, digno heredero de las tradiciones de tu pueblo- agrego el rey Liam, el rey En de Goguryeo sonrió

-al igual que el tuyo, Lizerg es un gran negociador, y todo un erudito, tal como tú- agrego con una sonrisa

-no puedo negarlo, además es un alivio que así sea, no podría encontrar mejor heredero a mi trono- agrego el rey Liam

-deberías enviarlo una temporada a Goguryeo, le haría bien pasar un tiempo con nosotros- agrego el rey En

-te lo agradezco pero no creo que se entendiera muy bien con Ren, sus personalidades son bastante opuestas, además mi hijo no aprecia las artes de guerra y las considera innecesarias – agrego con calma

-esa es una verdadera lástima, Ren podría enseñarle muchas cosas, sabe mucho más de lo que crees, además creo que podrían encontrar varias cosas en común- agrego el rey de Goguryeo con calma

-¿acaso tu hijo aprecia otras cosas a parte de la guerra y la política?- agrego el rey Liam

-no lo sé en realidad, pero Ren es bastante impredecible- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-siempre he considerado que las personas impredecibles son las más peligrosas- agrego el rey de Gaya con calma

-puede ser… a veces no sé que hay en la cabeza de mi hijo…- agrego el rey En

-hablar de nuestros hijos es una buena forma de empezar esta conversación – ambos rieron, no se podía discutir que ambos jóvenes eran el vivo reflejo de las tradiciones de su pueblo, uno dedicado a las batallas, un gran estratega militar, y el otro un gran negociador e intelectual

-me imagino que te estarás preguntando la razón de mi visita- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-por supuesto, han pasado años desde la última visita que hiciste a Gaya y en ese entonces eras solo el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo- agrego Liam Diethel

-tú sabes que no habría soportado ver a Kaori casándose con otro hombre frente a mí y más si ese hombre eras tú, a pesar de que te admiro y respeto, en ese tiempo te odiaba – Liam sonrió, ya que él entendía perfectamente sus palabras, de hecho si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, él habría sentido exactamente igual

-¿eso significa que ya no sientes odio por mí?- pregunto con tranquilidad

-los años dan sabiduría y te permiten ver las cosas más claramente, además a pesar de todo ambos compartimos el mismo dolor – agrego el rey de Goguryeo recordando la repentina y temprana muerte de la reina Kaori

-sí… creo que eso fue parte de mi castigo por mis deseos egoístas sobre ella- agrego el rey Liam

-como sea, en esta oportunidad vine a visitarte porque deseo que hablemos de negocios…- agrego el rey de Goguryeo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

-lo supuse al recibir tu mensaje, tú no eres de los hombres que hace este tipo de viajes sin tener un plan o un motivo alterno- agrego Liam Diethel

-mi reino ha tenido problemas últimamente gracias a la escases de hierro y sabes que esa es la peor crisis para un pueblo guerrero como el mío- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-sabes que no puedo surtirte de hierro a cambio de nada, a pesar de que eres mi amigo, debo considerar la situación que me vincula a los otros reinos con quienes tengo tratados de comercio, si ellos lo saben probablemente intentarán desquitarse con nosotros y pensarán que planeas una guerra contra alguno de ellos – agrego el rey de Gaya con calma

-eso ya lo sé, sin embargo no vine a pedirte que nos surtas de hierro…-agrego el rey de Goguryeo sorprendiendo al rey de Gaya

-¿entonces?- pregunto interesado

-Ren, ha realizado algunos viajes a las islas deshabitadas del sur, territorio que aún no ha sido reclamado por ningún otro reino y durante uno de sus viajes descubrió que en esas islas el hierro es un mineral que se encuentra en abundancia, mucho más del hierro que posee Baekje, además de que posee otras riquezas naturales que serán de ayuda para nosotros- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-mmm… entiendo, sabía que tu hijo había estado viajando mucho, pero no tenía idea que era por esa razón- agrego el rey de Gaya

-¿tus espías aún están trabajando para Silla?- preguntó el rey de Goguryeo

-ya sabes que trabajamos con el que paga mejor- agrego el rey Liam

-siempre he pensado que tenerte de mi lado me haría mucho más poderoso…- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-ya sabes lo que opino de las guerras En… mis espías solo trabajan, buscando información de tipo comercial- agrego el rey de Gaya

-de todas formas es una lástima- dijo el rey En con algo de tristeza

-pero no viniste a tratar de convencerme de eso… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros?- agrego el rey de Gaya

-necesito que construyas algunos barcos para mí- dijo el rey En, atrayendo la atención del rey Liam

-¿barcos?- dijo curioso

-hasta ahora nuestra incursión hacia otros territorios solo ha sido por tierra y el viaje que realizo Ren a esas islas fue de incognito y en una embarcación de Baekje -

-entiendo, no cuentas con embarcaciones lo suficientemente grandes para realizar un viaje como ese- agrego el rey de Gaya

-para poder realizar este tipo de empresa debo enviar a muchos de mis súbditos, incluyendo soldados, trabajadores, artesanos, herreros, agricultores, esclavos, además de mucho material y provisiones para que puedan comenzar con el trabajo y establecerse allí como una colonia sin temor a ser invadidos o dañados- agrego el rey En con calma y de forma pensativa

-entiendo, solo requieres de un servicio de construcción de parte de mi pueblo- agrego Liam

-no creo que eso sea un problema ¿verdad?- dijo el rey En Tao – tengo entendido que cuentas con los mejores en ese terreno, y que la labor que realizan tus trabajadores en simplemente perfecta, solo hay que ver tus palacios y las construcciones de tu reino- el rey Liam sonrió, sabiendo que la reputación de su pueblo era muy reconocida en todos los reinos

-cuando se tratar de hacer cálculos y si se relaciona con algún tipo de construcción no tenemos problemas aunque esta vez creo que demoraremos un poco más ya que estas pidiendo algo que jamás hemos hecho, pero será un reto a nuestras habilidades, así que dalo por hecho- agrego Liam

-me imaginaba que te atraería la idea de construir algo que nadie ha construido antes- agrego En – siempre has sido demasiado intelectual para mi gusto, pero en estos momentos creo que es tu mejor cualidad incluso tu ambición me atrae – agrego el rey de Goguryeo con sinceridad

-esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros, tu solo te has dedicado a la política y la estrategia militar, y yo me he enfocado en el mundo de los libros y el comercio, aunque lo de la ambición lo podemos discutir- agrego el rey de Gaya

-supongo que por esa razón Kaori te escogió por sobre mi- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-provenías de un pueblo guerrero, y sabías perfectamente lo que Kaori opinaba de las batallas y las guerras- agrego Liam con calma

-su vida no habría sido feliz en Goguryeo, probablemente habría tenido muchas dificultades para adaptarse- agrego el rey En Tao

-de todas formas, tú sabes que mientras no se relacione con algo militar mi pueblo no tiene razones para negarse, aunque debo informarte que te saldrá bastante costoso y no precisamente por el pago a mis hombres, sino por todos los materiales que necesitaremos para la construcción- agrego el rey de Gaya con calma

-por eso no te preocupes, ya sabes que de mi reino puedes obtener más que de cualquier otro…- agrego En Tao, sabiéndose que gracias a la gran cantidad de territorios conquistados era uno de los imperios más ricos que existían en esos momentos – esto nos beneficiará a ambos- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-entonces creo que tienes un trato… que por supuesto mantendremos en secreto, imagino que esa es una prioridad- agrego el rey de Gaya, extendiendo su mano y provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del rey En

-contaba con que fueras discreto- agrego satisfecho

-no te preocupes por eso, mis hombres realizaran el trabajo aquí en nuestras costas sin ser informados del motivo de la construcción, así evitaremos posibles malos entendidos y sospechas de otras naciones, después de todo al ser una nación comerciante, solemos construir barcos para nuestro uso personal, la diferencia será que esta vez los barcos serán de mayores dimensiones y serán entregados en tus propias costas- agrego el rey Liam de forma pensativa

-eso me parece perfecto, solo tienes que decirme cuánto se requerirá para la construcción y por supuesto lo que debo pagar por los servicios- agrego En con calma

-creo que lo más justo es que sean pagados una vez que sean entregados, así no habrá problemas entre mis trabajadores y lo harán esperando el pago - agrego el rey de Gaya – la cantidad de dinero creo que eso debo meditarlo un poco, generalmente el costo de un barco son 100.000 monedas de oro, pero esos son barcos pequeños, creo que probablemente nos tomara más tiempo del normal y serán más de dos embarcaciones, tal vez unas cuatro… si trabajamos con gran velocidad podría tomarnos unos 3 meses-

-está bien estoy de acuerdo, el pago será realizado cuando el trabajo este concluido y aceptaré el precio que pidas- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-no te preocupes por eso, seré lo más justo que pueda, ya lo sabes- agrego el rey Liam

-felicidades su alteza- dijo Silver al rey de Goguryeo, quien sonrió

-¿Cuándo quieres que empiece la construcción?- preguntó el rey de Gaya

-creo que estará bien para mí cuando acaben tus festividades, no quiero privar a tu gente de esta ocasión tan importante para ellos- dijo el rey En

-¿te quedarás hasta el ritual?- preguntó al notar la expresión satisfecha de su amigo

-por supuesto, me uniré a la celebración después de hacer este magnífico trato contigo, serás una gran ayuda para mi reino- dijo el rey de Goguryeo

-perfecto… entonces espero que disfrutes tu estadía- agrego el rey Liam

-te pido que sigas siendo discreto sobre mi presencia aquí, no quiero tener que ser descubierto, además me ha parecido agradable no ser el centro de la atención por unos cuantos días- agrego el rey con calma

-no te preocupes, haré lo mejor para que sigas sintiéndote cómodo, aunque debería informarle a mi familia – agrego Liam con tranquilidad

-ah eso… preferiría que pudieras evitarlo, no decirlo a menos que sea necesario…- agrego el rey En Tao

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Liam con calma, ya había pensado y descartado decírselo a su reina y a las princesas

-tu reina podría asustarse un poco, tiendo a provocar eso, o tal vez podría darle demasiada importancia a mi presencia, las mujeres suelen comentarlo todo…- agrego el rey

-tienes razón, sobre todo porque no le informe ni siquiera de la llegada de tu mensaje- agrego Liam con calma

-tu hijo, creo que a él podrías decírselo, después de todo es tu heredero y el probablemente podría evitarme algunas situaciones- dijo pensativo el rey de Goguryeo

-en cuanto a tu hija…- se quedó pensativo unos minutos recordando a la joven que había visto unos pocos momentos atrás mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, sin embargo el rey de Gaya no le permitió continuar sus palabras

-Marion…- dijo el rey de Gaya, atrayendo su atención – no te preocupes, no se lo diré, si se entera podría haber problemas, su madre y ella suelen contarse todo y probablemente la noticia pronto se esparciría por el palacio y las otras delegaciones…- agrego el rey con calma, el rey de Goguryeo asintió aunque estaba algo intrigado de que Liam no nombrara a su otra hija, justo en ese momento se escucho la voz de Suichi desde afuera de la habitación

-su alteza… es hora de la reunión con los ministros de estado- agrego el hombre, atrayendo la atención del rey de Gaya

-creo que tus súbditos te requieren- dijo el rey En Tao con calma al notar que la conversación debería quedar inconclusa

-sí, supongo que dejaremos nuestra conversación para después- agrego el rey Liam, colocándose de pie

-ya hablaremos, ahora me retiro…- agrego el rey En Tao, haciendo lo mismo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de marcharse se giró hacia Liam

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó el rey Liam al ver que el rey En se giraba a mirarlo

-es igual a su madre…- dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rey al no entender

-tu hija… Tamao…- agrego, atrayendo la atención del rey Liam que se sorprendió al escucharlo- es igual a Kaori… pero tiene tu inteligencia-

-¿viste a Tamao?- pregunto algo confuso el rey de Gaya, su hija no debía salir de sus habitaciones

-solo fue una casualidad, pero quede sorprendido con el parecido entre ambas- agrego con tranquilidad, el rey Liam no sabía que decir, a toda costa esperaba que Tamao no fuera centro de las miradas de nadie, pero parecía ser que la joven ya había sido vista y nada más ni nada menos que por la única persona que podía reconocerla como tal

-ella…- iba a preguntar qué cosas había hablado con su hija pero el rey de Goguryeo no le permitió seguir

-hablaremos de ella en otra oportunidad ahora tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo tengo algunos mensajes que enviar a Goguryeo- agrego el rey En Tao antes de marcharse, dejando al rey de Gaya pensativo e intrigado

-oooooooo-

Hasta aquí quedamos hoy…. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos

Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir el fic, no hay muchas aclaraciones aún, solo espero que se diviertan leyéndolo

Un beso

Kira-ishida

Capítulo 7: Sospechas y conjeturas

Luego de la práctica de equitación, Tamao llegó a su clase, su maestro estaba totalmente irritado y parecía a punto de estallar – ¿se puede saber porque su alteza aun no aprende el significado de la puntualidad?- dijo el hombre apareciendo por detrás de ella sin que lo notara

-¡santo dios!- dijo la joven dejando caer su libro –maestro Goldva, como puede hacerme eso, casi muero del susto- agrego la joven princesa, recogiendo el libro mientras el anciano profesor pasaba por su lado suspirando

-debe aprender a estar más atenta- agrego tocando con una varilla la cabeza de la joven en signo de reprimenda, Tamao levanto la cabeza para observarlo y luego de recoger el libro comenzó a seguirlo

-lo haré la próxima vez- agrego la joven sonriendo

-es increíble que siendo tan hábil en artes marciales y teniendo tan buenos reflejos actúe como una jovencita despistada- agrego el anciano, haciéndola ruborizar y reír –entre que ya hemos perdido casi todo el día- entonces se sentó frente a su escritorio

Tamao se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa –maestro ¿Qué veremos hoy?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad

-supongo que no habrás olvidado que tenías examen sobre la doctrina del mal- agrego el anciano mientras ella desviaba la mirada

-¿no podríamos dejar eso para otra oportunidad?- preguntó la joven, el anciano la miro con seriedad, la joven sonrió y comenzó a hablar rápido – sucede que mi padre me pidió realizar el ritual del dios sol y no he podido concentrarme en mi lectura de la doctrina del mal…- no pudo continuar ya que el anciano maestro la detuvo

-¿su alteza quiere que realice el ritual del dios sol?- preguntó sorprendido, desde hacía más de 30 años que el ritual no era realizado

-si, dijo que era mi responsabilidad como la princesa de Gaya- agrego la joven con una sonrisa dulce, se sentía honrada de la petición hecha por su padre

-entiendo, imagino que has estado leyendo los versos del ritual con cuidado, después de todo tu y yo ya hemos repasado el lenguaje antiguo muchas veces desde que eras una niña- agrego el maestro, la joven asintió

-si maestro, usted sabe que al principio me cuesta pero después puedo leerlo sin problemas, esta vez tuve que esforzarme mas pero me parece que es muy hermoso…- agrego la joven - además el baile del ritual es algo complejo, pero he estado practicando para no equivocarme en los pasos- dijo mientras movía sus manos recordando algunos de los movimientos

-la última vez que lo vi fue hace veinticinco años, ver a su madre realizar esa danza fue algo maravilloso, realmente lo disfruté, ella lo hizo de forma perfecta, todos estaban impresionados por su habilidad y belleza- agrego el anciano, la joven le miraba atenta mientras sonreía

-lo sé, mi padre me lo dijo, por ello no he dejado de practicar- agrego la joven princesa con decisión

-bueno… supongo que podemos hacer una excepción esta vez…- agrego el anciano al ver la determinación de la joven, quien sonrió al comprender que él daba su autorización para cambiar el tema de la clase – como estas preocupada por eso, lo que haremos hoy es practicar tu pronunciación del idioma antiguo, no creo que hayas puesto atención a tu lección de todos modos – agrego el anciano en tono de reproche, la princesa levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Sí! – dijo Tamao con entusiasmo, eso le ayudaría a relajarse por lo menos un poco ese día.

Mientras recitaba y escuchaba las palabras del anciano a cerca de las cosas que debía y no hacer al pronunciar, recordó al hombre con quien había chocado anteriormente durante ese día, ese había sido un encuentro extraño, sobre todo porque él la había mirado de una forma muy extraña, como si la conociera

-su alteza… procure no olvidar que mientras más se apresure peor saldrá todo…- agrego el anciano luego de estar practicando con ella alrededor de dos horas. La joven princesa asintió con tranquilidad

-muchas gracias por todos los consejos maestro…- dijo con una sonrisa luego de levantarse para marcharse, iba a salir rápidamente pero fue detenida por la voz de su maestro

-princesa recuerde que todos estarán observándola- la joven giró con una sonrisa y asintió

-ya lo sé no se preocupe, verá que puedo hacerlo muy bien, confíe en mi, hasta el momento no he hecho nada para avergonzar a mi padre y no pretendo hacerlo- agrego la joven luego de hacer una inclinación en forma de despedida

-tenga cuidado ya que no debe ser vista… -agrego el anciano maestro la joven ya iba caminando

-estaré bien, no se preocupe- le grito desde lejos antes de desaparecer por una esquina

-niña atolondrada, espero que sepa a qué me refiero…- murmuró el anciano luego de suspirar con cansancio, la joven varias veces había tocado su flauta y había bailado frente a los guardias y a los maestros del príncipe Lizerg, sin embargo jamás lo había hecho frente a su padre ni los ministros de estado, mucho menos frente a un grupo de enviados extranjeros, por ello le preocupaba que cometiera algún error, ya eran suficientes las humillaciones recibidas por parte de la reina solo por existir si agregaba algún tipo de descuido probablemente todo el mundo hablaría mal de ella y de la reina anterior

La princesa Tamao regresó rápidamente a sus habitaciones sin ser vista por nadie, lo ocurrido con los enviados de Goguryeo había sido algo demasiado repentino, debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez, estaba tan cansada que se sentó un momento en el piso de la habitación, aun quedaba mucho día por delante, una idea llegó a su cabeza, tal vez podría visitar a su hermano antes de continuar con sus actividades… - lady Shin…- dijo al levantarse para salir por la puerta que llevaba al jardín de sus habitaciones, la mujer estaba ordenando a un par de sirvientas que arreglaban el jardín, al escuchar la voz de la princesa giró presurosa

-su alteza, ya está de regreso- dijo con calma, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una maseta de tulipanes, ni siquiera la había visto pasar

-lamento la demora- agrego la joven con una sonrisa

-se ve más animada que lo normal- agrego la mujer observando el rostro feliz y entusiasmado de la princesa

-mi maestro me permitió practicar para el ritual, así que no tuve que leer para él la doctrina del mal- dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole el libro a la mujer, quien suspiró – quiero ir a visitar a mi hermano, ¿sabes en que parte del palacio está?- agrego Tamao con una sonrisa

Lady Shin se asustó, la joven era tan impulsiva a veces – no puede andar vagando por el palacio, recuerde lo que paso por no tener cuidado- agrego regañándola

-no diga eso, prometo tener más cuidado- agrego la princesa, la mujer suspiro cansada y asintió pero antes de que la joven girara en dirección a la salida la mujer hablo

– el príncipe Lizerg, está visitando a los enviados de Baekje- inmediatamente Tamao se detuvo, y giro con una expresión triste, eso significaba que no podía ir a verlo, su padre le había pedido que se mantuviera alejada de todas las delegaciones y Lizerg había dicho que solo así evitaría que la reina pudiera decirle algo, desde que su padre se había enterado de lo de las clases y de los "problemas que tenía con la reina" el príncipe prefería incluso mantenerla encerrada para evitarle malos ratos

Tamao suspiro y soplo con algo de decepción, estaba cansada de estar encerrada siempre y no poder caminar por el palacio con libertad o por lo menos escabullirse como acostumbraba – esto no es justo- murmuró sentándose sobre el césped del jardín

-princesa levántese, sentarse en el césped no es propio de una princesa- agrego Lady Shin, Tamao la observo y se levanto

-lo siento- agrego la joven princesa

-tenga calma su alteza, esto solo durará hasta mañana- dijo Lady Shin, Tamao levantó su cabeza para observarla – una vez que realice el ritual ya no necesitará esconderse más para no molestar a la reina y podrá divertirse como siempre incluso más– agrego, provocando una sonrisa algo cansada en la joven, quien a pesar de desear dejar de esconderse, sabía que una vez que eso ocurriera debería estar preparada para las repercusiones que eso traería…

El rey de Goguryeo estaba descansando en las habitaciones que se le habían asignado durante su visita mientras esperaba noticias de su reino, hacía un par de días había enviado un mensaje para su hijo mayor quien se encontraba en la frontera entre Baekje y Goguryeo, esperando por noticias sobre su viaje a Gaya

-su alteza- dijo su mano derecha, entrando a la habitación, el rey se encontraba leyendo, el día siguiente tendría muchos eventos a los que asistir y probablemente no lograría descansar mucho

-Silver- dijo el rey, mientras el hombre hacia una inclinación hacia él -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto levantando la mirada para observarlo

-su majestad, llegó un mensaje del príncipe Ren- agrego entregándole al rey el pergamino enviado

-¿tan pronto?- preguntó algo asombrado de la rapidez con que había contestado su hijo – imagino que debe haber estado esperando mis noticias con ansias – agrego el rey, en el momento en que abría el pergamino para leerlo

Pergamino:

Padre:

Me alegra recibir tus noticas sobre Gaya. El problema con Baekje ha sido resuelto antes de lo esperado y han decidido retirar sus tropas. A tu regreso te contaré todos los detalles.

Recibí información sobre las islas del sur y efectivamente mis hombres han acordonado el terreno y mantienen vigilancia constante, por ahora no hemos tenido ningún intruso que pudiera ocasionarnos problemas

Imagino que recibirás este mensaje cuando me encuentre de regreso en el palacio en Goguryeo, por ahora, no olvides la recompensa que me prometiste si lograba que Baekje desistiera de sus planes

Esperamos tu regreso pronto

Ren

Silver miraba a su rey con calma en cuanto lo vio cerrar el pergamino habló -¿buenas noticias su alteza?-

-por supuesto, tu sabes que Ren jamás me decepciona- agrego el rey con calma aunque algo había quedado en su mente gracias a la carta de su hijo, algo que lo tenía pensativo

-¿hay algo que le tenga intranquilo?- pregunto Silver al ver la expresión del rey

-eres perceptivo como siempre- dijo el rey de Goguryeo, el hombre sonrió –recuerdas lo último que le dije a Ren antes de que viajara a la frontera- agrego el rey, Silver estuvo pensativo por un minuto pero rápidamente pareció recordar

-ah… es verdad, la recompensa- el rey asintió y sonrió divertido – el príncipe tiene buena memoria- agrego el hombre

-creo que esta vez estoy en un problema todavía estoy pensando en lo que quiero hacer…- agrego el rey En pensativo, desde la mañana estaba pensando en algo que no dejaba de rondar su mente- normalmente sabría que regalarle, pero esta vez estoy indeciso, no tengo decidido qué tipo de recompensa darle- agrego el rey con calma, realmente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se le había ocurrido pero necesitaba corroborar si podía ser posible y si Liam estaría de acuerdo, Silver, ignorante de sus pensamientos agregó

-que le parece una espada, o tal vez una armadura nueva- el rey lo observo pero rápidamente negó, ya que no estaba pensando en ello

-no… ya le he regalado eso antes, además desde hace un tiempo ya, es él quien escoge sus armas sin mi consentimiento- agrego el rey, Silver pensó un momento

-y… ¿Qué le parece un caballo?- agrego el consejero del rey quien levanto su mirada hacia él, no era para nada una mala idea si lo meditaba

-esa es una buena idea, los caballos en Gaya son fuertes y veloces- agrego el rey considerando la idea de Silver y recordando sus anteriores visitas a ese reino

-seguro al príncipe le gustaría, después de todo, el último corcel que usted le regaló sufrió varios golpes durante la última batalla del príncipe y probablemente esté muy lastimado después de este problema con Baekje- agrego Silver

-es una buena elección, muchas gracias Silver, lo hablaré con Liam luego de la ceremonia de mañana antes de marcharnos- agrego el rey En

– su alteza… con respecto a la princesa que conoció - agrego Silver, después de que el rey le había contado sobre la reacción del rey Liam cuando le había comentado que había conocido a la joven princesa estuvo pensativo todo el tiempo, parecía ser que algo había sobre esa joven que no sabía, aunque aún no lograba entender porque tanto interés en ella

-ese tema… me parece algo extraño, he estado meditando sobre la expresión de Liam- agrego recargándose sobre el respaldar de su asiento - era bastante extraña, hasta parecía asustado- dijo el rey con calma - por lo pronto debemos prepararnos para mañana- agrego antes de que Silver hiciera una inclinación

-entonces prepararé todo para que mañana no tengamos ningún problema su alteza- agrego antes de marcharse

-estoy algo impaciente… si esto es como la última vez que lo vi probablemente será la pequeña Tamao quien lo realice, y si es así…- cerró sus ojos y suspiró con calma, estaba muy ansioso, y probablemente era por la misma razón que no dejaba de pensar en hablar con En Tao

El día siguiente comenzó muy pronto para todos, en especial para la princesa Tamao quien desde la mañana estuvo acompañada de sus doncellas preparando su vestimenta y las cosas que utilizaría para su presentación

-Lady Shin, ¿está segura que debemos llevar todo eso?- dijo la joven princesa acercándose a una de las habitaciones donde un grupo de doncellas preparaban sus cosas sin dejarla ver nada

-no debe preocuparse su alteza, nos encargaremos de que todo esté perfecto- dijo la mujer con seguridad, una de las doncellas la observó mientras guardaba una bella prenda de color blanco con hermosas flores de cerezo pintadas en ella

-princesa se verá hermosa, todo el mundo quedará impresionado- dijo la joven doblando el vestido

-su padre creerá que es una diosa…- agrego otra doncella guardando la flauta y varios de los objetos y prendedores que la princesa usaría ese día

-esto es un poco exagerado- dijo la joven al observar como preparaban un sinnúmero de prendas

-por supuesto que no, usted debe brillar hoy, sobre todo él en ritual del dios sol, su padre así lo pidió, además debemos estar preparadas por cualquier inconveniente- agrego Lady Shin

Tamao suspiro con algo de resignación, justo en ese momento una joven sirviente apareció por la puerta - su alteza, su hermano el príncipe Lizerg se acerca- agrego haciendo una inclinación, inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tamao quien dejo en paz a las doncellas y a Lady Shin y salió seguida de la sirvienta quien sonreía

Al llegar al a entrada de sus habitaciones pudo ver como se acercaba su hermano acompañado de Nichrome – hermano…- dijo acercándose con prisa a él

-Tamao- dijo el príncipe mientras era recibido con inclinaciones de cabeza de todas las doncellas y guardias del lugar

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- agrego la joven sonriendo – no debías estar ya en la montaña – dijo la joven curiosa

-estaba preocupado por ti, después de todo hoy es un día muy importante- agrego el príncipe tocando con ternura su cabeza, Tamao sonrió mientras se ruborizaba

-no tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien…- agrego la joven con una sonrisa

-me alegra escuchar eso- agrego el mirándola con una sonrisa, desde que había despertado se sentía inquieto por eso se había apresurado a ir con ella antes de comenzar sus propios preparativos encargados por el rey

-confía en mi Lizerg, lo haré muy bien- agrego la joven mientras las doncellas sonreían al ver como la joven se mostraba feliz y animada

- recuerda que para nuestro padre tu salud no es buena, tampoco puedes exagerar- agrego el príncipe, Tamao asentía

- no se preocupe príncipe Lizerg- era la voz de Lady Shin quien acababa de aparecer por una de las puertas de una habitación, había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras del príncipe quien ahora la observaba con atención – su hermana ha practicado teniendo en cuenta eso, y hasta el momento todo está bien planeado- Lizerg sonrió

-confío en ti entonces- agrego el joven príncipe – ya debo marcharme, te veré en la ceremonia del ritual - agrego antes de hacer una inclinación para su hermana y marcharse, la joven lo observo y luego a Nichrome quien le miraba con atención, entonces le sonrió al joven quien se sorprendió pero no hizo nada más que una inclinación para marcharse junto a su príncipe.

Cuando ya estaban fuera de las habitaciones de Tamao, Lizerg sonrió – ves, te dije que estabas preocupado de más- agrego dirigiéndose a Nichrome, el joven solo tosió un par de veces

-el que estaba preocupado era usted su alteza- agrego el joven guardia sin decir nada mas, Lizerg sonrió divertido

-vamos que estamos algo atrasados – agrego antes de observar a su guardia personal, Nichrome era un joven muy fiel a la familia real en especial a él y a su hermana y probablemente era quien estaba más preocupado por los pasos que diera la joven desde ese momento en adelante…

Tamao debía realizar el ritual durante el medio día, ya que ese era el horario en el que el dios sol mostraba todo su esplendor durante la ceremonia, la joven se encontraba totalmente concentrada y probablemente habían pocas oportunidades en las que se la había visto tan seria, en ese momento caminaba con decisión y seguridad por el palacio, en dirección a donde su padre, la reina Laira y Marion la esperaban para emprender el camino hacia la montaña donde se realizaría el ritual, precisamente en el templo del dios sol

-padre…- dijo la joven al verlo

-Tamao- dijo el rey al escucharla y verla aparecer, atrayendo la atención de la reina y de su hermana, ambas vestían hermosa y elegantemente con trajes tradicionales, el de la reina color rojo escarlata con bordes amarillo dorado y Marion de color verde manzana y blanco, ambos trajes de seda y llevaban joyas y prendedores sobre su cabello; a diferencia de ella que solo llevaba un vestido simple de color azul claro y una capa blanca encima para protegerla del calor.

-lamento la espera- agrego la joven, inclinando su cabeza hacia él

El rey se preocupó de inmediato por su apariencia, no llevaba ninguna joya o adorno y su rostro estaba muy pálido, por lo que se acercó a ella rápidamente para tocar su frente sorprendiéndola – ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el rey, alertando a la reina y a Marion

-estoy bien padre…- dijo la joven, sonriéndole al rey Liam, quien no paraba de observarla con atención por lo pálido de su rostro y sus ropas tan simples

-entonces porque vistes así y estás tan pálida ¿estás enferma? – agrego el rey, comenzando a alarmarse, y a alertar a su esposa e hija menor

-lo que sucede es que…- la joven sonrió con tranquilidad, fue Lady Shin quien hizo una inclinación y respondió por ella

-fue una sugerencia mía su alteza- agrego, atrayendo la mirada del rey, él la conocía ya que esa mujer había sido la dama de compañía y doncella personal de su anterior reina, Kaori – el tono pálido de la piel de la princesa es solo a causa de que no está acostumbrada a tomar sol – agrego, el rey pareció tranquilizarse, aunque lo cierto era que la joven había sido maquillada para verse algo más pálida

-¿sugerencia?- pregunto algo preocupado

-la princesa no goza de buena salud y el viaje será extenuante para ella, sobre todo si lleva ropas tradicionales y muchas joyas y adornos, probablemente este agotada antes de llegar a la montaña, y por supuesto queremos evitar que enferme- agrego la mujer desviando su mirada unos segundos hacia la reina y la princesa Marion para luego volver a mirar a Tamao quien le sonrió

El rey entendió su punto sin cuestionarla, lo menos que deseaba era que su hija sufriera algún tipo de desmayo -entiendo, de por sí el viaje ya es agotador y mi hija no está acostumbrada a salir del palacio para hacer una travesía tan extenuante- agrego con calma – buen trabajo Lady Shin- agrego mientras Tamao les miraba con atención

-estaré bien padre, no te preocupes por mí, solo estoy intentando evitar cualquier problema- agrego la joven, tomando su brazo y sonriéndole, algo que lo tranquilizó

-no debe preocuparse por lo demás su majestad, la vestimenta, todos los implementos y aquello que su alteza necesita ya han sido empacados para que pueda cambiarse y arreglarse para el ritual - agrego Lady Shin, mientras era mirada de mala gana por Marion

La reina no paraba de mirar a la joven princesa con desconfianza, esa era una oportunidad única para desmentirla con respecto a lo de su mala salud sin embargo la joven seguía manteniendo su mentira –"seguramente Lizerg está tramando algo contra mi"- pensó la reina, mirando como la princesa le sonreía a su padre de forma tranquila, como si todo estuviera bien –"debo descubrir que planea ese muchacho arrogante"-

El viaje se realizo en completa calma y sin muchos problemas, Tamao se mantuvo dentro de su palanquín y ocasionalmente asomaba su rostro fuera para mirar el paisaje y a las personas que saludaban al rey y a su familia con una sonrisa.

La joven princesa se sentía algo incomoda, ya que sabía que su padre y su madrastra viajaban en el palanquín delante del suyo y que su hermana menor iba tras ella por lo que no podía hacer nada que la delatara como bajar para caminar un poco bajo el intenso calor, suspiró un par de veces mientras abanicaba su rostro

-¿ocurre algo su alteza?- escucho la voz de Lady Shin, quien avanzaba a su lado bajo una sombrilla, sonrió al saber que su dama de compañía parecía leer su mente y adivinar sus pensamientos

-estoy bien, solo que me gustaría poder caminar un poco, mis piernas están algo dormidas después de todo este tiempo, debería haber traído algún libro conmigo- agrego la joven con una sonrisa, la mujer le sonrió dejando la preocupación de lado, la joven era demasiado vivaz para estar sentada durante tanto tiempo

-espere solo un poco más su alteza, ya no queda mucho camino- agrego la mujer mirando hacia adelante, mientras avanzaban por el camino que llevaba a la cima de la montaña y al templo del dios sol

-su alteza…- se escucho la voz de uno de los guardias del rey, que se había acercado a ellas y hacia una inclinación de cabeza hacia el palanquín de la joven

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la joven algo preocupada por la intromisión tan repentina

-no princesa, es solo que el rey pregunta si se encuentra bien o desea que nos detengamos para que pueda tomar algo de aire y caminar un poco- Tamao sonrió, su padre siempre pensaba en su bienestar por esa razón se le dificultaba decirle que todo era una mentira, provocaría muchos problemas si eso ocurría

-falta poco camino ¿verdad?- agrego la joven princesa, asomando su rostro para observar hacia el camino, el guardia real asintió

-solo falta un poco princesa- dijo él con calma y manteniendo su postura firme frente a Tamao

-entonces no hace falta, no quiero que se demore la caravana por mi culpa, dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe que puedo soportar un poco más, además ya estamos ascendiendo por la montaña sería un inconveniente para quienes cargan los palanquines de Marion y el mío - agrego la joven con una sonrisa, el guardia que la miraba con atención se ruborizó levemente y asintió antes de marcharse

-su padre está pendiente de usted…- dijo Lady Shin con una sonrisa mirando en dirección al rey

-siempre es así, supongo que esta vez está más preocupado porque es la primera vez que salgo del palacio con él- agrego la joven mientras Lady Shin asentía

La mayoría de los emisarios ya estaban en el templo esperando al rey y a la familia real, el único que ya estaba en el lugar era el príncipe Lizerg, quien había llegado mucho antes que su padre y visitaba a cada delegación preocupándose de que no faltara nada y que todos estuvieran cómodos en los aposentos que se habían preparado para ellos antes de la ceremonia. Precisamente en ese momento se encontraba con los emisarios de Goguryeo, sabía que no podía actuar como si supiera el secreto de su padre, por lo que intentó ser lo más formal posible

-muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones su alteza- dijo Silver, quien en esos momentos actuaba como la cabeza de la delegación y se encontraba acompañado del rey En Tao quien se encontraba disfrazado como un erudito más de la caravana y miraba alrededor, hacia mucho que no visitaba ese templo y debía admitir que se encontraba feliz de ver que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había visto a la en ese entonces princesa hacer el ritual para el dios sol

-no hay necesidad de agradecer, mi padre ordenó que todos los emisarios debían ser tratados de la mejor forma posible – agrego el príncipe que en esos momentos sonreía con tranquilidad, se encontraba a solas en la tienda ya que el joven había pedido a Nichrome permanecer afuera

-es muy parecido a su padre… -dijo el rey En, no pudiendo permanecer más tiempo callado, pero manteniendo la formalidad para no ser descubierto, el joven sonrió y giró hacia él para observarlo

-agradezco la comparación su alteza, espero que sea un halago - agrego Lizerg, haciendo una inclinación hacia el rey quien le miro sorprendido y luego se acerco para tocar su hombro

-supongo que tu padre necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y te eligió a ti para eso- agrego En con tranquilidad, el príncipe sonrió

-espero que no sea un inconveniente- agrego el príncipe, el rey de Goguryeo negó con la cabeza

-por supuesto que no, de hecho se lo sugerí, así podremos evitar cualquier posible problema, si es que llega a surgir algún comentario- agrego En con calma

-cuente con eso rey En, mi padre ya me lo dijo y estaré pendiente de cualquier problema- agrego el joven príncipe con una sonrisa

-perfecto, eso esperaba- agrego En Tao, caminando hacia uno de los asientos preparados para ellos –por cierto…- dijo pensativo recordando un tema en especial

-continúe por favor, lo escucho…- dijo Lizerg - si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarlo por favor dígamelo – el rey de Goguryeo sonrió y giro a observarlo

- se trata del ritual del dios sol…- comenzó el rey con tranquilidad – la última vez que lo vi, fue hace casi 30 años, y en esa oportunidad fue realizado por la princesa Kaori, quien tengo entendido fue tu madre ¿estoy en lo correcto?- agrego, mirando al joven mientras colocaba sus manos juntas, Lizerg se sorprendió pero solo asintió, nada de lo dicho por el rey era mentira

-eso es cierto, desde esa oportunidad el ritual no ha sido realizado porque mi madre falleció y mi hermana era muy pequeña y no estaba preparada para él- agrego Lizerg, el rey encontró rápidamente su punto en las palabras del príncipe

-¿entonces será tu hermana la princesa Marion quien lo realice?- agrego el rey, intentando indagar en los conocimientos de Lizerg, seguramente el príncipe no tenía idea de su relación con el rey Liam ni con su madre por lo que tal vez hablaría algunas cosas sin intención de hacerlo

Lizerg lo observó por unos segundos, era cierto que el rey En no conocía a Tamao, y probablemente su padre no le había hablado de ella, sin embargo, no tenía razones para ocultar su existencia en ese momento, ya que sería la joven quien realizaría el ritual y sería vista por todo el mundo dentro de unas horas, además también haría su presentación como princesa de Gaya e indudablemente sería vista y admirada –lo cierto es que como sabrá, Marion es solo mi hermanastra, y al no ser hija de mi madre, ella no puede realizar el ritual, porque no posee la sangre de la familia real, además no tiene los conocimientos necesarios para realizarlo – agrego el joven con calma

-¿entonces?- pregunto el rey fingiendo curiosidad – tengo entendido que solo puede ser realizado por una joven princesa – agrego En Tao, mirando al joven

-lo que ocurre es que además de Marion, existe otra princesa en Gaya- el rey le miro fingiendo sorpresa

-¿la reina tuvo otra hija?- preguntó el rey En Tao, Lizerg asintió con calma y buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse

- mi madre la antigua reina Kaori, tuvo otro bebé cinco años después de que yo nací y un año antes de fallecer- dijo el príncipe

-entiendo…- dijo el rey de Goguryeo mirando a Silver quien se mantenía en silencio a su lado

-su nombre es Tamao y como ha cumplido la edad suficiente y también posee los conocimientos requeridos será ella quien realice el ritual- agrego Lizerg

-no tenia conocimientos de la existencia de otra princesa- agrego el rey En, lo cierto es que parecía ser que esa princesa había estado bastante escondida

-casi nadie sabe de la existencia de Tamao, su alteza- agrego Lizerg, corroborando los pensamientos del rey de Goguryeo quien le miro curioso, eso era algo que le llamo poderosamente su atención, no alcanzo a preguntar ya que Lizerg contesto la duda que se reflejaba en su rostro –mi hermana menor tiene una salud muy débil y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en sus habitaciones en palacio sin poder salir- agrego el joven príncipe, sabía que mentía pero para ese momento era mejor que se creyera eso de su hermana a dejar ver un problema interno en la corte de Gaya

-¿enferma?- dijo curioso el rey En, cuando él había conocido a la joven princesa, no parecía enferma, de hecho se veía muy saludable

-así es su alteza, por esa razón la reina pasó todos los deberes de la princesa real a Marion que es la menor, y así cuidar de la salud de Tamao- agrego el príncipe, el rey le miro algo confuso, algo dentro de sus palabras no encajaba

-y si su salud es tan mala ¿será capaz de realizar este ritual y su presentación como princesa de Gaya?- pregunto el rey En Tao, intentando averiguar algo más

-en estos últimos días se ha sentido mucho mejor de hecho pensamos que puede tener una vida más normal si no se excede, por eso nuestro padre decidió darle la oportunidad y que pueda tomar parte en esta celebración – agrego Lizerg con calma, eso encajaba mucho mejor si su hermana se presentaba y no tenía ningún problema

-entiendo, entonces será la primera vez que ella aparezca en público- agrego el rey con calma, el príncipe asintió, en ese momento entró nuevamente Silver quien había salido unos minutos antes para darles privacidad

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó el rey con calma

-perdón por la intromisión su majestad pero necesitan al príncipe de forma urgente- agrego el hombre, haciendo una inclinación, Lizerg respiro con tranquilidad y giró para ver al rey de Goguryeo

-creo que nuestra conversación quedará hasta aquí- dijo el rey con una sonrisa tranquila

-eso me temo su alteza, espero que disfrute de la ceremonia y de estas festividades- agrego Lizerg, haciendo una inclinación

-así será, te agradezco haber venido a hablar conmigo y tu discreción en todo este asunto- agrego el rey En Tao antes de que el joven asintiera y saliera

El rey de Goguryeo suspiro con algo de cansancio se notaba pensativo, algo que Silver capto de inmediato al verlo sentado mirando hacia el horizonte sin decir ninguna palabra - ¿ocurrió algo su alteza?- dijo, atrayendo su atención

-ya sé por qué Liam se sorprendió tanto cuando le comenté que vi a su hija – dijo el rey mirando a Silver, el hombre parecía dudoso – la hija menor de Kaori tiene una salud débil y probablemente fue una sorpresa saber que ella no estaba descansando en su cámara sino que caminando por el palacio- agrego el rey

-pero eso no es lo único que le intriga ¿verdad su alteza?- pregunto Silver, mirando al rey quien sonrió

-¿escuchaste nuestra conversación verdad?- Silver asintió, como siempre su trabajo era estar junto al rey aunque fuera desde las sombras –siempre tan perceptivo- agrego el rey -¿Qué opinas de lo que escuchaste?-

-es extraño que la reina haya desplazado todos los poderes de la princesa hasta su hija menor, siendo que existe la princesa Tamao, aunque su salud sea débil, hay cosas que puede realizar sin necesidad de salir de su cámara- agrego Silver, el rey asintió pero rápidamente dio su respuesta

-a causa de que no es su hija… – dijo el rey – probablemente al verla tan enferma quiso que la princesa Marion fuera quien tomara el puesto y los poderes que no le correspondían por ser la menor de los tres, debe ser frustrante tener una hija que a pesar de ser princesa no tiene derecho al poder de la corona - agrego el rey En Tao – desde que la vi me pareció una mujer calculadora y ambiciosa, y tengo la corazonada, por su expresión al mirar a Lizerg, que tampoco se lleva bien con él, seguramente deseaba tener un varón pero sus deseos no se vieron cumplidos y al ver a la princesa Tamao tan enferma decidió que esa era su oportunidad, de esa forma su propia hija podría resaltar y arrebatarle su lugar en la corte interna- agrego pensativo, Silver le miraba con atención

-es una mujer muy inteligente y astuta- agrego el hombre

-en efecto, y aprovechando el amor que Liam le profesa a esa jovencita que es igual a su madre, y de que debe cuidarla más de lo normal por su salud débil, le sugirió que no tenía la condición para tomar parte de esa labor tan agotadora- agrego el rey – supongo que todas las oportunidades se dieron para que lograra su cometido… muy lista- agrego el rey con calma

-es una lástima que la princesa tenga mala salud- agrego Silver recordando a la joven que ellos habían conocido días antes

-a mi me parece que hay algo que no concuerda en todo eso- agrego el rey En Tao

-¿a qué se refiere su alteza?- preguntó Silver con curiosidad por sus palabras

-¿recuerdas cuando la vimos en el palacio? – Silver asintió - no me pareció una joven con mala salud, de hecho parecía bastante saludable – agrego con seriedad

-pero el príncipe acaba de decir que la princesa…- iba a decir Silver pero el rey lo interrumpió

- no importa lo que Lizerg diga, una joven enferma no tendría la capacidad de estudiar la doctrina del mal ni vestir de esa manera tan masculina, menos para montar a caballo- agrego el rey pensativo

-¿Sospecha algo?- agrego Silver

-solo son conjeturas, pero por ahora creo que es algo en lo que no debemos involucrarnos, por lo menos por el momento, si lo que creo es cierto, entonces…- estaba por concluir sus palabras pero un guardia entro rápidamente

- su alteza, disculpe la interrupción pero el rey Liam está llegando en estos momentos - agrego el joven con calma, En Tao le observo con atención y le hizo una seña para que saliera

-dejemos este tema para después, por ahora estoy muy interesado en ver qué clase de ritual hará la hija de Liam- agrego el rey de Goguryeo levantándose…

Ooooo-

Quedamos hasta aquí…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos aquí está un capítulo nuevo

Se preguntarán por qué tan seguido

Creo que estaré actualizando dos capítulos cada fin de semana para que la historia avance más rápido

Así no se aburran y la sigan jejeje, por cierto aún no hay advertencias es para todo el que quiera leerla

Besos

Kira – Ishida

Capítulo 8: La ceremonia del Dios Sol

Tamao bajo del palanquín con tranquilidad, sus piernas estaban algo dormidas y se sentía algo cansada a pesar de que ella no había hecho más que estar sentada – muchas gracias por su esfuerzo- dijo hacia quienes le habían cargado, ellos asintieron

-su alteza debemos ir a que se prepare- agrego Lady Shin atrayendo su atención para que la joven comenzara a caminar, entonces pudo ver a su hermano acercarse hasta el palanquín que transportaba a su padre y su madrastra

-¿todos los invitados habrán llegado ya?- pregunto la joven comenzando a seguirla

-es lo más probable su alteza…- agrego Lady Shin mientras la joven la seguía, acompañada de todo su sequito

Fueron guiadas por unos guardias hasta una tienda que había sido preparada para la joven princesa, en ella ya estaban todas las pertenencias de la princesa, en cuanto entró acompañada de Lady Shin, Morphine y dos sirvientas, Morphine le quito la capa y la guió para que se sentara mientras todas ellas comenzaban a preparar la vestimenta y lo que la princesa utilizaría durante el ritual, la joven princesa se sentó mientras observaba a las mujeres realizar todo con mucha eficiencia - ¿no necesitan ayuda?- dijo atrayendo su atención, luego de unos minutos en los que se sentía aburrida de no hacer nada

-su alteza, ya le he dicho muchas veces que debe dejar de hacer eso…- agrego Lady Shin haciéndola sonreír

-lo siento, pero estoy acostumbrada a…- iba a reclamar pero Morphine se acerco a ella

-princesa debe recordar que este es nuestro trabajo, si hace alguna cosa significa que no está a gusto con nosotras y nuestra labor- agrego la joven comenzando a cepillar el largo cabello rosa de la joven

-claro que no, pero…- Tamao no sabía cómo responder a eso

-entonces debe hacer caso y permanecer tranquila- agrego Lady Shin sacando de un baúl, el traje que la joven usaría para el ritual – vamos a cambiar su vestimenta – agrego Lady Shin mientras la princesa se colocaba de pie y caminaba tras unos biombos, seguida de las sirvientas que se encargaban de cambiar sus ropas

-Morphine, ve a conseguir un poco de agua – agrego Lady Shin hacia la joven doncella quien rápidamente asintió y salió, solo había dado un par de pasos cuando se topo de frente con el príncipe Lizerg

-su alteza…- dijo la joven haciendo una inclinación, Lizerg sonrió y asintió ante el saludo de la joven doncella

-mi hermana…- dijo el joven comenzando a avanzar hacia la tienda de la joven princesa, pero la joven doncella bloqueo su camino, el joven príncipe se sorprendió pero al ver el rostro ruborizado de la joven le permitió hablar

-lo siento su alteza, pero la princesa Tamao esta cambiándose para el ritual… - el príncipe sonrió, si importunaba a su hermana probablemente ella no sería capaz de realizar el ritual correctamente

-está bien, gracias por la advertencia – agrego el joven príncipe - ¿puedes darle un mensaje de mi parte?- agrego el joven con calma, la doncella asintió rápidamente – dile que nuestro padre desea verla antes de que realice el ritual, que vaya con él a su tienda- agrego el joven con calma

-se lo diré en cuanto esté lista- agrego la joven doncella antes de marcharse por el agua

A los pocos momentos la joven regresó, Tamao ya estaba sentada y las sirvientas cepillaban su cabello con calma –demoraste…- dijo Lady Shin al ver entrar a Morphine, quien hizo una inclinación hacia la princesa

-lo lamento, pero el príncipe Lizerg trajo un mensaje para la princesa- agrego la joven atrayendo la atención de ambas

-¿mi hermano te dio un mensaje para mí?- pregunto Tamao, mirando hacia la entrada

-el príncipe dijo que el rey requiere su presencia cuando este lista- agrego la joven atrayendo la mirada de Tamao, quien rápidamente observo a Lady Shin, la mujer no espero mas y se mojo las manos para comenzar a preparar a la joven princesa

-su alteza, recuerde que debe mantener la calma, este es solo el comienzo… no debe angustiarse- agrego Lady Shin logrando que la joven respirara con calma y luego asintiera

El rey Liam estaba en su tienda, pocos minutos habían pasado desde que le había pedido a Lizerg que llevara un mensaje hacia Tamao, se sentía intranquilo todavía, su hija no estaba preparada para algo tan agotador, la idea de que se desvaneciera en plena ceremonia lo estaba angustiando, sobre todo porque ese sería un mal augurio para todos si ocurría

-¿algo lo preocupa su alteza?- dijo Suichi, mirando cómo el rey no parecía atento a sus palabras

-no sé si mi hija estará lista para algo como esto, jamás ha estado expuesta a una ceremonia como esta y tampoco a la presión de tener que hacerlo bien frente a personas desconocidas- agrego el rey sin poder contener su preocupación

-debe tener confianza en la princesa Tamao, su alteza no habría aceptado hacer algo si no supiera que esta lista- agrego el hombre intentando tranquilizar al rey

-pero ¿y si solo lo hace para no decepcionarme?- agrego el rey con preocupación

-la princesa Tamao es una joven juiciosa, ella no se expondría sabiendo que su salud no es la mejor…- agrego el consejero del rey

-puede que tengas razón, además le pregunte si estaba segura, y dijo que se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente y no parecía estar mintiendo – agrego el rey con calma

-entonces tenga más confianza en ella- agrego Suichi con tranquilidad, el rey asintió y miró hacia la salida

-¿La reina y Marion ya están preparadas?- preguntó el rey repentinamente

-su alteza la reina Laira y la princesa Marion están en su tienda preparándose – agrego el consejero

- y Lizerg…- agrego el rey con calma

-el príncipe está terminando las preparaciones con la guardia real, para que el ritual no sea interrumpido y no tenga ningún problema, además está dando las indicaciones para que la ceremonia salga como usted pidió- agrego el consejero real

-perfecto, ¿los ministros de estado también llegaron?- agrego el rey

-todos están presentes al igual que los emisarios su alteza- agrego mirando al rey – el lugar del ritual también está preparado- agrego Suichi antes que el rey preguntara – solo falta que llegue la hora y la princesa este lista –

El rey asintió, justo en ese momento uno de los guardias entró – su alteza… la princesa Tamao…- el guardia parecía perturbado por algo, el rey pareció angustiarse de inmediato

-¿le ocurrió algo a mi hija?- dijo asustado

-no señor… lo que sucede es que ella…- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque la joven entro con algo de inseguridad seguida por lady Shin, inmediatamente el rey y su consejero quedaron sorprendidos; la joven llevaba un traje sencillo color blanco con hermosas flores rosa bordadas en la parte inferior y un cinturón al mismo tono en su cintura, vestía unos pantalones debajo de su traje que podían verse por la abertura que tenía a ambos lados el vestido además llevaba una corona de flores blancas en su cabeza como único adorno sobre su cabellera rosa y estaba maquillada hermosa pero delicadamente por lady Shin. La joven se veía totalmente diferente a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo tampoco lucía nada suntuoso ni demasiado vistoso

-padre...- dijo Tamao al hacer una inclinación frente a él – Lizerg dijo que deseabas verme- agrego la princesa levantando su hermoso rostro que ya no lucía tan pálido como esa mañana, el rey pareció despertar en el minuto en que la escucho

-estas hermosa- dijo acercándose a la joven sorprendiéndola – te pareces mucho a tu madre- agrego el rey con una sonrisa al tocar su cabeza con ternura, la joven princesa sonrió y se ruborizó de inmediato

-¿en verdad lo crees?- agrego Tamao con una sonrisa

-por supuesto – agrego el rey satisfecho por lo bella que se había arreglado su hija para el ritual, tal vez no estaba luciendo un traje ceremonial como el que lucían su actual reina y su hija menor pero la joven destacaba increíblemente sin necesidad de ello

-¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?- preguntó Tamao ya que su padre aun no respondía

-ah eso…- sonrió el rey que por unos segundos había olvidado la razón de convocarla allí – solo quería saber si estabas lista y te sentías bien- agrego el caminando hacia su asiento, la joven lo siguió – aun me preocupa que pueda ocurrirte algo mientras realizas el ritual- agrego el rey, Tamao se sentía ciertamente culpable por mentirle a su padre el rey, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería mantener todo en orden y evitar algún problema, sobre todo durante la visita de los emisarios

-no tienes que agitarte por mí –agrego la joven girando sobre sí misma – como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien hoy, gracias a las recomendaciones y consejos de Lady Shin no me he sentido mal en todo el día- agrego la princesa con una sonrisa

El rey observo a la mujer que estaba tras su hija y la miraba con una sonrisa – agradezco tus cuidados sobre Tamao, si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría mucho peor de lo que está- agrego el rey

-no hay nada que agradecer su alteza, es mi deber cuidar de la salud de la princesa – agrego la mujer, Tamao le sonrió y luego observo a su padre

-padre, ya es hora del ritual, creo que deberíamos ir al templo – agrego Tamao

-la princesa tiene razón su alteza, ya está por cumplirse la hora y ella debe prepararse con los monjes – agrego el consejero del rey atento a todo

-está bien, adelántate hija, yo debo ir por tu madre y tu hermana – agrego el rey con tranquilidad, Tamao asintió y giró para marcharse camino al templo, debía observar el lugar donde realizaría el ritual y así estar más tranquila

La princesa y Lady Shin caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el templo que se encontraba rodeado por guardias reales y , que en esos momentos se encontraba cerrado y solo permitía la entrada a algunos monjes, en la entrada uno de los monjes las recibió – bienvenida su alteza – dijo, haciendo una inclinación

Tamao inclino la cabeza con respecto – lamentamos la intromisión – agrego la joven con calma el monje la miraba con atención – si no es mucho molestia necesitare un momento a solas – agrego Tamao, el monje asintió y la guió por la gran escalinata hasta el templo del dios sol

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, la joven quedó asombrada, ella nunca había estado en un salón como ese, y estar frente a la gran estatua de oro solido del gran dios sol, la cual era simplemente impresionante, en cuanto la princesa entro al salón quedó sorprendida el lugar era maravilloso y rodeado de figuras e imágenes doradas, Lady Shin y el monje la dejaron sola al instante para que pudiera concentrarse. En cuanto los vio desaparecer, Tamao camino por el salón hasta llegar al centro, donde miro hacia arriba y suspiro con calma – espero no decepcionarte, daré lo mejor de mí en esta oportunidad por favor guía mis pasos y haz que todo salga bien- murmuró la joven, luego giró y observó alrededor; el salón estaba rodeado por pilares que sostenían la gran edificación que en su parte superior tenía un gran ventanal que permitía la entrada de la luz del sol y de la luna, entre los pilares habían asientos, donde normalmente los monjes se sentaban para orar alrededor del dios sol, pero que sin embargo en esa oportunidad serían ocupados por los reyes y emisarios extranjeros, además de los ministros de estado que pronto llegarían hasta ese lugar para observarla.

La joven princesa estuvo meditando por unos segundos, y luego se levanto para girar lentamente y ver todo el lugar por última vez, antes de ser interrumpida por Lady Shin, quien ingresó y luego de hacer una inclinación para la joven le hablo – su alteza, debe dejar el salón, el rey y los invitados se acercan- Tamao asintió y camino hasta ella, entonces abandonaron el gran salón y esperaron a que el rey la convocara

A los pocos minutos el rey Liam Diethel, la reina Laira, seguidos del príncipe heredero, Lizerg y la princesa Marion entraron. La reina y los príncipes se colocaron junto a los invitados en los asientos centrales del gran salón ceremonial, mientras el rey Liam caminaba y se colocaba al centro del salón en el gran templo.

Los invitados miembros de la corte ocuparon sus lugares al igual que los ministros de estado y los emisarios; entre ellos el rey En Tao observaba a todo el mundo con atención, intentando pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención de los demás emisarios, entonces escucho la voz grave del rey de Gaya

-Una vez más deseo darles la bienvenida a este gran evento que es parte de las costumbres más ancestrales de mi pueblo- dijo el rey Liam con tranquilidad – durante cientos de años hemos vivido confiando en la sabiduría y el poder de nuestro gran dios sol, quien ha sido el pilar que ha fortalecido nuestra nación y nuestras creencias y es un honor ser acompañados por ustedes nuestros vecinos y grandes amigos – agrego el rey con tranquilidad – estas celebraciones inician por medio del ritual de agradecimiento al dios sol por todas sus bendiciones – agrego el rey, los monjes se acercaron a él, trayendo entre sus manos la gran espada ceremonial, el rey tomo la espada y luego de levantarla frente a la estatua recito algunos versos en lenguaje antiguo

-respetado y amado dios sol… guía a tu pueblo a la prosperidad como lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo, estamos agradecidos de todas las bendiciones que nos has entregado, por iluminar nuestra mente y darnos una vida pacífica – dijo el rey mientras los monjes se sentaban y oraban en silencio formando un círculo alrededor de la superficie en forma de diamante central del templo en cuyo centro se encontraba el rey sosteniendo la espada – pedimos que sigas siendo nuestra luz y guíes nuestros caminos hacia la grandeza y la felicidad – agrego el rey para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la estatua donde colocó la espada entonces camino hacia su lugar y se sentó junto a su reina, las luces que iluminaban la parte interna del gran templo se apagaron repentinamente dejando todo en la oscuridad, entonces el gran ventanal del techo que estaba cerrado fue abierto dejando entrar un pequeño haz de luz del sol que ilumino el centro del salón donde estaba arrodillada la princesa Tamao de cara a la estatua

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ver a la joven que les daba la espalda, sobre todo aquellos que no la conocían o escasamente la habían visto en el palacio y esperaban ver a la princesa Marion en ese lugar, todos se preguntaban quien era la joven de hermosa cabellera rosa, antes de algún comentario, los monjes comenzaron a tocar una leve música, provocando que la joven princesa comenzara a moverse dando inicio al ritual, todos los asistentes dejaron de hablar.

La joven princesa comenzó a danzar con delicadeza en dirección al dios sol, sin embargo pronto giro observando a su padre y a los invitados que no pudieron dejar de hacer sonidos de admiración, era la joven más hermosa y delicada que habían podido ver, parecía un espíritu más que un ser humano. A cada vuelta dada por la princesa Tamao, la extensión de la luz del sol se hacía mayor en la superficie del piso central del salón cubriendo las figuras y signos que adornaban el suelo.

Cuando la música comenzó a acelerar, los movimientos de sus brazos y piernas se hicieron mucho más definidos, sobre todo porque eran iluminados por el sol y la tela de su bello traje resplandecía haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa casi irreal, como una divinidad, la música que seguía haciéndose cada vez más rápida y fuerte, guiaba sus pasos que seguían los dibujos trazados en el piso, la princesa entonces y de la nada, extendió las cintas de color dorado, provocando asombro en todos los que la observaban, incluyendo a la reina Laira y a su hermana Marion, que aún no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, Lizerg por su lado miraba a su hermana con total seguridad y orgullo, estaba totalmente preparada para hacer ese tipo de presentaciones y se veía totalmente como si no fuera real

Tamao comenzó a girar y a moverse con mayor delicadeza, extendiendo sus brazos con elegancia; las formas que tomaban las cintas eran hermosas y perfectas, como rayos de sol que inundaban todo el lugar, y la hacían ver realmente como una enviada del dios sol, y no solo eso, su sonrisa y su expresión dulce eran cautivadoras, a tal punto que todos los presentes no podían dejar de observarla

El rey Liam y el rey En Tao estaban totalmente impactados, Tamao era tan parecida a su madre, y ellos recordaban aún el ritual hecho por la reina Kaori, como muchos de los presentes en ese lugar que al verla de inmediato comenzaron a preguntarse si era el fantasma de la primera reina, no podían ignorar el gran parecido y la belleza que poseía

La danza de Tamao era totalmente distinta a la de la reina Kaori que había sido mucho más diestra y ágil, pero la joven que danzaba ahora estaba trazando cada imagen del piso de forma correcta y no solo eso, parecía volar sobre la superficie y se movía de forma tan elegante y sutil que era casi inhumana como si no tocara el suelo, el rey Liam no podía creer que su dulce pero enferma hija estuviera realzando ese ritual de forma tan hermosa, su expresión era tan diferente a la de una joven enferma y débil que él conocía, parecía un ángel – Tamao…- murmuro sorprendido, Lizerg lo observo, su padre estaba extrañamente conmovido

-te dije que ella podía hacerlo…- agrego Lizerg atrayendo por unos segundos la atención de su padre quien rápidamente volvió a mirar a Tamao, que en esos momentos parecía desprender de si los rayos provenientes del dios sol

El rey En Tao no podía decir ninguna palabra, la joven frente a él se veía totalmente diferente a la jovencita atolondrada que había visto y que anteriormente vestía como un jovencito a punto de montar a caballo, además se movía con tal gracia y elegancia que era difícil creer que eran la misma y no confundirla con un espíritu enviado por el propio dios sol de Gaya, en vez de estar realizando un ritual de agradecimiento para él – Kaori…- murmuró el rey, la joven era exactamente igual a su madre en lo físico, sin embargo sus movimientos eran tan diferentes a los de su madre, la joven había variado totalmente el ritual, manteniendo los pasos principales y quitando todo aquello que fuera un movimiento excesivo que causara algún tipo de daño en su salud.

El rey En Tao volvió su rostro buscando ver al rey de Gaya, se notaba totalmente impactado, tal vez tanto como los demás espectadores, seguramente no esperaba ver a su débil princesa realizar de una manera tan perfecta pero sutil el ritual que había hecho su madre. El recordaba cuando la reina Kaori lo había realizado 30 años atrás y ciertamente si la joven tenía problemas de salud le sería difícil realizar tales acrobacias y movimientos casi de artes marciales, algo que también le había preocupado si es que era cierto que ella lo realizaría, sin embargo la joven acababa de sorprenderlo y parecía que a su padre también, ya que había variado todo eso y había transformado el ritual en algo mucho más hermoso, tal vez no tuviera la espectacularidad que solía tener pero la danza de la joven princesa Tamao era hermosa y mucho mas ceremonial… era perfecta…

La mirada del rey En Tao viajo por todos los asistentes, cada cual miraba con mas asombro y admiración a la joven princesa, los emisarios de los otros reinos no dejaban de observarla y comentaban entre ellos lo bella y perfecta que era, los monjes a su alrededor también parecían haber quedado hechizados por la joven, esa palabra era exactamente la que el rey eligió para determinar el nivel de belleza del ritual realizado por la princesa Tamao, ella había hechizado a todos los presentes

El rey de Goguryeo estaba analizando tanto a los presentes que su mirada llego sin poder evitarlo a la reina Laira y a la princesa Marion, estaban totalmente impactadas, parecían no poder creer lo que veían "creo que alguien no esperaba ver algo como esto…." pensó el rey En, entonces pudo presenciar un cambio en la expresión de la reina Laira, la mujer se notaba furiosa y presionaba sus puños sobre su traje, el rey de Goguryeo volvió su mirada hacia la princesa Tamao quien parecía estar por concluir ya que el sol estaba por llenar toda la superficie del área donde danzaba la joven princesa

La princesa Tamao termino con un movimiento sutil y de frente hacia la estatua representativa del dios sol, entonces se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a cantar los versos en lenguaje antiguo ante la admiración de todos los presentes, tal como había hecho su madre, y con una dulzura y armonía que era increíble (traducción):

Desde la grandeza de los cielos

Oh amado sol resplandeciente,

Bríndanos tu luz y majestuosidad

Grande es tu poder y sabiduría

Purificas todo lo que tu esplendor toca

Brillas dentro de nuestras almas

El corazón se eleva ante tu presencia

Nos das valor y fuerza por siempre

Protégenos, no nos abandones

Durante los tiempos de calamidades

Eres quien da vida… quien entrega esperanza…

Ahora llévanos a la grandeza

Hasta que nuestro espíritu se llene de ti

Y logremos la máxima iluminación

Al finalizar la última estrofa el lugar se oscureció por completo ante el asombro de todos, entonces dos rayos de luz desde el cielo iluminaron a la gran estatua y también a la princesa Tamao, provocando que todos los presentes se levantaran de sus asientos, Tamao estaba tan impactada al recibir esa luz sobre ella que no sabía qué hacer sino ponerse de pie y girarse buscando con la mirada a su padre

El rey Liam estaba impactado al igual que todos los presentes, ninguno de ellos jamás había presenciado un hecho como ese, durante la última ceremonia realizada por la reina Kaori la estatua del dios sol se había iluminado pero ningún rayo había caído sobre la princesa de esa forma, iluminándola como si fuera parte del propio dios sol, de inmediato los monjes se arrodillaron y comenzaron a agradecer al dios sol elevando sus manos hasta que ambas luces se apagaron y el salón del ritual volvió a iluminarse.

La joven princesa giró para observarlos, inevitablemente su mirada terminó en el monje más anciano que había aparecido desde una de las puertas y caminaba con lentitud siendo ayudado por uno de los monjes más jóvenes. El anciano monje llegó hasta la joven princesa y se arrodilló frente a ella, causando sorpresa en todos los asistentes, incluyendo a los reyes y emisarios, entonces el gran monje comenzó a hablar con voz fuerte y clara

-gracias a la princesa Tamao, hija del rey Liam y de la reina Kaori, hemos sido bendecidos nuevamente – la joven sonrió hacia él y suspiró aliviada de escuchar eso, el anciano la observo y le sonrió con felicidad – nuestro amado dios sol además le ha otorgado la mayor bendición a la princesa Tamao, quien ahora no solo es nuestra princesa, sino que también es la imagen presente de nuestro amado dios sol – la joven abrió los ojos ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el rey Liam al escucharlo, el anciano se levanto y giró para observarlo, en el momento en el que el rey caminaba presuroso hasta él, el gran monje hizo una inclinación hacia el rey y continuó hablando

-El rey sol ha quedado tan complacido con la princesa que le ha traspasado su luz, lo que significa que ahora la princesa es su representante en la tierra- agrego el monje, Tamao juntó sus manos con preocupación

-¿padre?- dijo algo asustada, el rey rápidamente la observó, su hija acababa de ser bendecida de una forma inexplicable, se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos para tranquilizarla

-esto jamás había ocurrido ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?- agrego el rey Liam preocupado por su hija mayor

El gran monje se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y luego de mirar a la joven agrego – no debe alarmarse su alteza, desde hoy su vida ha sido bendecida, no sabemos qué es lo que ocurrirá ya que nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto…- agrego el monje para calmar a la joven quien asintió, luego miró al rey y agrego – solo puedo decir que si la princesa recibió la luz del dios sol, es porque está destinada a la grandeza…- agrego mientras el rey Liam se sorprendía, ¿cómo podía ser que su débil hija estuviera destinada a la grandeza?

Lizerg se acercó a ellos al notar que todos los observaban –padre…- agrego atrayendo la atención del rey quien entendió y rápidamente se dirigió a todos los presentes

-es hora de celebrar mis amigos, cuando regresemos al palacio comenzarán las festividades, vayan a sus tiendas y descansen un poco antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso- agrego con una sonrisa, provocando que todos los asistentes sonrieran y comenzaran a aplaudir a excepción de la reina y la princesa Marion, no habían logrado escuchar lo que el monje le había dicho al rey pero si estaba tan feliz seguramente significaba algo malo para sus planes…

Todos los emisarios dejaron el templo totalmente sorprendidos, la joven princesa que habían visto durante el ritual era totalmente maravillosa, no solo era bella, sino que parecía una enviada del dios sol, los ministros aun estaban sorprendidos, todos sabían de la existencia de la princesa Tamao, pero según tenían entendido era una joven de salud débil que raramente dejaba sus habitaciones y que casi no salía del palacio, además nunca la habían visto involucrada en ninguno de los eventos realizados por la corte ni por la familia real la joven era casi una prisionera, sin embargo viéndola ahora realizar ese ritual resultaba casi imposible creer eso, era hermosa, talentosa y no solo eso, dominaba el lenguaje antiguo con maestría, tal como su madre la antigua reina Kaori, todos volvieron a sus tiendas a descansar antes de las fiestas de celebración

-su alteza…- dijo Silver, al verse ya dentro de la tienda con el rey En Tao de Goguryeo

-jamás pensé que ocurriría algo como esto- agrego el rey pensativo

-la joven princesa recibió directamente la luz…- dijo el consejero mientras el rey se sentaba pensativo

-estoy seguro que esto jamás había ocurrido antes, pude notarlo en la expresión de Liam, estaba tan sorprendido como todos- agrego el rey con calma

-¿Qué opina de todo esto?- agrego Silver, mirando la expresión en el rostro de su rey, estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de él

- creo que he encontrado lo que estaba buscando…- agrego el rey con calma, había observado la expresión en el rostro de la reina Laira y también la forma en que la luz había iluminado a la joven, tal vez no supiera ciertamente cual era el significado de eso pero de lo que estaba seguro era que si había ocurrido eso con el máximo dios de los habitantes de Gaya significaba que esa joven estaba destinada a mucho más que ser una princesa encerrada en una cámara por su mala salud

-¿planea hacer algo?- preguntó Silver atrayendo la atención de su rey

-por el momento solo planeo disfrutar estas festividades, una vez que terminen decidiré, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Liam, prepara todo para que regresemos al palacio lo antes posible- agrego el rey con calma

-como diga su alteza…- agrego Silver mientras el rey comenzaba a salir de la tienda

El príncipe Lizerg estaba en la tienda de su hermana la princesa Tamao esperándola junto a Nichrome, antes de que bajaran de regreso al palacion, cuando la joven entro seguida de sus doncellas y Lady Shin quienes habían ido por ella después del ritual – ¡hermano!- dijo la joven corriendo hacia él

-estuviste maravillosa- dijo el príncipe, tomando sus manos y sonriendo con orgullo

-¿crees que nuestro padre haya sospechado algo?- dijo la joven princesa algo preocupada, el joven príncipe se sorprendió la joven ni siquiera se había mostrado preocupada de lo bien que lo había hecho durante el ritual

-no creo que estuviera pendiente de ello, después de lo que ocurrió al finalizar el ritual- agrego el príncipe, la joven princesa se ruborizó entendiendo sus palabras

-eso… estoy algo preocupada…- agrego la joven con algo de angustia

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el príncipe mirándola algo confundido

-¿no escuchaste lo que dijo?- pregunto la joven princesa –el gran monje dijo que estoy destinada a la grandeza – agrego la princesa mirándolo preocupada, el príncipe sonrió

-¿y dudas de eso?- la joven le miro algo incrédula de sus palabras – siempre te he dicho que eres una joven excepcional, no debes dudar de tus capacidades, tienes muchos dones, y pronto verás que no estás hecha para esconderte en las paredes de este palacio- agrego Lizerg con seguridad

-pero nuestro padre cree que tengo mala salud y la reina no me permite tomar parte en los deberes de la familia real- agrego Tamao recordándole al príncipe su situación actual

-ya lo sé, pero acabas de ser bendecida por el dios sol, puedes incluso hacerle creer a nuestro padre que tu salud ha sido sanada por él y su poder, y que ahora eres una joven completamente recuperada y fuerte- agrego el príncipe con astucia

-¿mentirle nuevamente?- dijo la joven princesa sorprendida – no… yo no podría hacer eso…- agrego Tamao dudosa

-su alteza el príncipe tiene razón…- agrego Lady Shin atrayendo su atención y la de Lizerg

-pero lady Shin – iba a negar la princesa

-solo piénselo, el rey creerá en la intervención divina y si sigue este método no necesitará causar un problema con la reina, todo se resolvería sin causar un caos en la corte interna ni en la familia real- agrego la mujer con calma

-a eso me refiero Tami, si utilizamos esto podemos hacer que nuestro padre no sufra o se sienta traicionado- agrego el príncipe

-además su alteza podrá comenzar a llevar una vida mucho más normal- agrego Nichrome atrayendo la atención de Tamao - y no deberá salir a escondidas por el palacio como hace siempre para evitar los regaños de la reina- la joven abrió los ojos al notar ese punto

-es verdad su alteza – agrego Morphine que estaba sonriéndole a la joven, todos habían quedado muy emocionados después de que la joven había terminado el ritual de forma exitosa

-y como hoy harás tu presentación como miembro de la familia real, significa que ya no deberás recibir lecciones de nadie y podrás hacer lo que desees – agregó Lizerg atrayendo la atención de su hermana, quien sonrió aceptando de mejor manera los consejos de todos a su alrededor

-por supuesto deberá hacerlo poco a poco para que el rey no sospeche de una mejora milagrosa- agrego lady Shin sin embargo fue interrumpida por Lizerg

-no, es mejor que lo haga rápidamente, si esto se debe a la bendición del dios sol, entonces el cambio debe ser radical de forma abrupta – agrego el príncipe de forma pensativa – debes comenzar a correr, a deambular por el palacio con libertad, a montar a caballo, bailar, sonreír, pintar todo lo que la reina se negaba a que te enseñaran-

-entonces debo hacerlo pero fingiendo que no puedo hacerlo bien desde un principio – agrego Tamao

-no…- dijo Lizerg repentinamente – lo harás perfecto desde el inicio – agrego el príncipe con una sonrisa, Lady Shin continuo sus palabras

-así será parte de las bendiciones entregadas por el dios sol- agrego mientras el príncipe asentía con una sonrisa

.-si todos están de acuerdo… entonces creo que debo comenzar en la ceremonia de presentación cuando regresemos al palacio- agrego Tamao con una sonrisa, todos los que estaban en la habitación asintieron por fin la joven podría dejar de aparentar ser una alma enferma….

Oooooo-

Fin del capítulo espero les haya gustado….


	9. Chapter 9

Hola

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo

Espero que les guste y sigan la historia, espero sus reviews

Kira-ishida

Capítulo 9: Comienzan las festividades

La reina entro a su tienda seguida por la princesa Marion, estaba tan impactada y enojada que no cabía dentro de sí misma -¿Cómo es posible que esto haya sucedido?- agrego irritada mientras pensaba que hacer de ahora en adelante

-madre la viste, ella… ella…- Marion no sabía cómo continuar sus palabras, su hermana había hecho que todo el mundo se enfocara solo en ella, incluso las delegaciones extranjeras que habían estado a sus pies durante esos días, en esos momentos ni siquiera la habían observado

-esa muchacha impertinente… me ha estado engañando completamente- agrego la reina golpeando la mesa que había en su tienda asustando no solo a su hija sino a todas sus sirvientas y doncellas

-¿Qué ocurrió con la estatua madre?- agrego Marion atrayendo la atención de la reina

-esto nos traerá muchos problemas…- dijo la reina en un murmullo de forma pensativa, si antes pensaba que Lizerg le causaría problemas, esta situación ahora se estaba complicando mucho mas, la princesa Tamao había realizado el ritual de forma perfecta y no solo eso, la danza, la forma en que se movía, incluso su canto y el dominio del lenguaje antiguo todo había sido algo que no esperaba… por unos momentos había olvidado todo observándola, la luz que desprendía, era como un hechizo sobre todos ellos

-Madre, estoy algo asustada…- dijo Marion atrayendo la atención de la reina, quien la miró unos segundos

- no tienes que preocuparte, hasta ahora no has mostrado tus talentos a los emisarios ni a los ministros, lo que debes hacer ahora es superarla, que ellos noten tú belleza, que eres mucho más hermosa y talentosa que ella, no olvides que para eso te has preparado todos estos años, para que todos vean que eres digna de superar a cualquier joven incluyendo a tu media hermana – la princesa Marion asintió, su madre tenía razón, aún no había hecho nada solo saludar y ser amable con todo el mundo, a diferencia de su hermana que no había tenido contacto con nadie y solo había sido vista por unos minutos, ella ya había hecho mucho más buscando estrechar las relaciones entre Gaya y las otras naciones – ahora debes agregar a la opinión que ellos ya tienen de ti, que eres talentosa y muy virtuosa – agrego la reina

-tienes razón madre haré que ellos vean lo bella y talentosa que soy y olviden ese tonto ritual- agrego Marion, la reina camino hacia ella

-cuando regresemos al palacio y debas hacer tu presentación usa todo tu encanto, debes atraer las miradas y evitar que ella te robe el lugar que te has ganado durante este tiempo y que por derecho te corresponde – agrego la reina Laira

-si madre eso haré- dijo la joven princesa, no podía perder su lugar, y menos con su hermana que hasta ese momento no había sido más que una enferma

El rey Liam no esperó más y volvió a su tienda donde era esperado por su consejero quien le miraba atento a sus ordenes – ¿Qué crees que deba hacer ahora Suichi?- pregunto el rey, sentándose unos minutos en su trono y descansando, aunque rápidamente se puso de pie, había quedado impactado con lo sucedido y estaba muy preocupado por su hija mayor como para descansar

-si me permite expresar mi opinión con libertad su alteza…- dijo el hombre con seriedad, esperando que el rey asintiera

-adelante, necesito una opinión objetiva y tu eres la persona más objetiva que conozco- agrego el rey

-creo que por ahora solo debemos estar pendientes de las reacciones, vigilar y cuidar a su alteza la princesa Tamao y evitar que se agote, recuerde que ella no está acostumbrada a este tipo de actividades, no sabemos qué tipo de consecuencias podría traerle lo ocurrido- agrego Suichi, recordándole al rey un tema que por todo lo sucedido había olvidado, su hija tenía salud débil y probablemente estaría agotada en esos momentos

-tienes razón, como pude olvidar eso… informa a todos que debemos regresar cuanto antes al palacio para que Tamao pueda descansar y prepararse para su presentación en la noche- agrego el rey, su consejero hizo una inclinación y dejo la tienda rápidamente

Unas horas más tarde ya estaban en el palacio terminando con todos los preparativos para iniciar las festividades. En el gran patio ceremonial del palacio, ya estaba terminando de colocar los adornos y rodeando con pilares adornados con grandes cintas de colores; azules, amarillas, rojas y verdes. Los guardias se encontraban alrededor vigilando todo y los sirvientes sujetaban grandes estandartes con las banderas tradicionales de la nación, preparaban los asientos y las grandes mesas. Las sirvientas llevaban platillos hacia el gran banquete que se estaba preparando y los músicos reales se preparaban para comenzar una vez que los invitados y la familia real llegaran, dentro de las habitaciones los bailarines se preparaban para sus presentaciones al igual que los guardias reales que se preparaban para su demostración. Todos se encontraban ocupados y pendientes de que todo estuviera perfecto

-te ves ocupado…- dijo el príncipe Lizerg al acercarse al encargado del palacio, quien estaba dando órdenes a los sirvientes y a las doncellas

-su alteza- dijo el hombre e hizo una reverencia hacia el joven príncipe – estamos terminando con todos los preparativos – agrego mientras el joven le miraba con atención

-mi padre está esperando que des la señal para que podamos comenzar- agrego el príncipe, el hombre asintió

-estábamos esperando la llegada de todos los invitados y los emisarios al patio central que ya está preparado su alteza- agrego el hombre

-entiendo entonces debemos informarle – giró hacia uno de sus escoltas y agrego – ve a las habitaciones del rey e informa que todo está listo – el guardia asintió y rápidamente salió en dirección a la cámara del rey – ¿ya todos están enterados?- pregunto el príncipe

-si su alteza, el mensaje ya fue entregado en las habitaciones de la reina y de las princesas y las doncellas de palacio también avisaron a todos los emisarios, ministros y miembros de la corte real para que se acercaran al patio central del palacio – agrego el hombre de manera formal y educada

-bien, entonces continúa con tu trabajo – agrego Lizerg ante de seguir su camino, había planeado ir por su hermana la princesa Tamao pero en su camino se había encontrado con el encargado principal de palacio

Tamao estaba en sus habitaciones terminando de colocarse su traje ceremonial, en esos momentos llevaba un vestido blanco de seda de mangas largas, cubierto por un traje color amarillo, con dibujos dorados de flores y símbolos reales, que en las mangas y alrededor del cuello presentaba unas franjas de seda rojas, además acababan de terminar de peinarla colocando su cabello en una trenza y sujetándolo en alto colocando una gran pinza de oro y otras pequeñas pinzas y adornos para mantenerlo y que no se moviera de su posición. Además habían colocado algunas pinzas con adornos de jade blanco con forma de flores y mariposas decoradas con coral y perlas adheridas con finos hilos de oro y su tiara señal de su estatus de princesa del reino – su alteza se ve preciosa – dijo Morphine al ver como la joven se levantaba ya lista, la joven princesa sonrió

-creo que no podre mantener este peinado por mucho tiempo- dijo sonriendo la princesa tocando su cabello que estaba segura caería muy pronto

-no debe preocuparse por eso su alteza, hemos hecho un gran trabajo y no se moverá de su posición- agrego lady Shin con una sonrisa al ver a la joven tan hermosa y elegante

-cuando la vean todos quedarán maravillados- agrego Morphine juntando sus manos con emoción

-un enviado vino hace unos momentos para avisar que está todo listo, princesa- dijo Lady Shin mientras la joven asentía y comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada guiada por Morphine

Iba de salida por sus jardines cuando se encontró con su hermano de frente quien vestía su traje ceremonial azul distinción de su estatus de príncipe heredero al trono de Gaya – ¿Lizerg qué haces aquí?- dijo la joven al verlo aparecer frente a ella, el joven le miró sorprendido porque no la había reconocido al principio, nunca había visto a su hermana llevar un traje ceremonial y debía admitir que se veía bastante diferente -¿me veo bien?- agrego la joven con una sonrisa girando sobre sí misma, causando una sonrisa en su hermano

-te ves hermosa, y ahora si eres toda una princesa – agrego provocando rubor en las mejillas de su hermana menor -jamás te había visto usar un traje ceremonial y debo admitir que me has sorprendido- agrego el joven haciendo una reverencia

-espero que a nuestro padre le guste- agrego la joven princesa algo nerviosa

-por supuesto que le gustará, estará muy impresionado probablemente te pareces mucho a nuestra madre cuando era joven- agrego el príncipe, Tamao sonrió feliz

-su alteza…- dijo Nichrome llamando la atención del príncipe quien giró a observarlo

-tienes razón, ya es hora, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro padre- agrego el príncipe, giró y se colocó junto a su hermana, entonces extendió su mano para que ella colocara la propia sobre esta, la joven sonrió, jamás habían hecho algo tan ceremonial, sin esperar hizo lo que su hermano pedía - ¿lista?- dijo Lizerg sonriéndole, Tamao sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar

La reina Laira y la princesa Marion estaban esperando al rey Liam junto a la entrada del gran templo central, tras cuyas puertas estaba la salida hacia el patio central, donde ya todos esperaban al rey y a la familia real, ambas vestían sus trajes ceremoniales, muy similares al de la princesa Tamao, solo que el de la reina era rojo y el de Marion era verde, además la reina llevaba sobre su cabeza su corona de oro y su peinado era mucho más grande y complejo. Marion por su lado lucía el mismo peinado de su hermana y llevaba una tiara como la de ella, la joven princesa estaba algo nerviosa por todo lo que ya había ocurrido, algo que notó su madre – debes mantenerte tranquila Marion, cuando esas puertas se abran no debes mostrar signos de nerviosismo- agrego la reina Laira quien miraba de frente y con mucha seguridad hacia la puerta

-ya lo sé madre, pero esta espera me angustia, además usar este traje me cansa, mi cabeza está muy apretada- agrego Marion tocando su peinado

-no debes quejarte de esa manera, una princesa siempre debe mantener su elegancia ante sus súbditos, tus doncellas no deben ver que eres débil – agrego la reina

-eso es verdad hermana- era la voz de Lizerg quien se acercaba hasta ellas acompañado de Tamao quien caminaba tranquilamente, ambas giraron a observarlo encontrándose de frente también con Tamao quien presiono levemente la mano de su hermano al verlas, el joven príncipe no se mostro alarmado aunque entendía el temor de Tamao, sin embargo continuo sus palabras luego de que él y Tamao hicieron una inclinación para saludar a la reina quien les miraba detenidamente sin decir nada – siempre debes mantenerte serena y no mostrarle debilidad al pueblo, recuerda que eres parte de la familia real – agrego el joven príncipe con calma

-tu hermano tiene razón Marion- agrego la reina repentinamente, atrayendo la atención de la joven princesa

-pero madre…- iba a agregar Marion sin embargo la reina sonrió y dijo

-no es propio de la realeza mostrar debilidad, mucho menos fingir desmayos o enfermedades para no asistir a las ceremonias reales, menos por miedo, así las doncellas nunca te respetarán- agrego, mirando a Tamao quien quedó atónita por sus palabras sin saber que responder y Marion reía por lo bajo

-yo no lo llamaría miedo- agrego Lizerg repentinamente – más bien es prudencia – la reina desvió sus ojos hacia él, siempre se metía en medio y parecía ser el escudo protector de su hermana

-¿de qué hablan?- dijo el rey, entrando repentinamente, al ver a toda su familia esperándolo se quedo quieto, estaba sorprendido al ver a sus hijas vestidas con sus trajes ceremoniales, jamás habían usado esas vestimentas antes, y se veían realmente hermosas -todas están hermosas- agrego el rey antes de que se le respondiera, ambas princesas y la reina sonrieron, entonces la reina Laira se apresuró a llegar a su lado y respondió

- solo conversábamos sobre las responsabilidades reales- agrego con calma, el rey de inmediato fijo sus ojos en Tamao quien había bajado la vista

-Tamao, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo captando la atención de su hija quien le sonrió y asintió

-estoy bien padre, de hecho me siento mejor que nunca – el rey se sorprendió sobre todo al ver su sonrisa y su expresión vivaz, entonces suspiro con alivio, le preocupaba que su hija llegara a sentirse mal después de todo lo que ya había hecho ese día. Lizerg sonrió Tamao estaba comenzando lentamente a cambiar la opinión de su padre y eso era bastante inteligente de su parte

-perfecto, entonces creo que todos estamos listos – agrego mirando a toda su familia, entonces se acercó a ellos su consejero y le indicó al rey el camino que debían seguir.

El rey Liam extendió su mano para que la reina colocara la suya encima y una vez que ella lo hizo los guardias abrieron las puertas que daban la entrada hacia el gran patio, inmediatamente las trompetas y los tambores comenzaron a sonar, así la familia real, guiada por el rey y la reina seguidos por el príncipe Lizerg y tras él, las princesas Tamao y Marion hicieron entrada en el gran patio central del palacio donde eran esperados por todos

En cuanto todos estaban en sus lugares el jefe de ministros hizo una inclinación hacia el rey y su familia – el pueblo de Gaya se posa a los pies de nuestra amada familia real – agrego mientras todos los habitantes de Gaya hacían una inclinación hacia los reyes –su majestad pedimos su autorización para comenzar las festividades – agrego, el rey se coloco de pie levantándose del trono que había ocupado al ingresar, todos se quedaron en silencio, pendientes de las palabras del rey quien extendió sus manos hacia todos y comenzó a hablar

– amados súbditos, que de inicio la celebración – en cuanto el rey termino sus palabras la música comenzó a llenar el lugar, las hermosas bailarinas ocuparon el escenario central y con sus hermosas coreografías y coloridos vestidos comenzaron a celebrar, ante la mirada atenta de la familia real y todos los invitados a esa celebración

-¿te gusta? – dijo Lizerg al ver la mirada ilusionada de Tamao quien observaba a las bailarinas totalmente abstraída

- es hermoso…- dijo la joven girando su rostro para observarlo, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y se notaba que estaba divirtiéndose

-creo que estas incluso más emocionada y sorprendida que nuestros invitados – agrego Lizerg con una sonrisa

-es que jamás había presenciado algo tan bello - agrego la joven mientras las bailarinas giraban y movían sus manos de un lado al otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y hacían hermosas figuras de forma coordinada y sin cometer errores, elevaban unas hermosas sombrillas de colores que giraban sobre sus cabezas y movían de un lado a otro, mientras formaban círculos y danzaban alegremente en sus rostros se podía ver que estaban felices y disfrutaban del baile

-es bueno que disfrutes de estas ceremonias, de ahora en adelante podrás asistir a ellas siempre que quieras- agrego Lizerg provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Tamao, Marion que estaba sentada a la izquierda del príncipe hablo al escuchar eso

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo la joven elevando una ceja, ella ya había visto muchos de esos bailes y no le parecían tan hermosos, de hecho solo lo serían si ella bailara

-¿no sabes que una vez que ambas hagan sus presentaciones serán consideradas adultas y podrán hacer lo que deseen sin necesidad de obtener el permiso de la reina?- dijo el joven curioso de que su hermana no supiera aquello, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Marion le afirmo que estaba en lo correcto

-eso significa que…- dijo la joven intentando adivinar sus palabras

-eso significa que Tamao y tú tendrán la libertad de hacer en el palacio lo que deseen, ir a donde quieran y solo recibirán ordenes del rey y por supuesto del príncipe heredero, o sea yo- agrego el joven con una sonrisa

-entonces eso significa que… ¿ella también podrá asistir a todas las ceremonias y recibir a todos los emisarios que nos visiten?- agrego Marion observando a Tamao quien estaba pendiente de las bailarinas y de la música proporcionada por los músicos reales

-por supuesto, como princesas de Gaya deben cumplir con las tradiciones que manda la casa real, por lo menos hasta el momento en que se casen y eso cambiará solo si se marchan de Gaya, si no, seguirán siendo princesas y sus esposos pasarán a ser nobles ¿no lo sabías?- agrego el príncipe, Marion giro su rostro para observar a su madre quien miraba hacia adelante pendiente de todo, ella jamás le había comentado nada de eso, siempre hablaba de que su futuro sería brillante y que no debería preocuparse de nada que no fuera verse hermosa y desarrollar sus talentos en el baile, música, arte para atraer las miradas de los hombres y que estos hicieran lo que ella pidiera

La voz de Tamao distrajo a ambos príncipes – Lizerg, Marion, miren hacia adelante, los guardias de palacio harán una demostración con espadas – agrego la joven princesa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por la emoción

Marion comenzó a observar todo aunque no veía que tanto interés atraía la mirada de Tamao, por su lado Lizerg sabía perfectamente a lo que su hermana se refería, ella amaba las artes marciales y ver la demostración de los guardias le entusiasmaba mucho, Marion fijo sus ojos en Tamao miraba con especial atención, y parecía como que incluso lo que los guardias hacían era más hermoso que le realizado por las bailarinas anteriormente – no sé que tanto interés le ves eso- agrego la joven princesa con algo de enfado, Tamao la observó y sonrió

-¿no crees que es increíble que puedan hacer eso con tanta maestría?- preguntó la joven algo incrédula de las palabras de su hermana

-lo único que me llama la atención de esa presentación es lo guapo que se ve Nichrome, el guardia personal de Lizerg- agrego la joven con una sonrisa pícara, Tamao la miro parpadeando varias veces, Lizerg sonreía divertido, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo ellos tres no conversaban sin que la joven comenzara a lanzarles insultos

Tamao observó a Lizerg, parecía divertirse con la conversación entre ellas, luego giró sus ojos hacia los guardias, y quedó mirando al joven guardia de su hermano quien en ese momento estaba dando una demostración de artes marciales con gran agilidad y maestría, ella jamás lo había visto como algo que no fuera un hermano mayor e incluso como un maestro, era extraño escuchar de Marion que el joven era atractivo, por lo que estuvo observándolo detenidamente -¿las palabras de Marion han hecho que lo veas como algo más que mi guardia?- pregunto repentinamente Lizerg logrando que Tamao se ruborizara repentinamente y comenzara a negar de forma nerviosa

-claro que no… que tontería dices Lizerg… Nichrome es solo mi maestro…- agrego la joven casi en un murmullo, sin embargo sus palabras fueron captadas por Marion

-¿maestro?- dijo la joven atrayendo la atención de ambos -¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo mirándola inquisitivamente

-¿Qué?- dijo Tamao de algo aturdida por haber sido descubierta por un descuido tan tonto, Lizerg toco su cabeza como si fuera una niña y respondió en su lugar

-Tamao se refiere a que Nichrome en varias ocasiones estuvo enseñándole sobre la historia de Gaya cuando no podía hacerlo yo- agrego el joven con calma y una sonrisa relajada, Marion lo miro fijamente, aunque al ver que el joven no mostraba cambios en su expresión y que Tamao también le sonreía de forma fastidiosa agrego

-poner a un guardia a enseñarle historia a una princesa, que aburrido- agrego girando su rostro para seguir observando a Nichrome que en ese momento realizaba algunos movimientos muy rápidos al mover una lanza de forma diestra y certera – ya entiendo por qué siempre estas tan enferma, todo este tiempo Lizerg solo te ha enseñado cosas inútiles y aburridas para una joven – agrego en el momento en que el joven guardia terminaba su demostración provocando aplausos en los invitados y en el rey, la reina y Lizerg quien volvió a observarla con una sonrisa

Tamao bajo la vista, era una injusticia no poder defenderse y decir todas las cosas interesantes que sabía sin delatarse a sí misma – no han sido aburridas- murmuró para aunque nadie pudo escucharla

-creo que si eso es todo lo que sabes, quedarás en ridículo en tu presentación- agrego Marion mientras un grupo de jóvenes comenzaban a danzar y a hacer piruetas en el centro del gran patio, parecían casi volar por el cielo, mientras giraban, saltaban sobre los hombros de los otros y formaban torres unos sobre otros realizando actos de equilibrio y destreza impresionantes todo al ritmo de las melodías creadas por los músicos reales

-no debes preocuparte por Tamao, Marion, ella puede manejar muy bien su presentación – agrego Lizerg mirando fijamente a los hombres que en ese minuto parecían volar – miren hacia el cielo, esos hombres están volando – agrego indicando hacia arriba, ambas princesas que hasta ese minuto no habían estado atentas a la presentación desviaron sus miradas y sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de total asombro

-que increíble- dijo Marion sin poder contenerse, Tamao por su lado aun no pronunciaba palabra, mientras los observaba solo podía pensar en hacer lo que ellos estaban haciendo, estaba casi segura que con sus habilidades no sería difícil, después de todo, si era capaz de saltar por sobre las paredes y los techos del gran palacio, podía hacer eso sin problemas

-¿Qué crees?- dijo Lizerg mirando como su hermana ya no parecía atenta a nada mas de su alrededor, Tamao desvió su mirada hacia él, al oír su voz, entonces observó a Marion y al ver que ya no estaba atenta a ellos, se acercó al rostro de su hermano y le susurró cerca del oído

-solo pensaba en que no parece tan difícil, creo que podría intentarlo la próxima vez que practique con los guardias o salga de incognito contigo del palacio- agrego la joven haciéndolo sonreír

-no creerás que te dejaré intentarlo o si- dijo él mientras ella le miraba algo decepcionada

-¿de qué hablan que se secretean para que no pueda escuchar?- agrego Marion al girar y verlos hablarse al oído

-no es nada- dijo Tamao alejándose de Lizerg y mirando hacia adelante – mira como ese chico salta – agrego señalando en dirección al escenario que había en el patio del palacio, Marion la observo detenidamente, ellos siempre le ocultaban cosas y se secreteaban

-no debes pensar que te estamos ocultando algo, Tamao solo decía que si tuviera la salud le gustaría intentarlo- agrego Lizerg mirándola, Marion se sorprendió de que su hermano le contestara y desvió la mirada algo ruborizada al ver la sonrisa de Lizerg, siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa cuando la miraba tan fijo

-no me interesa lo que ella quiera- agrego la joven con tranquilidad volviendo su atención al escenario, Lizerg sonrió y también desvió su atención

Entre los emisarios las expresiones de admiración también eran múltiples, sobre todo al ver la destreza de los guardias, en especial de Nichrome durante su presentación, tanto así que todos hablaban de lo visto con mucho interés, aunque muchos de ellos ya reconocían al joven por ser el guardia y escolta personal del príncipe heredero Lizerg

-¿Qué opina?- dijo el rey En Tao dirigiéndose a Silver como si fuera su superior para evitar ser descubierto, el hombre asintió

-era de esperarse que la guardia personal del príncipe heredero tuviera tal capacidad, ese joven es quien vela por su seguridad- agrego el joven

-ese es el joven de quien hablaba la princesa Tamao el día que nos encontramos con ella- agrego el rey

-así es, aunque esto es inesperado, no sabíamos que los guardias de Gaya estuvieran tan bien entrenados- agrego Silver con tranquilidad, el rey En Tao, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, ya había desviado su mirada varias veces hacia los príncipes y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de ver a las dos jóvenes sonriéndose una a la otra, aunque el tipo de expresiones en sus rostros no era la misma; la princesa Marion miraba y sonreía con desdén y arrogancia, se notaba a leguas que sus comentarios eran sarcásticos y poco agradables, aunque en un par de oportunidades su sonrisa había sido sincera y era bastante hermosa, eso no se podía negar de ninguna forma, sin embargo la sonrisa de la princesa Tamao siempre era dulce y sincera algo que le agrado aunque le preocupó a sobremanera, una princesa tan dulce y amable podía tener muchas debilidades y probablemente sufriría mucho si la persona con la que se casara no era la correcta, dejo ese pensamiento y la observo con detalle, sin duda no era tan destellante ni poseía ese atractivo tan femenino que tenía su hermana que seguramente era capaz de hechizar a los hombres para obtener lo que deseara, pero sin duda era bella, tenía una hermosura pura y que salía desde su corazón lo que también encantaba a los hombres, y era mucho peor porque el hechizo que ella podía ocasionar al capturar el corazón de un hombre era del tipo permanente que no se borra con el paso del tiempo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, dejo de observarlas por unos segundos y volvió su vista hacia adelante al escuchar el comentario de su consejero que en ese momento fingía ser su superior

-sin embargo debe recordar que Gaya es conocida por la habilidad de sus espías, y es normal que la guardia personal de la familia real sea tan hábil, por algo siguen manteniéndose como otra nación y no han caído – agrego el rey En Tao

-es verdad…- dijo Silver, en el momento que el rey En Tao observaba a Nichrome manejar la lanza y realizar movimientos de artes marciales con ella

Cuando el joven terminó no pudo evitar aplaudir como todos a su alrededor, pensando que seguramente su hijo Ren habría deseado un combate con ese joven guerrero si hubiera estado allí –Ren terminará por conocerlo…- agrego de forma silenciosa para sí mismo, sin embargo Silver lo escucho

-su alteza el príncipe Ren no dudaría en pedirle un combate…- agrego logrando que el rey En Tao sonriera

-es más que obvio…- dijo En Tao mientras aparecían en el escenario los acróbatas, en cuanto comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos todos quedaron asombrados, incluso ellos que hasta el momento parecían no poner la atención debida – por eso son considerados grandes espías – dijo el rey En Tao, Silver asintió la fama de la gente de Gaya era conocida, no solo obtenían información que nadie más era capaz, sino que lo hacían sin dejar rastros, algunos decían que se movían como fantasmas en la noche, que incluso eran capaces de volar, y ahí mismo estaba la prueba

"si ellos estuvieran de parte del reino de Goguryeo, entonces…" los pensamientos de Silver solo eran un reflejo de lo que había en la mente del rey En Tao desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque sabía que era casi improbable que Liam Diethel diera su brazo a torcer aún tenía una carta bajo la manga, las técnicas milenarias de artes marciales de Gaya eran desconocidas para las otras naciones, y a pesar de que muchos habían intentado obtenerlas, el hecho era que jamás lo habían logrado…

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Fin del capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos

Sorry por la tardanza pero estaba algo ocupada y olvide colocar el capitulo 10 por eso actualizare hoy y mañana O.o

Como sea ya saben las indicaciones del fic, gracias por leerlo y ojala los que vienen les gusten

Besos

Kira-Ishida

Capitulo 10: Belleza y talento…

Al terminar la presentación de los jóvenes, el rey se levantó de su lugar – queridos súbditos, y amigos es hora del gran banquete – en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca del rey las doncellas y sirvientes comenzaron a llevar comida a todas las mesas alrededor y que estaban preparadas para todos los asistentes. La familia ocupo su lugar en la mesa central y antes de sentarse, el rey agrego - mientras disfrutamos de este gran banquete les presento a mis hijas quienes hoy dan el gran paso de la mayoría de edad y serán reconocidas como princesas reales de Gaya - ambas jóvenes se colocaron una a cada lado del rey; Tamao a la derecha y Marion a la izquierda, el rey tomo sus manos y ambas jóvenes hicieron una inclinación hacia los invitados – mis hermosas hijas nos deleitaran con su talento durante el banquete – agrego el rey Liam, en cuanto todo el mundo escucho eso, parecieron dejar de comer todos estaban curiosos de ver a las hermosas princesas, a las que habían visto poco; Marion había acompañado a su hermano y padre a recibir a las delegaciones y los habían acompañado a visitarlos en algunas oportunidades, mostrando la hospitalidad de la nación, en cuanto a Tamao; ella era desconocida para todos hasta solo unas horas antes que había realizado el ritual del dios sol, en el cual había maravillado a todo el mundo con su destreza y belleza y sobre todo por haber recibido la bendición directa del dios sol sobre ella

El rey Liam soltó la mano de Marion – adelante hija – agrego el rey, Marion asintió e hizo una reverencia hacia él, entonces comenzó a caminar, al pasar por detrás de su madre esta dijo

-no lo olvides Marion…- la joven asintió

-por supuesto que no, madre- dijo la joven y siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro del gran patio que ya se encontraba iluminado pues la luz del sol ya casi desaparecía

En cuanto la joven princesa llegó al centro del gran patio principal, una hermosa música comenzó a sonar, era alegre y vivaz como ella, la princesa comenzó a danzar con tal belleza y gracia que todos olvidaron que estaban comiendo, su sonrisa embrujo a todos y sus movimientos gráciles y elegantes atraían las miradas de todos los hombres presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos de la belleza de la hija menor del rey Liam, que en esos momentos movía un par de abanicos con delicadeza y maestría, Lizerg y Tamao estaban asombrados, por lo bello que danzaba su hermana menor – Marion es maravillosa – murmuró Tamao sorprendida gratamente, su sonrisa era sincera, Lizerg la observó la joven era demasiado inocente para entender que eso no le convenía en ningún sentido pero él no sería quien le quitaría esa parte dulce de ella

Marion siguió su baile, girando sobre sí misma su traje ceremonial se movía con elegancia y cada paso que daba era perfecto, moviendo los abanicos que se abrían y parecían una extensión de su cuerpo, repentinamente los guardó y justo en ese momento la música se detuvo, todos estaban tan maravillados que eran incapaces de siquiera moverse o aplaudir, incluso el rey En Tao estaba sorprendido, la joven tenía un brillo totalmente impactante

Una joven doncella se acercó hasta la joven princesa trayéndole un gayageum (citara de 12 cuerdas de seda), entonces todos quedaron sorprendidos, la princesa iba a tocarlo, un instrumento que se sabía era mayoritariamente tocado por hombres, la mayoría de ellos comenzó a observarla con atención, el rey de Goguryeo la miro con curiosidad, esa joven había elegido un instrumento poco peculiar, tal vez para demostrar su supremacía y tal vez la equidad con sus hermanos, algo que le pareció bastante interesante.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, todos se maravillaron y rápidamente comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida, la joven princesa era muy hábil y talentosa, el rey Liam sonreía satisfecho y orgulloso, la reina Laira por su parte miraba a su hija con una sonrisa enorme, la joven había atraído la atención de todos quienes habían quedado totalmente hechizados no solo por su belleza, sino por la forma en que tocaba, la música era fina y tan elegante e hipnotizante como ella "eso es Marion, atráelos tanto que no sean capaces de prestarle atención después de verte" pensó la reina con una sonrisa autosuficiente

El rey En Tao había desviado su vista unos segundos de la joven princesa Marion y extrañamente se topo con una expresión que no esperaba, la hermana mayor de la joven, quien haría su presentación después de ella estaba totalmente sonriente, encantada con lo que su hermana hacia; no parecía asustada ni preocupada, simplemente disfrutaba de todo como una niña, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa joven era totalmente pura. Su mirada siguió observando a la familia real, Lizerg se notaba serio, tal vez el mostraba la preocupación que la princesa Tamao no sentía, se notaba que era un joven astuto y prudente. Al ver a su antiguo amigo y rival, el rey Liam, pudo notar que él estaba orgulloso, su hija era hermosa y tenía un extraordinario talento para las artes, algo que él siempre había apreciado, el rey En Tao negó levemente con su cabeza, no podía esperar otra cosa de él, cuando por fin su mirada llego a la reina, ella paseaba sus ojos por todos los presentes, parecía estar pendiente de que hacían mientras su hija tocaba y se notaba la satisfacción que sentía al ver como ella atraía toda la atención, probablemente todo lo que la joven tenía de talento era gracias a ella "esa mujer…" pensó antes de volver sus ojos a la joven princesa quien parecía estar finalizando

Cuando Marion terminó de tocar todos los presentas aplaudieron de pie, la princesa no solo era hermosa sino que poseía todo el talento que una joven debía tener, su rostro era maravilloso y su sonrisa brillaba con esplendor, las melodías que producía con su instrumento encantaban como si fuera magia, cuando se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia hacia sus padres el rey se levanto con una sonrisa, entonces la joven giro hacia un lado e hizo una reverencia hacia los presentes para agradecer su atención, después giró hacia el otro lado e hizo lo mismo, entonces comenzó a caminar hasta regresar a su lugar ante el murmullo de todos los presentes que solo la llenaban de halagos, su bella sonrisa y la forma altiva y elegante en que caminaban también era admirada

Al llevar junto a su padre este tomo sus manos – estuviste maravillosa hija- la joven hizo una reverencia hacia él y luego habló

-esperaba que te agradara padre… que estés feliz es lo que más alegra mi corazón- agrego la joven con astucia, el rey asintió con una sonrisa

Lizerg miraba a la reina sin que ella lo notara al estar pendiente del rey y de Marion, sabía que probablemente su hermana menor haría una presentación como esa, y con su belleza era natural que encantara a todo el mundo, pero no estaba preparado para ello y mucho menos al no tener idea de lo que Tamao realizaría

-Tamao- se escucho la voz del rey quien llamaba a su hija, la joven se puso de pie y camino hasta él con una sonrisa, antes de que el volviera a hablar tomo las manos de Marion

-estuviste maravillosa hermana – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa dulce, Marion se sorprendió y solo agradeció el cumplido, al estar frente al rey no podía decir nada para mortificarla

-te deseo suerte hermana- dijo la joven princesa Marion como respuesta, el rey miro a su hija mayor

-¿estás preparada?- dijo el rey con algo de preocupación por la salud de la joven, Tamao asintió

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo…- agrego la joven mientras la reina la miraba de forma despectiva

-solo te dejarás en vergüenza…- susurró la reina con una sonrisa autosuficiente

Tamao hizo una reverencia hacia el rey y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, cuando paso junto a Lizerg este tomo su mano y la miro con preocupación, Tamao le sonrió y antes de soltarse agrego – tu solo obsérvame…- agrego guiñando su ojos derecho, el príncipe se sorprendió y antes de darse cuenta ya la había soltado, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia el centro del patio, donde su hermana ya estaba de pie

Tamao respiró un par de veces para tranquilizar su corazón, no había razón para estar nerviosa, ella ya había tocado para muchas personas antes, cuando abrió los ojos y miró alrededor se dio cuenta que todos estaban atentos a ella, después del ritual seguramente todos esperaban ver algo maravilloso, y más después de haber visto lo realizado por su hermana menor.

Una joven doncella se acerco a ella entonces, entre sus manos traía un Haegeum (un laúd con arco de dos cuerdas), todos quedaron extrañamente sorprendidos, la joven princesa no iba a bailar.

El rey En Tao sonrió inmediatamente, la joven sabía que danzar no era algo que en esos momentos pudiera mostrar su talento, después de todo en el ritual ya lo había hecho y estaba claro que podía resaltar por medio de la danza, por ello la joven había decidido mostrar otro de sus talentos, y extrañamente al igual que su hermana, había escogido un instrumento normalmente tocado por hombres y este en especial era muy difícil de ejecutar, al solo poseer dos cuerdas, solo un experto lograba sacar las notas y melodías que este producía -"parece que has aceptado el reto"- pensó mirándola con interés.

El rey Liam miraba a su hija incrédulo, ¿Tamao era capaz de tocar el hangeum? Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Lizerg inevitablemente, sin embargo fue una sorpresa ver que hasta el joven príncipe la miraba incrédulo

-Lizerg- dijo el rey atrayendo la mirada de su hijo

-yo… no sé qué decir…- dijo el príncipe, el rey inmediatamente volvió su vista a su hija, ¿Qué haría la joven?, acaso intentaría algo imposible…

La reina no sabía que decir o su hijastra se había vuelto loca o decididamente algo estaba mal, ella había preparado a Marion para tocar el Gayageum para que dejara asombrado a todos descartando el Haegeum porque era casi imposible que la joven lo aprendiera y ahora Tamao estaba intentando tocarlo, cuando observó que la joven lo tomaba entre sus manos no pudo evitar usar un arma para intentar quedar bien con su esposo

-mi rey… tal vez debería…- el rey Liam giró a observarla, sus ojos eran una advertencia, el mismo sabía que Tamao era una joven enferma y débil y viendo a Lizerg ignorante de que su hermana sabía hacer eso

-debo detenerla antes de que….- murmuró pero las palabras de Lizerg lo detuvieron

-dale una oportunidad- dijo el príncipe con tranquilidad atrayendo la mirada de su padre, su madrastra y hermana menor – no sé si sabe lo que hace, pero confío en que no hará nada que dañe a la familia real ni que la ponga en vergüenza – agrego el príncipe – solo confía un poco en ella- agrego el joven mirándolo de frente

El rey Liam volvió su vista hacia la joven nuevamente, se notaba segura, no parecía no saber lo que hacía. Todos los invitados miraban a la princesa expectantes, aunque al ver que su hermana tocaba el gayageum supusieron que probablemente la joven tenía las habilidades para tocar ese instrumento tan complejo, después de todo era la hermana mayor y había mostrado gran habilidad durante el ritual.

Tamao se sentó sobre el piso del escenario y colocó el Haegeum en posición vertical sobre su pierna izquierda, entonces respiro profundo y comenzó a tocar, en cuanto las notas comenzaron a salir, todos quedaron asombrados, la joven tocaba perfectamente sin cometer fallas, su padre estaba por demás sorprendido, incluso Lizerg no sabía que decir, su hermana había aprendido a tocar el haegeum sin siquiera contárselo, estaban tan pensativos que solo salieron de sus pensamientos cuando la joven comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo a todos.

Su voz era dulce y melodiosa, y contrastaba bellamente con las notas que producía el haegeum en sus manos. El rey estaba tan asombrado que sin darse cuenta estaba de pie mirándola. La reina por su parte había quedado estática, no podía pensar con claridad, mientras Marion miraba alternadamente a su hermana y a su madre, sin saber que decirle

Lady Shin y las doncellas de la joven sonreían, ellas siempre la escuchaban tocar en haegeum y cantar esa canción en sus habitaciones, y curiosamente la princesa estaba tocando la misma canción que tocaba para ellas, para ese grupo de personas importantes –así que por eso dijo esas palabras su alteza- murmuró lady Shin mientras secaba una lágrima de alegría, recordando lo que la joven había dicho sobre su presentación

-¿ocurre algo lady Shin?- dijo Morphine al verla derramar lágrimas

-nuestra princesa está cantando y tocando para nosotros- dijo la mujer, Morphine giro para ver a la joven que en esos minutos cantaba con tranquilidad y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sonrió sin poder evitarlo

Tamao seguía cantando, ante la atenta mirada de todos los emisarios, ministros y miembros de la corte real quienes parecían totalmente abstraídos por las bellas notas que producían la voz y el haegeum de la princesa

El rey En Tao paso su mirada hacia el rey Liam sin poder evitarlo mientras escuchaba a la princesa, era como si estuvieran escuchando a su madre cantar nuevamente, e irónicamente la joven había escogido la misma canción que su madre solía cantar, la mirada del rey Liam demostraba que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, volvió sus ojos a la joven, si antes ya la admiraba solo por el parecido ahora ya no podía negar que esa jovencita se había ganado su favor indudablemente – esta jovencita…- murmuró sin darse cuenta atrayendo la atención de su consejero quien lo observó – está decidido…- agrego con seguridad, dejando a Silver confuso, desde que el rey había visto a la joven princesa Tamao parecía tener algo en la cabeza, sin embargo aun no era capaz de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rey, sin embargo parecía ser que después de verla cantando y tocando el haegeum el rey había tomado una decisión

La joven princesa abrió los ojos y miro a su padre, quien aún la observaba de pie, la joven se asusto un poco, pensando que tal vez había cometido algún error, pero cuando él le sonrió comprendió que solo estaba sorprendido, entonces la princesa Tamao hizo una inclinación hacia él quien comenzó a aplaudirla rápidamente, acción que fue repetida por todos los presentes, la joven miro alrededor, todos parecían estar totalmente maravillados, sus ojos rápidamente encontraron a lady Shin y a sus doncellas, quienes parecían estar a punto de llorar, provocando en ella una sonrisa, las jóvenes hicieron una inclinación hacia ella

Tamao desvió sus ojos hacia los presentes nuevamente, estaba mirando alrededor cuando se encontró con el rostro del hombre que había conocido en el palacio. El rey En Tao se sorprendió cuando la joven se quedó observándolo al reconocerlo, sobre todo por la expresión sorprendida y graciosa de su rostro, eso lo hizo sonreír también, inmediatamente Tamao hizo una inclinación con su cabeza hacia él como forma de saludo, acción que él repitió hacia ella

La reina que la estaba observando con enfado notó esto y observo de inmediato en la dirección que la joven miraba, sin poder evitar su curiosidad se dirigió al rey – mi rey ¿a quién saluda Tamao?- el rey Liam quien no había notado que su hija miraba a alguien en especifico la observo y movió sus ojos para ver a quien en específico miraba su hija, se sorprendió mucho al ver a En Tao quien le sonreía a la joven -¿Quién es esa persona?- agrego la reina atrayendo su atención, la de Lizerg y la de Marion quienes no habían notado nada tampoco. Lizerg miró al hombre y se encontró con el rey de Goguryeo, algo que lo sorprendió también, miró a su padre quien aun parecía no reaccionar para contestar a la pregunta de su reina

-padre…- dijo Lizerg atrayendo la atención del rey quien en ese minuto despertó y miró a su reina

-ese hombre es uno de los emisarios de Goguryeo- agrego el rey con calma intentando no mostrarse tenso, sabía que su reina era muy astuta – Tamao lo conoció por casualidad hace unos días – agrego el rey

La reina Laira observo como la princesa volvía su vista hacia ellos con una sonrisa, a ella la irritaba esa sonrisa tan sincera y pura, y más ahora después de darse cuenta que esa jovencita había estado aparentando todo ese tiempo no saber nada, la muy infeliz había aprendido a leer y no solo eso, sabía lenguaje antiguo, danza y el haegeum… y probablemente si sabía eso debía saber otras cosas que ella desconocía, ahora no podía tomarla a la ligera ni subestimarla, comenzó a sentirse furiosa, su mirada rápidamente viajo a Lizerg, el muy maldito había estado educándola todo ese tiempo en secreto y ella sin enterarse de nada pensaba que la había encerrado para siempre en sus habitaciones

Tamao dejó el escenario y camino hasta su padre quien tomo sus manos rápidamente, se notaba feliz y satisfecho – mi niña… yo…- la joven hizo una inclinación con su cabeza

-solo quería…- la joven no pudo continuar con sus palabras, porque el rey la abrazó sorpresivamente

-no digas nada, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nunca pensé que con tu salud, tú podrías…- dijo casi con lagrimas en sus ojos – tienes la misma hermosa voz de tu madre, eres tan parecida a ella… -agrego el rey tocando su cabeza con ternura, la joven sonrió, entonces el rey Liam la soltó

-tienes que explicarme esto…- dijo Lizerg cuando su hermana se sentaba a su lado, Tamao sonrió divertida, era verdad que nunca le había enseñado a Lizerg que había aprendido a tocar el Haegeum, pero él tampoco había preguntado nunca

Estaban conversando cuando el rey Liam de Gaya tomo la palabra – disfrutemos este gran banquete - agrego con una sonrisa - hoy es un día que debemos celebrar- agrego antes de sentarse – músicos reales – en cuanto dijo eso, los músicos comenzaron a tocar, amenizando el gran banquete, mientras algunas bailarinas danzaban en el escenario para entretener a todos los invitados

Entonces Tamao miró a Lizerg quien estaba pendiente de ella – nunca me preguntaste – agrego la joven sorprendiéndolo, él jamás había creído necesario preguntar, ella siempre corría a él para contarle sobre todas las cosas nuevas que aprendía

-pensé que no tenías secretos para mí- agrego el joven príncipe mirándola con reproche

-nunca fue un secreto, siempre lo toco para lady Shin y mis doncellas en mi cámara – agrego Tamao sorprendiéndolo, el joven desvió su mirada hacia atrás de la joven donde estaba lady Shin quien sonreía y asentía a las palabras de la princesa

-esto es increíble, como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta… -dijo él causando una sonrisa el su hermana

Marion por su lado no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente confundida, Tamao no era la muchacha despistada y sin talento que ella siempre había creído, de hecho era capaz de hacer todo lo que ella hacia e incluso más, se sintió repentinamente muy molesta y angustiada probablemente su madre se desquitaría con ella antes de pensar en algún plan para vengarse, la miró con algo de temor, por la expresión en su rostro no parecía estar bastante enfadada, pero sus ojos parecían dos dagas que atravesaban a sus hermanastros "van a terminar pagando por esto…" pensó la joven, se sentía frustrada pero sabía que su madre no dejaría esto así nada más

El banquete transcurrió sin ningún problema y luego de un par de horas en que todos disfrutaron, había terminado. El rey y su familia se retiraron a sus habitaciones al igual que los emisarios extranjeros; los miembros de la corte real y los ministros se marcharon a sus casas, entonces los sirvientes y las doncellas comenzaron las labores de limpieza y los trabajos para volver el palacio a su estado normal

Tamao estaba tan cansada después de ese día tan ajetreado que quedó rendida en su cama en cuanto se cambió de ropa y las doncellas le colocaron su pijama – la princesa esta exhausta – dijo Morphine, al salir de la habitación de la joven cerrando con cuidado para no provocar ruido, llevando entre sus brazos los ropajes ceremoniales de la princesa

Lady Shin que caminaba a su lado sonrió ya más tranquila – es normal, hoy fue un día muy largo y la princesa tuvo que soportar mucha presión – agrego la mujer con calma

-ahora por fin podemos respirar tranquilas, nuestra princesa por fin no recibirá más ordenes de la reina - agrego Morphine con una sonrisa, lady Shin cambio su expresión a una seria causando preocupación en la joven -¿ocurre algo malo?- dijo la joven

-después de lo ocurrido hoy, tendremos que cuidar mucho más a la princesa, la reina querrá desquitarse – agrego lady Shin, asustando a Morphine

-¿cree que quiera hacerle algo malo?- pregunto la joven, lady Shin parecía angustiada

-no lo sé, por eso debemos estar atentas para protegerla- agrego la mujer – vamos, por el momento debemos dejarla descansar – agrego lady Shin, Morphine asintió y ambas siguieron caminando

Lizerg estaban sentado en el jardín de su cámara, leyendo un libro, cuando Nichrome llego a su lado – estuviste muy bien Nichrome – dijo el joven al levantar la vista hacia él, Nichrome inclinó su cabeza para agradecer sus palabras – muchas gracias por tus esfuerzos durante este día – agrego el joven mirando hacia el cielo

-la princesa Tamao también lo hizo muy bien – agrego Nichrome, logrando que Lizerg sonriera

- pensé que haría algo totalmente diferente durante su presentación pero ella me sorprendió tanto como a los demás – agrego el joven príncipe

-su alteza debe haber meditado mucho sobre qué haría – dijo el joven con seriedad

-no lo creo, no parecía estar muy nerviosa, yo creo que lo decidió en el momento en que nuestro padre le hablo del tema – agrego Lizerg de forma relajada

-pero… durante la conversación que tuvo con ella después de lo ocurrido con el dios sol – Lizerg sonrió ante las palabras de Nichrome

-si… eso… también me engañó- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa – supuse que haría algún tipo de demostración, no sé… que tal vez volvería a danzar, pero que esta vez sí utilizaría movimientos más difíciles sobre todo después de ver a los acróbatas, incluso pensé por un momento que haría una demostración de artes marciales para sorprender a nuestro padre – dijo Lizerg – sin embargo ella toco el haegeum y canto la canción que nuestra madre solía cantar para nosotros cuando éramos niños – dijo el príncipe

Nichrome que se mantenía en silencio escuchándolo también se había sorprendido, la princesa no era del tipo de joven que hacía algo tan femenino -¿por qué cree que haya hecho eso?- pregunto el joven atrayendo la mirada de Lizerg

-siempre he creído que Tamao depende de mí para todo, pero parece ser que yo mismo he subestimado a mi hermana- dijo el joven príncipe heredero – lo he estado meditando y creo que ella solo deseaba hacer feliz a nuestro padre, actuar de forma agresiva y apresurada solo le habría causado confusión y habría hecho que esta festividad resultara un desastre – agrego el joven pensativo

-entonces la princesa…- Nichrome estaba entendiendo las palabras de Lizerg

-mi hermana solo hizo lo que nuestro padre le pidió – dijo el joven – presentarse cuidando de su salud, sin excederse pero mostrando su talentos para que todos los presentes también quedaran admirados de ella – agrego el joven – esa niña solo quiso hacerlo feliz y que estuviera orgulloso de ella…- dijo sonriendo, entonces se puso de pie y estiro sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de su guardia y de los sirvientes que lo escoltaban desde lejos – creo que por hoy podemos decir que todo salió bien- agrego girando para mirar a su guardia personal y amigo

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora su alteza?- dijo Nichrome de forma seria

-por ahora vamos a descansar, ya mañana veremos – dijo observando a todos alrededor con tranquilidad - después de todo debemos escuchar y ver las reacciones que traiga esto en la corte real, los ministros y los emisarios- agrego el joven comenzando a caminar

-cree que sea necesario que ponga más guardias alrededor de la princesa Tamao- dijo Nichrome, Lizerg sonrió y siguió caminando

-no, mas guardias solo alertarían a la reina, además debemos ver qué clase de actitud tomará Tamao – dijo Lizerg, Nichrome no comprendió muy bien sus palabras por lo que él joven comenzó a explicarse

-quiero saber si ella seguirá fingiendo lo de su mala salud o hará algo- agrego el príncipe, - ya no necesita subordinarse a las peticiones de la reina - Nichrome asintió a sus palabras – sin embargo quiero que coloques a una de tus sombras (guardias imperiales similares a ninjas), a vigilarla – Nichrome que lo seguía de cerca solo se mantenía en silencio - como cuando se escapa de palacio – agrego Lizerg, Nichrome volvió a asentir

-lo haré en seguida – dijo el joven guardia antes de inclinar su cabeza

-ya puedes marcharte, estoy seguro que debes estar más cansado que yo- agrego Lizerg antes de marcharse a descansar seguido de sus sirvientes.

Nichrome salió de las habitaciones de Lizerg, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante su trabajo no sería solo cuidar de la seguridad del príncipe heredero, aunque internamente eso era algo que ya había decidido hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás, sin necesidad de recibir una petición u orden…

A la mañana siguiente, la primera visita que recibió el rey Liam, fue una que lo asombró sobre todo porque supuso que por lo menos esperaría unos minutos antes de aparecer – su alteza, los enviados de Goguryeo piden una audiencia con usted- dijo su consejero, entrando al salón del rey, quien estaba leyendo unos pergaminos antes de dirigirse a desayunar con su reina y sus hijos

-¿tan temprano?- murmuró el rey para sí mismo, luego alzó la mirada y respondió – está bien puedes decirles que pasen – dijo logrando que su consejero asintiera inclinando la cabeza y abandonara la habitación

A los pocos minutos entro seguido del rey de Goguryeo quien seguía a Silver unos pasos más atrás. En cuanto el rey Liam los vio entrar agrego – puedes dejarnos ahora – el consejero salió rápidamente mientras el rey se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mesa donde lo esperaban

-me sorprende esta visita tan temprano en la mañana ¿no podías esperar un poco?- dijo el rey Liam

-tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo antes de irme hoy- agrego el rey En Tao, sorprendiéndolo

-¿te irás hoy?- dijo algo sorprendido de la noticia tan repentina

-te dije que solo me quedaría durante la celebración, tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes en Goguryeo- agrego En Tao, mientras Liam asentía

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- agrego el rey de Gaya rápidamente

-primero que nada quiero que fijemos la fecha de entrega de los barcos, es un tema que no puedo dejar inconcluso antes de marcharme – agrego En Tao con seriedad

-entiendo…- dijo el rey Liam con calma, luego de pensarlo unos segundos agregó – que te parece para el próximo otoño, así evitaremos que la construcción se vea detenida por el clima frio – agrego el rey Liam, mientras el rey En asentía

-estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que haya retrasos o fallas a causa del clima- agrego con seguridad

Cuando el rey Liam observo su rostro decidido no pudo evitar volver a hablar – hay otra cosa que quieres ¿verdad?- agrego el rey de Gaya con calma

-necesito un caballo- agrego el rey En con calma, sorprendiendo al rey Liam

-¿un caballo?- pregunto algo curioso

-hice una pequeña apuesta con mi hijo mayor antes de que se marchara a resolver el conflicto con Baekje- agrego el rey En con calma

-entiendo, parece que te ha vencido…- agrego el rey Liam

-solo digamos que esta vez deseo llevarle un obsequio por su triunfo- agrego el rey En, logrando que su amigo sonriera

-no te preocupes, será un regalo de mi parte, haré que sea Lizerg quien lo elija especialmente para él – agrego el rey Liam, en ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz desde fuera de la habitación

- su alteza, el príncipe Lizerg pide una audiencia con usted- dijo el consejero del rey, ambos reyes de miraron

-hazlo pasar – dijo de inmediato el rey de Gaya, en cuanto Lizerg entró se sorprendió de ver a su padre acompañado del rey de Goguryeo tan temprano

-lamente la interrupción padre, solo venía a darte los buenos días – dijo el príncipe – buenos días su alteza- agrego, girando e inclinando su cabeza para saludar al rey de Goguryeo quien asintió – entonces me marcharé para no interrumpirlos – dijo el joven príncipe heredero

-espera Lizerg, necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo el rey Liam mirando a su hijo

- voy a regalarle uno de nuestros caballos al rey de Goguryeo- el joven príncipe Lizerg le miró algo sorprendido, regalar un caballo en Gaya significaba un símbolo de amistad muy profundo, miró al serio rey de Goguryeo, por una extraña razón sentía que había algo que no sabía sobre la relación entre su padre y ese hombre tan intimidante -¿quiero que seas tú quien lo escoja por mi?- agrego el rey Liam atrayendo la mirada de su hijo

- ¿yo?- preguntó el príncipe luego hizo una inclinación con su cabeza – creo que lo más razonable sería que el mismo rey lo escogiera ¿no crees?- agrego el príncipe mirando al rey En

- dejaré esa decisión en tus manos – agrego el rey de Goguryeo con tranquilidad – estoy seguro que puedes elegir muy bien ya que conoces las cualidades de tus caballos mejor que yo – agrego el rey con calma

Lizerg asintió – entonces creo que me voy – agrego el príncipe antes de que se marchara el rey de Goguryeo agrego

-si me permites darte un consejo para tu elección – el príncipe le miró un poco confuso pero asintió – mientras más indomable mejor – agrego sorprendiendo a Lizerg quien giró a ver a su padre

-supongo que tienes tus razones para esa elección – dijo el rey Liam mirando a su amigo – complace al rey en su petición – agrego, nuevamente mirando a su hijo, el joven príncipe volvió a mirar al rey de Goguryeo y agrego

- como usted desee, solo espero que no se arrepienta después – agrego el joven antes de inclinar su cabeza como despedida y salir, cuando ya estaba fuera miró a Nichrome, las palabras de ambos reyes lo había sorprendido sobre todo lo de regalarle un caballo

-¿ocurre algo su alteza? – pregunto Nichrome al verlo tan pensativo

-vamos a las caballerizas…- dijo el joven príncipe con calma comenzando a caminar – mi padre acaba de pedirme que elija un caballo para el rey de Goguryeo- agrego sorprendiendo a su guardia

-¿el rey quiere regalar un caballo?- dijo el joven guardia algo sorprendido

-también me sorprendió, creo que mi padre me oculta algo sobre su relación con el rey de Goguryeo y su reino – agrego el príncipe mientras avanzaban

-¿Qué caballo piensa darle?- pregunto Nichrome sabiendo que seguramente el príncipe estaría algo confuso con todo ese tema

-eso es lo más extraño, le sugería elegirlo pero no quiso- agrego Lizerg, Nichrome pareció confundido, ¿Cómo iba a elegirlo el rey de Goguryeo si no estaba presente?, no quiso preguntar para no mortificar más al joven príncipe que ya parecía bastante incomodo con el tema – aunque creo que lo que más me confunde es lo que me sugirió como elección – agrego Lizerg, caminando por el palacio en dirección a las caballerizas, Nichrome lo miraba con atención – quiere el caballo mas indomable de Gaya – Nichrome se sorprendió tanto que llegó a detenerse, Lizerg se detuvo al notar que ya no sentía los pasos de su guardia tras él –imagino que sabes a que me refiero con eso- agrego el príncipe

-no puede darle a agma… es un monstruo – dijo Nichrome mirando la cara de Lizerg, parecía ser que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo

-ya lo sé, pero qué más puedo hacer con él, nadie se atreve a acercarse si quiera desde que lo capturaron – agrego Lizerg, desde que habían atrapado a ese caballo estaba aislado de todos los otros, ya que era imposible acercarse a mas de 10 metros de él

-su alteza la princesa Tamao no lo permitirá – agrego Nichrome repentinamente

- si ella fuera capaz de montarlo tal vez lo meditaría pero a pesar de que ese monstruo la deja acercarse, no permite que lo monte, es una amenaza para todos, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que los guardias se descuidaron, por poco destruye todas las caballerizas- agrego el príncipe

-si no hubiera sido porque apareció su alteza la princesa…- agrego Nichrome

-sí, pero antes de que la reconociera casi la mata también – agrego el príncipe Lizerg mirando a su guardia – no quiero tener que lamentar que lastime a alguien, menos si esa persona es mi hermana, entonces tendría que matarlo aunque ella no quiera – agrego Lizerg con tranquilidad – prefiero enviarlo a Goguryeo, si el rey En cree que puede dominarlo, entonces adelante- agrego el príncipe heredero, estaban entrando a las caballerizas, justo en el momento que aparecía Tamao de una de ellas, trayendo con ella un caballo de crin rubia y piel marrón, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al verla en ese lugar tan temprano

-hermano, Nichrome, buenos días – dijo la joven acercándose a ellos, vestía su traje de montar y sonreía con naturalidad

-no deberías estar descansando- dijo el príncipe mirando a su hermana que acariciaba levemente la cabeza del caballo

-me desperté temprano y no deseaba quedarme en mis habitaciones- agrego la joven princesa, Lizerg suspiró tantos años obligada la mayor parte del tiempo a estar allí recluida o escaparse a escondidas seguramente la joven estaba ansiosa por poder hacer ese tipo de cosas sin pedir permiso ni estar ocultándose para no ser vista

-supongo que ya no hay necesidad de preocuparme – agrego el príncipe mirándola, la joven los observó, ninguno de los dos vestía sus trajes de montar, eso llamó su atención

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo la joven curiosa, los jóvenes se miraron, entonces le príncipe comenzó a caminar seguido de Nichrome, Tamao giró sobre sí misma la verlo alejarse – hermano, espera – dijo la joven tratando de detenerlo pero él siguió su camino, entonces Tamao llamó a uno de los sirvientes – puedes cuidarlo unos minutos, ya regreso…- agrego entregándole las riendas – gracias…- dijo y empezó a correr tras su hermano mayor

-¿su alteza está seguro?- preguntaba Nichrome en el momento en que Tamao los alcanzaba y miraba con curiosidad

-¿seguro de qué?- pregunto ella siguiéndolos con interés

Lizerg no contesto y se dirigió a Nichrome – espera aquí – agrego antes de alejarse, Tamao lo iba a seguir pero Nichrome tomo su brazo, atrayendo su atención

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la joven a Nichrome, más curiosa que al inicio, Lizerg ya estaba junto al jefe de guardias, encargado de las caballerizas al que parecía estarle pidiendo algo

-el rey va a regalar un caballo y le ha pedido a su hermano que lo elija – dijo Nichrome con seriedad, Tamao lo miró sorprendida

-¿mi padre regalará un caballo?- la joven estaba por demás impresionada, regalar un caballo si era un gran honor, la persona debía ser muy importante para su padre – nunca creí que mi padre regalaría un caballo a alguien- dijo la joven pensativa. Miro el rostro de Nichrome este se notaba bastante pensativo - ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo curiosa la princesa – si nuestro padre le ha pedido a Lizerg escoger un caballo debería estar honrado – agrego ella al notar la expresión seria de su hermano desde lejos, Nichrome desvió su mirada hacia ella y suspiro cansado

-el problema es el caballo a regalar su alteza- agrego el joven guardia mirando con precaución a la joven

-¿Qué pasa con eso?, no creo que mi hermano no pueda elegir un buen caballo- agrego la princesa, después sonrió – si necesita ayuda yo puedo…- Nichrome la detuvo antes de continuar

-la persona que quiere el regalo hizo una petición especial – la joven le miro interesada – debe ser el caballo más indomable que exista en Gaya – Tamao no tuvo que escuchar más, solo había un caballo con esa característica, de inmediato miro a su hermano

-¡no puedes!- grito para atraer la atención de Lizerg quien giró a verla cuando la joven ya se acercaba a él – no agma – dijo ella tomando su brazo, Nichrome también se había acercado

-lo siento su alteza, no puedo mentirle a la princesa – agrego el joven guardia, Lizerg suspiro con cansancio también

-escucha Tamao, Agma no es una mascota – dijo el joven príncipe con seriedad, luego miró al encargado de las caballerizas y agrego – tráiganlo al corral central, quiero verlo- el guardia pareció asustarse pero al ver la mirada seria y decidida del príncipe asintió y se alejo mientras le ordenaba a los otros guardias traer al animal

Tamao lo siguió por todo el camino hasta el corral central, donde estaba encerrado el caballo era un sitió alejado y protegido – por favor Lizerg, agma es mi amigo…- agrego la joven

-un amigo no trata de matarte, esa bestia es un demonio y si no lo mande matar en esa oportunidad fue porque suplicaste – agrego el príncipe – te dije que si podías domarlo y montarlo sería tuyo, pero la última vez que intentaste hacerlo incluso antes de entrar al corral casi te mata – agrego el príncipe

-hermano…- dijo la joven tratando de suplicar pero era obvio que su hermano esta vez no accedería

-es mejor que esté en otro lugar donde tal vez pueda ser domado por alguien con la fuerza suficiente para imponerse a él y no siga encerrado en ese lugar como si fuera tu mascota o peor como si estuviera en una cárcel ¿no estás de acuerdo?, sabes que es demasiado para ti o cualquiera de esta guardia - agrego el príncipe atrayendo la atención de la joven – entiende que tal vez no eres la persona destinada a domarlo – agrego Lizerg en el momento en que siete guardias traían al animal a la fuerza sujeto por unas cadenas, aunque ciertamente era él quien estaba jalándolos por la fuerza que oponía

Cuando se abrió la puerta del corral central y la bestia sintió que las primeras cadenas eran soltadas empezó a saltar, y al sentirse completamente libre de oposición salió corriendo y brincando entrando al corral central – Agma…- murmuró Tamao al verlo aparecer y correr por el corral como si estuviera a punto de estallar de ira

-lo ves – dijo Lizerg al verlo salir imponiéndose a todos los guardias que intentaban sujetarlo y al ver como se mostraba altivo y enfurecido – no puedes esperar que te deje volver a acercarte a ese monstruo – agrego Lizerg seriedad, la joven miró a su hermano, el príncipe se acercó al corral, entonces el caballo pareció captar su presencia y lo observo directamente entonces comenzó a enojarse y a pararse en dos patas para intimidar al príncipe –agma – dijo el príncipe intentando atraer su atención y que se calmara pero no parecía dar resultado por lo que Tamao se acerco a su hermano

Cuando el caballo vio a la joven princesa aparecer al lado de su hermano pareció alterarse más, Tamao notó eso y se apresuró a alejarse un poco de él entonces agrego – agma tranquilízate – en ese momento el caballo se detuvo y empezó a cabalgar lentamente para acercarse a la joven un poco más, Lizerg sabía que ese cabello estaba atado a su hermana de alguna forma, ya que a pesar de que no se dejaba montar por ella si le hacía caso y se alteraba cuando alguien se le acercaba a ella, incluyendo a personas y otros caballos, de hecho la última vez que se había descontrolado había sido durante una práctica de artes marciales de la joven cuando un guardia la había lastimado tirándola al suelo por un descuido de la joven, entonces ese monstruo que había visto todo desde lejos, había destruido el corral y se había lanzado contra el guardia provocando un gran desastre en las caballerizas, por supuesto solo se había detenido por palabras de ella, pero antes de eso estaba tan enojado y fuera de sí que hasta la había golpeado al ser incapaz de controlarse a si mismo

-escúchame bien Agma- dijo Lizerg, atrayendo la mirada del caballo – sabes que desde que te capturamos has sido incapaz de comportarte y dejarte domar – agrego mientras el caballo resoplaba con arrogancia como si estuviera orgulloso de ello – por eso he decidido que estoy cansado de que sigas haciendo destrozos aquí – agrego el príncipe

-Lizerg por favor…- dijo Tamao, pero el príncipe estaba muy enojada con el caballo sobre todo por la última herida que le había hecho a ella, observó al animal unos segundos y luego a su hermana, si decía algo en ese momento probablemente ese monstruo se pondría como loco y trataría de escapar, suspiro y luego observó al guardia a cargo

–Van a mantenerlo aquí hasta que yo de la orden– agrego Lizerg antes de bajarse de la mampara, el guardia asintió – que lo vigilen no quiero enterarme que hizo algo – agrego mientras el guardia ordenaba a varios guardias custodiarlo – si hace algo raro avísenme de inmediato, pero no pueden matarlo – agrego Lizerg, Tamao se sorprendió de no escucharlo decir nada mas acerca de que sería regalado entonces se bajo y comenzó a seguirlo

-hermano ¿Por qué?- dijo la joven pero Lizerg no le respondió hasta que ya estaban alejados del lugar

-si lo digo en frente de ese monstruo seguro hará algo – agrego el príncipe, luego la miró fijamente – pero eso no significa que no se irá, eso ya está decidido- agrego el joven con calma, la princesa no sabía que decir, giró para mirar hacia las caballerizas, incluso sus ganas de montar se habían desvanecido…

Ooooo-oooo

Hasta aquí quedamos espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

Hello

Se me había olvidado que prometí actualizar ayer jaajaj

Lo siento me disculpo pero tuve cosas que hacer y se me paso, estoy feliz que les haya gustado el capi y espero que lean este

Por cierto, pronto aparecerá Ren Tao, espero que entiendan si no la historia las deja un poco impactadas todo tiene su explicación

Ahora el capitulo, las mismas advertencias de siempre besos y ojala les guste.

Kira - Ishida

Capitulo 11: Verdades y Libertades…

El rey había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensativo, su conversación con el rey de Goguryeo lo había dejado totalmente perplejo, tanto que había tenido que mandar llamar a su reina porque eso debía ser discutido con ella aunque no lo quisiera, incluso había sido una petición del propio rey En aunque sus palabras habían sido bastante extrañas

Flash Back-

Una vez que Lizerg salió de las habitaciones del rey, ambos continuaron su plática – no debes preocuparte, Lizerg hará una buena elección – agrego el rey Liam con calma

-estoy seguro de eso – agrego En Tao

-aunque tu petición no es un poco extrema, tu hijo no estará complacido si su obsequio es un caballo que será un problema – agrego el rey de Gaya, En Tao sonrió

-no conoces a Ren, regalarle algo que no represente un reto para él es como un insulto – dijo el rey En con tranquilidad

-¿un reto?- dijo algo confundido el rey Liam

-mi hijo está acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que desea, darle un regalo que puede conseguir en cualquier lado no es algo que le entusiasme – agrego En Tao – por eso mientras más desafiante sea estará más complacido, Ren es el tipo de joven que ama los retos, le agrada aquello que tiene que obtener con sus propios meritos – dijo con seguridad – si le regalo un caballo domado, solo lo dejara de lado como todos los otros caballos que hay en nuestras caballerizas – agrego con calma

-por eso necesitas que el caballo sea un reto- agrego el rey Liam

-por supuesto, si no puede montarlo, lo intentará hasta que lo logre y al final no utilizará otro que no sea ese – agrego el rey En

-tienes confianza en que nuestro caballo estará a la altura de tu hijo, pensé que el ya tenía un caballo- agrego el rey Liam

-cuando era un niño le regalé un caballo, y es el único que usa desde ese entonces, pero ya estaba viejo en esa época y como era mío ya estaba domado, por lo que aun no ha conocido la experiencia de domar uno propio- agrego el rey En con calma

-ya veo, quieres que tenga una experiencia nueva – agrego con calma

-ha luchado en batallas pero jamás se ha enfrentado a algo como esto, será interesante para él y le dará una nueva perspectiva sobre lo que se refiere a obtener lo que quiere- agrego el rey

-entonces esperemos que Lizerg encuentre un buen reto para tu hijo- agrego el rey Liam, En Tao estaba muy pendiente de lo que se relacionaba con preparar a su heredero, aunque sus métodos y sus objetivos no eran iguales a los que el rey Liam pensaba para Lizerg lo cierto era que de todas formas demostraba su preocupación en el futuro de su nación y de su primogénito

-por cierto- agrego el rey Liam recordando algo – según tengo entendido tienes una hija también – agrego

-te refieres a Jun – agrego el rey En con calma

-¿no piensas llevar nada para ella?- agrego el rey Liam, el solía traer obsequios para todos sus hijos cuando salía a un viaje

-no debes preocuparte por eso, a diferencia de Ren, Jun es muy fácil de complacer- sus palabras eran bastante similares a lo que él pensaba cuando se refería a las mujeres, sus hijas eran muy fáciles de complacer, aunque de formas diferentes

- creo que tienes razón, cuando tengo que comprar algo para mis hijas, Marion se alegra rápidamente con una joya o con un hermoso vestido, mientras que Tamao solo con una flor era feliz – agrego el rey Liam, al escuchar eso En Tao decidió tocar el tema que realmente lo había llevado allí tan temprano

-hablando de tus hijas…- dijo atrayendo la atención del rey y de Silver que aun no sabía qué era lo que su rey estaba meditando tanto

-imagino que te sorprendiste mucho al conocer a Tamao- agrego el rey de Gaya repentinamente

-ayer, tu hija hizo que recordara mi vida hace 25 años – agrego En Tao

-sentí lo mismo que tú, era como ver a Kaori danzando y cantando frente a mi- dijo Liam con tranquilidad

-debo admitir que tus dos hijas me han sorprendido, no esperaba conocer a dos jóvenes tan hermosas y talentosas cuando planee este viaje- agrego el rey En

-sus vidas ha sido muy diferentes – agrego el rey Liam – cuando me casé con mi actual reina solo buscaba a alguien que pudiera tomar la posición de Kaori y también criar de Lizerg y Tamao ya que eran muy pequeños cuando murió – dijo el rey recordando el pasado – Lizerg estaba a cargo de sus maestros por lo que la reina no influyo mucho en él, en cuanto a Tamao durante el primer año, Laira se dedico a cuidarla, sin embargo con el nacimiento de Marion eso cambio un poco y Tamao termino siendo cuidada por las doncellas que habían cuidado de Kaori, ya que Laira debía cuidar del bebé – agrego el rey con calma – con el paso del tiempo la salud de Tamao se volvió débil y casi no salía de sus habitaciones – el rey En Tao pudo notar la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo – por esa razón Tamao no era capaz de salir a jugar o asistir a las lecciones, mucho menos pasar tiempo fuera para practicar las artes con su hermana – agrego Liam Diethel

-entonces ¿cómo es que pudo hacer esa presentación?- pregunto En Tao

- Lizerg siempre ha estado muy atado a su hermana, imagino que su preocupación se extendió tanto que era incapaz de verla sola, así que hizo que sus propios maestros le enseñaran, aunque debo admitir que no sabía esto hasta hace poco- el rey En se sorprendió

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo algo confundido

-siempre creí que Laira estaba cuidando de Tamao por su salud débil, impidiéndole participar en todo lo que pudiera empeorarla, pero parece ser que esa razón solo hizo que la ignorara y mantuviera casi encarcelada, por ello ambas se educaron por separado, y fue Marion quien recibió sola todo tipo de instrucción de las artes – agrego el rey con calma – Laira se encargo de instruirla para ser la princesa que debía ocuparse de las tareas del palacio, gracias a que Tamao no podía hacerlo – el rey En Tao le miraba atento, todas sus palabras después de ver a la princesa hacer el ritual y tocar era difícil de creer – creo que Lizerg notó la negligencia y decidió hacerse cargo de la educación de Tamao a espaldas de la reina – agrego el rey

-¿no sabías nada de esto?- pregunto En Tao

-los temas de la corte interna son responsabilidad de la reina, si Laira había determinado para proteger la salud de Tamao no había nada que yo pudiera hacer- agrego Liam con calma

-tu hijo seguramente esperaba ver mejorías en su hermana- agrego En Tao

-Lizerg pasaba mucho tiempo con Tamao, e iba a visitarla siempre que tenía tiempo libre, incluso pedía que sus lecciones fueran tomadas en las habitaciones de ella para no dejarla sola – agrego el rey luego de preguntarle a los maestros del joven cuando se dio cuenta de todo, por supuesto ellos mintieron en algunas cosas para no alarmar al rey

-entiendo, seguramente ella estuvo aprendiendo mientras él lo hacía- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

- probablemente también estuvo llevando otro tipo de maestros para ella- agrego el rey pensativo – si no, no me explico que mi hija pueda danzar como lo hizo en el ritual o tocar el haegeum de esa forma- agrego el rey con calma

-entonces podríamos decir que su salud no es tan débil- agrego En Tao llamando la atención de Liam, por primera vez ese pensamiento aparecía en su cabeza y no era precisamente porque él lo hubiera pensado

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo mirando a su amigo

-medítalo, si tu hija estuviera tan enferma como la reina te decía no habría sido capaz de aprender ninguna de esas cosas, y es más que obvio que ella ya las dominaba antes de ayer, tal vez leer y aprender algún lenguaje antiguo no sea un problema para alguien de salud débil, pero danzar y cantar, tocar un instrumento requieren de mucha concentración y condición física- el rey Liam comenzó a abrir un poco su mente – no quiero sonar como el instigador en tu reino, pero creo que tu reina ha magnificado la debilidad de la salud de tu hija mayor – agrego con calma

-¿Por qué querría Laira hacer eso?- dijo el rey Liam sin encontrar una razón para eso

-tienes una hija menor y es su única hija – el rey Liam lo observo con detenimiento no entendiendo – tal vez los consideres a los tres de la misma forma y sientas el mismo amor por los tres ya que son tuyos, pero piénsalo, ella no es la madre de Lizerg ni de Tamao- agrego con seriedad - ¿Qué crees que siente una reina cuyo primer hijo solo es el tercero del rey y es una niña?- agrego En Tao

-estás diciendo que ocupo la salud de Tamao como una excusa para hacer que Marion ocupara su lugar en la corte- agrego el rey Liam

-solo soy objetivo, ayer tu hija mayor no parecía enferma de hecho no tiene la expresión de alguien que sufre problemas de salud- agrego el rey En, el rey de Gaya negó algunas veces

-entiendo tus sospechas, hubo un segundo en que también las tuve pero no puedo pensar eso de mi reina y es obvio que Tamao o Lizerg me habrían comentado si fuera así, de hecho ya tuvimos esta conversación antes de la celebración – agrego el rey pensativo – aunque he podido notar ese cambio en Tamao, antes mi hija siempre solía verse mucho mas pálida que ayer, y difícilmente tiene fuerza para salir de sus habitaciones, soy yo quien la ha visitado todos estos años y la ha visto pálida y débil, mis ojos no me engañarían – agrego el rey – aunque debo admitir que ayer se notaba diferente, era como si después de el ritual ella…- repentinamente el rey se puso de pie y miró hacia la salida de la habitación ¿acaso el ritual y la luz del dios sol habían mejorado la salud de su hija?, recordó las palabras de la joven antes de la presentación – ¿Será posible?…- murmuró, el rey En Tao se levantó de su asiento, parecía ser que repentinamente el rey Liam había descubierto algo y deseaba marcharse a corroborarlo, por lo que no pudo esperar y hablo antes de que este saliera y perdiera la oportunidad de tocar ese tema tan importante con él

-quiero que tu hija sea la consorte de Ren- dijo el rey de Goguryeo atrapando su atención

-¿Marion?- pregunto inconscientemente, En Tao sonrió, escuchar su sonrisa hizo que el rey Liam comenzara a temer lo peor

-tu hija la princesa Marion es hermosa y muy talentosa de hecho probablemente la habría escogido si no hubiera conocido a la bella princesa Tamao – agrego el rey con seriedad

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto aunque ya había captado perfectamente las palabras del rey En Tao

-estoy diciendo que quiero que la princesa Tamao sea la consorte de Ren- esas palabras hicieron que el rey Liam no pudiera evitar girar a mirarlo

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó esperando que solo hubiera sido una confusión de su mente, no deseaba que lo que había escuchado fuera real

-quiero que tu hija sea la esposa de Ren y la próxima reina de Goguryeo- agrego volviendo a tomar asiento mientras el rey Liam retrocedía los pasos que había dado hasta quedar frente a él

-no bromees conmigo – agrego el rey Liam

-te aseguro que no estoy bromeando, lo he meditado desde que la vi por primera vez- agrego el rey En provocando que Liam Diethel se sentara inconscientemente

-Tamao no puede, ella…- intento negarse pero las palabras de En Tao continuaron

-tu hija es la joven que escogí para ser la esposa de Ren, no aceptaré a otra- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-Marion es más indicada que Tamao- agrego el rey como último recurso

- no lo considero así- agrego En Tao

-pero acabas de decir que ella- dijo Liam Diethel intentando desesperadamente de que cambiara de opinión

-dije que habría sido mi elección pero luego de compararla con su hermana, con solo ver a Tamao supe que ella era la reina indicada para Ren- agrego el rey En

-su salud no le permitirá – agrego el rey Liam intentando argumentar

-no estoy de acuerdo… de hecho estoy seguro que ahora ibas a confirmar algo que yo estoy pensando también- agrego el rey En – después del ritual tu hija a cambiado notablemente su estado de salud, creo que parte de lo que ocurrió le ha hecho mejorar – agrego En Tao con calma

Liam Diethel le miraba atento y algo impactado de hecho estaba pálido luego de escucharlo – no creo que ella acepte - agrego el rey sin poder encontrar otra razón que no fuera la negativa de su propia hija

-estoy seguro de que puedes convencerla- agrego En Tao con calma

-no enviaré a mi hija a tu reino a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conoce, siempre he deseado que Tamao se despose con la persona a la que ame- agrego el rey de forma rotunda

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no se enamorara de Ren?- agrego el rey En con calma

-tu hijo es demasiado diferente a lo que Tamao está acostumbrada, recuerda que sigue siendo hija de Kaori- agrego el rey Liam, ignorante de la relación de la joven con las artes marciales y las armas – además que desees que se case con tu hijo no es una señal de que él llegue a sentir algo por ella, según tengo entendido tu hijo ya está interesado en una joven de Goguryeo- agrego el rey Liam

En Tao sonrió conocía las andanzas de Ren y para él eso era solo un capricho una tontería su hijo no estaba enamorado de esa Giaseng (similar a las prostitutas), sin embargo escuchar eso le corroboró que parecía ser que los espías de Gaya sabían mucho más de su reino de lo que decía Liam – esa joven no está a la altura de ser la esposa del rey de Goguryeo – agrego el rey

-no dejaré que mi hija se case con un hombre que tendrá otras mujeres a parte de ella, si yo respeté a su madre y le he enseñado a ella y a su hermano que el hombre se debe solo a una mujer, no la enviaré a casarse con un joven que tiene su corazón ya entregado y solo la usará como un adorno o una figura ante sus súbditos, olvídalo – agrego Liam

-no será así – agrego EnTao –conozco a Ren, se enamorara de ella- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-Kaori no lo permitiría y menos me lo perdonaría, enviar a su propia hija a Goguryeo, un lugar donde es más importante el poder militar y la guerra que las artes, su espíritu no descansaría en paz- agrego el rey Liam – tu hijo ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de mi Tamao- agrego intentando razonar con En Tao

-Ren hará lo que yo le diga- agrego En Tao

-tu hijo no se dejará manipular, si es el joven que creo y está enamorado no aceptara a mi hija aunque se case con ella, y no la enviaré a que sea infeliz – agrego el rey Liam – si por alguna razón se casa con él y la maltrata o la hace sufrir sabes que no te lo perdonaría y Kaori tampoco- agrego el rey Liam con firmeza

-¿crees que lo permitiré?- agrego el rey En Tao – es la hija de Kaori, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, no dejaré que Ren la lastime, o no te estaría diciendo esto- agrego el rey con seguridad

-¿Por qué la quieres a ella?- agrego Liam intentando mantener la calma

-no puedo creer que me preguntes eso…- agrego el rey En mirándolo fijamente

-mi hija no es un caballo, y ni siquiera pienses en verla como un reto para Ren- agrego Liam, En Tao se sorprendió por sus palabras

-por supuesto que tu hija no es un caballo, su valor es incalculable, y aunque no lo creas, ella es un verdadero reto para Ren, no debes subestimarla – agrego el rey En Tao - por eso estoy seguro de que Ren terminara tan enamorado de ella como yo lo estuve de Kaori- el rey Liam lo observo con duda y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, no podía permitirlo Tamao era su vida y Lizerg tampoco lo aceptaría

– ella jamás aceptara marcharse de Gaya, y alejarse de su hermano – agrego el rey Liam – y Lizerg tampoco lo aprobará- agrego el rey Liam

- tu hijo y tú no pueden mantenerla prisionera en este palacio, es una joven bella y talentosa, estoy seguro que después de esta presentación y cuando los emisarios regresen a sus reinos le dirán a sus reyes sobre ella y su hermana- agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-aunque sea así, le permitiré a Tamao decidir sobre su vida y elegir a quien amar, es lo mismo con Marion, no las enviaré a otro reino como un obsequio mucho menos a tu nación para casarse si ellas no lo desean – agrego el rey Liam

-eres tan testarudo- agrego el rey de Goguryeo comenzando a frustrarse – aunque digas todo esto no cambiaras mi opinión, tu hija es la joven que deseo para mi hijo, y no aceptaré otra - sabía que sería difícil convencer al rey de Gaya pero no se daría por vencido,

Silver miraba a su rey sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y más conociendo en carácter del príncipe Ren, estaba completamente seguro de que el joven heredero al trono de Goguryeo jamás aceptaría casarse con la princesa de Gaya, no importando quien fuera, Ren podía ser el hijo primogénito del rey En Tao, pero a diferencia de él, el príncipe de Goguryeo tenía los mismos pensamientos del rey de Gaya en cuanto a las mujeres, él jamás se desposaría con una mujer que no fuera la que el amaba y el joven ya había entregado su corazón hacía mucho tiempo a una joven Giaseng, si por algún motivo llegaba a desposarse con la princesa de Gaya por obligación, probablemente la joven viviría en soledad completa en el palacio, siendo tratada como un adorno más, ignorada completamente y sin ninguna muestra de afecto de su parte, y estaba seguro que su alteza el príncipe prefería ir contra su padre a hacerle eso a esa joven que ni siquiera conocía

-busca alguien más en otro reino que tenga las mismas costumbres que el tuyo- agrego el rey Liam luego de unos segundos

-no pretendo cambiar de opinión Liam- agrego el rey En - y mucho menos quiero tener problemas contigo por esto- agrego En Tao levantándose de forma amenazadora, algo que sorprendió al rey Liam

-¿amenazarás a mi pueblo si no hago lo que quieres?- agrego el rey de Gaya sorprendido, no esperaba esa actitud tan hostil

-espero no tener que hacerlo, por eso te daré hasta mañana para que lo pienses y consultes con tu reina, después de escucharla, quiero ver si no aceptas mi petición- agrego el rey de Goguryeo, el rey Liam le miro confundido

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo levantándose

-pregúntale a tu reina que opina de que me lleve a una de tus hijas como esposa de mi hijo y verás a lo que me refiero - agrego el rey de Goguryeo – de hecho si quieres ver a que me refiero puedes venir a visitarme y yo mismo te mostraré lo que opina tu reina – agrego el rey En mirándolo fijamente

- no sé lo que pretendes mostrarme pero…- iba a seguir el rey Liam pero En Tao lo interrumpió

-estoy seguro que en cuanto le digas irá a visitarme y quiero que estés allí para escuchar nuestra conversación- agrego el rey de Goguryeo con calma – después de escuchar lo que ella me diga tienes hasta mañana para darme tu respuesta, la propuesta no cambiara por nada así que será mejor que lo medites con mucho cuidado- agrego el rey En antes de caminar hasta la salida de la habitación

-¿no deberías obtener el consentimiento de tu hijo primero antes de buscarle una esposa?- agrego Liam

- de Ren me encargo yo, tú solo haz lo que te he dicho, hablaremos mañana – agrego y salió seguido de su guardia personal el general Silver

Fin Flash Back-

El rey Liam estaba meditando cuando Suichi ingresó – su alteza, la reina ya está aquí como lo solicitó – dijo inclinando la cabeza

-está bien, hazla pasar- dijo el rey pensativo estaba realmente angustiado. El hombre salió y los pocos segundos entro seguido de la reina

-por aquí su majestad- dijo Suichi guiando a la reina Laira quien al ver al rey tan pensativo hablo

-¿Qué problema está perturbando a mi rey?- eso despertó al rey Liam

-gracias Suichi, déjanos a solas- agrego el rey Liam para luego indicarle a la reina que se sentara frente a él – lamento distraerte de tus deberes mi reina- agrego el rey con calma

-te ves algo preocupado ¿ocurre algo?- dijo la reina mirándolo de forma inquisitiva

El rey Liam suspiró, no sabía por dónde comenzar – tengo algo que decirte y no sé por dónde comenzar – agrego el rey

La reina Laira se empezó a preocupar – ¿es algo tan grave que te ha puesto en ese estado mi rey?- dijo ella intentando incitarlo a hablar

El rey Liam apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclino un poco hacia adelante mientras juntaba sus manos, suspiro un par de veces y luego comenzó a hablar –creo que debo comenzar diciéndote que hace dos semanas recibí un mensaje del rey de Goguryeo- la reina se sorprendió por sus palabras aunque algo había logrado averiguar sobre ese asunto, no había podido saber que decía el mensaje, sin embargo le parecía extraño estarlo escuchando ahora desde el mismo rey, después de que se lo había mantenido escondido durante tanto tiempo – durante este tiempo pensé que lo mejor para nuestro reino sería mantenerlo en silencio por lo que nadie a parte de mi sabe esto que te contaré – agrego el rey, la reina le miro más curiosa que al principio – aparte de corroborarme la presencia de la delegación de Goguryeo durante estas festividades, el rey de Goguryeo me informo por medio de ese mensajes que él también vendría de incognito con sus emisarios – la reina estaba tan sorprendida que no notó que se había puesto de pie hasta que el rey le indicó que volviera a tomar asiento

-estas diciéndome mi rey que dentro de las personas que han llegado de Goguryeo está el rey En Tao- agrego ella volviendo a tomar asiento, el rey Liam asintió pensativo y continuó sus palabras

- la razón de su viaje por supuesto debía ser un secreto solo entre él y yo – agrego el rey Liam con calma – pero han ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que me obligan a decírtelo – agrego mirando a la reina que por primera vez no sabía que decirle – el objetivo principal por supuesto era hacer un trato con nosotros, algo comercial – agrego el rey Liam, la reina le miró algo confundida y no pudo evitar decir su opinión y la que obviamente la mayoría de los habitantes de Gaya conocía sobre las decisiones del rey Liam

-pensé que su alteza nunca haría tratos con Goguryeo – agrego la reina Laira recordando las propias palabras dichas por el rey varias veces – la última vez que los ministros tocaron ese tema, mi rey se opuso por encontrarlo muy peligroso, un trato comercial con Goguryeo significaría problemas con Silla y Baekje – agrego la reina

-y no he cambiado de opinión en ese tema, y el rey de Goguryeo lo sabe – agrego el rey Liam

-¿entonces?- dijo la reina sin comprender muy bien

-el rey de Goguryeo y yo nos conocemos desde hace años y él sabe que yo no soy un hombre propenso a las guerras ni a los tratados que tengan relación con problemas de ese tipo- agrego el rey Liam con calma – sin embargo su viaje fue para solicitar otro tipo de servicio de nuestra nación – agrego el rey con calma

La reina lo escuchaba con atención – imagino que mi rey decidió aceptar – agrego ella con tranquilidad

-al no ser algo político, ni relacionado con conflictos entre Goguryeo, Silla y Baekje me pareció una buena oportunidad para recuperar mi amistad con él- agrego el rey de Gaya, la reina se sorprendió, el rey había dicho una vez que conocía al rey de Goguryeo pero jamás había hablado de una amistad

-¿amistad?- pregunto la reina sin poder evitarlo

-en el pasado pero luego de algunas cosas que ocurrieron dejamos de vernos y terminamos alejándonos – agrego el rey Liam

-imagino que no me dirás que es lo que el solicitó- agrego la reina

-lamento no poder confiarte eso, fue su petición que eso quedara solo entre él y yo- agrego el rey Liam, la reina estaba meditando sus palabras y volvió a lo que se suponía era lo más importante

-imagino que tampoco me dijiste nada sobre su presencia aquí para evitar que alguien más pudiera escucharlo – agrego la reina con cautela

-En Tao es un hombre muy cauto y como entenderás por su seguridad era imprescindible que esto quedara entre él y yo, después de todo en esta celebración nos visitan emisarios de Silla y Baekje y si se llegan a enterar de su presencia probablemente habríamos tenido muchos problemas y no solo es, sino que probablemente habríamos tenido que enfrentar más de algún atentando contra su seguridad y nuestro reino no está preparado ni mucho menos acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas – agrego el rey con calma – sufrir también alguna acusación de traición de parte de Silla y Baekje no nos conviene, somos una nación neutral pero jamás habíamos tenido relaciones con Goguryeo – agrego el rey Liam

-lo entiendo – dijo la reina que aún se encontraba sorprendida por todo lo que él estaba diciéndole, algo atrajo su atención entonces – sin embargo hay algo que no comprendo – agrego ella atrayendo su atención

-adelante – dijo el rey mirándola directamente

-si se supone que no debía enterarme ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?- agrego la reina Laira con curiosidad pero manteniendo su seriedad y calma

El rey Liam la observaba atentamente, las palabras del rey de Goguryeo rondaban por su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que debía ver al decírselo a su reina?, ahora estaba a punto de averiguarlo y para ello no debía perder detalle de la reina – durante su visita, En ha tenido tiempo de ver a nuestras hijas – la reina Laira rápidamente abrió sus ojos, ¿acaso el rey de Goguryeo deseaba una nueva esposa?, presionó sus puños por debajo de la mesa – dijo que ha quedado maravillado con ambas y que desea llevarse a una de ellas – agrego el rey Liam

-¿concubinas del rey de Goguryeo?- dijo la reina algo aturdida por la noticia, eso no podía ser, no permitiría que Marion fuera una simple concubina, el rey estaba pensando muy bien sus palabras, su reina se notaba bastante estupefacta y aun no le daba toda la noticia

-no precisamente…- agrego el rey Liam, atrayendo su atención

-¿entonces, que es lo que él…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el rey Liam agrego

-el quiere que una de nuestras hijas sea la consorte de su príncipe heredero – la reina se levantó de su asiento sin siquiera notarlo y sin esperar a que él dijera algo más negó rotundamente

-¡Tamao no!- dijo casi en un grito sin darse cuenta, el rey se sorprendió, la reina Laira al darse cuenta de ello intentó calmarse y buscar una excusa – es muy peligroso para ella – agrego la reina tratando de justificar su actuar – además no posee una salud buena, podría enfermar mucho más – agrego la reina, el rey Liam la observaba atentamente, se notaba completamente contraria a la idea seguramente su opinión era similar a la de él y no dejaría que sus hijas se marcharan a una nación tan peligrosa y que siempre estaba en guerra, sin embargo en ese momento él no podía decir que estaba en desacuerdo, algo llamo su atención, su reina tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada, intento indagar más a ver si podía explicar las palabras que En Tao le había dicho

-eso mismo fue lo que le dije a En, nuestras hijas no están acostumbradas a ese tipo de vida, Goguryeo es una nación tan peligrosa- agrego el rey Liam con calma, la reina lo observó y agrego rápidamente algo que sorprendió al rey

-estoy segura de que Marion podría con ello, ella sería una gran opción y ganaría rápidamente el favor del príncipe heredero de Goguryeo…- dijo la reina, el rey Liam la observó bien, su actitud había cambiado totalmente, se negaba a enviar a Tamao a Goguryeo poniendo como excusa lo peligroso de la nación, pero si era Marion era capaz de mandarla, acaso a eso se refería el rey En al decirle esas palabras, una duda rondaba en su cabeza ahora ¿Por qué tanta oposición con Tamao pero con Marion no?

El rey trato de averiguar un poco más y dar pie a lo que En Tao le había dicho - En dijo que de ambas prefería a Tamao – la reina le miró perpleja y no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Por qué ella?- su pregunta y la expresión en su rostro fue extraña, pero las palabras que siguieron mucho más – Tamao es una joven enferma y no tiene personalidad, siempre tímida y metida en los libros, sin habilidades para casi nada e ignorante de cómo manejar los asuntos internos de un palacio – agrego la reina – en cambio mi Marion es alegre y vivaz, su rostro es hermoso y puede atraer a las personas con solo una sonrisa – el rey estaba casi incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, su reina estaba mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre Tamao, la escucho seguir alabando a Marion – además domina las artes de manera maravillosa y será una gran reina, ya que durante todo este tiempo ha aprendido a manejar los asuntos internos de un palacio – agrego la reina sin darse cuenta real de lo que el rey estaba pensando al escucharla, por fin estaban saliendo sus verdaderas intenciones y el rey estaba dándose cuenta de ello, para ella solo existía el convencerlo de que lograra que Marion fuera la futura reina de Goguryeo

- a pesar de todo eso – dijo el rey intentando mantenerse tranquilo para no mostrar enfado por lo que estaba escuchando – En cree que Tamao será la esposa perfecta para Ren y dijo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerlo – agrego el rey de Gaya con calma

-permíteme hablar con él y tratar de convencerlo – agrego repentinamente la reina Laira

-¿crees que puedas lograrlo?- dijo el rey Liam mirándola fingiendo tranquilidad

-por supuesto, solo debes permitir que yo hable con él, no hará falta nada más – agrego la reina, el rey Liam le miro con cuidado y agrego

-no lo sé, siempre creí que nuestras hijas debían casarse con la persona que amaran, un matrimonio político y sin siquiera conocer al hombre que deben desposar es algo que jamás admitiría – agrego el rey con calma – además sigue significando enviar a una de ellas a Goguryeo y ninguna de las dos está preparada para una vida como la que siguen las personas en ese lugar – agrego el rey Liam, la reina presionó sus puños

-Marion está preparada para hacer lo que convenga al reino aunque eso sea casarse con un hombre desconocido, además eso no significa que no vaya a poder amarlo cuando lo conozca – agrego la reina – es una joven fuerte y se sobrepondrá, llegará a ser una gran reina- agrego Laira

- no lo sé, las costumbres de la realeza de Goguryeo son diferentes, tu mejor que nadie sabes que el rey En tiene varias concubinas ¿deseas que tu hija sea una mujer que comparte a su hombre con otras?- agrego Liam con calma

-¿preferirías tener un conflicto con el rey de Goguryeo si te opones a sus deseos?- agrego la reina con seguridad

-lo único que no deseo es que nuestras hijas sean infelices, solo quiero que se casen con alguien que las ame y las respete – agrego el rey Liam

-no puedes asegurar que el príncipe de Goguryeo no se vaya a enamorar de Marion, ella es una joven hermosa y muy virtuosa e inteligente – durante todo ese tiempo la reina sólo seguía pensando en Marion, descartando a Tamao completamente – además tu hija es fuerte, se acostumbrara si es que ese llega a ser el caso, pero estoy segura de que Marion puede lograr que ese príncipe solo tenga ojos para ella y no piense en buscar ninguna concubina – agrego la reina Laira, el rey Liam estaba ya comprendiendo a que se refería el rey En al decirle esas palabras

-no lo sé…- dijo el rey, entonces la vio arrodillarse a sus pies y tomar su mano

-tus hijos ya no son niños, no puedes pensar que podrás mantenerlos encerrados en el palacio para siempre, por lo menos no a Marion, Lizerg es tu heredero y será el rey de Gaya, y Tamao es una joven enferma ella probablemente no se case nunca y viva aquí contigo – agrego la reina intentando que el rey pensara en ello, seguramente el rey Liam no querría alejar a su hija favorita jamás

El rey la miraba atento, parte de sus palabras eran ciertas aunque fueran egoístas sin embargo luego de escucharlas de ella, el mismo comprendía su propio egoísmo con respecto a Tamao, era tan similar a su madre que estaba volviéndose posesivo con ella no importándole la vida tan triste y miserable que hasta ese minuto había estado llevando su hija encerrada en el palacio sin poder salir a menudo, volvió a poner atención en su reina – pero Marion, esta es un gran oportunidad para ella, ser la reina de Goguryeo – los ojos de la reina brillaban y entonces el rey Liam pudo ver reflejada su ambición, no estaba interesada más que en lograr que su hija llegara a la cima – dame la oportunidad de convencerlo, estoy segura de que Marion estará de acuerdo- agrego la reina Laira

-está bien, te daré una oportunidad – la reina se levanto con una sonrisa y asintió pero antes de que dijera algo más el rey agrego – pero… si no logras convencerlo, aceptarás mi decisión, sea cual sea ¿entendido?- dijo el rey con calma y de forma segura

La reina Laira acepto – lo prometo, pero verás que lo lograré – agrego la reina antes de inclinar su cabeza y marcharse

Suichi entro al poco de que la reina había abandonado la habitación, el rey Liam estaba sentado en el mismo lugar antes de que saliera la reina, se notaba pensativo -¿su alteza, se siente bien?- dijo el consejero al verlo con los ojos cerrados

-Suichi, ¿tienes hijas?- agrego el rey sorprendiéndolo, pero rápidamente asintió

-tengo una hija de 17 años su alteza- agrego el hombre con cuidado

-y si tuviera que casarse ¿Qué harías?- agrego el rey

- supongo que como cualquier padre, aunque la extrañaría si estuviera con la persona que ella ha elegido y que es merecedora de ella, creo que lo aceptaría y le daría mis bendiciones su alteza- agrego el consejero con tranquilidad

-¿y si eso significara que tenga que marcharse de Gaya?, ¿Aún así la dejarías partir? - agrego el rey abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo

-¿Qué?- dijo Suichi algo confundido al escuchar eso – bueno, eso… creo que si es lo mejor para ella, debería dejarla hacer lo que sea correcto, respetar sus decisiones de vivir en Gaya o marcharse mientras eso la haga feliz – agrego el consejero

- ¿y si no estuviera en su poder decidir, no estuviera enamorada y fuera tu decisión?- agrego el rey mientras su consejero lo miraba preocupado – si fuera una decisión que influyera en la seguridad de Gaya y que probablemente no las hará felices- agrego el rey, Suichi noto que parecía referirse a sí mismo

- su alteza, ¿puedo expresar mi opinión abiertamente? – agrego, el rey lo observo con cansancio

-por favor, apreciaría que fueras lo más honesto posible – agrego el rey

-creo que las princesas estarán felices de hacer lo que sea para contribuir a la paz y seguridad del reino, aunque eso signifique marcharse y desposarse fuera de Gaya con alguien a quien no aman – agrego el consejero – se que ambas harían lo que fuera por usted y por Gaya - agrego Suichi

-si… temía que dirías eso…- agrego el rey Liam cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

-¿ha ocurrido algo con alguna de las princesas su alteza?- preguntó Suichi

-aun no, pero creo que voy a tener que separarme de una de ellas muy pronto- agrego el rey Liam con tristeza mientras se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta – debo salir un momento – el hombre iba a seguirlo pero el rey lo detuvo - por favor, no digas nada, quiero estar solo…- agrego, saliendo mientras Suichi miraba hacia la puerta

-su alteza…- dijo Suichi al ver a su rey tan afligido

El rey de Goguryeo y su delegación caminaban por el palacio en dirección a sus habitaciones, luego de la visita que el rey En tenía planeada con el rey Liam y aunque la conversación había salido casi tan bien como esperaba, había aparecido un pequeño inconveniente para sus planes, parecía ser que Liam aun no se daba cuenta de la relación entre su esposa y su hija mayor, y eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

Tenía pensado que al proponerle el matrimonio entre sus hijos, él accedería con un poco de oposición pero buscando proteger a la princesa Tamao de la reina, sin embargo no pensó que primero debería abrirle los ojos para que se diera cuenta de ello

-su alteza, ¿está seguro que esto es lo que quiere?- dijo Silver caminando a su lado

-no tengo dudas sobre mi elección- agrego el rey con calma

-¿no ha pensado en lo que dirá el príncipe Ren?- agrego Silver algo preocupado

-deja a mi hijo en mis manos, estoy seguro que esto es lo correcto, puede seguir engañándose pensando que está enamorado de esa mujerzuela, pero terminará por aceptar que es solo un capricho – agrego el rey

-no creo que pueda manipular al príncipe, si lo obliga a casarse con alguien, probablemente le hará la vida miserable a la joven que aparezca frente a él- agrego el consejero del rey de Goguryeo

-ya lo sé, pero tarde o temprano terminara cediendo, si es inteligente no durará mucho…- agrego el rey

-pero su alteza…- Silver no parecía convencido, y estaba seguro que si el rey seguía con su plan algo muy malo pasaría en Goguryeo sobre todo a la joven princesa

-deja de preocuparte, conozco bien a mi terco hijo, aunque el crea que no es manipulable, el hecho es que solo le he permitido seguir con esa mujer porque no me conviene que se ponga contra mí por ella – agrego el rey

-entonces ¿Cómo hará para que el príncipe acceda?- agrego Silver

-no haré nada, será el mismo quien termine esa relación, y lo más irónico de todo es que lo hará sin darse cuenta – agrego el rey En con calma – ahora vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de marcharnos- agrego el rey

Al doblar por una esquina, En Tao se detuvo de imprevisto, tres doncellas que pudo reconocer ya que las había visto días antes acompañando a la princesa Tamao parecían estar buscando algo y sus expresiones denotaban que se encontraban muy preocupadas

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si no la encontramos?- dijo una de las doncellas preocupada casi a punto de llorar

-¿y si la raptaron?- dijo otra asustada

-¿y si le paso algo malo?- agrego otra joven doncella, juntando sus manos

-tranquilas, nada de eso, deben mantener la calma, la princesa no debe estar muy lejos, recuerda que solo iba caminando unos pasos delante de nosotras – dijo otra otra doncella

-¿la encontraron?- preguntó Morphine, llegando junto a las jóvenes quienes negaron – bien mantengan la calma, vamos hacia el ala este del palacio – agrego la joven y todas comenzaron a caminar apresuradas, mientras el rey las observaba sus ojos se dirigieron hacia unos pilares, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que detrás de ellos estaba la princesa ocultándose, entonces comenzó a caminar seguido por sus acompañantes hacia donde estaba ella que parecía estar pendiente de las doncellas y no se había dado cuenta del grupo de personas que estaban a sus espaldas y se acercaban a ella

-¡su alteza!- decían las jóvenes doncellas mientras avanzaban en la dirección donde ella se ocultaba, la joven pareció asustarse y giro para buscar un nuevo escondite, al ver a las personas tras ella salió corriendo, ante la sorpresa de todos los emisarios de Goguryeo que la habían reconocido, la joven princesa se escondió tras el general Silver, quien se quedó estático al igual que el rey En que miraba a la joven aún sorprendido, lo más inusual era que ella aun no parecía haber notado quienes eran ellos y tras de quien estaba escondida

-por favor no diga nada- dijo Tamao apoyándose en la espalda del general, Silver que no sabía que hacer miró a su rey, quien asintió y cubrió su propia boca con un dedo en señal de que se quedara callado

– ¡su alteza! – decían las jóvenes mientras avanzaban

- ¡princesa Tamao! – agregó Morphine caminando y mirando alrededor seguida de las doncellas, al ver a la delegación de Goguryeo, Morphine y las otras doncellas hicieron una inclinación y luego la joven preguntó

-lamentamos la interrupción, pero buscamos a la princesa Tamao, ¿my lord no la ha visto?- agrego la joven hacia Silver quien negó, Morphine hizo una inclinación con la cabeza observando a todos los presentes quienes fingían no tener idea

-muchas gracias my lord, disculpe la intromisión – agrego la joven entonces se giró hacia las doncellas – apresurémonos al ala este – agrego y luego de que las jóvenes asintieron comenzaron a caminar, el rey En miraba a la joven que seguía oculta tras su guardia personal y sonreía divertida

Tamao que aún estaba escondida de las doncellas y se cubría la boca para no hacer ruidos, suspiró aliviada al verlas alejarse – ¿se divierte su alteza?- dijo el rey En acercándose a ella y hablando bajito, estaba parado tras ella con las manos cruzadas

-sí, dentro de poco hasta los guardias estarán buscándome- agrego Tamao con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se sobresaltó, al girarse esperando la reprimenda pudo ver a alguien que reconoció de inmediato -es usted, que susto me ha dado- dijo la joven separándose de la espalda de Silver e inclinando su cabeza para disculparse con él, entonces giró hacia el rey de Goguryeo e inclino su cabeza para saludarlo

-no debería estar haciéndole eso a sus doncellas, probablemente deben estar muy preocupadas- agrego el rey de Goguryeo regañándola, la joven sonrió

-ya lo sé, pero es la primera vez que puedo hacer esto con tanta libertad- agrego la joven divertida, el rey se sorprendió al igual que Silver quien lo miraba

-¿la primera vez?- dijo el rey, mirándola algo intrigado

-sí, es la primera vez que puedo dejar mi cámara y caminar por el palacio con libertad sin que nadie me regañe – agrego la joven con una sonrisa, el rey En se sorprendió – pero creo que usted tiene razón, probablemente causaré muchos problemas si sigo ocultándome y si se dan cuenta que ustedes me ayudaron probablemente también tendrán problemas – agrego la joven quien rápidamente vio que no solo estaban todos ellos sino toda la delegación de Goguryeo, el rey En giró al ver la expresión preocupada en su rostro – creo que estoy en problemas – agrego la joven, entonces giró y pudo ver a Silver, quien estaba serio y la miraba directamente – lo siento mucho - agrego Tamao, el consejero y guardia personal del rey En se sorprendió al verla inclinar su cabeza con tanta decisión y preocupación, inmediatamente hizo una inclinación hacia ella

-no hace falta su atleza – dijo el consejero, Tamao sonrió – fue un honor servirle de escudo- agrego Silver

-creo que nos habíamos visto la ver anterior también – el hombre asintió – pido una disculpa si los entretuve por unos momentos, y más debido a que solo fue por un capricho mío- agrego la joven, ante la sorpresa del rey En y del general Silver

- no hay necesidad, por favor – agrego Silver

-muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo my lord- agrego la princesa sonriendo luego giró hacia el rey En y agrego – prometo no volver a hacer esto – el rey sonrió y asintió

-esa es la actitud que debe tener una princesa, y más si algún día llega a ser reina- agrego el rey con calma, Tamao le miró algo curiosa sin embargo no pudo preguntar a que se refería porque fue regañada

-¡princesa Tamao!- con solo escuchar eso la joven terminó escondiéndose detrás del rey En, quien se sorprendió del acto tan repentino, a lo lejos se pudo ver a Lady Shin, quien venía acompañada de Morphine y las otras doncellas, al verla de lejos entre los emisarios de Goguryeo se acercó rápidamente, y luego de inclinar su cabeza ante los presentes comenzó a observarla, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada mas la joven asomó la cabeza

-lo siento lady Shin- agrego la princesa, la mujer suspiro con alivio al verla sana y salva

-supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar porque es la primera vez – agrego la mujer mirándola con seriedad, Tamao sonrió y se acercó a tomar sus manos

-muchas gracias, prometo que no volverá a pasar- agrego la princesa

-supongo que estaba ansiosa por saber que se siente – agrego la mujer mientras las doncellas sonreían

-lo lamento mucho – agrego la princesa mirando a las doncellas

-está bien, mientras usted este a salvo- agrego Morphine mientras las jóvenes doncellas asentían

-no debe volver a preocupar a sus doncellas princesa – agrego el rey En atrayendo la mirada de la joven, la princesa asintió

-debe volver a sus habitaciones recuerde que aún debe terminar la pintura que le prometió a su maestro- agrego Lady Shin, la joven pareció recordar aquello

-es verdad- dijo antes de girar hacia los emisarios de Goguryeo – muchas gracias nuevamente, espero verlo en otra oportunidad – agrego la joven antes de marcharse, el rey la observo desde lejos

"por supuesto que nos veremos muy pronto" pensó el rey – vamos, estoy esperando una visita muy pronto y no quiero hacerla esperar – agrego el rey comenzando a caminar

-oooo-

Hasta aquí llegamos espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Pronto verán a Ren como acabo de decir así que espero lo sigan… no lo odien eso si jejeje

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos

Lamento el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada con mis cosas de la universidad

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, estoy feliz de que por fin la historia este entrando a la parte que todos esperamos, gracias por seguirla, recomendaciones… en fin, ya las saben, menores, mayores, creo que está en su responsabilidad y buen juicio

Nos vemos

Kira-ishida

Capitulo 12: Preparándonos para la realidad

Ya eran pasadas las 14:00 horas y el rey de Goguryeo se encontraba en sus habitaciones, había estado esperando una visita en especial, sin embargo aún parecía no dar señales de vida, y eso estaba colocándolo levemente nervioso – su alteza – dijo Silver al ingresar rápidamente

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?- dijo el rey mirando a su guardia personal intuyendo que era lo que lo traía tan agitado, el hombre no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras pues tras él acababa de entrar el rey de Gaya

En Tao lo observo desde su lugar sin levantarse - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo el rey de Goguryeo, mirando a su amigo con seriedad

-te daré la oportunidad que me pediste para mostrarme lo que quieres- agrego el rey Liam

-parece que tu reina y tu tuvieron una conversación muy interesante- agrego el rey En con calma

-de lo que me muestres ahora tomaré mi decisión – el rey En iba a hablar, pero rápidamente el rey de Gaya lo interrumpió – sin embargo, si lo que escuche no me convence, aceptarás mi decisión – agrego el rey Liam

En Tao lo observo en silencio, y extendió su mano aceptando sus palabras, se notaba que el rey de Gaya estaba hablando muy en serio y parecía más abierto que antes a darle una oportunidad "lo que la reina debe haberle dicho, realmente debe haberlo dejado intrigado" pensó En – está bien, acepto tus términos, pero hay algo que debes saber- agrego el rey En con calma – puede que lo que escuches no te haga muy feliz – la mirada de Liam Diethel se mantenía firme

-no te preocupes, estoy preparado para ello – agrego el rey de Gaya con calma, estaba por sentarse pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió

-su alteza – agrego Silver entrando rápidamente – lamento la interrupción pero la reina Laira, pide una audiencia con usted- agrego el guardia y consejero personal del rey

En Tao miró a Liam Diethel con una sonrisa segura – Silver, muéstrale al rey donde puede ocultarse – agrego el rey de Goguryeo

Silver se acercó al rey de Gaya y le indicó un camino tras unos biombos y una pared - por aquí su alteza – dijo el guardia, Liam comenzó a caminar y antes de ingresar giro a ver a En entonces este le miro serio

– no debes salir no importa lo que escuches – agrego el rey En con calma

-no te preocupes, no tengo planeado ser descubierto- agrego el rey de Gaya antes de desaparecer tras el biombo, una vez que estaba oculto el rey En se dirigió a su consejero y guardia personal

-Silver, haz pasar a la reina de Gaya, estoy seguro que ella debe estar impaciente por verme– a los pocos minutos de salir la puerta volvió a sonar y por ella entró Silver, seguido de la hermosa e imponente reina Laira, quien a pesar de verse totalmente segura y compuesta estaba bastante sorprendida y nerviosa, de estar en la presencia del rey de Goguryeo de quien se sabía era uno de los hombres más temibles, implacables y poco accesibles de la historia

La reina aun no podía creer que ese hombre al que antes apenas había mirado pensando que era un simple consejero, había resultado ser el rey de Goguryeo y debía admitir que estaba asustada de solo estar en su presencia, sin embargo no podía flaquear ni mostrarse débil, tenía que lograr su cometido no importando que, y aunque sabía que sería todo un desafío convencerlo de tomar a Marion y no a la insulsa Tamao estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario, entonces respiró lo más profundo que pudo e inclinó su cabeza con respeto hacia el hombre que a pesar de no aparentarlo en esos momentos, gracias a su vestimenta, era el más poderoso de todos los reyes existentes

-bienvenida reina Laira – dijo En Tao con su voz profunda, su sola presencia imponía a pesar de estar sentado, sin duda era un hombre aterrador – creo que mi visita ya no es el secreto que esperaba – agrego el rey de Goguryeo incitándola a hablar

-lo lamento, no pretendía importunarlo – agrego la reina, el negó

– De ninguna forma, por favor tome asiento – dijo mirándola de forma fija, la reina agradeció y tomo asiento con tranquilidad –imagino que enterarse de mi presencia ha causado algunas preocupaciones en usted – agrego el rey En

- ciertamente fue una sorpresa saberlo – agrego la reina Laira – pero cuando su alteza el rey Liam me lo explico, entendí que su viaje debía tener un propósito muy importante para Goguryeo – agrego la reina

-efectivamente, era una situación que necesitaba ser resuelta personalmente de inmediato – agrego el rey En

-entonces es un alivio que haya conseguido lo que deseaba si eso es una ayuda para su pueblo – agrego la reina con tranquilidad

-agradezco sus palabras, estoy seguro que gracias al pueblo de Gaya muchas de mis preocupaciones serán resueltas – dijo con tranquilidad – como sabrá, un reino como el mío es bastante difícil de mantener estable ante vecinos hostiles – agrego En Tao, solo con mirarla podía intuir que era una mujer que sabía hasta donde hablar sin verse perjudicada y que sabía obtener información que probablemente Liam no le había dado – pero creo que esa no es la razón por la que ha venido a visitarme – la reina le miraba pendiente de sus palabras, y a pesar de que deseaba saber el motivo del viaje, lo otro era mucho más importante para ella - si está aquí imagino que Liam también le habrá dicho una particular petición que le hice y que espero sea aceptada antes de marcharme - agrego el rey En con calma

-efectivamente, mi rey me comento su petición y aunque creo que es un verdadero honor que haya mirado de una forma tan favorable a las princesas creo que su elección no es la correcta – agrego la reina con mucha seguridad ante la mirada atenta de En Tao quien ya estaba intuyendo lo que esperaba, Liam Diethel también la escuchaba con atención, aunque ya estaba preparado para lo que escucharía de ella, aun no sabía a qué tipo de comentarios en realidad atenerse

-¿Qué mi elección no ha sido la correcta?- pregunto el rey En fingiendo interés a sus palabras – que interesante – agrego el rey – si ese es el caso entonces, imagino que está aquí para negar lo que he pedido – agrego, mientras la reina le miraba

-para serle sincera – agrego la reina – no pretendo negar su petición pero pienso que Tamao no es la princesa indicada para tal honor – En Tao le miraba con suma atención

-es una lástima que crea eso, yo esperaba que diera su consentimiento, esta es una gran oportunidad para formar una alianza entre nuestras dos naciones y como le dije a Liam, es la princesa Tamao quien capto mi atención de una forma más profunda – agrego En Tao, fingiendo estar algo decepcionado

- tal vez yo pudiera hacer que cambie de opinión en ese aspecto – agrego la reina Laira – no es mi intención contrariarlo o provocar un problema entre nuestras naciones, de hecho también considero que una alianza entre Goguryeo y Gaya nos beneficiaría a ambos- agrego la reina atrayendo la atención de En Tao

-sin embargo…- dijo el rey para continuar lo que eran las palabras de la reina

-sin embargo creo que si usted reconsidera la princesa elegida, todos estaríamos mucho más conformes y estoy segura de que al final no se arrepentiría- agrego la reina

-no veo por qué habría de arrepentirme en haber elegido a la princesa Tamao para ser la consorte de mi Ren, por lo que he podido presenciar durante este viaje, ella cumple con todas mis expectativas- agrego el rey En

-no sé si su alteza lo sabrá pero Tamao es una joven de salud muy débil y no está preparada para asumir una responsabilidad como la que usted quiere poner en sus hombros – agrego la reina

-no creo que estemos hablando de la misma joven, como sabrá estuve presente en toda esta celebración y la joven que yo vi, no tiene una salud inferior a la suya ni a la mía y obviamente posee todas las habilidades para ser considerada por mí como una joya – agrego el rey En Tao, la reina presiono su puño bajo la mesa, sin mostrar expresión de desagrado en su rostro

-no debería decir esto porque yo soy su madrastra y he cuidado de ella desde que era una bebé – dijo la reina tratando de indisponer y cambiar la mirada del rey En sobre la joven, En Tao estaba pendiente de ella sabía que probablemente lo que escucharía ahora sería bastante fuerte y estaba seguro que Liam Diethel se sentiría bastante traicionado.

El rey de Gaya por su lado estaba tan atento a la reina que había dejado incluso de lado el tema central de todo eso, que era permitir que Tamao se marchara a Goguryeo para ser la esposa de Ren el hijo de En Tao.

En Tao desvió su mirada hacia el biombo por unos segundos, rogando que Liam tuviera la fuerza de mantenerse quieto y no mostrarse luego de lo que escucharía – si lo dice de esa forma me sentiré preocupado, después de todo estoy pensando en el futuro de mi reino y de mi hijo - agrego el rey – pero la escucho, siento que seré engañado si es algo que no sé y que podría causarme problemas más adelante- agrego el rey En Tao

-es ciertamente difícil comenzar, sin embargo no tengo otra opción ya que es por el bien de la familia real de Gaya, de nuestro pueblo y también de su reino- agrego la reina, luego de una pausa que el rey En justificó como una forma de atraer más suspenso de su parte la reina comenzó a hablar – siempre he estado preocupada por Tamao porque desde que ella era una niña pequeña no ha tenido la fuerza suficiente, ni la salud que le permitiera tener una vida normal, y me temo que su condición no ha mejorado incluso podría llegar a decir que es probable que nunca pueda tener hijos - agrego la reina fingiendo angustia, En Tao le miro sorprendido, más que nada por estar incrédulo de que fuera capaz de decir eso tan grave sobre su propia hijastra, Liam Diethel estaba tan estático que era incapaz de siquiera abrir la boca – mientras crecía me di cuenta de que además de eso, la pobre criatura tampoco tenía las habilidades suficientes para ser considerada una joven talentosa o virtuosa, su personalidad incluso es tan opaca, no sabe tratar a las personas y jamás ha sido alegre o atenta con nuestros súbditos ni con los sirvientes, incluso ellos le tienen miedo y la consideran una joven arrogante y ciertamente muy déspota – agrego la reina, fingiendo tristeza, Liam Diethel solo era capaz de parpadear luego de escuchar aquello

El rey En Tao que había conocido por casualidad a la joven y la había encontrado solo hacia unas horas, no podía creer que la reina estuviera inventando todo eso de la misma joven dulce y amable, llamarla déspota y decir que era arrogante era un insulto horrible además de una mentira hipócrita – yo, estoy totalmente impactado de escuchar esto – agrego el rey intentando que continuara

- Imagino que estaba presente ayer, pero debo decirle que no debe engañarse por las apariencias – agrego la reina – a pesar de lo dulce que pueda haberle parecido, le aseguro que no es más que una joven envidiosa y resentida ya que su corazón se ha vuelto agrio gracias a que no ha podido tener una vida normal – agrego la reina – si ayer la vio sonreír y fingir, es porque sabía que de alguna forma podría atraer la atención y ganar el favor de su padre mucho más, sobre todo sabiendo que haría el ritual – agrego la reina dejándolo totalmente impactado - a veces incluso he llegado a pensar que desde hace unos años solo finge su enfermedad para controlar a su padre que solo mira por sus ojos ya que es igual a la reina anterior - agrego la reina, fingiendo estar muy decepcionada y angustiada - siempre la he tratado como una hija sobre todo por su salud y con el tiempo temí tanto que se debilitara si llegaba a hacer algún exceso, que le sugerí a mi rey quitarle todo el peso de las obligaciones reales por ser la princesa mayor y traspase toda esa carga a Marion solo para poder cuidarla – agrego la reina mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos – sin embargo creo que solo ha estado fingiendo para obviar la responsabilidad y hacer lo que quiera, aunque temo que mi idea, a pesar de ser para ayudarla al final termino por perjudicarla y termino pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en sus habitaciones sin recibir ningún tipo de instrucción especial vagando y no aprendiendo nada – agrego la reina sacando un pañuelo para comenzar a fingir sollozos, EnTao estaba impresionado de la frialdad con que la reina fingía todo eso

-pero ayer… durante el ritual y en la presentación- dijo el rey tratando de averiguar que excusa diría la reina para justificar eso – ¿esta diciéndome que esa joven vivaz y talentosa ha estado fingiendo una enfermedad y no es lo que aparenta? – El rey En aun sentía pena por su amigo que estaba escuchando todo eso pero no podía permitir que esa mujer ambiciosa siguiera dañando a la joven como él estaba seguro que hacía, y mucho menos podía deja que su amigo siguiera en la absoluta oscuridad

-por esa razón le digo que creo que ha fingido su enfermedad todo este tiempo, y como ayer era la oportunidad de mostrarse a todos y también opacar a Marion quien ha tenido la vida que ella deseaba y que siempre solo se ha preocupado de ser un apoyo para ella, aprovecho para mostrar lo que realmente es capaz de hacer y así ser considerada por su padre y hacer que su hermana menor no fuera notada – agrego la reina.

El rey En no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba ¿Qué la joven deseaba opacar a su hermana? Acaso la reina no había observado nada de lo realizado ayer, la princesa Tamao estaba tan emocionada con la presentación de su hermana que hasta lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos de lo feliz que estaba, en ningún momento se había mostrado arrogante y ciertamente aunque era extraño verla bailar tan bien, cantar y tocar el haegeum como lo había hecho, el rey estaba seguro que eso tenía una explicación mucho más razonable que las palabras crueles que la reina Laira estaba diciendo

-creo que estoy demasiado perplejo para decir algo- agrego el rey En, desvió sus ojos hacia el biombo. Liam Diethel estaba tan impactado, su reina estaba diciendo cada barbaridad de su dulce Tamao, inventar hasta ese grado de cosas solo por obtener lo que deseaba, no creía posible que alguien fuera capaz de tanto por ambición aparte de eso estaba insinuando que la enfermedad de su hija solo era un engaño de ella para no tomar las responsabilidades de princesa cuando Tamao incluso le había rogado que no la alejara aunque estuviera enferma que seguro habría algo que ella pudiera hacer a pesar de su estado, se sintió enfermo y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, repentinamente lo que había escuchado era demasiado para mantenerse de pie sin ayuda; difamar a su angelical hija de esa manera, negó con la cabeza un par de veces, entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de su reina

-lamento que tenga que escuchar todo esto, pero debe comprender que aunque Tamao es mi hija, yo la conozco mejor que nadie y siento miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer si tiene el poder como reina de Goguryeo – agrego la reina, Liam Diethel presionó su puño con rabia ¿conocerla?, si ni siquiera se había preocupado de entregarle una educación, mucho menos amor, giro su rostro hacia el biombo y apoyo su puño contra la pared – solo deseo que usted abra los ojos ante la realidad, y por eso creo que ha cometido un error en su elección – agrego la reina, el rey Liam entonces comprendió que no podía permitir que la reina Laira enviara a Marion a Goguryeo, si lo hacía sería darle a ella el poder que la joven obtendría y eso era demasiado peligroso

-de todas las explicaciones que creí recibiría para su negativa, jamás pensé que escucharía algo como esto –agrego el rey En – sus palabras solo me hacen ver que si seguía con mi plan cometería un error – agrego En Tao, la reina sonrió esa era la oportunidad y ella la aprovecharía

-sé que usted le ha dicho a mi rey que la prefiere pero creo que después de escuchar esto, reconsiderara – agrego la reina, cuando el volvía su mirada a ella con interés – sin embargo estoy segura que si le da una oportunidad a mi hija Marion ella no le decepcionará y será mucho mejor reina para su hijo que Tamao- agrego la reina Laira

-debo admitir que la bella princesa Marion también capto mi atención durante estas festividades sobre todo por su gentileza y la forma en que se desenvolvió ante las delegaciones y mis propios emisarios- agrego el rey, incitándola a hablar más

- Marion es una joven encantadora y a pesar de ser la menor ha tenido que llevar el peso de las responsabilidades del palacio, además de ello es muy talentosa, y domina las artes de forma maravillosa como pudo apreciar durante la celebración de su presentación, además es una joven jovial e instruida – agrego la reina

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que es una joven hermosa, jovial, educada y muy talentosa – agrego En Tao entonces dio su estocada final para sorprender a la reina y acabar con sus aspiraciones - sin embargo eso no es lo que estoy buscando para mi hijo – la reina cambió su expresión rápidamente - si fuera así lo habría comprometido con alguna joven de Goguryeo que posea todas esas características y que él puede conocer por sí mismo – agrego el rey En, la reina Laira estaba sorprendida, por un momento pensó que lo había convencido – lo que llamo mi atención de la princesa Tamao es otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que usted me ha dicho – agrego el rey En, la reina Laira se levanto de su asiento sin darse cuenta – y aunque no pretendo ofenderla ciertamente no soy un hombre que cree las palabras de una persona que no conozco, aunque esa persona sea una reina- agrego él con seriedad, la reina no sabía que decir y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por la sorpresa que aun era incapaz de razonar lo que el rey estaba diciendo, el rey Liam también estaba atento a lo dicho por En Tao

-¿está insinuando que le he mentido?- agrego la reina Laira indignada

- por supuesto que no, pero como imaginara, sabiendo que soy el rey de Goguryeo, una nación donde la traición y los enemigos están tras mi cabeza esperando la oportunidad de destruirme, derrocarme o engañarme – agrego el rey con calma - soy un hombre desconfiado y bastante simple, y antes de creer en lo que otros me dicen, prefiero creer en lo que veo con mis propios ojos y me temo que hasta el minuto no he presenciado nada de eso que usted me ha contado – agrego el rey

-puedo asegurarle que no he mentido- agrego la reina, el rey de Goguryeo sonrió mirando hacia abajo, entonces la reina agrego - entre las dos Marion es mucho mejor y está más preparada para ser una reina – agrego Laira comenzando a molestarse

-agradezco su insistencia y entiendo que este preocupada por su nación, pero no tengo planeado desposar a mi hijo con alguien que no sea la joven que he elegido para él, confío en mi criterio bastante bien- agrego el rey En

- Tamao no está a la altura de algo así- agrego la reina desesperándose un poco

-y estoy seguro de que en su criterio no influye el hecho de que no sea la madre de la princesa Tamao – agrego En Tao, la reina se sorprendió de sus palabras, por fin fue capaz de ver las intenciones de En Tao, en realidad era un hombre peligroso y no se dejaría convencer, mucho menos por ella

-Tamao no es más que una desgracia para la familia real de Gaya y deshonrara a su familia si la elige – agrego la reina enfadada, Liam Diethel aun tras el biombo intentaba contenerse para no salir y hacer algo que después le trajera problemas

- creo que usted y yo no compartimos la misma opinión sobre ella – agrego el rey En Tao con tranquilidad – y me temo que podría asegurar que tampoco es la opinión que Liam tiene de su hija y si la llegara a escuchar usted estaría en muchos problemas - agrego el rey En

La reina Laira sonrió con arrogancia – Liam Diethel jamás se ha preocupado por esa mocosa, el muy ingenuo la dejo en mis manos desde que era una bebé esperando que yo la criara, además su opinión es algo que puedo manejar como yo desee – agrego la reina

- creo que usted se ha saltado todas las responsabilidades como madre de los príncipes Lizerg y Tamao – agrego el rey En

-porque fingir interés en ellos, luego de desposarme con él ya era la reina, no necesitaba actuar como la madre de esa mocosa ni de su hermano, ellos dos no deberían existir siquiera- agrego la reina con arrogancia – el rey estaba muy ocupado para preocuparse de lo que yo hiciera solo tenía que decirle lo que deseaba escuchar y estaba feliz – agrego la reina – además esos impertinentes sería capaces de mantenerse callados para siempre para no causarle preocupaciones a su padre- agrego la reina Laira

-su verdadero rostro es mucho más aterrador de lo que pensé – agrego el rey En – las mujeres sin duda pueden ser mucho más crueles que los hombres – dijo mirándola

- si no fuera por el impertinente de Lizerg, ella ni siquiera habría sido capaz de aprender a caminar – agrego la reina

-sus palabras me hacer sentir miedo, creo que si hubiera sido por usted la habría matado – agrego En Tao de forma fría, Liam abrió los ojos aterrado de lo que acababa de escuchar – y estoy seguro de que lo ha pensado – agrego En Tao, la reina le observo de forma inquisitiva

- no sé que pretende diciéndome todo esto pero le aseguro que si pretende que me descubra no resultará, Liam Diethel cree todas mis palabras y más cuando se trata sobre ella – agrego la reina, el rey de Gaya levantó la mirada y pudo ver el reflejo de su reina en un espejo de la habitación – si yo le digo que ella no está apta para marcharse de Gaya, él no la dejará ir no importa que usted piense en decirle algo sobre esta conversación, además está tan obsesionado con tenerla cerca de él, por el parecido que tiene con su madre, que puede olvidarse de que él la deje partir aunque yo no le diga nada – agrego la reina, luego soltó un pensamiento propio que En Tao no pudo escuchar pero que Liam Diethel si pudo al estar detrás de ella - si no fuera por eso ya la habría hecho desaparecer hace años- agrego la reina, el rey de Gaya estuvo a punto de salir pero se contuvo

-creo que si usted hubiera sido hombre probablemente ya habría derrocado a la familia real de Gaya y hubiera intentado conquistar mi reino– agrego el rey En, la reina le miró con odio

-no creo que haya algo más que debamos discutir – agrego la reina -espero que disfrute su estadía en Gaya y creo que debería olvidar la idea de que Tamao se marche – agrego la reina Laira

-no creo que usted desee amenazarme de esa forma- agrego el rey En con calma, la reina no dijo nada más y salió, pasando junto a Silver con enfado, el guardia personal del rey En Tao la miro algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que la reina apareciera tan de pronto y con esa expresión de pocos amigos

- acompaña a la reina afuera Silver – agrego En Tao ante la mirada de su guardia, una vez que estaba solo miro hacia el biombo - ya estamos solos – dijo con tranquilidad, esperando que su antiguo amigo y rival saliera de entre las sombras

El rey Liam estaba pálido toda la información que había obtenido con esa conversación lo tenía casi perplejo – tú… como…- dijo mientras lograba sentarse con dificultad frente al rey de Goguryeo

-cuando eres un externo a las situaciones puedes ver mucho mas y eres más objetivo al analizar los hechos- agrego En Tao con simpleza

-jamás en mi vida pensé que esto estaba ocurriendo en mi propio palacio – agregó Liam Diethel

- es normal, en mi palacio ocurren muchas cosas de las que no estoy enterado – agrego En Tao – la diferencia es que no soy tan emocional como tú – agrego con tranquilidad, Liam levanto la mirada ya que estaba apoyado en la mesa y sostenía su cabeza que miraba hacia abajo con una mano

- nunca creí que Laira fuera tan ambiciosa, ni que mi hija estuviera pasando por tantas angustias – agrego el rey de Gaya

-no creo que sea tan grave como piensas – agrego En Tao – tu hija no es una joven tan débil como parece y si su vida fuera tan mala no sería la joven dulce y agradable que yo conocí – dijo el rey de Goguryeo – el mayor problema que tienes aquí es que tu reina sería capaz de todo con tal de lograr sus ambiciones, tal vez se vea como algo muy malo pero si lo ves claramente, te darás cuenta que es mucho mejor que haya sido así, a que ella se haya encargado de su educación y la hubiera malogrado- el rey Liam pareció entender sus palabras

- es verdad, gracias a ello, Lizerg ha sido quien se ha encargado de su educación y la ha vuelto una joven instruida y con valores – agrego Liam siendo más objetivo

-además, creo que tu hija ha sabido aprovechar bastante bien su tiempo libre – agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-pero ha estado encerrada en sus habitaciones o las de Lizerg, siempre con temor a ser descubierta y castigada – agrego el rey Liam

-sí pero de alguna forma ha logrado sobrellevar eso, manteniendo su dulzura y carácter – agrego En Tao – deberías estar orgulloso de tus hijos, por haber resistido una situación como esta por tantos años – agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-me siento como un idiota – agrego el rey de Gaya

-no te tortures, no puedes hacer nada por el pasado, además tengo la seguridad de que tus hijos habrían hecho lo imposible para que no te enteraras de la situación y te preocuparas – Liam levanto la mirada hacia él – tu escuchaste a tu reina, ella parece conocerlos mejor que tú- agrego el rey En, cuando dijo eso el rey de Gaya cerro su mano en un puño

-inventar todo eso solo por ambición- dijo el rey Liam

-tu reina es aterradora – agrego En Tao

-Kaori debe haber estado muy decepcionada de mí durante todo este tiempo- agrego el rey Liam

-aún puedes modificar esto- agrego En Tao

-no es tan fácil como crees – agrego Liam desviando su mirada y tocando su cabeza como si le doliera, En Tao le observaba con atención – mi reino no es como el tuyo, para terminar con un matrimonio real deben existir pruebas, y hasta el minuto, tal como ella te dijo, no ha hecho nada para ser considerada una mala reina, de hecho ella ha sido una reina ejemplar- agrego el rey Liam

-esa mujer es muy astuta – agrego En Tao con una sonrisa

-lo único que se me ocurre es…- ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo, sin embargo era la única forma de alejar a su hija de esa mujer que hasta había dicho que era capaz de matarla

-enviarla conmigo no será tan malo como crees – dijo En Tao con calma – en mi reino será la princesa heredera al trono además la cuidaré como si fuera mi hija- agrego En Tao

-el problema no es ese- agrego Liam

-estás angustiado por Ren – dijo En Tao con tranquilidad

- se que estás haciendo esto a espaldas de tu hijo, y no quiero saber que envié a mi hija a un lugar donde será tratada con displicencia o será ignorada por su propio esposo- agrego el rey Liam

-eso no ocurrirá – agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-no puedes asegurármelo y lo peor de todo esto es que me tranquilizaría más que fuera tratada de esa forma a que tu hijo vaya a desquitarse con ella por tus imposiciones- agrego el rey de Gaya

- subestimas demasiado a tu hija – agrego En Tao, atrayendo la atención de Liam Diethel – durante todo este tiempo has estado hablando de ella como si fuera un adorno, pero tu hija es una joven inteligente y hermosa, podría atraer la atención de todos los hombres si ella lo deseara, tal como hizo durante el ritual del dios sol y mientras cantaba y tocaba el haegeum – agrego el rey de Goguryeo

- a pesar de que Tamao haga esas cosas, eso no significa que pueda sobrevivir en un reino como el tuyo, sigue siendo la hija de Kaori – agrego el rey Liam

-no creo que una joven que es capaz de comprender la doctrina del mal (libro más complejo de la época, difícil incluso para los más eruditos), no pueda sobrevivir en Goguryeo – dijo En Tao, sorprendiendo a Liam Diethel

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el rey de Gaya

-¿no lo sabías?- agrego En Tao – la primera vez que vi a tu hija ella estaba cargando entre sus manos la doctrina del mal – dijo con simpleza

-eso no es…- iba a responder pero recordó el libro en lenguaje antiguo guardado en la habitación de la joven ¿acaso era posible que su hija estuviera leyendo ese nivel de dificultad?

-yo creo que tu hija, más que nadie en este mundo, es perfecta para encarar a Ren- agrego En Tao con seguridad

-es por esa razón que dijiste que Tamao sería un reto para Ren- agrego Liam Diethel, En Tao cruzo sus brazos y agrego

-debes confiar más en ella y dejar que salga de este palacio, una joven como ella no está destinada a vivir toda su vida encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes para que estés tranquilo de saber que está segura - agrego En Tao, Liam recordó entonces las palabras del monje luego del ritual del dios sol; su hija estaba destinada a la grandeza, tal vez a eso se refería y eso era lo que el dios sol tenía destinado para ella – si estás preocupado por su salud yo creo que eso es algo que tu propio dios sol ha resuelto – agrego En Tao atrayendo la mirada de Liam, antes de decirle nada más el rey de Gaya se levanto

- es hora de marcharme, mañana antes de marcharte te daré tu respuesta – dijo sin decir nada más, antes de llegar a la puerta el rey de Goguryeo agrego

-se prudente con lo que le dirás a tu reina o ella sospechara – el rey de Gaya no dijo nada, solo abandono la habitación.

Silver ingreso unos momentos después a la habitación, el rey En estaba de pie mirando unas hermosas figuras de guerreros sobre caballos hechas en cerámica sobre una repisa – su alteza…- dijo el general atrayendo su atención

-¿está todo preparado para marcharnos mañana temprano?- preguntó el rey con tranquilidad

-si su alteza, todo listo para partir lo antes posible- agrego Silver

-perfecto, desde mañana habrá mucho que hacer sobre todo cuando lleguemos a Goguryeo- agrego el rey –puedes marcharte a descansar – el hombre lo observo por unos segundos pero luego inclino su cabeza y lo dejo solo, seguramente tendría mucho en que pensar

La reina Laira llego hasta su cámara totalmente furiosa – maldito – grito una vez que estaba sola, tomo un jarrón y lo tiró lejos provocando que se rompiera, el ruido atrajo a un par de sus doncellas – ¡fuera! – grito la reina – ¡déjenme sola!- las doncellas se asustaron tanto que cerraron las puertas de la habitación rápidamente – como se atrevió a decirme eso – agrego la reina hablando consigo misma – preferir a esa maldita huérfana – estaba tan enojada que termino por sentarse sobre el piso, debía calmarse y pensar las cosas – tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo respirando profundo luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio respirando – esto no significa nada, después de todo Liam jamás se separaría de ella – agrego la reina con calma y con una sonrisa….

El rey de Gaya estaba caminando con tranquilidad por uno de los jardines del palacio, mientras era observado desde cierta distancia por su consejero Suichi y su comitiva formada por otros cuatro consejeros, cuatro doncellas y seis guardias, ya llevaba dos horas en ese lugar, mirando hacia una hermosa laguna rodeada por hermosas flores y una fuente natural y que era cruzada por un bello puente sobre el cual estaba parado el rey mirando a las parcas (peces) que nadaban tranquilamente, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero sobre todo tenía una decisión muy importante que tomar y que sabía no importando cual elección escogiera, ambas le romperían el corazón

-una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos – escucho decir a sus espaldas, al girar pudo ver la sonrisa de su hija

-Tamao – dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos aún -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin pensar

-estaba en la cámara de Lizerg y me dirigía a mi cámara, me gusta este jardín – dijo la joven mirando alrededor, el rey la observo, estaba tan alegre y su rostro ya no lucía tan apagado ni pálido como siempre que la visitaba, recordándole algo importante

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- dijo el rey, logrando que la joven sonriera

-desde ayer siento como si tuviera más energía, como si…- la joven iba a continuar pero el termino la frase

-¿como si tu salud ya no fuera la misma?- la joven asintió, sabía que era una mentira engañarlo de esa manera, pero era mucho mejor que el averiguar que había estado siendo engañado por años por la reina y también por ella y por Lizerg – estoy tan aliviado por eso- agrego el rey tocando la cabeza de la joven con ternura

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pensativo?- dijo Tamao, captando la atención del rey

-exactamente eso hija, pensar- agrego el rey sonriéndole a la joven quien le observo algo confusa pero rápidamente sonrió

-te ves como si tuvieras un problema muy grande y no supieras que hacer para solucionarlo – agrego la joven – ¿por qué no me lo dices?, tal vez pueda ayudarte- agrego Tamao, el rey acarició levemente su rostro y luego giró para apoyarse en el puente, entonces miró hacia el cielo, la joven hizo lo mismo y estuvieron algunos minutos en total silencio

- Hija – dijo el rey atrayendo la atención de su hija – ¿Qué es lo que más amas en este mundo?- preguntó el rey con calma, la joven sonrió y miro nuevamente hacia el cielo

-eso es fácil – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – a ti, a mamá (refiriéndose a la reina Kaori), a Lizerg, al pueblo de Gaya y al dios sol nuestro protector- agrego la joven, el rey Liam sonrió

- qué me dirías si te dijera que es hora de que conozcas algún joven y pienses en enamorarte y casarte- dijo el rey sonriendo, la joven se ruborizo rápidamente

-pero que dices padre, que tontería es esa – agrego ella con nerviosismo – no estoy preparada para eso – dijo desviando su mirada

-¿Por qué no?, eres una joven hermosa y estás en edad de enamorarte- agrego el rey – debes pensar que algún día te casarás y te marcharás si es lo que deseas – agrego el rey, la joven le miró asustada y negó rotundamente

-claro que no, yo… yo viviré siempre aquí contigo y con Lizerg- agrego la princesa, el rey giro su rostro hacia ella y luego de sonreírle, toco su cabeza desordenando un poco su cabello

-eso lo dices porque aún no te has enamorado de nadie, tal vez conozcas muy pronto a algún joven que te haga sentir lo que yo siento por tu madre- dijo el rey, la princesa desvió su rostro ruborizado y negó

-si eso significa marcharme y dejarlos solos entonces no quiero conocer a nadie- agrego la joven

- no debes ser tan negativa – agrego el rey desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo

-pues si depende de mí, olvídalo- dijo la joven un poco enojada y con bastante firmeza – la única forma de que yo me aleje de Gaya sería por obligación con nuestro pueblo o por el bien de nuestra familia – agrego la joven, el rey sonrió de forma melancólica hacia el cielo y luego de suspirar con cansancio toco la cabeza de su hija

- eres una gran princesa estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre- agrego el rey mientras ella cambiaba de expresión y se abrazaba a él

-te juro que seré una gran princesa así nunca querrás que me marche – agrego la joven levantando la mirada para observar el rostro de su padre quien luego de sonreírle la abrazo con fuerza

"esta vez no podrá ser así, lo siento" pensó el rey, su decisión ya estaba tomada, ahora solo faltaba que ella accediera y ahora ya tenía una pista para hacer que eso ocurriera


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!

Aquí viene el capitulo 13, increíble que no lo había notado pero ya van 13 capítulos espero que les este agradando la historia, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que no se alejen de ella. Como digo siempre, ya saben las recomendaciones y la lectura del texto está bajo su responsabilidad…

Ahhh se me olvidaba, ya estamos cerca de la gran aparición de quien todos esperan jajaja, así que no pierdan el hilo de la historia porque por fin comenzara lo que todos están deseando… hasta yo lo esperaba mientras escribía

Besos

Kira Ishida

Capitulo 13: Ocasiones especiales…

Al día siguiente y muy temprano en la mañana el rey Liam estaba en las puertas del palacio central a punto de despedir al rey de Goguryeo y su delegación quienes eran los primeros en marcharse, sin embargo en esta oportunidad estaba totalmente solo, la única compañía que tenía era sus guardias y su consejero quienes lo observaban desde el final de las escaleras

El rey Liam bajo hasta llegar junto al rey En y su guardia personal Silver – a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, estoy feliz de haber decidido venir – agrego el rey En

-debería decir que me alegró volver a verte pero creo que sería en parte una mentira- agrego el rey Liam, En Tao sonrió levemente

-lo entiendo, después de todo, he pedido algo que estoy seguro no te es fácil entregar- agrego En con tranquilidad, el rey Liam lo observó y suspiro con resignación

- tus peticiones siempre han sido poco razonables- agrego el rey Liam

-espero que eso no signifique que anularas nuestro trato – agrego el rey de Goruryeo algo preocupado

- por supuesto que no, te di mi palabra como rey y yo nunca rompo mis juramentos – agrego el rey Liam, en el momento en que dos guardias traían el caballo de Silver y el del rey En, mientras ambos subían Lizerg apareció acompañado por un grupo de guardias y un contenedor tirado por dos caballos, donde se podía ver claramente que había otro caballo encerrado, En Tao observó a Liam – no tiene nada que ver contigo, es un obsequio para tu hijo- agrego el rey de Gaya

En Tao hizo caminar su cabello hasta llegar donde Lizerg quien lideraba a los guardias – su alteza – dijo el príncipe, el rey observó el contenedor y luego lo miro algo confuso – usted pidió un caballo indomable – agrego el joven, el rey alzo una ceja

-supongo que deberemos tener cuidado- agrego el rey observando el contenedor

-su nombre es agma y si quiere un consejo, no le de ninguna oportunidad o podría matar a alguien y huir – agrego Lizerg, el rey de Goguryeo le miro algo incrédulo

- esperaba que cumplieras mi petición pero no pensé que lo harías con tanto esmero – agrego el rey con una sonrisa satisfecha

- cuando un hombre de Gaya regala un caballo es un asunto de honor – agrego el príncipe – pero esta vez no nos hacemos responsables por lo que ocurra, usted pidió un caballo y eso es lo que tiene ahí, aunque yo lo catalogaría como un demonio- agrego Lizerg

-podemos cambiarlo si eso es lo que…- dijo Liam caminando hasta llegar a ellos

-no… - en ese momento el contenedor comenzó a moverse y se escucharon las patadas del caballo – es perfecto – agrego el rey

-como quieras – dijo Liam

Lizerg miro a sus guardias y agrego – lleven el contenedor con los guardias de Goguryeo y denles las indicaciones pertinentes –los guardias asintieron e inmediatamente el contenedor comenzó a moverse, una vez que estaban tras la caravana los caballos de los guardias de Gaya fueron desenganchados y dos caballos de los guardias de Goguryeo ocuparon su lugar

-ya es hora – dijo el general Silver preparando a la caravana todos estaban ya listos para partir, el rey En miró a su amigo

-creo que es hora de marcharme – dijo con tranquilidad, su caballo comenzó a moverse, pero antes de dar más de tres pasos el rey Liam hablo con tono firme y seguro

- la respuesta es sí - inmediatamente el caballo del rey En se detuvo y este giró su cabeza para observarlo – pero debes darme unas semanas para preparar todo – agrego el rey Liam

El rey de Goguryeo sonrió completamente satisfecho – está bien por mí, tomate las semanas que necesites – agrego con tranquilidad

-pero debes cumplir tu palabra – agrego Liam, el rey de Goguryeo asintió con seriedad. Lizerg los observaba atentamente sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría

-tienes mi palabras como rey de Goguryeo y como guerrero – agrego En Tao – dentro de una semana te enviaré un mensaje para arreglar los últimos detalles – agrego el rey En, el rey de Gaya asintió

-entonces nos veremos pronto – agrego el rey de Goguryeo entonces hizo que su caballo comenzara a cabalgar, luego de unos minutos los emisarios de Goguryeo ya habían abandonado el palacio de Gaya

-Padre – dijo Lizerg bajando de su caballo y llegando al lado del rey de Gaya quien aún miraba en dirección a la salida del palacio, el rey giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sorprendiendo al joven príncipe que comenzó a subir tras él

-Lizerg quiero que busques a los mejores constructores del reino, tengo un trabajo para ellos- agrego el rey sorprendiéndolo,

- si padre – dijo el príncipe, entonces giro y observo hacia la salida del palacio ¿acaso el rey de Goguryeo le había pedido a su padre construir algo para él?, al volver en busca de una respuesta no pudo encontrarla, el rey ya se había marchado seguido de su consejero y su guardia real

Pasaron un par de días en los que la reina volvió a la calma, el rey de Goguryeo no se había llevado a Tamao y ni siquiera había obtenido una respuesta, según lo que ella había podido averiguar, de lo único que habían hablado él y el rey Liam antes de que se marchara había sido de su trato y de un caballo que se supone era un regalo para el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo, por esa razón su corazón estaba más tranquilo, además el rey Liam seguía tan ocupado y tranquilo como siempre y no daba señales de saber algo sobre su conversación con el rey de Goguryeo… probablemente el rey En Tao prefería no entrometerse en sus asuntos…

Mientras los días pasaban la joven princesa Tamao se notaba mucho más feliz y saludable, incluso el rey que antes solía visitarla en su cámara ahora podía verla paseando por los jardines y cuidando de ellos junto a las doncellas, e incluso en las caballerizas acariciando los caballos y aprendiendo a montar con su hermano, se notaba que era mucho más feliz ahora que no debía obedecer las órdenes de la reina, además desde el ritual su salud había dado un giro tan grande que la joven tenía la fuerza para hacer cosas todos los días incluso se podía decir que parecía que había juntado toda la energía durante todos esos años y ahora estaba tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido

La joven princesa también estaba ocupando su nueva libertad para salir del palacio con su hermano, aunque esta vez ya no lo hacía a escondidas, incluso salía con sus doncellas a recorrer las calles cuando lo deseaba, aunque siempre era acompañada por algunos guardias y no es que los necesitara pero siempre había que seguir las normas y su hermano lo prefería antes de tener que estar lamentando algo. A parte de ellos, la princesa también se movía con más libertad por él palacio y ahora si podía ir de visita a los cuarteles de la guardia imperial y aunque seguía manteniendo lo de las artes marciales y las armas en secreto, por lo menos cuando iba hacia allá, ya no se preocupaba de que alguien pudiera verla y decírselo a la reina o a su padre, sin duda alguna su vida ahora si era realmente perfecta

Durante toda esa semana, el rey Liam estuvo pendiente de su hija, aunque lo que más atormentaba su mente era encontrar el momento y la forma de decirle a la joven princesa lo que debería hacer, ya tenía un plan y sabía el motivo que usaría para que ella no se negara, pero también debía encontrar una forma de que nadie más se enterara, debía evitar que la reina pudiera encontrar una forma de evitarlo o peor, lastimar a la joven para que no ocurriera, y también debía alejar a Lizerg, sabía de antemano que su hijo no estaría de acuerdo, por lo que esperando el momento oportuno intento buscar una oportunidad para explicarle a la joven, y eligió un día en específico para hacerlo… el cumpleaños número 20 de la princesa Tamao, que sería realizado en dos días contando desde ese momento

La princesa jamás había celebrado un cumpleaños por motivos de salud, por lo que esta vez estaba muy entusiasmada, incluso las doncellas que cuidaban de ella estaban felices preparando todo lo necesario. Incluso en la ciudad todos estaban haciendo los preparativos para celebrar a la hermosa princesa que recorría la ciudad casi a diario durante la última semana y que compartía con los niños y visitaba a los enfermos y ancianos para llevarles medicamentos y comida. Era sin duda una ocasión que nadie deseaba perderse, sobre todo porque incluso el rey había anunciado que para celebrarlo se realizaría un festival durante la noche y que había permiso para que salieran y celebraran por las calles.

Por ello, durante ese día, todos los sirvientes habían arreglado el palacio en el patio central con hermosos faroles y estandartes, había preparado grandes mesas con banquetes con los platillos más deliciosos, y mientras eso era preparado los músicos reales y bailarinas de la corte ensayaban para un hermoso espectáculo en honor de la celebración del cumpleaños de la joven.

En la ciudad, todas las casas habían sido adornadas con faroles rojos, las calles estaban cubiertas con cintas de colores que cruzaban las calles de techo a techo y los guardias habían salido temprano, repartiendo comida para todos los habitantes como un obsequio del rey que deseaba compartir con los demás su felicidad y la de la familia real

Tamao por su lado había pasado el día junto a su padre, la reina y sus hermanos, recibiendo los obsequios de los miembros de la corte y de los ministros quienes entraban al salón real donde el rey recibía a aquellos que deseaban audiencias públicas con él y que además de agradeces al rey por sus continuos favores, felicitaban a la princesa entregándole sus deseos de una vida prospera y feliz y hermosos y suntuosos regalos.

Uno tras otro traían con ellos hermosas joyas, vestidos, piezas de arte únicas, piezas de oro, incluso objetos únicos obtenidos desde el extranjero, cada uno de ellos intentando ganar el favor del rey haciendo feliz a la princesa, mientras inclinaban sus cabezas. La joven princesa por supuesto sonreía a todos y agradecía cada uno de los obsequios que luego de ver, eran llevados a sus habitaciones, los miembros de la corte, ministros y sus familias al ver su sonrisa y como la princesa agradecía no podían evitar asombrarse, ya que la joven incluso agradecía obsequios anteriores que por su salud no había podido agradeces, por lo que ellos terminaban por quedar totalmente rendidos ante ella, suplicándole que no dijera nada más y que era un honor y un placer hacerle regalos a una joven tan dulce y a una princesa tan encantadora

Lizerg miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que Tamao pasaba por una situación así, normalmente durante esa celebración, los obsequios eran recibidos por el rey Liam y la reina y luego eran enviados a la princesa que permanecía encerrada en su cámara, así que la joven jamás había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer a cada uno de los que se habían preocupado de traer algo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Marion por su lado no podía estar más fastidiada su hermana era tan cursi y solo intentaba quedar bien con todos los habitantes importantes del reino, y recibía cada uno de sus insulsos regalos como si fueran las joyas más hermosas y valiosas. Estaba tan irritada y aburrida que utilizaba gran parte del tiempo en mirar a su madre y aunque la expresión de la reina era la de una sonrisa amable hacia cada uno de los invitados y miembros de la corte, por dentro estaba segura de que solo deseaba que esa demostración terminara.

La reina Laira por su lado, aunque de cierta forma si estaba harta de estar allí agradeciendo por algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y hasta detestaba, había decidido estar presente para vigilar al rey y a la princesa pero más que nada poder ver si aparecía algún rastro desde Goguryeo, ya que aún estaba algo intranquila, aunque mucho menos que durante esa semana, después de todo ya habían pasado 7 días desde la partida del rey de Goguryeo y no había ningún rastro de él, algo que sería bastante raro si es que el rey de Gaya hubiera aceptado la propuesta, puesto que era el cumpleaños de la joven que él rey En tanto deseaba como esposa de su hijo mayor, pero hasta ese momento Tamao no había recibido ni un saludo proveniente de esa nación, incluso habían llegado obsequios de los reinos de Silla y Baekje, y también de algunos reinos exteriores con los que Gaya mantenía relaciones comerciales marítimas, pero ni rastros de el gran reino del rey En, por lo que solo podía intuir que el rey Liam había declinado la propuesta de En Tao y eso si era algo que ella celebraba, y no importaba tener que estar fingiendo delante de todas esas personas y que no podía estar más satisfecha, así que no le importaba soportar un poco más esa demostración de lealtad hacía el rey y la princesa.

Luego de la entrega de los obsequios provenientes de la corte real y de todos los ministros y sus familias, Tamao regreso a sus habitaciones, se sentía exhausta y ciertamente el día recién estaba comenzando – su alteza – dijo Morphine al ver llegar a la joven princesa acompañada de lady Shin

-Morphine, estoy algo sedienta podrías traer un poco de agua para mí- dijo la joven sentándose sobre el piso de la habitación, la joven sonrió y pidió a una sirvienta hacer lo que la princesa había pedido

-su alteza este año hay muchos más obsequios que las veces anteriores- agrego la joven doncella, Tamao giró su rostro hacia ella algo sorprendida

-¿en verdad?- dijo sin poder creerlo

-es normal su alteza, después del ritual y de conocerla es más que obvio que todos quieran mostrar su admiración por usted – agrego lady Shin, Tamao sonrió

-además este año los obsequios son mucho más hermosos- agrego Morphine, Tamao miro alrededor, lo cierto es que el lugar estaba casi repleto de cajas hermosas y muy finas

-seguramente este año los miembros de la corte y también los ministros han gastado más dinero preparando algo que agrade a su majestad y al rey – agrego lady Shin, Tamao levanto sus ojos hacia ella

-eso no es lo importante- dijo la joven princesa tomando una caja para abrirla y ver lo que traía en su interior, puesto que con tanto saludo ni siquiera sabía en realidad que cosas había recibido – lo que es más valioso es saber que se han tomado el trabajo de escogerlo y que con ello muestran su aprecio hacia nuestra familia- agrego Tamao abriendo la caja para ver en su interior un hermoso vestido color cereza

-qué hermoso – dijo una de sus doncellas provocando una sonrisa en Tamao

-con ese vestido la princesa se verá muy bella – dijo otra joven, mientras todas sonreían, Tamao levanto un poco para sacar el vestido y colocarlo frente a ella para que las doncellas pudieran apreciarlo, todas sonreían, incluyendo a lady Shin, mientras la joven princesa tocaba la tela y observaba las joyas que también venían junto al elegante y obviamente costoso traje, entonces levanto la vista hacia las cajas restantes

- creo que lo mejor será sacar todo de esas cajas – agrego Tamao, provocando que todas las jóvenes inclinaran sus cabezas.

La princesa Tamao estuvo por un par de horas viendo cada obsequio y asegurándose de que todos fueran colocados en sus habitaciones o guardados entre su guardarropa, dentro de esas piezas había recibido hermosos vestidos de seda y otras prendas en colores muy bellos (rosa, celeste, verde palido, amarillo, cereza, violeta, azul rey, rojos, melocotón, blanco), además de joyas de jade, perla, oro, plata, con piedras incrustadas (rubíes, diamantes, esmeraldas, ópalos, ágatas, aguamarinas, zafiros, etc.); entre los cuales había pulseras, collares, pinzas para el cabello, prendedores, tiaras para llevar en sus muñecas, brazos, cuello y cabello; también habían enviado para ella maquillajes finos fabricados especialmente en el reino Qing de China, y que eran utilizados para que pudiera maquillarse para las ceremonias reales, también recibió sandalias, abanicos y sombrillas de ese reino y otros con hermosos colores y adornos en piedras preciosas; lazos y cintas de seda de muchos colores, algunos instrumentos incluyendo una flauta traversa de bambú, un hermoso haegeum nuevo, algo que le sorprendió, pero que lady Shin había catalogado como una muestra de admiración por su presentación durante la celebración para el dios Sol y algunas piezas de arte que pudo distinguir muy bien y que eran pertenecientes a dinastías anteriores o fabricadas en otros reinos

Una vez que todo estaba guardado la princesa no pudo evitar caer rendida sobre el piso de la habitación en la que descansaba – creo que no tendré vida para utilizar tantos vestidos ni joyas – agrego la joven tocando sus hombros

-por supuesto que si su alteza, pronto verá que ni siquiera todo eso es suficiente – agrego lady Shin

-¿Qué?- dijo la joven princesa, algo alarmada –eso es algo imposible, además ¿Por qué querría usar tanta ropa?- agrego ella con curiosidad, Lady Shin sonrió

-cuando una mujer se enamora, siempre desea estar hermosa- dijo una de las doncellas ruborizándose y provocando una mirada algo intrigada en la princesa

-ya sabe princesa…- dijo otra de manera nerviosa y también ruborizándose - para atraer la atención de la persona que ama, y que ese hombre solo tenga ojos para verla a ella y se sienta cada vez más enamorado- Tamao se ruborizo en seguida y desvió su mirada

-eso no me ocurrirá a mí – dijo la joven de forma rotunda – tener que vestir como una muñeca solo para que un hombre se fije en mi… faltaba más – agrego la joven princesa hablándose a sí misma, todas las doncellas se miraron unas a otras y luego de unos segundos comenzaron a reír, atrayendo la mirada confusa de Tamao y provocando una sonrisa en lady Shin y Morphine algo que al final termino por contagiar a la princesa

-¿Qué es lo que hace que todas rían con tanta felicidad?- era Lizerg quien se acercaba a la princesa Tamao seguido por Nichrome y Ryu

-Hermano – dijo la joven que aún sonreía y mantenía el rubor en sus mejillas – no es nada- agrego saliendo de la habitación y acercándose a ellos, el príncipe sonrió

-¿te han gustado tus obsequios?- agrego el príncipe, mientras la princesa asentía

-estoy muy feliz – dijo la joven, entonces Ryu se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola ya que parecía hacer un movimiento de magia, la joven que estaba pendiente ya que el joven siempre solía hacer eso y hacer algún truco para ella lo observo acercarse sin nada en las manos y repentinamente sintió algo pesado en su cabeza cuando el joven había acercado sus manos a su cabello, entonces ella llevó sus manos a su cabello y pudo sentir algo en él, algo que retiró para poder observar mejor

-ese es mi obsequio para la dulce e inocente princesa Tamao- agrego el joven con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo

La joven observo el objeto, era una especie de pinza para el cabello, sin embargo era algo extraña, ya que tenía una boquilla y parecía un silbato, aunque era más delgado y estaba cubierto de algunas piedras preciosas, la joven estaba sorprendida – es hermosa – dijo ella mirándolo detenidamente, la pinza tenía forma de un dragón plateado y por alrededor poseía rubíes incrustados, luego inclino su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento – muchas gracias – agrego sonriendo

-y no es solo una pinza para el cabello- agrego Lizerg con calma, Tamao levanto la mirada hacia él

-¿no lo es?- dijo curiosa, el príncipe asintió

-sopla a través de ella, por la punta – dijo el príncipe Lizerg mientras ella miraba la pinza. Cuando la joven soplo por ella, ningún ruido salió, entonces miró a su hermano quien sonrió y antes de que la princesa preguntara el agrego – solo espera un poco – dijo mientras la joven le miraba sin entender sus palabras. Repentinamente la joven sintió algo que golpeaba sus piernas, atrayendo su mirada.

Al mirar hacia abajo la princesa pudo ver una pequeña bola blanca de rayas oscuras que se movía y golpeaba sus piernas, por lo que volvió a observar a su hermano - ese es bohoja – dijo el príncipe – es un tigre blanco – agrego Lizerg con una sonrisa, Tamao volvió a observar a la pequeña bola que seguía a sus pies - y es mi regalo para ti – la joven volvió a mirarlo y luego de abrazarlo por el cuello y besar su rostro agrego

-muchas gracias hermano, siempre quise tener una mascota- agrego la joven antes de agacharse y comenzar a tocar al felino que levanto sus ojos y comenzó a observarla, mientras la joven lo acariciaba en la cabeza, escucho a su hermano seguir hablando

-pero debes tener mucho cuidado y entrenarlo bien- la joven atrapo al felino entre sus brazos y se puso de pie mientras este se acurrucaba a ella y comenzaba a ronronear –la pinza que te regalo Ryu es un silbato para que puedas entrenar y llamar a Bohoja – la joven observó la pinza que aún mantenía en su mano - él se acercará a ti y hará lo que quieras siempre y cuando le enseñes y aprenda a seguir tus ordenes – la joven princesa asintió – puede llegar a ser un guardián fiero y leal, y también un fiel amigo si lo logras pero no debes olvidar que sigue siendo un tigre Tamao, por lo tanto es un animal muy peligroso si no es bien entrenado – agrego Lizerg mientras la joven asentía y acariciaba al felino entre sus brazos sonriéndole con ternura, Nichrome que observaba la expresión de la joven suspiro algo resignado, él no estaba de acuerdo con el regalo pero el príncipe Lizerg había insistido y contra eso no había poder humano que ganara, por lo que agrego atrayendo la mirada de la princesa

-no se engañe su alteza, puede que ahora se vea como un cachorrito indefenso, pero en unos meses más puede ser capaz de comerse a una persona así que debe ser muy cuidadosa y firme cuando lo entrene – la joven sonrió y asintió

-no debes preocuparte Nichrome, prometo que lo entrenaré bien, muchas gracias – agrego Tamao con una sonrisa para agradecer el regalo y los consejos

-¡bien!- dijo el príncipe girando hacia ambos jóvenes que lo acompañaban -tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para la festividad de esta noche así que te dejamos disfrutando de tu regalo, procura no consentirlo mucho o después no podrás controlarlo- agrego el joven, luego se giró hacia su hermana toco su cabeza, entonces comenzó a caminar

-nos vemos princesita, y no pierdas ese silbato o estarás en muchos problemas – agrego Ryu despidiéndose, la joven sonrió e inclino su cabeza para despedirse

Nichrome estaba aún de pie sin moverse tras Lizerg, algo que llamo la atención de Tamao -¿ocurre algo Nichrome?- dijo la joven acercándose al ver que algo parecía molestarlo, el joven tosió un par de veces y luego aclaro su garganta, en el momento en que le entregaba a la joven un bolso de cuero color rojo que traía entre sus manos -¿Qué es?- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa al ver que el joven también había comprado algo para su cumpleaños, entonces lo escucho hablar

– eso es algo para que no olvide nunca que lo que tiene ahora junto a usted es una bestia- agrego el joven guardia antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia ella y marcharse, la joven le miró algo confusa pero antes de preguntar qué era lo que contenía el bolso, el joven ya se había marchado

-su alteza – dijo Morphine, atrayendo su atención, Tamao giró para observarla – es hora de su baño – agrego la joven y luego de colocar a Bohoja sobre el piso comenzó a seguirla

-vamos bohoja- dijo llamando al pequeño felino que en cuanto la vio alejarse comenzó a seguirla provocando una sonrisa en ella

-princesa ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Morphine al ver el bolso que la joven sostenía, Tamao lo observó unos segundos y lo abrió, sin embargo lo que encontró dentro no era precisamente lo que esperaba

-una espada corta…- dijo la joven princesa, sacándola de su envoltura y luego de su funda, era hermosa y su empuñadura tenía la imagen de una liebre, la joven la observo con mucho cuidado, además tenía en el centro una esmeralda, estaba viéndola cuando sintió junto a su pie nuevamente a Bohoja, entonces recordó las palabras de Nichrome – no habrá necesidad de usarla, ¿verdad Bohoja?- agrego y volvió a guardarla en su funda

-princesa… por aquí- dijo Morphine atrayendo su atención

-sí, vamos- dijo la joven princesa y volvió a caminar, agradecía la preocupación de Nichrome pero ella se ocuparía de no tener la necesidad de pensar en usarla, por lo menos no para lo que el joven se la había regalado…

El rey de Goguryeo estaba en su cámara revisando algunos documentos junto a su consejero esa mañana, sabía perfectamente que día era porque desde hacía una semana había mandado averiguar todo lo posible sobre la que desde muy pronto sería su hija política – su alteza, ya están todos los preparativos hechos – agrego Silver con calma

-perfecto, imagino que el obsequio que envié ya habrá llegado – agrego el rey mientras miraba un pergamino

-en efecto su alteza, además el mensaje también fue entregado – agrego el guardia

-perfecto, según recuerdo su cumpleaños es hoy – agrego el rey mientras era observado por Silver

-esperamos respuesta del rey Liam dentro de los próximos días su alteza- agrego el guardia

-en cuanto llegue la respuesta deben preparar todo para el viaje – agrego En Tao

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá al príncipe Ren?- preguntó Silver observando la calma con que su rey tomaba la situación, ya habían pasado varios días de su llegada, incluso le había entregado el corcel al joven príncipe pero aún no le decía lo más importante

En Tao sonrió un momento, solo pensar en la expresión que pondría Ren le hacía disfrutar el momento -en estos minutos debe estar muy ocupado tratando de dominar al obsequio que le traje, le daré unos días más, para que sea capaz de ir por ella montándolo – agrego En Tao

-el príncipe no aceptará todo esto su alteza – agrego Silver con seguridad

-no te preocupes, estoy preparado para que luche contra mí, pero al final tu sabes que hará lo que le digo – agrego el rey antes de firmar un pergamino – por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ren ahora?- pregunto curioso ya que durante los últimos tres días no lo había visto

-ya sabe… desde que usted le trajo ese caballo, el príncipe no se separa de las caballerizas ni los establos de la guardia imperial – agrego el general, el rey levantó la cabeza algo asombrado de escuchar eso

-como te dije antes, nadie conoce mejor a ese muchacho que yo- agrego En Tao – y verás que con la princesa de Gaya será lo mismo – agrego el rey, Silver desvió su mirada

- espero que no se equivoque, usted sabe que el príncipe Ren a veces es bastante impredecible sobre todo cuando se trata de "esa" mujer – agrego Silver

-esa mujer es solo una entretención más para mi hijo, solo está encaprichado porque ella aún se le resiste- agrego el rey con calma

-no creo que sea eso su alteza- dijo Silver aún dudoso de la decisión del rey quien cambio de tema ya que ese realmente no le era tan trascendente

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome para domar al corcel?- dijo En Tao volviendo su vista hacia Silver

- no lo sé su alteza, conociéndolo no se separara de él hasta que lo logre – agrego el consejero con seguridad

- entonces avísame en cuanto tenga dominado a ese caballo, una vez que lo haya hecho será tiempo de que reciba la noticia – entonces volvió su mirada hacia el pergamino – ahora vete, deseo revisar esto solo- agrego el rey, Silver inclino su cabeza y salió rápidamente, una vez fuera suspiro con cansancio

OOOO-ooooooooo

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Me disculpo por la demora, pero esta semana ha sido muy ocupada

Para disculparme les dejo lo que han estado esperando desde que inició este fic… las advertencias ya las saben, espero disfruten su lectura, gracias por los reviews y contestare cualquier duda que surja

Ahora a leer

Besos

Kira- Ichida

Capitulo 14: Encuentro con el verdadero Demonio

En las caballerizas del palacio de Goguryeo había una gran conmoción, un alboroto tan grande que había atraído la atención incluso de la princesa Jun, una hermosa joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, que en esos momentos se acercaba vestida con traje de montar a recoger uno de sus hermosos caballos y así salir a cabalgar unos momentos.

Al llegar a las caballerizas la princesa no pudo dejar de escuchar un sin número de gritos provenientes del corral central, al avanzar a observar que ocurría pudo ver a la mayoría de los guardias que estaban alrededor del gran lugar y gritaban con fuerza hacia el interior de éste, como si algo importante estuviera pasando dentro de él

La joven se acerco al lugar curiosa de ver lo que ocurría aunque intuía un poco la causa de todo ese alboroto, su padre había regresado no hace mucho de su visita al reino de Gaya, al que había ido de incognito para tratar un asunto importante con él rey y al llegar traía con él, a parte de un gran número de obsequios para ella, su madre la reina y sus concubinas; un caballo para su hermano, un hermoso ejemplar de color negro azabache y ojos rojos que había dejado impresionado a su hermano por su porte y elegancia, pero más que nada por su actitud.

El animal, en cuanto había salido de su jaula, había derribado a los guardias que intentaban sujetarlo y una vez que había dado una vuelta por el corral, había quedado mirando fijamente a su hermano, una mirada desafiante y totalmente prepotente… así y hasta ese momento, desde su llegada, no había permitido que nadie se acercara…

Un caballo que no era precisamente un regalo dócil y hasta ese minuto, desde que había sido liberado en el corral, ya había golpeado a más de una veintena de guardias que habían intentado contenerlo y a varios soldados que habían intentado sujetarlo para que su hermano tratara de montarlo sin conseguirlo aún, algo que era todo un reto para el príncipe que hasta ese momento jamás había encontrado ese tipo de oposición

Cuando la joven se acercó pudo ver lo que tanto alteraba el ánimo de los guardias, un par de soldados estaban dentro del corral y amenazaban con látigos al nuevo caballo de su hermano - ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo la joven princesa algo preocupada, uno de los guardias giró a observarla para contestar pero al ver que era ella cambió su actitud completamente e inclino su cabeza hacia ella

-su alteza perdone el alboroto – dijo el soldado, la joven volvió a observar hacia el interior del corral

-¿Por qué esos guardias están dentro del corral? – agrego Jun

-el nuevo corcel del príncipe intento escapar esta mañana y golpeó a varios guardias que ahora están siendo atendidos porque los golpes fueron muy graves su alteza – agrego el guardia, la joven princesa se sorprendió

-¿y ahora pretenden golpearlo para desquitarse?- dijo la joven princesa acercándose a la cerca del corral

-se lo merece su alteza – agrego el hombre siguiéndola hasta quedar a su lado

-que insolencia es esta – dijo Jun incrédula - lo prohíbo, es el caballo del príncipe heredero como se atreven – dijo la joven alzando la voz con autoridad, estaba enfadada al ver tal falta en los guardias - si Ren se entera…- Jun no pudo terminar sus palabras porque una fuerte y profunda voz capto la atención de todo el mundo

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- se escucho desde la entrada de las caballerizas.

Cuando todos giraron a ver quien había hablado su reacción fue alejarse rápidamente de la cerca y colocarse firmes y los que estaban dentro corrieron para salir del corral

La voz pertenecía a un joven atractivo de cabellos cortos color violáceo y ojos dorados, vestido con un traje de montar con camisa y pantalón negro que los miraba con frialdad y con expresión seria, se notaba bastante enojado, mientras cruzaba los brazos y sostenía en su mano derecha un látigo corto, a su lado estaba parado un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros con mirada soñadora y sonrisa despreocupada, también vestido para montar con una camisa blanca y un pantalón color verde

Un par de guardias rápidamente llegaron hasta él, y luego de inclinar sus cabezas para saludarlo agregaron – su alteza, nosotros… – el joven pasó de largo su saludo y comenzó a caminar observando hacia el corral

- si solo se atreven a tratar de golpear a mi caballo los haré azotar a todos- agrego el joven con autoridad, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los guardias, su acompañante estaba sonriendo y no pudo evitar un comentario antes de comenzar a caminar para alcanzarlo

-creo que tu caballo ya los golpeo por ti – agrego el joven con una sonrisa divertida, atrayendo la mirada del joven de ojos dorados, quien alzo una ceja y luego de mirarlo fijo giro para seguir caminando.

Su acompañante comenzó a seguirlo mientras su sonrisa se mantenía en su relajado rostro, no había modo de hacer sonreír al joven que caminaba delante de él y eso que lo había intentado muchas veces, y él… Yoh Asakura, hijo del ministro de defensa Mikihiza Asakura y el compañero en batallas del príncipe Ren Tao, era la única persona a la que se le permitía bromear a su lado.

Desde que eran niños siempre habían hecho todo juntos incluyendo en ello estudiar, entrenar y hacer travesuras y ahora que eran adultos incluso iban a guerras y batallas juntos siendo capaces de matar o morir por protegerse el uno al otro. Su amistad era tal que incluso se contaban todo incluyendo sus líos y aflicciones y tenían un grado tan alto de confianza que Yoh era la única persona en el palacio a la que se le permitía hablarle de tú a tú al príncipe heredero sin ser castigado, enviado a prisión o asesinado

-nadie pidió tu opinión Yoh – agrego al llegar junto al corral, su mirada se desvió rápidamente al reconocer a alguien que no se aparecía muy seguido por ahí

-Ren que bueno que llegas – dijo Jun al acercarse, por lo menos los guardias ya no estaban tratando de golpear al caballo, el joven la observó sin decir nada pero ella comenzó a hablar – tu caballo intento escapar esta mañana y golpeo a los guardias, sus heridas son bastante graves – agrego la joven mirándolo un poco nerviosa

Ren Tao príncipe de Goguryeo era un joven serio y frío, raramente sonreía y jamás hablaba si no era necesario. Los que lo conocían sabían que pocas veces se alteraba o perdía los estribos, no era un joven que actuara sin pensar y siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. Era superior a cualquiera en el campo de batalla, no solo en artes marciales sino en el manejo de todas las armas, en especial las lanzas y espadas y era un gran jinete por lo que hasta ese momento no había nadie que no temiera al escuchar su nombre siquiera, sin embargo parecía haber encontrado su alter ego en el mundo de las bestias, un animal realmente escalofriante que su padre había conseguido en Gaya para él y aunque al principio había pensado que era un regalo ciertamente innecesario, después de ver al animal había cambiado de idea notablemente por lo que desde ya 3 días atrás lo único que hacía era ir a esa caballeriza para intentar domar a esa bestia

Sin esperar más palabras de su hermana el joven príncipe se acercó a la cerca alta del corral, puso un pie sobre ella para poder ver al animal y sonrió con arrogancia – parece que aún piensas que puedes escapar – dijo Ren burlón, atrayendo la mirada del caballo

-Ren no lo provoques o se desquitará contigo – dijo Yoh cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, aun estaba de pie junto a la princesa Jun quien le sonreía divertida, no tenía ánimos para acercarse al corral y debía decir que ya estaba fastidiado de toda esa rutina. Desde ya 3 días, su mejor amigo el príncipe Ren no hacía otra cosa que pasar el día entero metido en esas caballerizas, ignorando incluso las prácticas de artes marciales y las escapadas a la ciudad para tratar de domar a ese demonio de cuatro patas

- te dije que no te metieras – agrego Ren saltando la cerca y entrando al corral

-¡Ren!- dijo Jun al verlo desaparecer tras la cerca -¿estás bien?- dijo la joven acercándose a la cerca y subiendo a ella para ver a su hermano quien estaba de pie al otro lado mirando al caballo, quien no apartaba sus ojos de él

-aléjate de la cerca Jun – agrego el príncipe comenzando a caminar hacia el caballo

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Jun preocupada, al escucharla Yoh se acerco a la cerca del corral y también subió a ella, al ver hacia dentro pudo observar como Ren caminaba directamente hacia el caballo que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente suelto

-¡estás loco! – dijo el joven mientras Ren seguía caminando – nunca te has acercado a él sin que este sujeto por cadenas, regresa aquí – agrego Yoh, en cuanto los guardias escucharon eso, todos comenzaron a subir a la cerca

-¿Qué esperan? – dijo Jun elevando la voz – entren y sujeten a ese animal – agrego la princesa, los guardias dudaron un poco pero la voz de Yoh los despertó

-acaso no la escucharon, que entren – agrego Yoh con enfado, algo totalmente extraño en él cuando estaba lejos del campo de batalla

Los guardias comenzaron a subir la cerca para saltarla pero Ren hablo con fuerza – prohíbo que alguien se acerque- dijo el joven príncipe caminando lentamente con su mirada fija en el corcel – si se atreven los enviaré al calabozo y recibirán el mismo número de azotes que ha recibido ya Agma – agregó Ren con firmeza deteniendo a los guardias

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ren? – dijo Yoh preocupado

-no quiero que nadie se meta, esto es entre este demonio y yo – agrego Ren, Agma soltó aire por su nariz con fuerza y comenzó a moverse rodeándolo, Jun e Yoh se observaron

-Ren sal de ahí – dijo Jun comenzando a asustarse

- vamos Agma – dijo Ren hablándole al caballo ante la sorpresa de Yoh, Jun y los guardias – ellos no importan, esto es entre tú y yo caballo insolente – agrego el príncipe mientras el caballo seguía rodeándolo con cautela

-mi hermano se ha vuelto loco – dijo Jun, mirando a Yoh, quien aun no dejaba de mirar a Ren, aunque después de unos segundos comenzó a reír sorprendiendo a la joven -¿tú también?- agrego ella entonces Yoh sonrió entusiasmado y gritó

-está bien Ren, si le ganas a ese animal te daré la daga Seupaikeu – agrego Yoh divertido, Ren sonrió de medio lado – pero si te aplasta quiero el arco Hokeuai – agrego el joven

-escuchaste Agma, ese idiota cree que puedes ganar – agrego Ren con arrogancia, incitando al caballo, sabía que era orgulloso, tal vez casi tanto como él – si crees que puedes vencerme debes creerte superior, pero déjame advertirte que no ha existido aún un animal que me venza – agrego el príncipe de forma prepotente

-¿Qué está haciendo Ren?- agrego Jun curiosa al ver como su hermano parecía hablar con el caballo

-Ren solo está tratando de tomar su atención de forma menos agresiva– agrego Yoh, mientras Ren seguía hablándole a Agma que cada vez se veía más enojado e irritado ya que comenzaba a moverse más rápido y cerca del príncipe, todos los guardias estaban comenzando a asustarse – desde hace tres días ha intentado acercársele de forma agresiva mientras lo mantenía atado, pero ese no es un animal que se pueda domar como los otros, debe actuar con inteligencia contra él- agrego Yoh ante la mirada atenta de Jun

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo la joven con curiosidad

-el joven Yoh se refiere a que ese caballo es tan orgulloso e inteligente como su hermano princesa – dijo un hombre alto al llegar al lado de la joven

- Basón- dijo la joven reconociendo al maestro y guardia personal de su hermano

-el príncipe Ren, como le ha dicho el joven Yoh, ha estado, durante estos tres días, tratando a ese animal como un caballo normal, buscando amedrentarlo o atemorizarlo por medio de látigos y cadenas – agrego el hombre con seriedad, mientras la joven desviaba su mirada hacia su hermano y el caballo que lo rodeaba tranquilamente – sin embargo, aunque eso amedrentaría a un caballo cualquiera, a ese animal debe causarle otro tipo de pensamientos – Jun no entendía muy bien por lo que estaba muy atenta a su explicación

-¿Qué tipo de pensamientos?- dijo la joven con curiosidad

-al ser tan orgulloso como su hermano el príncipe, para ese demonio ser atado es solo una forma en que tratan de hacerlo sentir inferior y eso solo significa para él que lo estamos tratando como un animal común- agrego el general, Jun estaba asombrada – buscando acabar con su orgullo y libertad–

-¿pero eso no debería hacerlo sentir temor?- agrego la princesa

-al contrario, para un animal inteligente como él, todo esto es una prueba de que le tememos y eso lo hace mucho más orgulloso y le impide doblegarse, mucho menos rendirse – la joven princesa estaba sorprendida – no debe olvidar su alteza que los animales son seres vivos como nosotros, muchos de ellos pueden ser mas aterradores y orgullosos que los mismos humanos – agrego Basón

-entonces al dejarlo suelto y libre en el corral y entrar sin protección y completamente solo…- comenzó Jun a hablar

-el príncipe Ren le está demostrando que para él es como su igual, tan superior como un príncipe guerrero de Goguryeo- agrego el general, Jun le observo con sorpresa

-nunca creí que mi hermano…- dijo la princesa

-es por eso que Ren ahora está solo allá con él, quiere una batalla limpia, de igual a igual – agrego Yoh

-pero esto sigue siendo poco justo, mi hermano esta desarmado – agrego la joven princesa

-tal como él caballo su alteza – agrego Bason

-pero la fuerza física de ese animal es superior – agrego Jun asustada

-no debe subestimar a su alteza el príncipe – agrego Bason

-además piensa en esto Jun – dijo Yoh, atrayendo la atención de la princesa – Ren quiere un corcel fiel y confiable, un compañero de batalla en quien se puede depositar incluso la vida, no un animal cualquiera que sucumba ante el miedo o muera fácilmente, recuerda que Ren es el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo y pronto será el rey, además es un guerrero y si tiene un caballo probablemente este ira a todas las guerras con él – agrego Yoh, Jun comprendió entonces

-Ren quiere la confianza de ese caballo – agrego la joven princesa

-en efecto, el príncipe está buscando la confianza y la lealtad de ese caballo- agrego Basón, la princesa sonrió entonces

-¡vamos Ren!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

El príncipe Ren ya tenía bastante irritado a Agma, después de varios comentarios que realmente habían ofendido su orgullo tanto así que el caballo ya estaba solo con un pensamiento en su cabeza, darle un buen par de patadas y pasarle por encima

– siempre me he preguntado como rayos te atraparon – agrego Ren de repente – no pareces ser un caballo que se deja capturar porque sí – agrego el príncipe, el caballo estaba bastante enfadado ya, y lo peor de todo eso es que recordar la razón de su captura le recordaba lo que más extrañaba de estar encerrado en las caballerizas de Gaya, la princesa Tamao – tal vez no seas tan fuerte como crees- agrego Ren logrando que el caballo dejara de pensar y volviera a verlo a él -¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato tú y yo?- dijo el joven príncipe con calma ante la atenta mirada de todos - si me vences, te puedes ir, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – agrego el joven sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Agma – tienes mi palabra de príncipe y futuro rey de Goguryeo y mi honor de guerrero – agrego Ren mientras Agma lo observaba con atención – pero si yo gano…- el animal se detuvo repentinamente – aceptarás ser mi caballo con todo lo que implica, incluyendo que te dejarás montar por mí, me acompañaras a todas mis batallas, te comportarás y dejarás de actuar como una bestia y dejaras de lastimar a mis guardias por supuesto –

El caballo resoplo por la nariz al escuchar eso último, era obvio que estaba escuchándolo con atención, algo que hizo sonreír con arrogancia al príncipe, ese animal comprendía todo y le miraba de forma altiva

– en fin te quedarás aquí para siempre – agrego Ren – piénsalo… tampoco es tan malo, serías el caballo del príncipe y luego del rey – dijo Ren con calma, Agma solo resoplo por su nariz como si eso le diera lo mismo

Bason miraba al príncipe asombrado, nunca había visto a un guerrero hacer un trato con un caballo – su alteza ha madurado mucho – agrego el hombre con tranquilidad

-no ha madurado – agrego Yoh con una sonrisa – solo es tan orgulloso como esa bestia y no le gusta perder – agrego, atrayendo la mirada del guardia, entonces sonrió y le grito al joven príncipe – es como mirarse en un espejo ¿no?- Ren sonrió

-ya cállate Yoh- agrego Ren - ¿Qué dices Agma?- agrego el príncipe, hacer un trato con un caballo era algo que jamás había hecho, pero ya no tenía otra solución y no seguiría exponiendo la seguridad de sus guardias ante un caballo loco

-¿crees que ese caballo comprenda lo que mi hermano dice?- le preguntó Jun a Yoh quien aun miraba con una sonrisa tranquila la escena

-es lo más probable – dijo el joven – o sino ya habría salido corriendo para atacarlo y tratar de huir – justo en el momento en que Yoh decía esas palabras, Agma se acercó a Ren hasta quedar a su lado algo que el príncipe tomo como que había aceptado su ofrecimiento y esperaba a que lo montara para comenzar con el duelo, todos lo miraron con atención

Ren sonrió al ver como el animal se colocaba a su lado, era una sensación de la que estaba seguro podría acostumbrarse, y sin que nadie lo esperara el joven subió a su lomo – Ren…- murmuró Jun algo preocupada

-eso es algo que yo no esperaba ver – dijo Yoh sorprendido

- el príncipe es muy inteligente – dijo Bason con tranquilidad atrayendo la mirada de ambos jóvenes – creo que muy pronto va a ganarse la lealtad de ese animal – agrego mientras la princesa Jun e Yoh giraban para volver a mirar a Ren

-¿estás listo?- le preguntó Ren al caballo, pero la respuesta que esperaba no fue precisamente la que recibió, en cuanto Agma lo escucho subió sus patas delanteras y relincho con fuerza, provocando que el príncipe se pusiera alerta y se sujetara de su crin lo más fuerte que pudo para no caer.

Agma no acababa de bajar sus patas cuando comenzó a dar brincos y a correr por el corral, mientras Ren se sujetaba firmemente aunque le era bastante difícil hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que el animal no dejaba de moverse hacia los lados causándole inestabilidad, sería muy difícil no perder el equilibrio sobre él si seguía así

-Ren ten cuidado- gritaba Jun preocupada, mientras todos los guardias comenzaban a gritar dándole ánimos a su príncipe. Yoh por su lado estaba bastante intranquilo aunque no lo demostraba, la única diferencia en su reacción es que estaba totalmente callado y no despegaba sus ojos de Ren y el caballo

-no debe angustiarse – dijo Bason atrayendo su mirada – el príncipe es un gran jinete – Yoh sonrió y respiro

-ya lo sé, el problema es que si se rompe la cabeza todos seremos ejecutados – agrego Yoh sonriendo, el guardia no pudo evitar sonreír después de sorprenderse por sus palabras

Después de un largo periodo de tiempo que nadie conto, Ren estaba bastante agotado, el caballo parecía ser incansable y había estado a punto de tirarlo al piso en varias ocasiones, estaba casi seguro que después de eso, si salía vivo, no podría levantarse en un par de días

Agma por su lado estaba sorprendido, nunca había encontrado a un hombre que durara tanto encima de su lomo, normalmente todos caían luego de los primeros minutos, sin embargo ya llevaba tal vez una hora y no podía tirarlo y eso lo estaba desesperando. Había tratado con brincos grandes, brincos cortos y rápidos, corriendo en línea recta, de forma zigzagueante y aun nada, incluso se había auto-estrellado contra el corral para tirarlo y el príncipe seguía sobre su lomo

Luego de 20 minutos más todos estaban asombrados, habían pasado ya una hora veinte minutos y el príncipe aun seguía sobre el caballo y lo más sorprendente es que este parecía no cansarse ya que seguía saltando cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez -¿crees que este bien?- pregunto Jun algo afligida al ver a su hermano

-probablemente esté muriendo de agotamiento- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, Jun le miró algo aturdida por su expresión – pero es tan terco que no desistirá hasta que ese caballo lo haga – agrego el joven

-no creo que falte mucho para eso – dijo Bason mirando atentamente a Agma

-¿en serio lo crees?- dijo la joven, desviando su mirada hacia su hermano nuevamente

-sus saltos ya no son tan continuos su alteza y parece estar disminuyendo la velocidad- agrego el guardia, Jun miró hacia su hermano a ella le parecía que estaban igual que al inicio

-no se preocupe, si el príncipe se mantiene así por unos minutos más lo vencerá- agrego Bason

-¡animo Ren!- dijo la joven princesa

Agma que ya estaba comenzando a agotarse… mientras saltaba empezó a poner atención alrededor del corral, estaba rodeado de guardias, sin embargo ninguno de ellos había ingresado desde que ese joven arrogante y soberbio lo había hecho, de alguna forma todos los demás parecían temerosos de ingresar por lo tanto él solo estaba enfrentándolo a él, incluso desde que había aparecido, nadie había utilizado látigos ni cadenas, y mientras corría y saltaba ya con menos fuerza, comenzó a meditar su actual situación, estaba en un lugar completamente extraño a su entorno en Gaya y al palacio real donde vivía la hermosa joven que lo protegía, totalmente solo y no había ninguna posibilidad de escape. Además el joven que estaba sobre su lomo y parecía ser quien mandaba, aún no caía a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para tirarlo, aun sabiendo lo cansado que parecía estar también, debía querer mucho su ayuda para ser tan insistente.

En ese momento y hasta cierto punto estaba empezando a sentir admiración por su valor y resistencia, entonces volvió a mirar a su alrededor y algo más atrajo su atención, ese extraño y poderoso joven lo había protegido y no había permitido que ningún guardia lo golpeara, repentinamente se detuvo llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo de Yoh y Jun quienes entraron al corral por la puerta que los guardias abrían

En cuanto Agma se detuvo, Ren Tao cayo de su lomo al suelo -¡Ren!- grito Jun en el momento en que el joven se golpeaba contra el suelo

-eres un inconsciente- agrego Yoh al llegar junto a él

-basta de tus sermones, no estoy con ánimos para recibirlos- agrego el joven intentando levantarse mientras Jun se arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba de su brazo para ayudarlo

-¿estás bien?- dijo la joven princesa preocupada

-no te preocupes Jun, tu hermano no es tan débil- dijo el joven príncipe con dificultad

-su alteza- agrego Bason al llegar a su lado atento a los movimientos del caballo, varios guardias lo rodearon para evitar que escapara y sacaron sus espadas atentos a sus movimientos

Agma por su lado los observaba con precaución aun totalmente quieto cerca de donde Ren acababa de caer, en cuanto el joven príncipe se percató de esto hablo con fuerza - Qué están haciendo, aléjense- todos los guardias se sorprendieron y empezaron a retroceder de a poco sin guardar sus armas

-pero alteza – dijo Bason sorprendido

- no escuchaste lo que dije, guarden sus espadas y apártense de él – agrego Ren mientras era ayudado a levantarse por su hermana, los guardias guardaron sus espadas y se alejaron hasta salir del corral

-hermano, podría escapar – agrego Jun con algo de miedo, el joven príncipe se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo que aún se encontraba quieto

-Ren – dijo Yoh en forma de advertencia – no creo que esa sea una buena idea – sin embargo el príncipe no le hizo caso y siguió caminando con algo de dificultad hasta quedar a unos 20 pasos del corcel que lo observaba con recelo

-bien… hicimos un trato- agrego Ren, entonces extendió su mano indicando la salida, todos se asombraron al verlo hacer ese movimiento aceptando la derrota – eres libre de marcharte – agrego con seguridad, el caballo estaba asombrado sin embargo no parecía moverse

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ren?- preguntó Yoh al verlo rendirse –estuviste sobre él hasta que se detuvo, tu ganaste- agrego el joven, Ren lo hico callar

-solo porque él paró a propósito- agrego el príncipe – fui derrotado y como prometí puede marcharse a donde desee- agrego Ren con tranquilidad sin girar y dando la cara completamente al caballo

-pero hermano…- dijo Jun, la princesa iba a continuar pero fue detenida por el brazo del guardia del príncipe que se colocó sobre su hombro atrayendo su atención y negó con la cabeza para indicarle que se detuviera

-eres libre Agma, nadie te atacara ni te seguirá- agrego Ren de frente –admito mi derrota- agrego el joven en el momento en que de su frente caía un poco de sangre recorriendo su cara por el lado izquierdo

-¡Ren estás sangrando!- dijo Jun asustada

El caballo aun lo miraba con recelo y se movía lentamente de un lado para otro – confía en mí, nadie te atacará- agrego Ren con seguridad, al no ver respuesta del caballo, entonces el joven se giro y comenzó a caminar de regreso hasta su hermana, amigo y guardia y mientras lo hacía comenzó a hablar – ordeno que el corral quede abierto, y también la puerta principal de las caballerizas, si alguien hace algo para detenerlo será azotado – agrego el príncipe, todos los guardias estaban respondiendo de forma afirmativa cuando algo ocurrió, Agma comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin embargo su dirección no era hacia la salida del corral, si no hacia la espalda del joven príncipe que en ese momento estaba siendo curado en la frente por su hermana

-Ren…- dijo Yoh con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que Ren no comprendió, escuchaba los pasos del corcel a sus espaldas, señal de que se marchaba, pero esa expresión en el rostro de Yoh parecía indicar que Agma no estaba saliendo precisamente

Antes de girar precisamente, sintió un leve golpe en su espalda y un ruido similar a la respiración de un caballo, al girar pudo ver a la enorme bestia a su lado, Jun que había retrocedido un poco fue quien hablo

-hermano, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la princesa sin comprender

-creo que su hermano ha encontrado un leal corcel su alteza – agrego Bason mientras Ren miraba de frente a Agma que en ese momento acercaba su cabeza hacia la mano del príncipe

-quieres decir que…- dijo la joven algo confusa

-Agma ha aceptado al príncipe como su jinete o más bien como su compañero- agrego el guardia personal del príncipe – lo considera su igual y admite su valor y coraje, por lo que desde ahora ha decidido estar a su lado – agrego Bason

La voz de Yoh quien estaba sonriendo nuevamente con las manos tras su nuca volvió a escucharse con decepción -creo que he perdido una buena daga –entonces suspiró resignado y sonrió – mi padre va a enfadarse mucho conmigo – agrego el joven comenzando a reír de forma relajada, Ren giró su rostro hacia él

-puedes conservarla – Yoh lo observo algo confuso – esto fue un empate – agrego el príncipe, acariciando la cabeza de Agma

-felicitaciones su alteza- agrego Bason inclinando su cabeza hacia el príncipe quien sonrió, estaba cansado pero por fin había conseguido su cometido, Jun observó las heridas de su hermano y agrego

-si felicitaciones pero ahora debes curar esas heridas y descansar un poco- dijo la joven acercándose a él, Ren se alejo de Agma un poco y antes de marcharse agrego

-Bason, lleva a Agma a mi caballeriza y libéralo en el campo de atrás para que pueda correr con libertad- todos lo observaron algo sorprendidos por esa orden, entonces el joven agrego – no es un prisionero, es mi montura – el caballo lo miraba fijamente – lastimar o si quiera intentarlo es como herirme y eso merece el castigo más drástico y cruel – todos los guardias asintieron

-no se preocupe su alteza, guiaré a su corcel a su caballeriza de inmediato – agrego el guardia, el caballo comenzó a seguir a Ren, algo que el príncipe notó, giró hacia él

-escucha Agma, Bason te llevará a un lugar donde podrás correr y estar más libre– el caballo observó al enorme guardia y dejo de caminar

El joven siguió caminando hasta salir de las caballerizas, se sentía totalmente adolorido, como si hubiera recibido tortura por varios días – eres un inconsciente ¿sabías?- dijo Yoh sonriendo – ahora por tu culpa ya no podré divertirme en la ciudad y he perdido todo el día mirando un caballo- agrego Yoh desilusionado

El príncipe que era cargado por él joven y su hermana la princesa Jun solo sonrió levemente – es mejor eso que estar mirando a esos insulsos músicos y dormir en cualquier parte como haces siempre – agrego el joven príncipe

-eres un verdadero bárbaro, no aprecias las artes- agrego Yoh

- el que no las aprecia eres tú, siempre te duermes – agrego Ren – ahora ya cállate, estoy demasiado cansado para escuchar tus quejidos- agrego el príncipe

-ya basta los dos, será mejor que vayas por el sanador de la corte- agrego Jun hacia Yoh

-está bien, lo llevaré a sus habitaciones lo más pronto que pueda – agrego el joven despidiéndose de ambos y tomando el camino contrario

Jun y Ren siguieron caminando – por lo menos nuestro padre estará feliz – dijo la princesa, Ren la escuchaba con atención – nunca habías mostrado tanto interés por uno de sus regalos- agrego la joven con una sonrisa

-nunca uno de sus regalos había sido tan interesante – agrego el joven con seriedad - espero que la próxima vez que vaya a Gaya me traiga otro reto como este- agrego el joven antes de desaparecer por una esquina del palacio con su hermana…

Oooooooooooooooooo - ooooooooooo

Bien espero les haya gustado conocer un poco a Ren, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos

He vuelto rápido, porque el capitulo que subí el otro día lo debía del fin de semana pasado jejeje como sea, aquí está el primero de esta semana ojalá les guste

Besos, las indicaciones son las mismas, gracias por los reviews

Kira-ishida

Capitulo 15: ¿Resignación?... Imposible

En el palacio de Gaya ya era de noche y todos se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños número 20 de la princesa, la fiesta era hermosa y los músicos y bailarinas estaban tocando bellas melodías para entretener a todos los invitados pero más que nada para hacer a su alteza feliz

-¿estás contenta?- dijo Lizerg mientras su hermana miraba las luces en el cielo, parte de un espectáculo que su padre había preparado para la celebración, la joven asintió y giró para observarlo con una sonrisa

-sí, mucho- agrego juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, llevaba un vestido azul cielo y su cabello recogido solo en un medio moño con una pinza de plata con algunas piedras de jade azul, nunca se había visto tan feliz desde que era una niña y parecía disfrutar todo como si no fuera a volver a ocurrirle nunca – mira Lizerg, las bailarinas están haciendo una danza con espadas – dijo la joven despertándolo

-sí, esa es una danza tradicional – dijo el joven sonriéndole, la joven princesa tomo su mano y comenzó a jalar de él

-vamos quiero ver más de cerca – agrego ella con una sonrisa

El rey Liam miraba desde lejos a sus hijos – Tamao…- murmuró con algo de tristeza sin poder evitar ese sentimiento al recordar lo que había decidido hacer y que al día siguiente le diría a su hija, todavía tenía en su mente el mensaje que le había enviado el rey de Goguryeo junto con el hermoso regalo para su hija, recordaba cada palabra como si estuviera grabada en su mente ya que cada una de ellas lo había dejado sorprendido y hasta impactado

Querido amigo:

Sé que me has pedido tiempo para darle la noticia a tu hija y estoy de acuerdo en dártelo, ya que me imagino lo utilizarás para encontrar una forma de que tu reina no se enteré de nuestros planes y deseas pasar este último cumpleaños con ella en tu reino. Por mi lado, aun no le he hablado a Ren de ello porque prefiero esperar a que él esté más accesible, imagino que tú también estas esperando una oportunidad propicia para darle la noticia a Tamao, sin embargo, no creo que ese tiempo deba ser mayor a dos semanas, creo que alargar esta situación nos traería muchos más problemas

Por ello te envió este mensaje, espero tu respuesta afirmativa, en cuanto reciba tu carta, le diré a mi hijo y será él quien vaya por Tamao personalmente, por supuesto no debes preocuparte por su seguridad, si no respondes enviaré a Ren a mas tardar en dos semanas

Deséale a tu hija un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte, escogí este traje para ella, espero que lo use en su llegada al reino, como muestra de su aceptación a nuestra petición

Con mis más sinceros deseos de mantener nuestra amistad

En Tao, Rey de Goguryeo

-¿ocurre algo mi rey?- dijo repentinamente la reina, despertándolo de sus pensamientos, y de la idea de que muy pronto perdería a su hija, miró a la reina, luego de lo ocurrido en la habitación del rey En, el rey Liam había evitado acercarse a la reina, sin embargo durante ese día no había podido hacerlo gracias a que debían mostrarse ante el pueblo, por lo que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de esquivar conversaciones con ella, porque no sabía si podría mantenerse calmado y no hacer alguna locura, aunque también sabía que debía encontrar una forma de engañarla para que ella no interfiriera en sus planes con Tamao, y hasta el momento había logrado hacerlo por lo que la reina no tenía aún conocimiento de que muy pronto la joven se marcharía hacia Goguryeo

-solo pensaba…- dijo el rey conteniendo su ira y pensando cada palabra que debía decir

-y ¿podrías compartir ese pensamiento conmigo?- agrego la reina sonriéndole con amabilidad, manteniéndose tranquila, el rey observó hacia el cielo con naturalidad y agrego

- pensaba que ha pasado mucho tiempo- agrego el rey

-es normal mi rey, nuestros príncipes están más grandes y ya son todos adultos, pronto se casaran y tendremos nietos – agrego la reina, el rey presionaba su puño lejos de su vista

-nietos…- murmuró, parecía ser que ese hecho se cumpliría muy pronto, aunque un presentimiento le decía que tomaría mucho tiempo para que su hija aceptara algo como eso…con ese pensamiento el rey se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta llegar a la princesa Tamao que sonreía mientras miraba hacia el cielo

El rey apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermosa hija, atrayendo su atención –padre – dijo la joven al verlo, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-¿te ha gustado tu obsequio?- dijo el rey Liam con calma, la joven asintió

-no podría estar más feliz, muchas gracias padre- agrego ella tocando su mano con cariño

-espero que siempre recuerdes que tu padre te ama más que a nada en este mundo- agrego el rey mirándola con algo de tristeza, la joven sonrió

- no digas esas cosas, pensaré que algo malo te ocurrirá- dijo la joven princesa

-"a mí no, pero a ti si, y muy pronto…" pensó el rey, pero al ver el rostro alegre de la joven no pudo expresar eso en palabras – feliz cumpleaños mi niña – agrego el rey, la princesa le volvió a sonreír y luego giró para seguir viendo el espectáculo y las danzas de los bailarines

La celebración continuó hasta muy tarde sin embargo todos estaban tan felices que la mayoría de ellos solo se marcho hasta pasada la media noche del día siguiente, incluso en la ciudad, la celebración duró hasta muy tarde, el cumpleaños de la princesa sin duda trajo mucha felicidad a todos los habitantes de Gaya

Al día siguiente, Tamao había sido llamada a las habitaciones del rey, algo que a la joven le preocupo pensando que tal vez el había sufrido algún tipo de enfermedad después de todo lo realizado el día anterior. El rey la esperaba sentado tranquilamente en su habitación de descanso mientras leía un libro – su alteza, tal como ordenó, la princesa Tamao está aquí- dijo Suichi entrando

-bien, hazla pasar – dijo el rey, Suichi inclino su cabeza, antes de que pudiera salir agregó – creo que está de más decirte que no debe haber ninguna interrupción – el hombre asintió y salió de la habitación

A los pocos minutos, la joven princesa entro sonriendo, una vez que la puerta se cerró dejándolos solos, la joven se acercó a él y se inclinó con respeto – buenos días padre – dijo la joven

-por favor toma asiento hija – dijo el rey mientras ella le miraba algo preocupada

-¿ocurre algo?- dijo la joven con curiosidad cambiando su expresión mientras se sentaba frente a él

-hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo el rey con calma, la joven le miró intrigada

-¿Qué es?- dijo mientras el rey colocaba sobre la mesa una hermosa caja de color rojo y figuras doradas de dragones

-esto es – dijo el rey con calma mientras Tamao miraba con atención la caja – un obsequio para ti – Tamao levantó la vista algo confundida

-pero mi cumpleaños fue ayer padre – dijo la joven princesa sonriendo

-ya lo sé, pero no pude entregártelo porque surgieron algunas complicaciones – agrego el rey

-¿puedo abrirlo?- dijo la princesa acercando sus manos y tocando la cubierta de la caja con cuidado

-por supuesto, es tuyo – agrego el rey Liam al ver la curiosidad de su hija

La princesa tomo la tapa de la caja y la quitó lentamente, ese obsequio era un regalo de su padre por lo tanto deseaba verlo con mucha más calma, al sacarla pudo ver un trozo de tela blanca que parecía cubrir todo, lo quitó y entonces se encontró con algo que la dejo impresionada. En el interior había hermoso traje de color rosa, que permitía ver completamente unas mangas largas de seda blanca que formaba parte del traje, la joven princesa comenzó a sacarlo de la caja y pudo ver que continuaba con una bella y larga falda que estaba bordada de la misma forma que el traje en la parte superior – este traje – dijo la joven no reconociendo el estilo de las vestiduras femeninas de Gaya, miró a su padre con curiosidad

-ese es un traje de la realeza de Goguryeo – dijo el rey Liam atrayendo la curiosidad de la princesa

-¿Por qué me regalas un traje de Goguryeo padre?- preguntó la joven princesa con una sonrisa, sin comprender

-no es un regalo mío Tamao – la joven le miro más intrigada – ese es un regalo que te envía el rey de Goguryeo por tu cumpleaños – agrego el rey Liam

La joven princesa se sorprendió y volvió su vista hacia el traje, al sacarlo por completo pudo ver también un par de pequeñas zapatillas al mismo tono pero con bordados blancos, eran totalmente hermosas y delicadas jamás había visto algo así, las tomo y las saco de la caja mientras tocaba la parte superior, que era suave como la seda. Luego de sacarlas pudo ver un cofre que también había dentro de la caja, de inmediato miró a su padre quien la observaba en silencio

-adelante – agrego el rey incitándola a abrirlo, de inmediato la joven lo hizo, quedando totalmente sorprendida del contenido

– Esto es… - la joven no fue capaz siquiera de decirlo. Dentro de la caja había una hermosa tiara de plata incrustada con piedras preciosas y jade que la joven tomo y le mostró a su padre

-¿te gusta?- pregunto tratando de que la joven olvidara el significado de la joya por el momento

-claro que me gusta, yo…nunca antes había visto una joya como esta – agrego la princesa, además junto a la tiara habían dos hermosas pinzas también de plata pero con forma de bellas flores e incrustadas con perlas y un hermoso collar de plata con una piedra de jade rosa en forma de mariposa – creo que el rey de Goguryeo a exagerado – agrego la joven sonriéndole divertida a su padre

-no es así Tamao- agrego el rey de Gaya

-debe haber quedado muy feliz con la visita ¿verdad padre?- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras guardaba las joyas en la caja y comenzaba a guardar el vestido y las zapatillas

-lo cierto es que si lo está- dijo el rey Liam mirándola con tranquilidad

-imagino que querrá estrechar mucho más los lazos por medio de este obsequio- agrego la joven con una sonrisa

-lo principal es que te agrade ¿te hace feliz?- agrego el rey Liam, mientras la joven asentía – ¿entonces puedo decir que lo aceptas?- pregunto el rey

-claro que sí, es hermoso- dijo la joven agradeciendo – me gustaría agradecerle en persona, pero probablemente nunca lo conoceré – dijo la joven

-"probablemente lo harás muy pronto"- pensó el rey mientras empuñaba su mano bajo la mesa – estoy seguro de que estará muy feliz de saber eso- agrego el rey de Gaya

-aunque…- la princesa se puso pensativa unos segundos y luego sonrió – no creo que pueda usar algo así en Gaya – agrego la joven – y más si es un traje típico de la realeza de Goguryeo- agrego divertida – probablemente si alguien de Silla o Baekje me ve con él, provocare una guerra o un problema – dijo la joven sonriendo

- es lo más probable aunque no creo que ellos te vean usarlo – agrego el rey Liam, la joven sonrió

La joven cerró la caja – padre si no me necesitas para nada más me gustaría ir a cabalgar – agrego la joven comenzando a levantarse, sin embargo la voz del rey Liam la detuvo

-lo cierto es que... ese regalo es solo una parte de lo que necesito decirte- la joven princesa le observo curiosa mientras volvía a sentarse

-¿ocurrió algo?- preguntó algo extrañada, la expresión de su padre era bastante extraña y se notaba hasta angustiado

El rey respiro hondo mientras buscaba las palabras para comenzar a explicarse – has sido más que la luz de Gaya desde tu nacimiento – comenzó el rey – y desde que tu madre te puso en mis brazos, supe que tu destino no sería estar a mí lado en este palacio para siempre – agrego el rey comenzando a asustar a Tamao

-que dices padre, por supuesto que me quedaré contigo- agrego ella con una sonrisa

- hace una semana recibí una petición de tu mano – agrego el rey sorprendiéndola – y he decidido que lo mejor para ti es…- la joven negó con la cabeza

-no… yo no…- empezó a decir la joven levantándose, no deseaba ni siquiera escuchar la idea, por lo que cubrió sus oídos con sus manos

-Tamao, eres una joven mujer y estas en edad de contraer matrimonio – agrego el rey de la forma más firme que pudo a pesar que solo verla tan temerosa le partía el corazón, la joven negaba con su cabeza – el rey de Goguryeo a pedido tu mano para ser la consorte de su hijo el príncipe heredero a la corona de Goguryeo y yo he aceptado – agrego el rey Liam, la joven que hasta ese momento mantenía sus oídos cubiertos y estaba de pie frente a él, se quedó estática y cayó sentada sobre el piso

-eso no puede ser, yo no… por que el me querría a mí – agrego la joven angustiada – no me conoce, jamás me ha visto – dijo la joven respirando de forma entrecortada

Al escucharla decir aquello, el rey Liam no tuvo más opción que explicarle a la princesa como había ocurrido todo – una semana antes de la ceremonia al dios sol – dijo el rey atrayendo la atención de Tamao – recibí un mensaje proveniente de Goguryeo, como sabrás – agrego el rey, la princesa que era incapaz de moverse solo parpadeó - en él, no solo se me informó sobre la llegada de los emisarios para la ceremonia, sino que el rey En Tao, me decía que él mismo viajaría como parte de la comitiva de su nación porque deseaba hablar sobre una futura alianza comercial – la princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida – por supuesto debía mantenerlo en secreto para que nadie se enterara ya que su viaje era un asunto totalmente riesgoso para su seguridad – agrego el rey Liam – y por eso lo haría en forma secreta para evitar cualquier tipo de emboscada o ataque durante el viaje contra su persona más que nada porque en esos momentos estaban teniendo algunos problemas con el reino de Silla y también con Baekje, por ello pidió mi discreción – agrego el rey con seriedad

La joven princesa que estaba sorprendida no fue capaz de contestar más que un par de palabras – él entonces, estuvo aquí – el rey Liam asintió

- Durante el viaje y la ceremonia, el rey En quedo impresionado contigo – dijo el rey de Gaya a su hija dejándola atónita - sobre todo al observarte realizar el ritual de bendición y cantar todos versos en idioma antiguo – agrego mientras la joven parecía no creer sus palabras - además en el banquete al verte cantar y tocar el Haegeum, y ver a tu hermana danzar y tocar el Gayageum, ambas lo dejaron impresionado – agrego el rey

-pero eso no significa que…- agrego Tamao para detenerlo

-por esa razón al reunirse en secreto conmigo antes de marcharse él me propuso este matrimonio entre su hijo y tú – agrego el rey

Al escuchar aquello la princesa no supo que decir, sobre todo pensando en sus palabras, repentinamente una duda saltó a su cabeza – espera padre – dijo Tamao atrayendo la atención del rey -Por qué el rey de Goguryeo me prefiere a mí en lugar de a Marion ella es mucho mejor que yo es mucho más hermosa y cautivadora, más talentosa en todo – agrego la princesa

Al oírla el rey no pudo evitar recodar a la reina, parecía ser que su hija también había sido apocada y se consideraba tan poca cosa frente a su hermana, seguramente la reina se lo repetía constantemente, entonces decidió contestarle – el rey de Goguryeo alabo a ambas destacando su belleza y talentos sin hacer distinciones entre ustedes – dijo él atrayendo la atención de Tamao

-pero yo no tengo una buena salud, Marion…- iba a continuar Tamao pero el rey la detuvo

- el rey de Goguryeo se negó a ese argumento, a su juicio e impresión, tu eres mucho mejor que tu hermana para su hijo- dijo el rey de forma rotunda – y no debes consultar por la opinión de tu madrastra ya que fue ella quien más se opuso a su elección – la joven se sorprendió mucho más, aunque sabía que la reina reaccionaría así, de acuerdo a las circunstancias era lo único que debía esperar

"es normal que una madre desee para su única hija una vida como la que la Marion tendría al convertirse en la reina de Goguryeo" pensó Tamao sin mirar a su padre "solo por esta vez me gustaría que le hicieras caso antes de a mí" pensó la joven volviendo a mirar a su padre – ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?- pregunto la joven

-lo siento Tamao- dijo el rey Liam – como ya te he explicado, el rey de Goguryeo se negó-

-y no puedes negarte, no se tal vez pedir mi opinión primero- agrego la joven angustiada

El rey Liam sufría al verla tan desesperada pero había presenciado la opinión de la reina y escuchado de su propia boca lo que esta deseaba hacerle y con ello había comprendido que su hija no estaba teniendo una vida realmente feliz. Solo deseaba darle a sus hijos una madre luego de la muerte de su antigua reina sin embargo la reina Laira no había mostrado en ningún momento aprecio ni cariño por ella ni por Lizerg, por ello había tomado la determinación de alejarla de ella lo antes posible y la oportunidad apareció gracias a las palabras del rey de Goguryeo –esto es algo que debes hacer Tamao- agrego el rey y para obtener la aceptación de la princesa agrego las palabras claves – por el bien de Gaya…-

Al escuchar eso la princesa de inmediato cambio su expresión - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo la joven asustada, el rey utilizo ese momento

-el rey de Goguryeo es un hombre implacable que no cambia de opinión, si no aceptamos su petición, él…- la joven abrió sus ojos

-¿amenazo con atacar Gaya?- dijo la joven colocándose de pie asustada

-no lo dijo, pero a alguien como En Tao no se le rechaza – agrego el rey, Tamao cayó nuevamente sobre el piso, con una mano sobre su boca

-entonces yo...- agrego la joven

-lo lamento hija mía- agrego el rey Liam dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos que estaban apoyadas contra la mesa- tu padre es un hombre débil que no será capaz de defender su pueblo si algo como eso ocurre – agrego provocando temor en la joven, sabía que estaba exagerando pero era necesario

Tamao por su lado sabía que ante una guerra Gaya estaba en desventaja de cualquier forma, y más contra Goguryeo que era el reino más peligroso en ese terreno, sus fuerzas militares no tenían comparación en ningún sentido y ella no deseaba ver morir a nadie y más si podía evitarlo aceptando casarse con el príncipe de ese reino, la joven princesa se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, mientras su cabeza y su corazón intentaban hacerse a la idea

El rey Liam levantó la cabeza para observarla, estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida –Tamao…- dijo sin embargo la joven volvió a habar

-yo… acepto- dijo en casi un susurro para luego mirar a su padre – nadie morirá en Gaya si yo puedo evitarlo - dijo la joven para luego cerrar sus ojos, se notaba desesperada, con el corazón casi destrozado, el rey Liam hubiera dado lo que fuera para decirle que no debía hacerlo pero en la actual situación era lo mejor para ella

El rey se levanto de su lugar y luego de acercarse a ella se sentó a su lado, la joven solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando toco su cabeza con ternura – lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, haría lo que fuera para que no pasara- agrego el rey atrayendo su mirada, la joven asintió

-¿Cuándo debo…?- no era capaz de continuar

-dentro de una semana – dijo el rey, Tamao comenzó a angustiarse más

-dentro de siete días el príncipe Ren vendrá por ti- agrego el rey, la joven se sorprendió

-él vendrá por mí- dijo ella asustada

-sí, serás su reina, es su deber venir por ti- agrego el rey Liam, por lo menos en esto estaba tranquilo, si ese joven que él sabía era tan buen guerrero iba personalmente por ella, seguramente estaría a salvo

La joven princesa miraba hacia la mesa de forma perdida, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la caja – ese traje es…- dijo la joven princesa

-el rey te envió ese traje porque es la vestimenta oficial de la princesa heredera de Goguryeo- agrego el rey Liam, la joven asintió sin muchas ganas, solo pensar que segundos antes estaba tan feliz admirándolo, se sentía tan tonta ahora

Mientras Tamao pensaba en ello, algo llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar preguntarlo – padre… ¿Cómo es el príncipe de Goguryeo?- el rey se sorprendió pero si por lo menos preguntaba era porque no estaba tan contraria a la idea, por l que busco las palabras más adecuadas entre lo poco que sabía

-el príncipe de Gogurye se llama Ren, y aunque no lo conozco según tengo entendido en conocido por ser un joven valiente, fuerte e inteligente – dijo mientras la joven le miraba intrigada, eso era demasiado poco para ella, sobre todo si iba a casarse con él dentro de una semana

-¿eso es todo lo que sabes de él?- pregunto Tamao

-lo siento mi niña pero nunca hemos tenido una relación muy abierta con Goguryeo y lo que se es solo lo que he podido escuchar de su padre y algunos guerreros de Goguryeo – agrego, despertando la curiosidad y la preocupación de la joven princesa ya que esa información no había sido suficiente para ella que de por sí era muy desconfiada y más sabiendo que las personas que habían hablado de él solo lo podían haber hecho en buenos términos –pero no creo que sus palabras estén erradas, un joven que será rey no puede ser un mal prospecto – agrego acariciando su cabeza

-yo… entiendo… -dijo la joven princesa fingiendo estar un poco más tranquila aunque después de oír eso estaba mucho más preocupada – si no te importa ahora deseo descansar – agrego la joven luego de suspirar de forma resignada

- por supuesto que no- dijo el rey, la joven se levanto con su ayuda, entonces el rey tomo la caja que contenía el traje de Goguryeo y la puso entre los brazos de la princesa quien luego de recibirla e inclinar su cabeza como despedida se giró para salir, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo el rey Liam agrego

-Tamao, hay algo que debo pedirte- la joven giro esperando sus palabras – esto que acabo de decirte debe quedar en secreto entre los dos- la joven le observó curiosa – si tu madrastra llega a enterarse podría oponerse y eso podría causar problemas con el rey de Goguryeo- la joven asintió ya que entendía, si la reina se había opuesto antes, probablemente si sabía que era un hecho haría lo que fuera, y aunque probablemente su padre no tenía idea de lo que era capaz ella sí y eso era peligroso para su seguridad y también para la de Goguryeo

-tampoco debo contárselo a Lizerg- dijo la joven por su propia cuenta

-tu hermano también se opondría – agrego el rey

-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie padre – dijo la princesa ante la mirada melancólica del rey, entonces se retiró, dejándolo solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos, tal como estaba él respecto de ella

Una vez fuera, la princesa pudo respirar un poco, pero al ver a Lady Shin y Morphine, ambas la esperaban con una sonrisa, tuvo que fingir que nada ocurría y acercarse a ellas con una sonrisa.

Al ver la caja que la joven traía entre sus manos, se acercaron para tomarla – ¿su padre le dio un regalo nuevo?- dijo Morphine con una sonrisa que la joven contesto por instinto

-sí, es un vestido muy lindo- agrego la princesa intentando sonreír, mientras comenzaba a caminar, sin embargo a medida que avanzaban su rostro se volvió triste casi sin vida, algo que capto la atención de lady Shin que estaba solo un poco más atrás de ella

-¿ocurrió algo malo su alteza?- dijo la mujer, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

-por supuesto que no, solo estoy algo agotada- agrego Tamao sonriéndole de forma natural, la mujer asintió aunque al ver que unos pasos más allá, la joven volvía a la expresión taciturna y decaída comenzó a dudar e intuir que algo malo había ocurrido durante la conversación que la joven princesa había sostenido con el rey

Por otro lado, en la cabeza de la princesa Tamao, solo había desolación y tristeza, debía abandonar a su familia y al pueblo por un destino casi tan nefasto como la muerte, aunque para ella era mucho más cruel que eso, sin embargo estaba resignada a aceptarlo si con su sacrificio lograba mantener la paz y evitar que los habitantes de su nación sufrieran o mucho peor, murieran a manos del rey de Goguryeo y su pueblo.

En el pueblo de Goguryeo las cosas seguían tan normales como siempre, el rey En encargándose de todos los asuntos de su extensa y vasta nación, la reina Ran su esposa encargada del orden y la corte interna del palacio de Goguryeo y por supuesto de supervisar y vigilar a las cuatro concubinas del rey En, la princesa Jun, a cargo de la guardia imperial y del departamento de investigación del reino y el príncipe Ren, a cargo de los ejércitos y de los asuntos externos de la ciudad central y a pesar de que muy pronto el rey sabía que la tormenta se avecinaba lo cierto es que no se notaba realmente preocupado por ello, algo que realmente estaba angustiando a su consejero quien lo veía seguir con la misma rutina sin siquiera alarmarse un poco

Esa mañana al entrar a su despacho, como los cuatro días anteriores, el rey En estaba trabajando junto al ministro del interior y a los enuchus (encargados del tesoro real) – su alteza – dijo Silver interrumpiéndolo

El rey levanto su vista hacia él, sin mayores problemas ni cambios en su expresión –llegó una respuesta de Gaya- agrego el joven con seguridad, sin poder decir nada más el rey ya estaba de pie con una expresión totalmente satisfecha

-por favor, retírense – dijo sin esperar y ante la confusión de todos sus ministros

-pero su alteza…- intentó hablar el ministro del interior, sin embargo el rey lo ignoró completamente y paso por su lado como si no estuviera allí

-arreglaremos esto después, en este momento tengo un asunto muy urgente del que ocuparme – dijo el rey con tranquilidad, todos los hombres se miraron por un segundo sin embargo salieron dejando al rey solo con su consejero

En cuanto el rey los vio salir agrego – rápido Silver – dijo mientras el guardia le entregaba el mensaje que el rey no espero para abrir

En:

He recibido tu mensaje el día anterior al cumpleaños de Tamao y como supones aún no he encontrado la oportunidad propicia para decirle a mi hija lo que ocurre, sin embargo creo que la ocasión llegará muy pronto, solo he estado esperando cerciorarme de que su salud no cambie, algo que me tranquiliza decir que es verdad, supongo que nuestras suposiciones con respecto al ritual son las correctas.

Cumpliré con nuestro pacto sin embargo debo advertirte una cosa, convencer a Tamao de marcharse será muy difícil y creo que para poder lograrlo tendré que indisponerla en tu contra, de lo contrarío estoy seguro de que no querrá marcharse, por ello espero que hagas lo mejor para ganar su confianza una vez que este con ustedes

Me tranquiliza saber que enviarás a tu hijo por ella, ya que me preocupa mucho su seguridad en el viaje a tu reino y espero sinceramente que seas capaz de cuidarla y protegerla, por lo que no creo que sea necesario demorar más el viaje de Ren hasta Gaya, espero a tu hijo dentro de la próxima semana y por el dios sol espero que la impresión que mi hija tenga de él sea la que ambos esperamos, no quiero hacer infeliz a nuestros hijos por nuestra causa

Tu amigo

Liam Diethel

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, el rey En suspiró -¿alguna mala noticia su alteza?- dijo Silver al notar su expresión seria, el rey doblo el mensaje y luego de tocar su entrecejo agrego

-no, todo va como lo he planeado- dijo el rey

-¿el rey de Gaya ya le dijo a la princesa sobre el matrimonio?- pregunto el guardia con cautela

-no, pero eso es algo que tenía presupuestado- agrego el rey En con calma

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el viaje del príncipe?- dijo Silver con algo de preocupación

-el viaje se realizara tal como estaba planeado- agrego En Tao pensativo – Liam ha aceptado mis condiciones y cree que también es lo mejor – dijo mientras el guardia le miraba con atención - ¿Qué ocurrió con lo que te pedí estuvieras atento?- preguntó el rey repentinamente

-el príncipe Ren ya logro su cometido- agrego el guardia personal del rey sorprendiéndolo

-¿tan pronto?- dijo el rey sorprendido, aunque rápidamente sonrió, ante la afirmación de Silver, eso era mucho mejor que esperar -entonces creo que ya es tiempo- agrego En Tao, Silver le miraba atento a sus ordenes – manda llamar a mi hijo- agrego el rey con seguridad

-¿se lo dirá ahora?- preguntó el guardia algo temeroso

-por supuesto, probablemente no tendré otra oportunidad, además debe preparar su mente para el viaje y para conocerla, estoy seguro que necesitará más de un día para hacerse a la idea – agrego En Tao con tranquilidad

-su alteza…- iba a rebatir el guardia pero solo con la mirada el rey detuvo sus palabras – en seguida… - agrego antes de despedirse y salir en busca de su alteza el príncipe Ren

Ren estaba en el patio de entrenamiento, practicando artes marciales con los guardias del palacio, frente a la atenta mirada de Yoh quien le miraba sentado sobre el piso de uno de los pasillos externos con un libro entre las manos - ¿vamos a ir a la ciudad esta noche?- pregunto el joven al aire mientras leía

El príncipe Ren estaba esquivando la espada de uno de sus guardias y contraatacando con la lanza que sostenía en sus manos cuando escucho a su amigo – ¿crees que te dejaría ir solo?, eres capaz de terminar dormido en cualquier lugar – agrego el príncipe con calma mientras se movía con rapidez y desarmaba al guardia en el momento en que otro comenzaba a lanzarle golpes con sus manos por la espalda y una guardia armado con unas dagas lo atacaba por delante

- claro y no tiene nada que ver con que no has visto desde hace casi un mes a Jeanne – agrego Yoh de forma sarcástica y con una sonrisa divertida

-mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia Yoh – agrego el joven príncipe, mientras bloqueaba los golpes del guardia a sus espaldas con sus piernas y con la lanza detenía las dagas

-¿por lo menos le trajiste algún obsequio?- agrego el joven volviendo sus ojos al libro – si no le das nada no te recibirá – dijo Yoh levantando la vista para ver caer a uno de los guardias al piso mientras Ren comenzaba a golpear de forma simultánea al otro

Ren sabía que eso sucedería, por ello al pasar por la capital de Baekje en su viaje a las islas del sur, había comprado una joya de jade para la joven; Jeanne podía ser mucho más hermosa, astuta e inteligente que las otras mujeres, pero tenía el mismo defecto común a todas ellas, era demasiado pretensiosa y le gustaba ser admirada y cortejada, por esa razón aún no era capaz de lograr que ella dejara de permitir que otros hombres la frecuentaran para ser solo suya

Mientras golpeaba al guardia, soltó su lanza y sacó la espada que traía en el cinto, comenzó a atacarlo con mucha más velocidad y solo en unos segundos logró desarmarlo y dejarlo tendido en el piso con la espada en el cuello, Yoh que se acababa de levantar de su posición y movía su cuello de un lado para otro como si tratara de desperezarse para luego subir sus brazos, le miró fijamente -¿ya terminaste de calentar?- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia él

Ren sujeto la lanza que había quedado sobre el suelo y la elevo con el pie para poder tomarla con su mano izquierda – elige – dijo hacia su amigo que estaba ya a diez pasos suyos

-mmm, creo que hoy se lo dejaremos a la suerte – agrego el joven sacando una moneda de su bolsillo – cara derecha, cruz izquierda – agrego refiriéndose a las manos del príncipe, entonces lanzo la moneda al cielo. Antes de que esta cayera al suelo corrió con rapidez llegando en menos de un segundo hasta Ren empujándolo hacia atrás gracias a un golpe dado en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba de la mano derecha la espada

-eres un cretino – agrego el príncipe deteniendo su camino hacia atrás con la lanza que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda

Yoh le miró sorprendido por sus palabras – que dices, pero si cayó cara- agrego moviendo la espada y su cuello para relajar los músculos, para luego girarse de medio lado indicándole hacia atrás para que observara la moneda que ahora estaba en el piso indicando cara, el príncipe Ren se acercó en un segundo hacia él y comenzó a atacarlo con la lanza rápidamente

-eres un presumido – agrego el joven príncipe, mientras Yoh esquivaba y detenía sus ataques con la espada

-esa debería ser mi línea – agrego Yoh con una sonrisa en el momento en que se alejaba un poco y le mostraba sus ropas cortadas por la lanza en el pecho

- vamos, recién estoy comenzando – agrego el príncipe extendiendo su mano para invitarlo a atacarlo

-¿Por qué siempre terminamos todas nuestras conversaciones así?– dijo el joven sonriendo – comenzaré a pensar que realmente solo me ves como tu saco de entrenamiento – agrego Yoh contraatacando

- que puedo decir – dijo el joven príncipe en el momento en que esquivaba los golpes de espada que intentaba darle su amigo– eres el único que resiste más de un par de golpes – agrego Ren

-eres tan arrogante – dijo Yoh deteniéndose

-¿eso crees?- dijo el príncipe rodeándolo y moviendo la lanza un poco

-eso es lo que todos creen pero soy el único que puede decirlo sin terminar en la plancha para los azotes – agrego el joven con una sonrisa, Ren sonrió iba a volver a atacar al joven pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-¡su alteza!- era Bason quien había aparecido por la entrada del cuartel de los guardias atrayendo la mirada de ambos, Ren le miró con algo de enfado

-no te dije que no deseaba ser interrumpido- dijo el joven príncipe elevando la voz, el guardia inclino su cabeza para disculparse por la intromisión, en el momento en que un guardia traía una toalla para él y para Yoh

-me disculpo mi príncipe – agrego Bason al levantar la cabeza – pero el rey desea verlo – agrego sorprendiendo a Ren, normalmente su padre no solicitaba su presencia a menos que fuera un asunto urgente

-¿Qué querrá?- dijo Yoh en el momento en que Ren comenzaba a caminar hacia Bason

-no lo sé, pero seguro no querrá que lo haga esperar – agrego el joven príncipe – iré a cambiarme, espera aquí – agrego dirigiéndose a su guardia, Yoh lo siguió con una sonrisa tranquila

-¿Cuándo terminaremos esto para que te rompa la cara?- agrego Yoh mientras el príncipe se quitaba la toalla que había usado para cubrir la parte de debajo de su cuerpo antes de entrar a la bañera, dejando visible solo sus abdominales y pecho y el tatuaje de su espalda

-no te preocupes, podemos adelantar tu entierro para mañana – agrego Ren en un tono alto y con arrogancia, para que Yoh lo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolo sonreír, en el momento en que él se metía en la bañera que los sirvientes habían preparado para él

-¿Qué crees que te dirá?- agrego Yoh ya con más seriedad luego de unos minutos de no escuchar al príncipe, entonces pudo escuchar su voz

-no lo sé, últimamente todo ha estado bien, incluso los asuntos con Gaya resultaron como quería a pesar de que estaba algo escéptico en cuanto a la decisión del rey Liam – agrego Ren, hundiendo su cuerpo en la gran bañera

A los pocos minutos el príncipe salió vistiendo su traje real, formado por unos pantalones y camisa negra con un dibujo de un dragón dorado de cuatro dedos en la espalda y un cinturón al mismo tono, Yoh se asomó por la puerta, envuelto solo con una toalla de la cintura para abajo dejando ver su físico que estaba en buena forma gracias a tantos entrenamientos y gritó – recuerda que iré por ti al anochecer – agrego el joven con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Ren movía su mano en signo de despedida mientras caminaba seguido de Bason

A los pocos minutos el príncipe llegó frente a la cámara de su padre siendo recibido por Silver -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto de forma demandante al general que inclinaba su cabeza hacia él para saludarlo con respeto

-lo siento su alteza, pero no puedo adelantarle nada- agrego Silver de forma seria, el joven lo observó intrigado

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto el joven con demanda

-su alteza está en el despacho – agrego el general, mientras el joven sonreía con frialdad

-esto debe ser realmente bueno para que haya tanto misterio- agrego Ren de forma sarcástica, entrando sin esperarlo Silver comenzó a seguirlo para darla alcance ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que ocurriría allí dentro.

El príncipe no esperó a ser anunciado y entro a la habitación donde estaba su padre – permitir que te anuncien no va a restarte más que unos segundos – agrego el rey En con tranquilidad

-¿para qué me necesitas?- agrego Ren, el rey seguía observando el documento en sus manos sin contestarle, algo que lo altero aunque sabía la razón y le fastidiaba reconocer que debía seguirla, sobre todo al ver que su padre levantaba su mirada para observarlo fijamente esperando algo, entonces el joven suspiró con fastidio e inclino su cabeza con respeto para saludarlo, su padre amaba las formalidades

-eso está mejor – agrego el rey – no pierdes nada siendo un poco más cortés, y deberías acostumbrarte a eso ya que eres el futuro rey – dijo con serenidad, el joven príncipe levantó una ceja al verlo de tan buen humor – toma asiento, que esto no será tan corto como crees – agrego el rey

El joven camino hasta donde su padre le indicaba y tomo asiento – debo preguntar o me dirás lo que se supone me ha traído hasta aquí – agrego Ren al ver que su padre seguía leyendo el documento y lo ignoraba, el rey levantó sus ojos hacia él y agrego

-no soy un hombre de rodeos así que te lo diré rápido, después de todo eres un guerrero y entiendes que es mejor una herida rápida que una lenta y dolorosa- agrego el rey dejando el documento sobre la mesa y apoyando la espalda sobre el espaldar de su silla, Ren que no entendía muy bien solo intuyo que era algo malo – he decidido que te vas a casar – soltó el rey repentinamente, provocando que su hijo abriera los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo el joven sin poder asimilar la noticia todavía

-durante mi viaje a Gaya conocí a una joven que me pareció la indicada para ti por lo que te he comprometido con ella y vas a casarte – agrego En Tao con tranquilidad

-¿estás bromeando verdad?- agrego el joven sin poder creerlo

-no es así –agrego el rey En con calma – su nombre es Tamao y es la hija mayor del rey Liam de Gaya – dijo juntando sus manos con tranquilidad mientras apoyaba sus codos en los brazos de la silla donde se encontraba sentado

-¿y acaso crees que puedes obligarme?- agrego el joven levantándose de forma arrogante aunque se encontraba ciertamente enojado

-por supuesto – dijo el rey – eres mi hijo y el príncipe heredero… – la mirada que le daba su hijo era bastante similar a la que esperaba por esa razón estaba tranquilo – y si quieres ser el futuro rey de Goguryeo harás lo que te digo – Ren abrió los ojos atónito al escuchar eso último

-¿estás amenazándome?- dijo el joven príncipe sin poder creerlo, sabía que su padre nunca había sido un hombre muy cariñoso pero jamás lo había obligado de esa forma a hacer nada

-puedes tomarlo como una advertencia- agrego el rey con calma, como si no estuviera diciendo nada realmente grave o espectacular

-¿piensas que eso es lo único que me importa en esta vida?- agrego Ren con más enfado

-por supuesto – agrego el rey sin siquiera meditarlo, mientras el príncipe cerraba su mano en un puño – desde que naciste has sabido que serás mi heredero, te has preparado todos estos años a ti mismo para eso y no creo que seas tan inocente como para pensar que eres capaz de vivir sin cumplir con tu mayor objetivo – agrego En Tao, Ren presionaba sus dientes con rabia ya que no sabía que otra cosa hacer, no estaba realmente preparado para esa conversación

-No puedes hacerme esto- agrego el joven ya sin poder contener el alzar la voz a su padre quien ni siquiera se altero

-¿Por qué?- dijo En con descaro, ante la mirada incrédula del príncipe – ¿por la giaseng esa que te tiene encaprichado?- agrego el rey provocando más rabia en el joven

-aunque ella no existiera, es mi vida y no puedes manejarla de esa manera – agrego Ren irritado, golpeando la mesa, el rey le miraba con seriedad y sin alterarse, a pesar de su oposición y las faltas de respeto que ya había cometido al levantarle la voz

-no espero que comprendas mi decisión en este momento, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor para ti y para el reino – agrego En Tao

-de ninguna forma esto es lo mejor para mi – dijo el joven

-no seas egoísta Ren, serás el rey de Goguryeo y tu deber es pensar primero en tu pueblo antes que en ti – agrego el rey En, sorprendiendo al joven que hasta ese minuto parecía haber olvidado eso

-eso ya lo sé- dijo presionando su puño – pero no necesito casarme para ocuparme del reino- agrego el joven

-no seas ingenuo, crees que ha existido algún rey que no tenga una reina – Ren se calló – además necesitarás herederos – agrego En Tao -piensa por un momento de forma fría y madura, y no como un chiquillo caprichoso y enamorado – dijo el rey – ¿pensaste que por estar encaprichado con esa joven yo te permitiría casarte con ella? – Ren estaba por demás exaltado y no sabía que decir – ¡despierta! – agrego el rey elevando la voz un poco - eres el príncipe heredero y una mujer como esa que tiene una vida poco decente definitivamente no puede ser la reina de nuestro pueblo –

-¿y piensas que esa extranjera puede?- agrego el príncipe sin saber que más decir

-estoy seguro que ella es la persona indicada no solo para ocupar el trono junto a ti, sino también para hacerte feliz – dijo el rey sorprendiendo a su hijo

-aunque creas que puedes manipularme no puedes manejar mi corazón – agrego el joven príncipe

- no te preocupes no pretendo hacerlo – agrego el rey con calma, Ren lo observo confundido – tu mismo serás quien se dé cuenta de que es lo mejor para ti cuando dejes de cegarte– agrego En Tao

-eso no pasará, si me obligas a casarme, te juro que haré que esa princesa se arrepienta de haber aceptado venir – agrego Ren – por ningún motivo será feliz y yo me encargaré de ello personalmente –

- no seas ingenuo – agrego En Tao - no creas que viene por su voluntad – sus palabras sorprendieron a Ren – probablemente esté mucho más en contra de tener que unirse a alguien que pertenece a una nación que valora lo que la suya desprecia – agrego el rey, Ren no comprendió al principio pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta, la joven era del reino de Gaya, el único reino que no apreciaba las artes militares ni las batallas - pero ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su nación aunque eso signifique sacrificarse – agrego En Tao

-¿sacrificarse?- dijo el joven príncipe, escuchar eso era como decirle que la joven princesa de Gaya se sentía insultada por tener que casarse con él, algo que el rey estaba buscando, insultar el orgullo de Ren era la mejor forma de que aceptara

-por supuesto, o crees que ella quiere casarse contigo – agrego En Tao – no pienses que ella viene esperando encontrarse con el amor de su vida – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿entonces por qué viene?- agrego Ren irritado

-digamos que le di un pequeño empujón a su padre – agrego el rey con una sonrisa malvada, Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿lo amenazaste?- dijo el príncipe

-sabes que no me detengo ante nada cuando algo me interesa – agrego En Tao

-¿te has vuelto loco?- dijo el joven incrédulo

-modera tu lenguaje Ren- agrego el rey, el príncipe aun no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de tanto solo por obtener una princesa para él

-entonces imagino que sabrás que ella nos odiará – agrego el joven príncipe de manera inteligente, En Tao asintió

-por supuesto, pero estoy seguro que tu puedes hacer que cambie de opinión – agrego el rey con calma, Ren respondió de inmediato

-yo amo a alguien más – sus palabras fueron tan seguras, se sentía cada vez mas irritado

–y acaso piensas que eres el único – agrego el rey enterrando más espadas en el orgullo de su hijo

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven al comprender sus palabras

–Piensas que una joven hermosa y dulce no tiene a nadie que también desee su corazón sobre todo si es una princesa –agrego el rey luego fingió estar pensativo y agrego – lo más probable es que también haya entregado su corazón, tal como tú dices que lo has hecho-

-entonces planeas casar a tu hijo con una joven que ama a otro- agrego Ren indignado – acaso piensas que soy un objeto – el príncipe no podía estar más indignado

-si es necesario – agrego el rey con frialdad -antes que verte como mi hijo debo verte como el príncipe heredero a mi trono, no puedo pensar en la felicidad de solo una persona cuando hay millones que dependen de mi y en este caso de ti- agrego de forma seria – desde que naciste sabes que algún día también debías casarte y espero por tu salud mental que no hayas sido ingenuo pensado que ese era un asunto que podías decidir por tu cuenta sin mi aprobación – agrego el rey, Ren presionó sus puños con más fuerza – lo pondré de esta manera para ti – agrego el rey atrayendo su mirada

-en este momento no me importa de quien estés enamorado y puedes seguir viendo a esa giaseng que ha capturado tu corazón si lo deseas, estoy seguro que a tu futura reina no le interesara si es que su corazón ya está ocupado por alguien más y mucho menos si pretendes tratarla como me estás diciendo que harás–agrego mientras el joven le observaba con atención – las mujeres son mucho más fuertes en ese sentido y si la ignorarás probablemente terminará por ignorarte también dejándote el camino libre a hacer lo que te plazca mientras mantengas tus prioridades con la corona – agrego el rey con descaro, el príncipe siempre se había jurado a si mismo jamás ser como su padre pero es estos momentos ese era el único camino que le quedaba si quería conservar a Jeanne

- Jeanne… -dijo el joven el rey no le permitió continuar

-el lugar de reina del trono de mi nación jamás lo ocupará una giaseng cualquiera – agrego En Tao - no te engañes por una cara bonita, las mujeres que se dedican a eso solo tienen algo en la cabeza y eso es la ambición – agrego el rey

-ella es diferente – agrego el joven

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rey – piensas que porque te ha rechazado y no deja de ver a los otros no está detrás de tu posición – agrego el rey mientras Ren le miraba fijo y ciertamente sorprendido de que su padre supiera eso – no te engañes, esa es una táctica muy antigua entre las suyas y solo sirve para mantenerte tras ella-

-estás equivocado– dijo el príncipe enfadándose nuevamente, escuchar a su padre hablar así de la joven que había capturado su corazón era algo que no podía soportar

- no lo estoy y si quieres una prueba -agrego En Tao con frialdad Ren le observó con atención – cuéntale esto…- agrego el rey, Ren abrió los ojos

-¡jamás!- dijo el príncipe

-¿Por qué no?- dijo En Tao sonriendo con seguridad y arrogancia – si te ama entenderá tu posición y no le importará ser la otra, después de todo ya debería saber desde que te conoció que lo de ustedes no terminaría en un matrimonio feliz– agrego el rey – sin embargo si se enfada…- Ren lo freno entonces

- si se enfada es porque me ama y no desea compartirme con nadie- agrego el joven

-a veces me pregunto como un guerrero tan temible como tu puede llegar a ser tan ingenuo - agrego el rey - una mujer que ama y se sabe amada, confía a ciegas en el hombre al que le ha entregado su corazón, y es capaz de hacer lo que sea por él, incluso permanecer en las sombras, más si es una giaseng que está acostumbrada a ser cortejada y visitada por muchos hombres y conoce que la mayoría de ellos son casados – Ren se quedó callado – si te ama y le dices que aunque te cases, solo existirá ella en tu corazón y que la princesa de Gaya solo será la imagen ante el pueblo, probablemente aceptará, pero si se enfada a pesar de que le digas eso y te deja, es porque solo está detrás de tu poder y del trono – agrego con frialdad el rey En – piénsalo porque esa es tu única alternativa de conservar a esa mujer – agrego

Ren estaba totalmente impactado, de cierta forma su padre tenía la razón pero solo pensar en desposar a una completa extraña le estaba haciendo odiarla - ¿Cómo es?- dijo el joven buscando información sobre la princesa, no porque estuviera interesado, simplemente deseaba saber cómo era, la mejor forma de enfrentar a un enemigo era conocerlo y saber sus fortalezas y debilidades y hasta ese minuto estaba solo frente a una sombra. El rey En sonrió, sabía la razón por la que su hijo preguntaba aquello y probablemente en el momento en que se lo dijera, empezaría a trazar una y mil estrategias para poder enfrentarse a la joven y hacerla sufrir

-la princesa Tamao es una joven dulce y agradable, tiene una sonrisa hermosa y siempre está de buen humor – agrego el rey recordando a la joven – es amable y solicita, siempre pendiente de los demás y de ayudar a su padre y a su reino – dijo el rey En ante la atenta mirada de su hijo que no se notaba muy feliz, de hecho no tenía expresión en su rostro de agrado a pesar de que lo que escuchaba era bastante favorable – pero imagino que eso no te interesa y te refieres más a su apariencia y a sus habilidades-

-su apariencia no me importa – dijo Ren desviando su mirada

–como quieras… pero…- dijo el rey, el joven le miró de reojo al ver que parecía continuar - siéndote sincero… es realmente muy hermosa y eso es más de lo que mereces si piensas tratarla con desprecio – agrego el rey con tranquilidad, Ren desvió su mirada hacia un jarrón en una esquina de la habitación, eso no era importante – y tiene una serie de cualidades que ante las mujeres normales no son bien vistas – agrego el rey, Ren alzó una ceja, eso era mucho más interesante que solo escucharle decir que ere maravillosa

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto el príncipe, En Tao sonrió internamente, ya tenía la atención de Ren por completo

-la princesa Tamao sabe leer y escribir – Ren giró su mirada hacia él repentinamente, estaba sorprendido – ha estudiado con su hermano el príncipe Lizerg y debo decir que es bastante lista por lo que no te será fácil enfrentarte a ella y mucho menos tratar de engañarla o manipularla a tu conveniencia– agrego el rey En con tranquilidad

Ren le miraba con interés, el solo escuchar que su supuesta prometida era capaz de leer y escribir ya era suficiente para separarla del resto de las mujeres, ya que muy pocas sabían hacer esas cosas, y si a eso agregaba lo que su padre acababa de decir la situación se complicaba, él había escuchado sobre el príncipe heredero de Gaya, y todos los rumores decían que no era un buen guerrero pero que era todo un prodigio, un genio… Ren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucha a su padre volver a hablar – además de ello pude verla durante su presentación como princesa de Gaya y debo decir que baila y canta maravilloso, además toco un haegeum – Ren volvió a ver a su padre ¿una joven que tocaba el haegeum?

-imagino que por eso crees que es perfecta para ser la reina de Goguryeo – dijo el joven con prepotencia

-claro que no, eso solo fue un aliciente, había pensado en hacerla tu reina mucho antes de verla hacer eso – agrego el rey – pero la razón por la que la escogí no te la diré, la descubrirás por ti mismo cuando vayas a Gaya y la conozcas – agrego En Tao, sorprendiendo a su hijo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ren

-dentro de tres días irás a buscarla en persona – el príncipe abrió los ojos incrédulo - ¿pensaste que iría por ella?, es tu prometida y futura reina, es tu deber ir a buscarla – agrego el rey mientras le miraba con tranquilidad y una sonrisa ciertamente irritante y malvada – así que será mejor que alistes tus cosas y arregles tus asuntos pendientes, porque ella estará esperándote –

-vas a arrepentirte de hacer esto padre- agrego el príncipe

-estoy seguro que no- dijo En Tao – ya puedes retirarte, tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes mucho que arreglar antes de marcharte – agrego el rey mientras el joven le miraba como si deseara matarlo, entonces salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse ante la sonrisa divertida de su padre

Silver entró unos segundos después, el príncipe había pasado por su lado y salido tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, sin embargo por el aura que llevaba se podía notar que estaba que explotaba – su alteza – dijo el guardia al entrar a la habitación donde el rey otra vez tenía toda su atención en el pergamino que estaba leyendo antes de que entrara su hijo

-¿no te lo dije?- agrego el rey, Silver se sorprendió

-logro convencerlo entonces- dijo el general sin poder creerlo

-por supuesto, un verdadero príncipe de Goguryeo no antepone su felicidad personal ante la de su reino – agrego el rey con una sonrisa

-¿usted le mintió al príncipe?- dijo el general sin poder creerlo

-no realmente, lo que le dije es cierto – agrego el rey – además le dije que no debía renunciar a esa mujer si no lo deseaba – Silver abrió los ojos sorprendido

-pero usted le dijo que la princesa de Gaya amaba a alguien más y además le prometió al rey de Gaya que…- dijo el general confundido

-ya lo sé, pero Ren no se acercará a ella con interés si la sabe accesible a la idea de enamorarse de él, es mejor que sea un reto completo, incluyendo saber que su corazón esta ocupado por otro hombre, asi su orgullo de hombre también estará en juego – agrego el rey - además si le prohíbo a Ren seguir viendo a la giaseng esa, probablemente se provocaría una catástrofe y él no accederá siquiera a conocer a Tamao– agrego el rey

-entonces… ¿qué sucederá con la promesa?- agrego Silver con preocupación

-no te preocupes, en estos momentos Ren esta cegado por su capricho por esa joven pero verás que con el tiempo será el mismo quien la aleje – agrego el rey con seguridad

-su alteza…- dijo Silver con algo de temor, el rey desvió su mirada hacia él y agregó

-adelante, sé que desde hace varios minutos te mueres por decirme algo, quiero oír tu opinión – el hombre suspiro con más calma tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas

-me preocupa que usted no tome en cuenta el carácter de su alteza el príncipe Ren – agrego Silver, EnTao lo observo directamente – hasta este momento ha depositado todo su plan en su confianza de que puede manejarlo y él hará todo lo que usted le diga sin protestar, pero su alteza el príncipe Ren es bastante terco e impredecible, subestimarlo podría ser un grave error, usted sabe que a pesar de que sigue sus ordenes y decisiones solo lo hace en el campo de batalla y cuando se refiere a Goguryeo pero jamás ha permitido que alguien manipule su vida personal y al final también sabe que siempre termina haciendo lo que le place y consiguiendo todo lo que quiere- agrego el guardia

El rey lo observo, él ya sabía todo eso y estaba algo preocupado por las reacciones de su hijo, pero estaba seguro que no había otra opción – ya lo sé Silver – dijo el rey con tranquilidad – sin embargo no permitiré que mi hijo se ciegue por una mujer que solo le traerá desdichas si llega al trono – el guardia le miró sorprendido

-pero esta vez no puede solo pensar en el príncipe y en Goguryeo – agrego el guardia – usted le prometió al rey de Gaya cuidar de su hija e impedir que sufra – En Tao lo observo con detenimiento – si el príncipe se empecina en no aceptarla entonces puede terminar haciéndole mucho daño, más si por esta situación ya está odiándola sin conocerla siquiera – agrego el general

-estoy seguro de que ella podrá sobreponerse y cambiar esa visión que él tiene de ella – agrego el rey de Goguryeo

-usted conoció a esa señorita, ella no es de las personas que sea tratada de mala forma muy a menudo…- agrego Silver

-estas equivocado, ella ha tenido una vida muy dura, pero es bueno que estes tan preocupado eso demuestra que también te agrado…- dijo el rey pensativo, el general se sorprendió pero no lo negó – tranquilo Silver si es necesario, y si Ren no la acepta, la regresaré a Gaya – dijo el rey sorprendiendo a su consejero – pero debo intentarlo por lo menos – agrego el rey, Silver inclino su cabeza aceptando sus palabras - pero eso debe quedar solo entre tú y yo – agrego el rey, su consejero asintió

-como usted diga su alteza – dijo el hombre, por lo menos el rey de Goguryeo estaba abierto a la posibilidad de regresar a la joven y eso era mucho más tranquilizador….

Ooooooooooooo :::::: Ooooooooooooo

Bien hasta aquí quedamos

Este es un regalo por la espera y porque las quiero mucho ojala lo hayan disfrutado


	16. Chapter 16

Hola

Estoy tan feliz porque les haya gustado, les agradezco sus reviews y que estén tan interesados con la historia, espero que sigan en ella

Akira sobre tu duda… creo que se contesta en el mismo fic así que no te apartes de él, en realidad muchas cosas que puedan ser extrañas se contestan por si solas jejeje

Bien ya conocen todas las advertencias, aunque para este capi hay una que agregar… a los que no les guste el RenxJeanne pues… deberían abstenerse de leerlo… o si lo hacen pueden patearme después… aunque espero que no, solo dejo claro que esto es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia

Bueno ahora a leer, BESOS

Kira-Ishida

Capitulo 16: La razón de mi vida…

Ren Tao estuvo por más de cuatro horas destrozando todo en su propio jardín con la lanza que su padre le había regalado unos meses antes, por eso cuando Yoh llegó por él se sorprendió de encontrar todo hecho un desastre y al joven tendido sobre el piso como si estuviera muerto, ante la vista preocupada de todos sus sirvientes, guardias y Bason

-¿qué rayos paso aquí?- dijo Yoh caminando con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro, esquivando los arboles, masetas, trozos de madera por el piso, y marcas de destrozo por todas partes, al llegar junto a su amigo notó que tenía los ojos cerrados -¿Ren?- preguntó al ver que este no se movía -¿estás vivo?- agrego luego de un par de minutos de estarlo observando sin que se moviera, realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse, al no recibir respuesta giró hacia Bason quien negó con la cabeza

Desde que el príncipe habían regresado, había estado destrozando todo, lanzando maldiciones contra todo el mundo en especial contra alguien que él no conocía y contra su padre el rey de Goguryeo, todo sin explicar nada y llegar al total agotamientos para caer rendido al piso tal como estaba en ese momento sin dar señales de vida.

-my lord Yoh…- dijo Bason para tratar de decirle al joven lo que había ocurrido, pero repentinamente se detuvo al ver como Ren colocaba su brazo sobre su cabeza atrayendo la atención de Yoh que lo miró hacia abajo

-al fin – dijo el joven castaño, tranquilizándose al ver que su amigo se movía un poco, entonces levanto la cabeza y le hablo a los sirvientes – preparen el baño – en seguida dos sirvientas asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección al baño de las habitaciones del príncipe

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ren hablando por primera vez de forma cansada, atrayendo su atención

-no lo sé, creo que vine a recoger tus despojos, te ves terrible- agrego Yoh agachándose un poco para quedar más cerca de él y ver su cara

-no estoy de humor para tus bromas Yoh- agrego el príncipe, abriendo lentamente sus ojos dorados

-si eso se nota- dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa –será mejor que te levantes no es bueno para tu salud estar tendido allí –

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mi salud?- dijo el príncipe quitando el brazo de su frente

- que puedo decir, soy un súbdito leal siempre pendiente del príncipe heredero de mi amado Goguryeo - agrego Yoh con una sonrisa, logrando extraer por lo menos una media sonrisa cansada del rostro de Ren

-solo eres un bufón – agrego Ren mientras separaba su espalda del piso quedando sentado sobre él

-puede que sea así pero gracias a ello tú no eres un ogro amargado – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños, colocándose de pie para extender su mano y así ayudarlo a levantarse

Ren tomó la mano de su amigo y se puso de pié - ¿Por qué viniste?- volvió a repetir Ren, Yoh le miro algo confundido

-¿no habíamos quedado en ir a la ciudad hoy?- dijo en forma baja ya que eso era algo que hacían a escondidas de los guardias de palacio

-Ah… eso…- dijo Ren sin ánimo comenzando a caminar, Yoh se sorprendió por esa actitud tan poco entusiasta

-creo que alguien te ha drenado la vida…- agrego el joven en el momento en que las sirvientas regresaban para informar que el baño estaba listo – lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es darte un baño, realmente lo necesitas, después discutiremos eso – agrego Yoh empujándolo y extrañamente a lo que estaba acostumbrado Ren Tao se dejo empujar sin siquiera decir una palabra para resaltar su insolencia

Una vez que se había marchado hacia el baño, Basón se acercó a Yoh – mi lord…- dijo el hombre de forma preocupada

-es por lo de la conversación con el rey ¿verdad?- dijo el joven de forma pensativa

-desde que salió de la cámara del rey ha estado casi irreconocible – dijo Bason bastante angustiado

-¿no sabes que le dijo?- pregunto Yoh, a quien también le parecía muy rara esa actitud de su amigo

-no lo sé my lord- agrego Bason – aparte de estar enojado y haber destruido todo, lo único que pude escuchar fue un sin número de maldiciones contra el rey y una persona que no conozco – Yoh le miró sorprendido

-¿una persona desconocida?- pregunto confundido -¿quién?-

-no sé quien es my Lord, pero su alteza repetía el nombre Tamao mientras destrozaba todo – agrego Bason

-¿Tamao?- Yoh se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos… ese nombre lo había oído hacia muy poco, aunque no recordaba muy bien donde, tenía que meditarlo pero si había hecho que Ren destrozara todo el lugar debía ser alguien que pronto tendría muchos problemas

-aparte de eso ha estado callado y no ha dicho nada sobre la conversación con el rey usted sabe que su alteza es muy reservado - agrego el guardia de Ren

-está bien Bason, gracias por la información – el hombre inclino su cabeza con respeto -ya puedes retirarte, yo me ocuparé de todo- agrego Yoh con una sonrisa tranquila, el guardia se retiro un poco más calmado

Yoh permaneció solo alrededor de 30 minutos sentado en la entrada de la sala principal que daba vista hacia el jardín destrozado, mientras esperaba a Ren, durante todo ese tiempo intento recordar donde había escuchado el nombre Tamao recientemente ya que le sonaba bastante, por eso al ver a Ren aparecer con el cabello mojado y con un traje blanco de dos piezas y una camiseta negra abajo, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar

-¿Qué te ocurrió que estás maldiciendo a la princesa de Gaya?- Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido de escucharlo

-¿Cómo sabes tú…?- iba a preguntar pero calló repentinamente – a veces olvido que eres más listo de lo que pareces – Yoh sonrió mientras Ren se sentaba

-no respondiste – dijo Yoh al notar como el príncipe parecía meditar su pregunta

-voy a casarme – dijo Ren, provocando que el joven escupiera el poco de té que había tomado en ese momento

-¿Qué cosa fue la que dijiste?- pregunto incrédulo el joven de cabellos cafés

-mi padre me llamó para informarme que estoy comprometido con la princesa de Gaya- agrego Ren Tao, Yoh estaba totalmente perplejo

-¿y eso desde cuándo?- preguntó Yoh tratando de asimilar la noticia

-desde aproximadamente dos semanas – agrego el joven príncipe mirándolo de forma seria

-¿no estás bromeando verdad?- ante la mirada seria de Ren el joven negó – no, tú no eres de los que hacen bromas – agrego Yoh

Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio Yoh volvió a hablar -¿Qué harás?- Ren lo observo y luego cerró los ojos

-¿crees que tengo alguna alternativa?- dijo el joven príncipe, Yoh lo miró totalmente atónito

-creo que no- dijo luego de pensarlo unos segundos – si fueras una persona normal probablemente habría varias, pero en tu posición…- dijo el joven bastante preocupado por su amigo

-ya lo sé… por cierto…- dijo el joven príncipe, repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo y no pudo dejar de preguntar -¿Cómo es que tu sabes su nombre?- dijo Ren con calma

Yoh sonrió algo nervioso y luego de unos segundos respondió – conozco a su hermano – Ren se sorprendió

-¿conoces al príncipe heredero de Gaya?- pregunto Ren, Yoh afirmo y tomo un poco de té

-fue durante tu estadía en las islas del sur- agrego el joven de cabellos castaños – mi padre me envió en un viaje de estudios a Silla, de incognito por supuesto – agrego Yoh con tranquilidad – mientras estaba allá lo conocí por casualidad y terminamos metiéndonos en varios problemas – agrego el joven sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Ren

-tengo entendido que él no suele… – dijo Ren pero Yoh lo detuvo

-no es como lo pintan – agrego el joven divertido

-no me interesan tanto tus aventuras por el mundo Yoh – agrego Ren

- como sea, mientras nos escondíamos de los guardias de Silla tuvimos tiempo para conversar, entonces me contó quien era y sobre su hermana menor la princesa Tamao – dijo el joven con tranquilidad

-¿y?- dijo Ren irritado luego de unos segundos al ver que Yoh no respondía

- ¿quieres saber?, pensé que no querrías -pregunto Yoh al ver la expresión enfadada de su amigo – está bien te contare no me mires así – agrego con una sonrisa - por lo que me dijo, intuyo que es una joven muy inteligente y bastante agradable-

-¡demonios! – dijo Ren enfadado

-tranquilo no te exaltes – agrego Yoh - eso no debería ser tan malo ¿no lo crees?- agrego Yoh

-¿tú crees?- dijo Ren con sarcasmo y enfado

-está bien, ya entiendo- lo calmo Yoh – imagino que pretendes hacerle la vida imposible – agrego el joven castaño – y… ¿no has pensado que tal vez ella no desee venir? – agrego Yoh pensativo

-por supuesto que no desea venir – agrego Ren enfadado, sorprendiendo a Yoh – mi padre me dijo que amenazó al rey de Gaya para que él aceptara el compromiso – Yoh abrió los ojos incrédulo – y que esa joven solo está haciendo esto para evitar una guerra – agrego Ren

-eso debe tenerte mucho más irritado – agrego Yoh sonriendo – una princesa capaz de sacrificarse para salvar a toda su nación, que joven tan noble -

-¿Por qué todos ustedes hablan de sacrificio?- agrego Ren alzando la voz- todo el mundo piensa que ser mi reina es un sacrificio – agrego el joven enojado

-está bien tranquilo- agrego Yoh tratando de calmarlo – pero no puedes culparla, tú conoces tu propia reputación y debes considerar cual es el pensamiento de la gente de Gaya sobre un reino como Goguryeo, venir aquí a ser tu esposa y la reina de Goguryeo debe ir en contra de todo lo que ella cree – agrego Yoh

-entonces no debería atreverse a venir aquí – agrego Ren enojado

-no puedes culparla por eso tampoco, la están obligando- agrego Yoh con tranquilidad, Ren golpeo el piso sobre el cual estaba sentado

-como sea, estoy comprometido con una princesa que ha sido amenazada para casarse conmigo y que probablemente odia a mi reino- agrego Ren con ironía en su voz

- sin contar con que puede estar abandonando a la persona que ama por salvar a los suyos – agrego Yoh, la mirada que recibió de Ren no era muy agradable -¿Qué?– dijo Yoh defendiéndose – si tú tienes a la bella Jeanne, no veo por qué ella no pueda tener a alguien con quien desee estar – agrego Yoh, Ren presionaba su puño y sus dientes con fuerza

-ese no es mi problema – agrego el príncipe en voz alta, aunque en el interior estaba bastante irritado, su orgullo estaba siendo apuñalado por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, una ironía de la vida que la que sería su esposa, del gran príncipe Ren Tao, el mejor guerrero de Goguryeo y su futuro rey, estuviera enamorada de alguien más, definitivamente eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto

-por lo menos eso debería tranquilizarte – agrego Yoh con calma, apoyando su espalda sobre el piso y colocando sus manos tras su nuca – solo piénsalo…- agrego de forma relajada – si no te ama, no estará preocupada de lo que hagas y podrás seguir enamorando a la bella giaseng la señorita Jeanne – agrego Yoh con una sonrisa, Ren golpeó la mesa asustándolo

-¿es que acaso nadie en este reino tiene moral?- dijo el príncipe

-ah es eso… - dijo Yoh antes de ponerse a reír, Ren le miro incrédulo -¿Qué?- dijo Yoh al ver la expresión con que el príncipe lo miraba – no me veas así, yo no lo haría, pero en tu posición no tienes otra opción – dijo el joven

-me siento como un maldito – agrego Ren, de solo pensar en tener que hacer algo como lo que su padre hacía se le revolvía el estomago

-y eso que aún no has hecho nada – agrego Yoh

- mi padre me sugirió que se lo dijera a Jeanne – agrego Ren con calma

-es una buena idea…- dijo Yoh mirando hacia el techo – así podrás darte cuenta de cuáles son sus intenciones – Ren le observó sin poder creer que pensara igual que el rey En -¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- dijo el joven al ver su rostro – no puedes esperar que todos estemos tan cegados por su belleza como tú, lamento decirte esto pero sigue siendo una giaseng y la forma en que te trata para mí es bastante sospechosa y probablemente significa lo mismo que seguramente tu padre ya te ha dicho – agrego el joven castaño

-¿y por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?- dijo Ren irritado ante su silencio y darse cuenta de cuáles eran los verdaderos pensamientos de su amigo

-y exponerme a que intentes cortarme la cabeza, no muchas gracias- agrego Yoh – los hombres que se enamoran de las giaseng se ciegan mucho más que cualquier otro – dijo el joven con calma – en tu estado no me habrías hecho caso de todos modos- agrego sentándose nuevamente sobre el piso, Ren lo observo con calma mientras meditaba sus palabras, lo cierto es que tenía razón, ni siquiera lo habría escuchado y probablemente hasta se habría enojado con él por decir algo como eso – y ¿se lo dirás?- agrego el joven castaño

- tenía planeado ignorar las palabras de mi padre, pero considerando tu opinión creo que será mejor que lo sepa – agrego el príncipe haciendo sonreír a Yoh, era obvio que confiaba demasiado en él

-entonces creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora – dijo Yoh levantándose, Ren lo observó – la noche de hoy es hermosa y con suerte tal vez te acompañe la suerte de la luna llena – agrego Yoh saliendo de la habitación, Ren se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo

Ambos jóvenes escaparon del palacio de Goguryeo sin muchos problemas, ya estaban acostumbrados a moverse entre sombras y a escondidas de los guardias del palacio y tenían varias rutas anexas por si alguna no funcionaba. Además escapar no era nada difícil, no si aparte de ser guerrero de Goguryeo eras un experto en artes marciales, y ambos habían entrenado arduamente durante años y eran maestros en varias técnicas que les había dado mucha más velocidad, fuerza y agilidad de la que tenían los guardias de palacio y los guerreros normales aunque ambos jóvenes aprovechaban para utilizar todas esas técnicas y conocimientos para hacer algunas cosas que no le estaban permitidas al príncipe, como actuar como ladrones nocturnos que corren por los techos y son capaces de moverse sin ser visto ni escuchado

-no fue mucho problema – dijo Yoh, ya caminando entre las personas, en la concurrida calle principal de la ciudad, disfrazado con una capa oscura y seguido desde cerca por su alteza el príncipe Ren

-por supuesto que no, llevamos años haciendo esto- agrego el príncipe mientras doblaban por una esquina para evitar ser vistos por unos guardias que vigilaban a los comerciantes nocturnos en esos momentos

-¿trajiste el obsequio?- dijo Yoh mirando hacia una hermosa casona llena de luces y de la que provenía música y sonidos de fiesta

-no creo que un obsequio vaya a calmarla después de lo que diré – agrego Ren caminando por la calle sin mayor preocupación

-oye, espérame- agrego Yoh siguiéndolo – parece como si no te importara ser descubierto – agrego el joven castaño

Ren rió con ironía - ¿Qué podrían hacerme?- dijo el joven príncipe con arrogancia

-tal vez a ti nada pero seguro que a mí me darían más que un azote- agrego Yoh

-no seas tan cobarde- agrego Ren, llegando a la puerta – mientras más trates de ocultarte, mas sospechoso te ves y más posibilidades tienes de que te descubran – agrego con tranquilidad- eso ya deberías saberlo- Yoh lo miraba con una sonrisa, por lo menos se notaba de mejor humor

Al llegar a la entrada, Ren golpeó tres veces tal como solía hacerlo cada vez que visitaba ese lugar acompañado de Yoh, a los pocos minutos una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños, vestida de color cereza que ya conocía apareció.

Con solo ver el reflejo dorado de los ojos del joven entre las sombras de la noche, abrió la puerta para permitirles pasar –bienvenido su alteza real príncipe Ren – dijo la niña inclinando su cabeza

Ese era el hogar de las giasengs más hermosas y costosas de la ciudad, una mansión amplia y cómoda si se pudiera comparar a otros sitios de la gran capital del reino de Goguryeo, donde los hombres más poderosos y adinerados, pero peligrosos e importantes solían visitar a las jóvenes más bellas de Goguryeo y comprar sus favores y su compañía por un par de horas o tal vez para siempre que quisieran si tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarlas y alejarlas de los otros que se acercaban a tratar de obtener lo mismo que ellos

Quien acababa de abrir la entrada era una de las sirvientas de las jóvenes giasengs, una niña pequeña llamada Milly que se encargaba de ayudarlas a prepararse y verse hermosas todos los días, listas para recibir a sus influyentes visitantes y ser no solo posibles damas de compañía sino solicitas amantes, capaces de guardar los más horribles secretos y entregar los más grandes placeres

Ren e Yoh unos pasos más atrás siguieron a la niña al interior de la mansión, obviamente evitando ser vistos por los clientes que ya estaban dentro comiendo y disfrutando de la música y los bailes realizados por las hermosas Giasengs antes de solicitar otros placeres mayores

Yoh se acercó a Ren y le susurró mientras caminaban por el pasillo - este lugar siempre me ha parecido una casa de locos, recuérdame por qué siempre dejo que me arrastres aquí – Ren que seguía a la niña respondió mientras ascendían por una escalera

-puedes irte si quieres, no estás obligado a venir- Yoh lo miró mientras negaba con la cabeza

-claro, y si después algo malo te pasa la primera cabeza que rodaría sería la mía- agrego Yoh mientras en el segundo piso del lugar miraba hacia ambos lados con desconfianza

La niña entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta y luego de hacer una reverencia la abrió, la mujer en el interior se sorprendió y levanto rápidamente – ¡su alteza! – dijo caminando hacia el joven para hacer una inclinación bastante exagerada

-ha pasado algún tiempo lady Shalona – dijo el joven con su mirada fría y su rostro serio mientras Yoh entraba tras él

-en efecto…- dijo la mujer con calma ofreciéndole ingresar y tomar asiento frente a una mesa muy hermosa – Milly, trae un té para el príncipe Ren y lord Yoh – dijo la mujer, la niña asintió y luego de inclinarse salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta

-este lugar sigue igual – dijo Yoh, mirando alrededor de la habitación, mientras la mujer los observaba con atención

-por supuesto my lord – agrego Shalona, mientras Ren se sentaba e Yoh miraba las cosas alrededor del lugar de forma curiosa

La mujer era la dueña de esa gran casona de diversión desde hacía casi 20 años y desde ese tiempo era la giaseng más respetada y renombrada de todo Goguryeo.

Sus chicas eran las más hermosas y talentosas de todas y su casa era la más renombrada en la capital, todos la conocían como Shalona y era una dama distinguida y pretenciosa, que adoraba el dinero y las joyas; su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros la hacían completamente irresistible para los hombres y era visitada por un gran número de políticos y generales corruptos que preferían gastar su dinero en ella y cumplir todos sus caprichos que en mejorar la vida de sus sirvientes y guardias privados.

Hasta ese momento ya había recogido a 6 jóvenes que con el tiempo habían aprendido todas las artes y formas de atraer a los hombres y eran conocidas como las rosas de Goguryeo, y todas ellas ya se habían hecho una gran reputación hechizando a los hombres más adinerados de la ciudad; sus nombres habían desaparecido y su señora Lady Shalona las había bautizado nuevamente otorgándoles una nueva vida.

Ellas eran: Lilly la rosa amarilla, una bella joven de cabellos largos color castaño y una personalidad alegre y jovial que adoraba bailar y encantar por medio de hermosas danzas.

Además estaba Ally la rosa verde, una bella y alta joven de cabellos cortos aguamarina y mirada penetrante y astuta que atraía a los hombres más inteligentes de la ciudad con los que siempre competía en ajedrez y juegos de astucia en los que solía ganarles tanto su dinero como sus corazones.

También existía entre ellas Sally la rosa roja, una bella mujer de cabellos carmesí largos y ojos rojos cuya personalidad fuerte y temperamento apasionado volvía locos a los más temidos generales.

Sin duda alguna ellas eran hermosas, pero nadie podía negar que no se comparaban a Kanna la rosa azul, una hermosa joven, a la que incluso se le comparaba a una princesa, por su porte femenino y elegante, sus cabellos azules largos y sus ojos azules deslumbraban a todos y su mirada era totalmente atrayente tanto como para lograr que un hombre fuera capaz de perder sus posesiones por ella

La más joven de las rosas era Matilda la rosa anaranjada, una joven de cabellos naranja y ojos claros cuya personalidad bromista y divertida enloquecía a los jóvenes hijos de hombres adinerados que dejaban en la quiebra a sus padres para costear los caprichos de esta astuta y coqueta jovencita

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba la joven que hasta ese momento había embrujado a todos Jeanne la rosa blanca, esta chica de hermosos cabellos grises y ojos color rubí, tenía a casi media ciudad de cabeza, los hombres no solo eran capaces de gastar dinerales por unas horas de su compañía sino que además podían invertir fortunas en regalos para ella quien solo los contentaba con una simple mirada y una palabra a la cuales ellos respondían totalmente encantados como si lograra hechizarlos. Su talento y belleza eran tales que hasta había logrado embrujar al joven más importante y difícil de atraer, el más poderoso de la ciudad, y que en un futuro sería el más poderoso de la nación, el príncipe Ren Tao, que desde que la había visto caminar por la calle un día que sus caminos se cruzaron cuando regresaba de un viaje, había quedado prendado de ella, tanto así que no había parado hasta saber quién era y donde vivía y desde ese entonces no había dejado de visitarla y últimamente no dejaba de enviarle obsequios o mensajes para intentar atraer su atención, que se reuniera con él y lo aceptara dejando de lado a todos los otros, algo que hasta ese momento aún no lograba conseguir

Por esa razón estaba nuevamente en ese lugar, uno que muchos dirían no era digno de ser visitado por la familia real, pero que a él le daba lo mismo si con acercarse podía ser capaz de verla y disfrutar de su belleza – vine a visitar a Jeanne – dijo Ren con sus ojos fríos

La mujer le sonrió con gentileza – obviamente – dijo ella con tranquilidad, en el momento en que tocaban a la puerta atrayendo la atención de los tres – adelante – dijo Shalona con su voz calmada

A los pocos segundos entre Ally, y luego de inclinar su cabeza hablo – mi lady el general Boris desea verla – agrego la joven

-entiendo – dijo la mujer con su expresión calma –dile que espere unos minutos – agrego

-en seguida – dijo la joven de forma respetuosa

– Ally… - agrego la mujer deteniendo su salida - ve por Jeanne –

-como diga mi lady – agrego la joven antes de salir, desde hacía casi un año, el joven príncipe no dejaba de ir para visitar a su bella recogida, debía admitir que al principio no estaba segura de que ella, llegaría a ser una giaseng por su actitud tan fría y sería pero la joven había sabido aprovechar su belleza y su inteligencia y por medio de ellas se había convertido en una giaseng totalmente aterradora, tanto así que había logrado desbancar a muchos hombres de dinero, le había quitado sus posesiones a muchos nobles y desde hacía un año tenía embrujado al propio príncipe heredero de Goguryeo, algo que jamás creyó posible de ver

-mi lord no desea…-dijo dirigiéndose a Yoh quien giró sabiendo que le hablaba a él

-no gracias – dijo el joven comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – yo prefiero las rosas que puedo cultivar yo mismo – agrego el joven sorprendiéndola

-disculpe la rudeza de Yoh- agrego Ren con seriedad – a veces no mide sus bromas- agrego el príncipe mirando a su amigo quien estaba tras la mujer y lo miraba como preguntando que había hecho mal

-puedo darme cuenta de eso, el joven Asakura tiene un humor bastante poco común – dijo la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa comprensiva, aunque lo cierto era que detestaba al joven amigo del príncipe heredero, siempre cubriéndole las espaldas y siendo su sombra, se podía decir que Yoh Asakura era mucho más que su mejor guerrero, era su mano derecho y eso era un problema cuando se trataba de intentar entrar en la mente de Ren Tao, porque el muro que creaba Yoh alrededor suyo lo protegía constantemente

En ese momento sonó la puerta alertando a Ren quien de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, la mujer sonrió internamente, Jeanne tenía un poder mucho mayor que el de Yoh sobre Ren Tao, y la joven sabía aprovecharlo muy bien, por ello la mujer estaba imaginando desde hacía ya varios meses a su hermosa protegida como reina de Goguryeo –adelante – agrego Shalona con tranquilidad

En el momento que la joven cruzó la puerta los ojos de Ren dejaron de ver todo a su alrededor, solo la imagen de la bella joven existía para él, Yoh suspiró con cansancio, Jeanne se veía simplemente esplendida para él, con su hermoso cabello gris tomado en un moño alto sujeto por una pinza de plata con piedras oscuras que resaltaban notoriamente tanto como sus bellos ojos escarlata en su pálida cara, llevaba un traje de seda color humo y abajo una camisa roja como sus ojos – bienvenida Jeanne – dijo Shalona mientras la joven ingresaba e inclinaba su cabeza signo de respeto hacia el príncipe

-bien, creo que es hora de retirarme – agrego la mujer, al llegar junto a la joven agrego – atiende a su alteza como se merece – la joven asintió con un leve movimiento al verla salir y cerrar la puerta

-bien yo creo que estoy de más, te espero en el jardín – agrego Yoh caminando hacia el gran ventanal y saltando por él para evitar recorrer esos ruidosos pasillos

-no te duermas por ahí- agrego Ren antes de verlo saltar

Al girar pudo ver como la joven que atormentaba sus sueños caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba elegantemente –es un placer volver a verla – dijo Ren acercándose a ella para tocar levemente su hombro, la joven lo observó hacia arriba y luego de alejar la mano del príncipe, desvió su mirada hacia adelante

-por favor tome asiento su alteza – agrego Jeanne con su voz embriagadora, Ren se sentía completamente embrujado por ella, una vez que hizo lo que la joven dijo la miró de frente con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, Jeanne alzo la vista para mirarlo directamente y agrego -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- agrego Jeanne sabiéndose completamente dueña de los pensamientos y deseos del joven príncipe frente a ella, algo que alimentaba completamente su orgullo de mujer y giaseng, ella era la envidia de todas

-mi lady sabe perfectamente porque estoy aquí – agrego Ren, la joven desvió su mirada hacia abajo y agrego

-pensé…- dijo ella con su voz suave, luego lo miró – que mi príncipe se había olvidado de mi – el joven se sorprendió – ya que ha pasado casi un mes en que no he tenido noticias suyas- el príncipe se sorprendió, ¿acaso ella lo había extrañado?, el joven respondió rápidamente

-eso no sería posible en esta vida – la joven bajo su mirada fingiendo timidez – es solo que me encontraba de viaje por Baekje y luego por las islas del sur y era imposible enviar cualquier tipo de mensaje – agrego Ren, Jeanne levantó sus ojos

-entiendo… pensé que ya no sentía…- Ren se levanto rápidamente

-eso nunca, yo no he dejado de pensar en usted ni un solo momento – agrego el joven príncipe, Jeanne sonreía internamente aunque su rostro se mantenía firme y tranquilo, casi triste, el joven entonces sacó una caja roja de uno de sus bolsillos y la puso sobre la mesa, Jeanne de inmediato la observo –eso es algo que compre para usted durante mi viaje- la joven tomo la cajita sin abrirla

Mientras miraba la pequeña caja, la joven comenzó a imaginar que traería dentro – su alteza no debió molestarse por alguien como yo - agrego la joven con tranquilidad, él era el príncipe de Goguryeo y a diferencia de todos los otros hombres a los que solía permitir acercarse a ella, podía darle mucho más incluyendo poder, había estado casi un año permitiéndole visitarla y debía admitir que había disfrutado el verlo a sus pies, sobre todo porque era atractivo y diferente a todos los ilusos que se arrastraban a sus pies, el tenía un temperamento superior, carácter, porte, elegancia, inteligencia, fuerza, poder, si había un hombre que la merecía ese era Ren Tao y gracias a su actitud y el plan que había trazado con lady Shalona lo tenía comiendo de su mano, solo faltaba un paso; que pidiera su mano en matrimonio, la liberara y la hiciera reina de Goguryeo. Por eso al enterarse de su viaje, no hizo más que desearle feliz viaje y como siempre negarse a su petición de dejar de ver a los otros, así estaría pensando todo el tiempo en los hombres que ella vería en su ausencia y cuándo regresará estaría tan desesperado que lo primero que haría sería pedirle que fuera su reina, y esa cajita solo podía significar eso

-además hay algo que debo decirle – agrego Ren presionando sus puños por sobre la mesa, solo recordar lo que debía decirle a la joven estaba apretando su corazón, aunque estaba seguro de que ella entendería

-escucho su alteza – agrego la joven seguramente ese era el momento, sobre todo porque al verlo levantarse estaba segura de que se arrodillaría a sus pies y diría las palabras, sin embargo eso no ocurrió, el joven príncipe siguió de largo hasta la ventana del la habitación sorprendiéndola

-esta mañana…- comenzó el príncipe juntando sus manos y dándole la espalda a la joven para juntar sus fuerzas estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo si la encaraba, sobre todo ante la mirada atenta que le mostraba Jeanne – he hablado con mi padre – la joven se levanto de la emoción que ocultaba detrás de su rostro frio y silencioso – sobre mi matrimonio – la joven no podía más y estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando las peores palabras que podía escuchar aparecieron en la boca de el príncipe Ren – con la princesa Tamao del reino de Gaya – los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a salir

-¿Qué ha dicho?- murmuro casi en un susurro la joven de hermoso cabello gris, Ren sentía que estaba a punto de flaquear, estaba seguro de que si la miraba no podría seguir hablando

-mi padre ha concertado un matrimonio con el rey de Gaya y yo debo casarme con la princesa de ese reino muy pronto – la joven cayo sentada nuevamente en la silla que antes ocupaba

La joven no sabía que decir, esas palabras acababan de destruir su sueño y todos sus planes "esto no puede ser" pensó desesperada apretando sus manos una contra la otra

Ren no pudo más y giro para verla, la joven estaba en el mismo lugar que antes dándole la espalda, aprovecho eso para hablar – juro por nuestro dios que no tenía ni la menor idea, no conozco a esa joven y no siento nada por ella – dijo Ren Tao hasta llegar a sus espaldas, Jeanne no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras, lo único que había en su cabeza era evitar esa boda no podía dejar escapar esa presa tan fácilmente

-¿no…- escucho Ren que la joven comenzaba a susurrar – hay nada que pueda hacer?- agrego Jeanne de forma débil intentando que el joven flaqueara, Ren presiono su puño y agrego

-lo siento, está fuera de mi control- la joven apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus hermosas uñas se enterraron contra su piel

"maldición" pensó la joven

-si pudiera… ya lo habría hecho…- lo escucho agregar – aunque…- esa palabra hizo que Jeanne lo observara, alterándolo – mi padre dijo que puedo seguir visitándola, que este es solo un matrimonio político, para darle una princesa heredera a Goguryeo- la joven abrió los ojos por fin mostrando un poco de emoción en su rostro

-intenta decir que yo sería su…- dijo la joven tratando de contener su ira, rebajarla a ella a una simple concubina, una amante sin valor

-no existe otra forma de que podamos estar juntos, mi padre y la corte jamás aceptarían que usted sea…- dijo Ren, si estaba en lo correcto y la joven sentía lo mismo probablemente aceptaría, pero si su padre estaba en lo correcto ella…

-yo… compartirlo con alguien más… -la escucho decir alterando sus dos opciones

-ella jamás, es solo una imagen para el pueblo, nunca la amaría mucho menos tocarla- agrego Ren para calmarla

Jeanne estaba en problemas ese argumento era demasiado bueno para ser rebatido fácilmente – ser una concubina es peor que ser una giaseng –agrego la joven al levantarse, aunque su rostro estaba bajo

Ren se acercó a ella y levanto su rostro lentamente con una de sus manos, entonces no supe que decir, la joven tenía lágrimas en sus ojos – mi lady…- susurró

-yo… deseo estar sola – agrego la joven antes de salir corriendo, dejándolo completamente solo y sin saber qué hacer

Yoh estaba descansando sobre la rama de un gran árbol en el jardín de la casona de las giaseng cuando vio salir al príncipe después de un largo rato, Ren tenía una expresión perdida y se notaba pálido, estaba tan fuera de la realidad que ni siquiera lo vio al pasar a su lado -¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo atrayendo la mirada del príncipe quien levanto los ojos de forma taciturna – te ves terrible… -agrego bajando de un salto para quedar a su lado

-vamos – dijo el príncipe, comenzando a caminar dejándolo atrás, se notaba pensativo y bastante confuso

-hey espérame…- agrego Yoh siguiéndolo hasta desaparecer por la puerta y comenzar a caminar por la calle– ¿por qué tanta prisa?…- agrego el joven castaño

-debemos comenzar a prepararnos – agrego el príncipe ante la mirada atenta de Yoh – viajaremos dentro de un par de días a Gaya – el joven se detuvo repentinamente

-¿tan pronto?- agrego Yoh algo sorprendido por lo apresurado de todo

-mi padre no quiere esperar para tenerla cerca – agrego el príncipe

-¿Qué harás?- agrego el joven alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado entre las personas

-que otra cosa puedo hacer… iré por ella- dijo el joven príncipe con irritación

-siento pena por ella…- agrego Yoh, Ren caminaba atento a sus palabras – después de escuchar a su hermano, siento injusto todo esto para ella-

-yo también, pero si se mete en mi camino, entonces no tengo otra opción – agrego el príncipe

-bien, entonces por lo menos trataré de hacer más llevadero su viaje – Ren alzo una ceja -¿Qué? – agrego el joven – que tú la trates mal, no significa que yo deba hacerlo también – Ren suspiro con cansancio – con mi encanto natural no sería capaz…- agrego Yoh divertido

-idiota…- dijo el príncipe acelerando el paso, después de lo de Jeanne, pensar en buscar a esa princesa realmente era algo en lo que le fastidiaba pensar, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento…

Dentro de la casona una joven de bellos cabellos grises entro furiosa a una habitación donde un grupo de tres chicas se cepillaban el cabello y sonreían tranquilamente

-¿qué te ocurre?- dijo Matilda mirándose en un espejo a través del cual la vio pasar

-¿el príncipe Ren te dijo algo que no te gusto?- agrego Kanna de forma fría

- tal vez no le ofreció matrimonio como quería – agrego de forma burlona Lily, haciéndola girar – lo siento – agrego la joven al recibir la mirada gélida de la joven, luego de cubrirse la boca para no decir algo más, Jeanne era una joven a la que no había que hacer enojar si se quería seguir ilesa

Jeanne estaba tan irritada que tomaba el peine en sus manos como si quisiera romperlo y a pesar que estaba frente al espejo no era capaz de hacer ningún movimiento para arreglarse, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello?, ser una simple concubina, peor una amante… porque estaba segura que el rey de Goguryeo jamás la dejaría entrar al palacio –"maldito viejo"- pensó sin poder contenerse

-creo que tienes razón- le susurro Matilda a la joven de cabello castaño quien la hizo callar

-si te escucha estarás en problemas- susurro Lily

Ally entro poco después a la habitación y, con solo ver el rostro de la joven, entendió lo que pasaba, camino directo hacia ella y antes de que la joven dijera algo más agrego – vamos a Silla – Jeanne levanto la mirada y giró hacia ella, mientras la joven se sentaba y miraba en su propio espejo

-eso…- comenzó a decir la joven de forma fría

-eso es lo que necesitas para que se desespere por ti y comprenda que te puede perder – agrego Ally atrayendo la atención de Jeanne, la joven abrió los ojos como si hubiera recibido una impresión tremenda

La que decía Ally era verdad, ella estaba pensando en cómo convencer al rey de Goguryeo pero lo único que debía hacer era que Ren Tao quedara totalmente a sus pies, entonces jamás haría lo que el rey deseaba, si ella lo controlaba el joven sería capaz incluso de desobedecer a su padre y ese hombre arrogante no tendría más opción de aceptar lo que su hijo deseaba, después de todo, no había otro príncipe heredero, Ren era su único hijo varón, y su mayor orgullo por conservarlo haría lo que fuera, incluso aceptarla a ella como su reina y si esa princesa aparecía –"no tiene oportunidad contra mi… porque su corazón ya es todo mío" sonrió de forma algo malvada, entonces elevo su rostro y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo –"si me estorba puedo hacer que el mismo príncipe la mate"- agrego comenzando a peinar su cabello con cuidado luego de quitar el moño que lo sujetaba

-bien ¿Qué dices?- agrego Ally girando para observarla

-¿Cuándo partimos?- agrego la joven con tranquilidad

-partimos mañana temprano- dijo Shalona desde la entrada de habitación haciendo que todas giraran hacia ella

-¿iremos todas?- pregunto Lily curiosa

-no, solo iremos Ally, Jeanne y yo- dijo la mujer provocando una sonrisa en algunas y una cara de fastidio en otras – tengo algunos negocios que hacer allá – agrego con simpleza, luego fijo sus ojos en Kanna – Kanna tu quedaras a cargo- la joven asintió en silencio y con elegancia

-bien, Ally, Jeanne – agrego dirigiéndose a ambas jóvenes- será mejor que vayan a dormir, partiremos temprano – las jóvenes asintieron – las demás bajen, no quiero ver a nuestros huéspedes aburridos o tendrán un castigo- las jóvenes rápidamente se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, la mujer cerró la puerta dejando a Jeanne y Ally solas

-"solo espera rey En Tao, muy pronto vas a tener que colocar sobre mi cabeza la corona de reina de Goguryeo" – pensó la joven antes de apagar la luz para cambiarse e irse a dormir

Bien hasta aquí esta semana, ojalá les haya gustado

Se inclina para no recibir patadas jejeej


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos

Ahora subo un nuevo capítulo de Imperio, me entretuve escribiendo el de tiempos y se me olvido subir esto, pero aquí lo mando para ustedes, gracias por sus reviews espero que les guste

Besos

Kira-Ishida

Capitulo 17: La peor persona del mundo

Durante los siguientes 3 días de la semana en el reino de Gaya, todo seguía normal, salvo para la princesa Tamao, quien sentía una angustia tan tremenda que esta le impedía estar en el palacio y lo peor de todo era que no podía expresarla libremente, su estrés había llegado a tal punto que pasaba horas cabalgando y gritando con fuerza fuera del palacio y cerca del océano, lejos de todo y de todos, y cuando regresaba al palacio estaba todo el tiempo en el cuartel de la guardia real, practicando hasta el cansancio con los guardias que no sabían que era lo que motivaba a la joven pero que últimamente era tan fuerte que no la dejaba descansar y a ellos tampoco

La joven daba gracias de que su padre había enviado a la reina al palacio de verano en las costas del este con la excusa de que había que hacerse cargo de la reconstrucción de sus habitaciones, algo que ciertamente había motivado mucho a la reina cuando él le había dicho que podía gastar lo que deseara y que ese era su regalo por haber hecho tan buen trabajo durante las festividades y la presentación de ambas princesas, de esa forma había tenido más libertad de hacer lo que deseara sin estar siendo vigilada puesto que en cuanto su hermana había escuchado la noticia había pedido su autorización para acompañar a su madre y así lograr alejarse del palacio y hacer lo que quisiera

Tamao estaba totalmente deprimida, solo pensar que unos días atrás habría disfrutado felizmente esa situación la hacía sentir miserable sobre todo porque últimamente no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa libertad ya que solo daba vueltas en su cabeza su futuro destino, por lo único que daba gracias a esa situación era porque podía desahogarse de la manera que quisiese, no importando si eso incluía salir sola del palacio, cabalgar a toda velocidad o destruir cosas y pelear con los guardias durante las prácticas de artes marciales

Por eso esa mañana como las últimas dos, se había levantado muy temprano, luego de un día anterior completamente ocupado solo para caer exhausta en la noche y poder dormir un poco y dejar de pensar, para salir corriendo en dirección al cuartel de la guardia imperial donde los guardias le ayudarían a desahogar su ira y frustración

Cuando entro al cuartel no pudo ver a ninguno de los guardias entrenando -¿Dónde están todos?- murmuró empezando a buscar a los jóvenes y hombres que solían estar por allí – necesito a alguien con quien pelear…- siguió murmurando cuando sintió unas voces en una de las habitaciones, iba a entrar pero pensar en que podrían estar medio desnudos hizo que se detuviera –mejor espero afuera – murmuró pensando en que pronto saldrían, con esa idea giro para marcharse pero escucho algo que hizo que se detuviera y pusiera atención a la conversación que se sostenía dentro

-¿estás demente?- había dicho uno de los guardias en voz alta mientras se colocaba una de sus botas

-¿Por qué?- respondió el otro joven

-el rey Liam jamás nos enviaría a apoyar al reino de Baekje en una guerra contra Goguryeo- la joven se sorprendió por sus palabras

-pero tiene un tratado con el reino de Baekje- agrego el otro guardia

-pero es solo un asunto comercial, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en sus pleitos – agrego el joven guardia

-eso espero porque no me gustaría enfrentar al ejército de Goguryeo –agrego suspirando con alivio

- a mi tampoco y menos después de lo que me contaron unos hombres que venían de un poblado cercano a la frontera entre Goguryeo y Baekje – dijo el otro despertando la curiosidad de su amigo

-¿Qué cosa?- el joven guardia miró hacia ambos lados y agrego

– durante la última disputa en la frontera – dijo acercándose – dicen que pudieron ver al príncipe Ren Tao cerca de ese lugar – Tamao abrió los ojos totalmente interesada, esos hombres estaban hablando de su futuro… movió la cabeza no quería ni pensar en eso

-¿lo vieron?- pregunto el otro sorprendido ante la afirmación de su amigo, entonces agrego – dicen que es un demonio y que tiene un pacto con el dios dragón – Tamao tembló solo al escucharlos, el dios dragón era el más cruel y sanguinario de Goguryeo, quien protegía a los guerreros y era quien guiaba en las guerras

-¿de verdad?- pregunto el otro joven atemorizad

-sí, también dijeron que vieron el símbolo de ese pacto grabado en su espalda- agrego el otro joven asustando a su amigo

- después de lo que he escuchado de los guardias de Baekje, hasta podría decir que es verdad…- agrego el joven guardia, Tamao estaba totalmente abstraída en su conversación, después de hablar con su padre no había podido conseguir información sobre el príncipe de Goguryeo y eso la tenía sumamente intranquila

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?- agrego el otro joven guardia curioso

- según ellos el príncipe Ren es un joven que puede atemorizar hasta al más hábil caballero, es un guerrero que no muestra misericordia por nadie, experto en artes marciales y en toda clase de armas, que con el poder de su espada es capaz de cortar la cabeza de su oponente sin hacer gran esfuerzo –Tamao cubrió su boca para no hacer ningún ruido, su impresión fue tanta que salió corriendo, estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera noto cuando paso junto a Nichrome quien la quedó mirando bastante preocupado

La joven princesa, luego de escuchar eso, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y pensar un poco por lo que tomo su capa y fue a buscar su caballo a los establos reales, cabalgo rápidamente hasta salir del palacio. Una vez en la ciudad y luego de dar vueltas durante casi 3 horas que no notó como pasaron, decidió bajar y camino sin rumbo junto a su caballo hasta llegar junto a una pequeña taberna -¿puedo ayudar a tan bella señorita?- dijo el dueño al ver como la joven miraba perdida hacia su taberna, Tamao le observo y luego pensar unos segundos ato las riendas de su caballo a la cerca y entro -¿Qué puedo servirle?- dijo el hombre

Tamao elevo la cabeza y dijo sin pensar – solo tráigame un poco de vino- el hombre inclino su cabeza y se alejo

-una joven tan linda no debería beber – escucho Tamao a sus espaldas, al girar pudo ver a un anciano de estatura pequeña y expresión bastante severa, estaba vestido extrañamente y sostenía un extraño objeto por el cual salía algo similar al vapor, algo que llamo su atención –esto es una pipa…- dijo él anciano al notar el interés de la joven que lo observaba

-lo siento- dijo ella al notar su propio interés sobre él, pero el anciano siguió hablando

–es un objeto que a una joven como tú no le conviene conocer- dijo, ante la sorpresa de Tamao

Tamao le miró algo curiosa y agrego – jamás había visto uno de esos en Gaya- el hombre se fijo en ella, a pesar de estar vestida casi como un chico se notaba que era una joven refinada, por lo que se pregunto quién sería

-es porque este objeto fue creado en Goguryeo- dijo el anciano

Tamao abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿usted proviene de Goguryeo?- pregunto la princesa algo nerviosa, el anciano que miraba de forma tranquila mientras disfrutaba de la pipa asintió, Tamao entonces pareció meditar algo

-"si este anciano es de Goguryeo, entonces tal vez pueda decirme más sobre él"- en ese momento el tabernero se acerco con el vino que había ordenado la joven princesa

-aquí esta su orden señorita – dijo él, colocando un vaso bastante rustico y un jarró de vino en la mesa de la joven para luego retirarse

-¿y usted podría contestarme algunas preguntas?- dijo la princesa de forma tímida

Al ver el hombre ese interés aprovecho y dijo – si compartes tu vino conmigo contestaré lo que desees – el rostro de Tamao rápidamente se iluminó entonces tomo la jarra de vino y el vaso y giró para sentarse junto al anciano quien sonrió

-mi nombre es Tamao – dijo ella presentándose en un volumen de voz algo bajo, hecho que notó el anciano pero al que no dio real importancia

-un lindo nombre, el mío es Ching – entonces extendió su propio vaso para que la joven depositara vino en él, Tamao sonrió – y ¿Qué deseas que te responda?- agrego el anciano dejando la pipa de lado

-pues… verá usted – dijo la joven algo dudosa – hay una persona en Goguryeo, de la que me gustaría saber…- estaba tan nerviosa

-¿una persona?, la capital de Goguryeo es muy grande, no creo poder contestarte sobre una persona en especifico – dijo el anciano

-estoy segura de que sabe quién es- agrego la joven

-adelante entonces, si sé algo sobre esa persona te lo diré- agrego el anciano

-el nombre de la persona de la que deseo saber, es Ren Tao- dijo Tamao algo nerviosa, el anciano se sorprendió

-¿te refieres al príncipe heredero de Goguryeo?- preguntó el anciano interesado, ante el asentimiento de la joven agrego – eso es algo difícil de contestar, acercarse al príncipe Ren es bastante complejo- dijo provocando que la joven levantara su cabeza algo decepcionada – sin embargo no es imposible – agrego el anciano

Tamao sonrió parecía ser que el anciano si podía darle información – ¿entonces usted sabe algo sobre él?- dijo la joven esperanzada

El anciano se sorprendió por ese interés tan grande, esa jovencita no parecía estar enamorada pero se notaba que necesitaba con urgencia saber cosas del príncipe de Goguryeo y eso era interesante – y si no te molesta que pregunte – agrego el antes de comenzar a hablar - ¿puedo conocer el motivo por el cual deseas información sobre su alteza?- la joven abrió los ojos por la pregunta tan repentina y rápidamente se puso triste, el anciano volvió a hablar – como comprenderás, como habitante de Goguryeo no puedo estar divulgando información sobre mi príncipe en cualquier lugar, eso podría ser considerado traición – Tamao levanto la cabeza asustada y luego de que su rostro se volvió triste agrego

–lo lamento pero yo no puedo explicarle el motivo por el cual deseo saber sobre él – dijo la joven princesa, el anciano estaba cada vez mas intrigado – pero si puedo asegurarle y tiene mi palabras de que no es para nada malo – dijo la joven – solo deseo conocerlo un poco…- agrego, el anciano sonrió interesado

-eres una joven bastante interesante y muy honesta – Tamao levanto su mirada – podrías haberme mentido o inventado cualquier cosa para que te creyera y diera la información que quieres, pero sin embargo preferiste mantener en silencio tus motivos – la joven le miro con curiosidad – aprecio eso… está bien – la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida – te contaré sobre el príncipe Ren –

Al escuchar eso la joven sonrió con alegría, alguien de Goguryeo le contaría sobre el hombre con el que iba a casarse, por su propia seguridad esperaba que las palabras del anciano no fueran tan graves como lo que había oído de los guardias – muchas gracias – dijo la joven mientras el anciano sonreía y tomaba un poco de vino

-bien… por donde comenzamos – dijo el anciano pensativo – a sí, creo que quieres una descripción física ¿no?- Tamao negó con ambas manos sorprendiendo al anciano

-eso… yo prefiero no saberlo…- dijo la joven, ante la sorpresa que se podía ver aún en el rostro del anciano

-bien si no quieres saber eso entonces…- era extraño ver a esa jovencita, pero por lo menos con esa reacción podía confirmar que no estaba enamorada de él – el príncipe Ren…- dijo pensativo – creo que podríamos partir diciendo que es un joven que ha sido educado desde que era un bebe para la guerra – Tamao asintió, los guardias habían dicho algo como eso aunque con otras palabras – por esa razón podrán comprender que es experto en artes marciales y armas y un muy buen estratega militar y político, ya que toda su vida ha girado desde pequeño para poder controlar una gran nación como Goguryeo- Tamao asintió

-debe ser muy inteligente – agrego la princesa

-en efecto, desde muy niño mostró una inteligencia superior al común de los chicos de su edad y esa inteligencia ha sido nutrida por muchos maestros– la joven se sorprendió

-¿quiere decir que solo ha aprendido sobre asuntos de guerra y política?- pregunto curiosa, el anciano se sorprendió, parecía ser que la joven tenía una leve idea de Ren Tao y deseaba confirmar su propia información

-"que interesante"- pensó en anciano y sonriéndole volvió a hablar – por supuesto que eso es lo primordial para regir Goguryeo sin embargo el príncipe conoce sobre muchos otros temas – Tamao estaba impresionada – aunque lo cierto es que ha ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo para entrenarse y volverse fuerte en combate porque eso es lo más importante para nuestra nación – la joven asintió, hasta el momento el anciano no había dicho mucho más de lo que ella ya sabía

-¿Qué hay de su personalidad?- pregunto la joven algo cohibida, no deseaba que el anciano se hiciera una idea equivocada pero eso era muy importante

El anciano por su lado la observaba con atención, la joven parecía querer información mucho más específica, como si fuera a conocerlo en algún momento u eso era muy singular, por lo que decidió contestar lo más honestamente posible para preparar a la joven, la jovencita tenía mucha suerte de haberse encontrado con él, después de todo, quien podría conocerlo mejor que él… -es un joven frío, sarcástico y por demás arrogante y la mayor parte del tiempo se cree superior al resto podría decir que hasta es algo cruel cuando debe serlo – Tamao abrió los ojos totalmente perpleja – aunque si te pones en sus zapatos no creo que puedas pensar que pueda crecer pensando de otra forma si ha sido criado para ser superior al resto – Tamao asintió, el anciano tenía algo de razón

-y… ¿usted sabe algo su vida personal?- pregunto la princesa, el anciano levantó una ceja, la jovencita estaba preguntando mucho más de lo que él esperaba, esto se volvía a cada palabra mucho más extraño

- no sé si eso sea una información que pueda ser útil para algo- agrego el anciano mientras bebía del tercer vaso que la joven le había servido, ella casi no había tocado el vino

-le puedo asegurar que todo lo que me dice es muy útil para mí- agrego la princesa

-pues… lo cierto es que he estado lejos de Goguryeo casi por dos años, por lo que información actual sobre el príncipe no podría darte – agrego él, mientras la joven princesa asentía algo decepcionada – pero la última vez que estuve allí se decía que era una persona que escasamente sonreía, muy fría y sin interés en las doncellas – agrego el anciano

-un joven criado solo para la guerra…- murmuró Tamao – debe ver a las mujeres como objetos adornos – volvió a murmurar sin darse cuenta, el anciano la observo con curiosidad, ella parecía incluso resentida al decir eso, aquí había algo raro, el anciano iba a volver a hablar pero algo distrajo su atención y la de la jovencita que lo acompañaba

Tamao estaba pensativa y no había notado sus palabras, observó al anciano que parecía desear decir algo más pero justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de la campana del palacio "oh no…" pensó la princesa asustada colocándose de pie "mi padre debe haber regresado…" sin decir nada más saco un par de monedas de oro de su bolsillo y las colocó sobre la mesa sorprendiendo al anciano – muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo ante la sorpresa del anciano

-¿ya te marchas?- pregunto él algo confuso, en cuanto la joven había escuchado la campana se había asustado terriblemente

-si… ya debo irme…- comenzó a caminar, hasta el caballo para desatar las riendas – pero le agradezco… sus palabras me sirvieron de mucho- dijo antes de montar el caballo de forma ágil, se notaba que era una experta jinete

-espera jovencita, tu dinero- agrego el anciano al ver que la cantidad era muy superior al valor de la jarra de vino

-guarde el cambio – agrego con una sonrisa y comenzó a cabalgar a toda prisa

-que niña tan interesante…- murmuró el anciano luego de unos minutos en que la princesa se había marchado – creo que debo volver a Goguryeo- sonrió antes de tomar su pipa y comenzar a caminar, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa…

Ese mismo día en la mañana y mientras la princesa de Gaya se torturaba internamente por su situación, Ren Tao el príncipe de Goguryeo terminaba de alistarse para su viaje rumbo a Gaya, ese lugar que ya odiaba sin siquiera conocer, con la ayuda de sus sirvientes estaba colocándose una armadura corta de hierro oscuro con la imagen de un dragón en su pecho, sobre un traje negro, además sus sirvientes quienes también estaban enganchando una capa oscura de fondo morado en sus hombros preparaban la espada del joven dentro de su funda.

Cuando ya habían terminado, el príncipe les ordeno retirarse y termino de ajustar sus botas. Estaba sujetando las protecciones de sus brazos y manos, cuando Yoh entró por la puerta de su habitación vestido de forma similar pero sin la capa y con un traje color verde abajo, además su armadura era diferente y tenía el escudo de un águila en el pecho –¿ya estás listo?- dijo con tranquilidad

-¿tú?- dijo Ren con seguridad pasando por su lado camino a los establos de su cámara

-yo siempre estoy listo cuando tú me necesitas- agrego el joven castaño siguiéndolo

-por supuesto, por algo confío en ti- dijo Ren con seguridad caminando por los jardines hacia los establos

En cuanto Ren puso un pie en ese lugar un relincho se escucho desde lejos – ese caballo parece que te presiente – agrego Yoh al ver a Agma correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos – es escalofriante – Ren estaba de pie a su lado esperando al caballo que se detuvo a solo unos metros del joven esperándolo

-creo que este viaje te gustará mi amigo– dijo Ren mientras acariciaba la crin de Agma, entonces un par de guardias se acercaron con la montura – sé que esto no te agrada, pero tendrás que usarlo – agrego el joven príncipe

El caballo relincho un par de veces en forma de protesta, pero de todas formas acepto que el príncipe colocara la silla sobre su lomo y las riendas sujetas a su hocico, sus palabras habían despertado su curiosidad

- ve por tu caballo Yoh- agrego Ren, subiendo a la silla en el lomo de Agma, en cuanto el corcel lo sintió sobre sí, subió sus patas delanteras y dio un fuerte relincho, entonces comenzó a caminar de forma lenta guiado por el príncipe

Yoh estaba esperándolo junto a la delegación que estaba ya preparada para ir por la princesa, mas de 20 guardias, a la cabeza estaba en su corcel, Bason el guardia personal del príncipe Ren, al ver llegar al príncipe montando en su caballo se acercó a él – su alteza – dijo, inclinando su cabeza – todo está listo para partir – Yoh estaba mirando alrededor

-¿Por qué tanta protección?- dijo el joven castaño al ver a todos armados alrededor de un palanquín rojo de la familia real

-la protección es porque…- iba a decir Ren con molestia, pero no alcanzo a terminar pues escucho una voz desde la gran escalinata del palacio que atrajo su atención y termino sus palabras

-porque la persona que ustedes van a recoger, es tan valiosa para mí como lo es Ren- agrego el rey En acompañado de Silver quien llevaba un pergamino enrollado dentro de un contenedor de cuero, Ren giró para observarlo con recelo, desde hacía cuatro días que su padre se había vuelto tan irritante para él como el rey de Baekje, Yoh por su lado sonreía con tranquilidad como siempre

-no se preocupe su alteza, estoy seguro que con nuestra protección la princesa de Gaya llegará aquí completamente a salvo – agrego Yoh atrayendo la mirada de Ren -¿Qué?- dijo el joven sonriendo, últimamente era tan fácil irritar al príncipe, sobre todo después de la conversación con la joven giaseng, parecía ser que la respuesta que ella le había dado ante su unión con la princesa de Gaya no había sido la que él esperaba y eso era realmente interesante y volvía toda la situación más entretenida

-ya es hora de irnos- agrego el príncipe mientras Agma comenzaba a moverse lentamente

Silver se acercó hasta el príncipe y extendió el contenedor que tenía el pergamino, Ren lo observó y luego miró a su padre -¿quieres que sea tu mensajero también?- agrego con ironía

-no te hará daño entregar eso por mí, además es para tu futuro padre político, muestra un poco más de respeto- agrego el rey En, Ren presiono su mandíbula con enfado mientras tomaba el contenedor, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos lo lazó hacia Yoh quien a pesar de estar desatento alcanzó a recibirlo

-príncipe, ya está todo preparado – agrego Bason atrayendo su atención, sin decir nada más el joven príncipe hizo girar a Agma y comenzó a cabalgar para alejarse

-no olvides que esta es tu prioridad, Ren- agrego el rey antes de que el joven se alejara por completo de su alcance, Yoh que aún no comenzaba a cabalgar fue detenido por las palabras del rey – Yoh…- el joven giro hacia En Tao – no permitas que mi hijo haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después – Yoh sonrió

-no se preocupe, puede confiar en mí- agrego el castaño antes de marcharse

-¿cree que su alteza el príncipe cumpla sin hacer nada?- preguntó Silver algo intranquilo

-no estoy seguro…- dijo el rey girando para comenzar a subir la escalinata – pero lo sabremos dentro de unos días – el general se quedo observándolo, esto se iba a complicar mucho más cuando el joven estuviera frente a la princesa, lo único que podían esperar era que por lo menos no fuera capaz descortés ni la asustara mucho…

Desde lo alto del palacio, en el balcón central del segundo piso, una bella joven observaba a su hermano marcharse con algo de angustia -¿Qué observas Jun?- dijo una bella mujer acercándose desde atrás

-solo a Ren- dijo la joven girando para encontrarse con su madre la reina Ran

-esto es lo mejor para él- agrego la reina con tranquilidad

-no creo que mi hermano piense igual, y eso me hace temer por la princesa que debe desposar – agrego la princesa Jun girando para observar nuevamente hacia las puertas de entrada hacia el palacio

-no debes inquietarte…- dijo la reina – tu padre no escogería a una joven que no pudiera contra tu hermano- la princesa suspiro algo angustiada

-eso pienso… pero… - la reina toco su hombro para tratar de calmarla

-no te atormentes Jun, por lo pronto solo podemos esperar que tu hermano mantenga la cabeza fría y deje de pensar solo en sí mismo – agrego la reina

-eso espero…- murmuró la princesa mientras observaba a su padre volver a subir las escaleras de entrada del palacio junto al general Silver

Tamao había regresado al palacio después de su conversación con el extraño anciano de Goguryeo, para su suerte su padre no había alcanzado a percatarse de en qué lugar se encontraba, por lo que lo único que había tenido que decirle, fue que se había dormido en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, cuando en realidad en cuanto había regresado de la ciudad, se había encerrado en el patio de entrenamiento de los guardias de palacio para tratar de despejar su enredada y confusa cabeza con algo de meditación y entrenamiento, el cual escasamente le había ayudado a poder enfocarse en los pocos pensamientos claros que tenía, y que no se relacionaban con el príncipe de Goguryeo, por el que estaba comenzando a sentir un rechazo que no era difícil de comprender, sobre todo después de escuchar al anciano.

La tarde pasó muy rápida ese día para ambos, y mientras el príncipe Ren divagaba sentado sobre su caballo, pensando en la bella giaseng que había dejado desolada unos días atrás; la princesa Tamao se escabullía de sus doncellas y corría hacia el campo de arquería del palacio real de Gaya para practicar tiro al blanco, sin que su padre estuviera enterado por supuesto.

Durante dos horas y con su vista fija en el blanco a miles de metros de distancia, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar al que se suponía sería su esposo, no necesitaba una descripción física, eso no era lo importante al conocer la información dada por el anciano ese mismo día – un hombre como ese jamás será de mi agrado – murmuró al soltar la flecha que dio en el centro del blanco.

La joven princesa estuvo, practicando de esa forma incansablemente, intentando borrar de su mente lo escuchado, pero cada vez que lo lograba, algo ocurría y la idea del matrimonio volvía a aparecer en su cabeza

Tamao caminaba de regreso hacía sus habitaciones cuando encontró a su hermano quien parecía volver al palacio y avanzaba por el jardín del área sur, conversando con Ryu y seguido de Nichrome unos pasos más atrás – Tamao – dijo Lizerg al verla aparecer frente a él cargando el arco

-hola hermano – dijo la joven sin su sonrisa habitual, inclinando su cabeza hacía los tres

-¿ocurrió algo?- preguntó el joven príncipe, mientras le arrebataba el arco y se lo entregaba a Nichorme, si alguien cercano a la reina o a su padre la veía cargando eso, probablemente el secreto más grande de la princesa se sabría, la joven sonrió al notar su descuido, últimamente no pensaba con calma

-todo está bien hermano, solo estoy algo cansada – agrego la joven sonriendo con algo de cansancio

-no lo parece…- dijo Lizerg acercando su mano a la frente de la joven pensando que tal vez estaba enferma

Tamao tomo la mano de su hermano para alejarla con lentitud de su cabeza – no estoy enferma Lizerg- agrego volviendo a sonreír de forma más natural, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco

-claro que no está enferma –dijo Ryu sonriendo – si no, no podría estar practicando – agrego fingiendo la pose de un arquero, Tamao sonrió

-está bien- agrego el príncipe mientras ella se colocaba a su lado

-¿de qué hablaban?- preguntó la joven recordando las expresiones de los tres cuando los había encontrado segundos antes, Lizerg sonrió

-no creo que te interese, es una tontería que ni siquiera tiene que ver con nuestro reino- agrego Lizerg con una sonrisa tocando su cabeza con cariño

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Ryu colocándose junto a la joven para tocar su hombro, Lizerg negó para evitar que hablara de un asunto como ese con ella, para Lizerg, Tamao era demasiado dulce e inocente para escuchar esos temas

-Ryu… -dijo Nichrome tratando de advertirle, pero el joven ignoro a ambos

-son unos anticuados, la princesita debe conocer este tipo de temas y lugares, porque aunque no existen en Gaya, tal vez podría llegar a visitar alguno si no está atenta y es engañada, así se preparará mentalmente ante algo que no ha visto nunca - agrego Ryu, mientras Tamao le observaba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué temas, qué lugares?- pregunto ella con inocencia

-como su alteza sabrá – comenzó mientras el príncipe Lizerg le miraba fijamente advirtiéndole que no podía hablar de más - nuestro reino no es el único en este vasto mundo – la joven princesa le observo atenta – y en ellos, hay muchas diferencias en tradiciones con nosotros – Tamao asintió conociendo eso – por ellos no es difícil pensar que ocurren cosas que para nosotros en Gaya pueden ser consideradas extrañas o incluso inmorales, pero que para ellos son normales e incluso naturales – agrego el hombre mirando hacia el cielo con añoranza

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó la joven princesa con curiosidad

- en reinos como Goguryeo, Silla y Baekje, existen lugares llamados casonas de giasengs – la princesa le miró con interés y no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Qué es una giaseng? – dijo intrigada

-una giaseng mi dulce princesa Tamao…- Lizerg lo interrumpió

-una giaseng hermana, es una joven que dedica su vida a divertir a los hombres- la joven le miraba con atención mientras asentía

-¿Cómo una bailarina?- pregunto Tamao, Lizerg no sabía cómo continuar

-no precisamente Tamao- dijo el joven príncipe

-permítame que yo le explique – agrego Ryu mirando a la joven y guiñándole su ojos derecho, Tamao sabía que Ryu había viajado por muchos lugares y probablemente conocía esos sitios

-tú solo dirás idioteces – agrego Nichrome haciendo reír a la princesa

-Ryu cuidado con tus palabras – agrego Lizerg quien no estaba preparado para explicárselo a su hermana de forma tan repentina

-una giaseng princesa – dijo Ryu, atrayendo a la joven princesa – es una hermosa doncella, educada para entretener a los hombres de muchas formas – la joven asentía – ellas dominan las artes con maestría; saben cantar, bailar, recitar versos, tocar instrumentos y dedican la mayor parte de su tiempo a verse hermosas y preocuparse de su apariencia – Tamao asentía, hasta el momento Ryu no había dicho nada que no fuera una descripción de una joven de sociedad, incluso su descripción se acercaba mucho a su hermana Marion

-entonces son jóvenes muy bien instruidas- agrego Tamao

-por supuesto que lo son- agrego Ryu afirmando con seguridad de forma divertida

-entonces porque mi hermano se asusta tanto en que yo sepa sobre ellas- dijo la joven

-el príncipe se asusta princesa porque a diferencia de las jóvenes de familias nobles que aprenden eso para cultivarse y tener una buena educación, las jóvenes giaseng lo hacen para atraer a los hombres y entregarles diversión – Tamao asentía – por la que ellos pagan incluso grandes sumas de dinero – Tamao se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado de una joven que cobrara por hacer algo así

Nichrome se acercó a la joven y agrego al ver que la joven más que asustada parecía solo sorprendida – una giaseng princesa – Tamao giró para observar su serio rostro – es una doncella que utiliza su belleza y sus encantos para entretener a los hombres y no solo cobra por ello siendo capaz de dejar en la ruina a los hombres que desean permanecer con ellas para disfrutar de su compañía y belleza, sino que es capaz de utilizar su cuerpo para agradarlos y conseguir sus anhelos de joyas y dinero – dijo el joven, desviando levemente su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, él no era dado a hablar de esos temas y probablemente por su expresión sería prefería ser él quien lo dijera, así Tamao tomaría en serio la verdad de sus palabras

-¿a qué te refieres con utilizar su cuerpo?- pregunto Tamao sin entender esa parte, ya lo otro le parecía ciertamente muy sucio y pérfido pero no entendía esas palabras muy bien

Lizerg tosió un par de veces y agrego acercándose a ella, lo mejor sería que él explicara eso, después de todo la joven era su hermana menor, no podía permitir que lo oyera de alguien más – lo que Nichrome trata de decirte Tamao…- comenzó atrayendo la mirada de la joven princesa - es que ellas le entregan sus favores y su cuerpo al que pague más por él - Tamao abrió a tal grado sus ojos que parecía se saldrían de su lugar, miró a su hermano quien asintió desviando sus ojos también

-eso… eso… - decía la princesa sin poder articular una palabra más

-eso es algo que se considera una de las mayores diversiones en otros reinos – agrego Ryu, intentando quitarle lo serio y dramático al asunto

-eso es una inmoralidad – agrego Tamao – y una ofensa para las mujeres –

- una giaseng no es una joven inocente y pura princesa – dijo Ryeu – ellas son muy astutas y tiene muchas maneras de atraer y hechizar a los hombres, además prefieren ese tipo de vida y no les interesa casarse si puede conseguir lo que otras de forma mucho más fácil y divertida y en mayor cantidad – agrego el joven

-pero son utilizadas por muchos hombres y pierden su pureza en manos de cualquiera – agrego ella atónita

-sí pero ella pueden llegar a disfrutar eso- agrego Ryu, mientras la joven le miraba incrédula, no podía creer que había mujeres que se ensuciaran de esa forma voluntariamente – además hay personas en este mundo que prefieren jugar con hermosas mujeres a casarse con ellas – agrego el joven

- como tú por ejemplo – agrego Lizerg que volvía a sonreír al escuchar los comentarios de su amigo y ver la mirada perpleja de su hermana, lo mejor sería que ella no viera el asunto de forma tan grave, sus palabras atrajeron la mirada de Tamao

- por supuesto que no, yo soy un caballero de Gaya – dijo mientras Nichrome rodaba sus ojos, signo de que el joven decía una mentira y Lizerg sonreía para su hermana, mientras Tamao los observaba y comenzaba a sonreír también, aunque lo que había escuchado era de por sí muy grave, por lo menos daba gracias de que en Gaya no existieran esos lugares que ensuciaran a su pueblo, sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a sentir mucho mejor – pero como estaba diciendo antes de explicarle a la princesa existen otros hombres que si lo prefieren – Lizerg lo detuvo

-espera, eso no está confirmado- agrego el joven príncipe, además insultar a la realeza es una ofensa

-no es una ofensa, en ese lugar es algo normal – agrego Ryu – además él no está aquí para escuchar siquiera -

-¿de quién estamos hablando?- dijo la joven sonriendo divertida, el príncipe le interrumpió antes de que Ryu siguiera hablando

- deja en paz esté asunto, a mi hermana ella no tiene porque escuchar sobre la vida del príncipe de Goguryeo- Tamao abrió los ojos tan grandes por la impresión y de inmediato su sonrisa se detuvo

-nunca sabemos si llegarán a conocerse, por eso tu hermana debe estar advertida- agrego el joven sustentando su punto, Tamao trago con dificultad, se sentía repentinamente más alerta, las palabras de Ryu eran desconcertantes, definitivamente debía saber más, por lo que pregunto fingiendo un interés de curiosidad

-sí hermano – dijo acercándose a Lizerg – quiero saber a qué se refiere Ryu – agrego mirándolo con interés

El príncipe suspiro con resignación, no podía negarle nada a su hermana cuando ella ponía esa expresión y pestañaba de esa forma inocente – está bien- dijo logrando que ella sonriera – pero antes de eso te voy a hablar de él un poco juzgar a la gente que no conoces es algo muy feo y más hablar de ellos a sus espaldas– dijo aunque fue interrumpido por Ryu

-tonterías, permíteme comenzar a mi…- dijo el joven

-tú solo dirás mentiras…- murmuró Nichrome atrayendo la atención de Tamao y de Ryu quien se molesto

-por supuesto que no, esta vez diré solo la realidad – agrego el joven levantando la mano en forma de juramento, Tamao sonrió al ver su expresión, pero antes de que comenzara Lizerg se adelantó

-Ren Tao… ese es el nombre del príncipe de Goguryeo – dijo el joven príncipe – jamás lo he visto en persona ya que nuestros reinos jamás han tenido tratos – agrego con calma, Tamao sabía que su hermano no le diría una mentira ni que exageraría, Lizerg no solía hacer caso a rumores y menos esparcirlos – pero conocí a alguien muy cercano a él durante mi último viaje a Silla – la joven se sorprendió – y por lo que pude escuchar, puedo suponer que es un joven arrogante y frío – Tamao no se sorprendió ya iban tres personas con la misma opinión y si uno de esos era amigo del propio príncipe Ren, entonces no podía ser mentira

Ryu continuó sus palabras – yo he escuchado decir que es desconsiderado y cruel con los menos afortunados – Tamao abrió sus ojos sorprendida, eso no lo había escuchado antes y sonaba mucho peor que lo que ya sabía - siempre creyéndose dueño de la verdad sin aceptar las equivocaciones de los otros – repentinamente se sintió mareada ¿Cómo podía ella terminar unida a alguien así?

Nichrome intervino – ya estás exagerando y asustarás a su alteza – el joven volvió a hablar

-no exagero incluso escuche de muy buena fuente que tiene una giaseng a la que todos llamas su concubina no oficial – Tamao se detuvo de presto, estaba pálida

-¿una concubina?- pregunto casi sin poder hablar

-sí, una giaseng del reino de Goguryeo- agrego el joven

Lizerg la observo, su hermana repentinamente se veía más pálida de lo normal – deja de decir esas cosas, mi hermana no es una joven que este acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comentarios – agrego el joven príncipe, Tamao le observó algo perdida

-no estoy diciendo nada que no ocurra y su alteza la princesa también debe conocer sobre ese mundo – agrego Ryu mirando al príncipe, luego observo a Tamao quien levanto su mirada hacia él – algunos hombres que he conocido y que son parte de la corte real de Goguryeo, dicen que su alteza está prendado por esa giaseng de la ciudad, una joven que tiene mucho encantos y que es bastante solicitada, dicen que esta enamorado de ella desde hace casi un año – agrego Ryu, Tamao no sabía que decir, si antes estaba despreciándolo ahora mucho más, ella tendría que casarse con un hombre que incluso antes de casarse tenía otra mujer, y era una joven giaseng, una mujer que no solo era inmoral sino que probablemente ya le había entregado su cuerpo… eso era…

-"eso es inaceptable… yo no puedo…"- pensó la joven pelirosa mientras sus manos temblaban, tal vez unos segundos antes habría intentado llevarse bien con él no importando su carácter o personalidad, si era por su nación y también por su futuro, pero ahora… solo podía concluir que su vida estaba acabada, tendría que entregarle su castidad y pureza a alguien que no solo tenía otra mujer, sino que tenía el descaro de lucirla como su amante y todo el mundo lo sabía

-creo que ellos le llaman concesiones de la monarquía – agrego el joven divertido

-eso no es gracioso Ryu, estas asustando a mi hermana- agrego Lizerg, mirando la expresión perdida de Tamao

La joven desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, no podía respirar bien, durante sus confusos pensamientos recordó a su hermana menor… tal vez Marion aceptaría esa situación por ambición y la posición de reina que tanto deseaba su madre, pero ella estaba segura que no lograría aguantar… no después de haber sido criada bajo las enseñanzas del pueblo de Gaya donde un hombre solo se debía a una mujer y no existían esas tradiciones barbáricas de tener más de una mujer y mucho menos al ser miembro de la familia real ya que era el deber de la realeza ser un ejemplo para sus súbditos…

-"así que a eso se le llama concesiones a la monarquía"- pensó la joven repitiendo las palabras de Ryu en su mente –"¿Qué haré ahora?"- pensó desesperada, debía encontrar una solución

-¡Tamao!- escucho repentinamente frente a ella, Lizerg la tenía sujeta de los hombros y la movía hacia adelante y atrás para despertarla. Nichrome y Ryu estaban a sus lados y la miraban con preocupación, cuando la joven se enfocó en el rostro de su hermano este pareció calmarse -¿estás bien?- agrego tocando su cabeza

-ah… sí… yo…- dijo la princesa reaccionando, Nichrome aprovecho el instante y golpeo la cabeza de Ryu

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven para reclamar

-te lo mereces por asustar a la princesa- dijo el joven guardia, al escuchar eso y ver a la joven prefirió callar

-lo siento su alteza…- dijo el joven, mientras Tamao asentía intentando calmarse

-¿te sientes bien Tamao?- preguntó Lizerg preocupado, la joven le miró

-creo que si estoy algo enferma – agrego la joven colocando una mano sobre su frente, inmediatamente el joven príncipe la tomo entre sus brazos sorprendiéndola

-Lizerg...- dijo Tamao, el joven comenzó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones cambiando su dirección – hermano - agrego la princesa

-no hables – agrego mientras era seguido por Nichrome y Ryu – debes tener más conciencia de tus límites… -agrego el joven pensando que parte de lo ocurrido a su hermana era debido al cansancio – estos últimos días has estado actuando como si tu energía fuera ilimitada – dijo completamente serio, Tamao prefirió que creyera aquello a decirle la verdad, por lo que calló y se dejo llevar en silencio

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de la joven, lady Shin salió apresurada -¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo mientras veía pasar al príncipe con su hermana en brazos

-solo está exhausta – agrego el joven entrando con la joven en brazos y depositándola en un amplio sofá de la habitación – dile al sanador de la corte que venga a verla – agrego el príncipe

-Lizerg no es para que…- la joven no pudo continuar ya que la mirada de su hermano fue severa

-no debe oponerse su alteza – dijo Nichrome, mientras lady Shin enviaba a una de las doncellas por el sanador de la familia real

-Nichrome tiene razón- agrego Ryu – así el príncipe estará más tranquilo cuando nos marchemos- Tamao cambio su expresión rápidamente

-¿marcharse?- pregunto ella intentando desviar sus pensamientos de lo que la atormentaba aunque esto también era algo preocupante

Lizerg asintió - tenemos algunas cosas que hacer con algo que nos ha pedido su padre – agrego Ryu con una sonrisa

-¿mi padre te ha dado una orden?- dijo la joven con curiosidad -¿hacia dónde irás? – pregunto después

-mi padre quiere que supervise la construcción de unos barcos en las costas del sur- agrego el joven príncipe, la joven iba a reclamarle pero repentinamente recordó algo… probablemente Lizerg se opondría a que se marchara

Tamao presionó sus puños y bajo la mirada, una expresión que Lizerg conocía bien cada vez que se marchaba, aunque en esta oportunidad era debido a otra razón y no la que él pensaba – volveré pronto – dijo el príncipe arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos para sonreírle

-¿Cuándo?- dijo la joven temiendo la respuesta, Lizerg movió su cabello con ternura

-tal vez en un mes- agrego el joven, Tamao derramó una lágrima sin poder evitarlo, para ese entonces ella ya no estaría allí y probablemente su vida sería totalmente una miseria – no debes llorar por eso- agrego el príncipe extrañado, ella solía enfadarse pero nunca lloraba – he tardado más en otras oportunidades – agrego mientras ella levantaba la cabeza e intentaba sonreírle

-tienes razón – agrego la joven limpiando su rostro en el lugar que había caído la lágrima, seguramente su padre hacía eso también por su bien "si Lizerg ve esto no podre hacerlo…" pensó la joven

-bien entonces mientras no estoy debes prometerme que serás una buena princesa, no harás enojar a papá, cuidarás de tu salud y serás fuerte a pesar de las palabras duras de la reina – la joven asintió intentando contener sus lágrimas y buscando sonreír de la manera más natural posible

-lo prometo…- agrego la joven, presionando uno de sus puños, tal vez no debería ser fuerte por la reina, pero estaba segura que debería ser fuerte contra la familia real de Goguryeo, debía evitar a toda costa sufrir por las acciones de esas personas, pondría lo mejor de su parte para soportar, todo era por el bien de su familia y su pueblo

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el sanador real, la joven fue atendida y se le recomendó descanso, en especifico el sanador le había dicho al príncipe Lizerg que su hermana, la princesa, solo tenía un exceso de agotamiento y con una buena noche de descanso y alimentarse mejor mejoraría, aunque ella estaba bastante segura de que esa no era la causa de su malestar, esa causa tenía nombre… Goguryeo

Fin del capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos

Me disculpo porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer esto pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 18 de Imperio, en cuanto pueda subiré el nuevo capítulo de Tiempos

Advertencias ya las conocen, por el momento no muchas y lean bajo su responsabilidad, (Kira espera no ser golpeada XD), gracias por sus reviews y espero sus comentarios

Besos a todos

Kira – Ishida

Capitulo 18: Desesperación e Impotencia

A dos días de Gaya se encontraba el príncipe Ren Tao y la delegación de Goguryeo. Cruzar las fronteras entre Silla y Baekje era algo que realmente no deseaba hacer por el peligro que implicaba, pero sabía que no había otro camino para conseguir llegar a Gaya que no fuera ese, para su suerte o tal vez gracias a su fama, nadie era capaz de atacar una comitiva liderada por él, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que su padre lo había enviado a él y no a otra persona del reino

-debes admitir que este paisaje es algo que no se ve todos los días – dijo Yoh cabalgando lentamente a su lado, ahora iban por la ladera de la montaña Sunkae, y el joven admiraba todo a su alrededor. Ese camino era conocido por ser uno de los más hermosos pasajes de viaje, pues se encontraba cubierto de la más bella y frondosa vegetación poblado de enormes robles y otras especies, entre los cuales vivían muchos animales silvestres incluyendo algunos muy peligrosos, como tigres, osos y leopardos, por lo que para viajar por él había que hacerlo solo de día y solo siendo muy valiente y osado.

Mientras avanzaban con precaución, los guardias no dejaban de observar hacia su lado izquierdo para evitar cualquier paso en falso – si te gustan los lugares llenos de bestias y con acantilados – agrego el príncipe Ren

Yoh sonrió mirando hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba un enorme precipicio en cuyo fondo se encontraba el río Mingkang uno de los más profundos y peligrosos que existían y que por esa razón era casi imposible cruzar sin la ayuda del puente de unión, ya que ningún bote estaba preparado para sus corrientes tan rápidas, por lo cual muchos viajeros descuidados habían caído, desapareciendo para siempre. Este río se había convertido sin poder evitarlo en el límite entre las naciones de Silla y Baekje

-tú siempre le quitas lo divertido a todos los viajes – agrego Yoh, mientras era observando por los guardias y quienes transportaban el palanquín para la princesa de Gaya. El viaje del joven príncipe y su sequito estaba a punto de cumplir su segundo día y como estaba previsto, estaba por llegar a la bifurcación principal del camino antes del anochecer. Esta bifurcación dividía en tres partes el camino que iniciaba en la frontera entre Goguryeo y Silla, y cada uno de estos caminos tenía como destino un reino diferente

-eres tú el que siempre cree que todo tiene que tener algo por lo que una persona deba emocionarse – agrego Ren con seriedad

-no me culpes por verle lo interesante y hermoso a las cosas – agrego el joven castaño sonriendo, en ese momento se pudo ver al guardia personal del príncipe acercarse de frente a ellos, al llegar frente al príncipe este hablo

-¿Bason cuánto falta para la bifurcación?- preguntó Ren deteniéndose

-su alteza – dijo el guardia inclinando su cabeza – alrededor de tres horas, si no nos detenemos, probablemente lleguemos antes del anochecer – agrego el guardia

-perfecto- dijo el príncipe, luego giró a ver a sus hombres – descansaremos cuando lleguemos a la bifurcación- entonces golpeo los costados de Agma y comenzó a cabalgar un poco más rápido

-creo que alguien está ansioso- agrego Yoh divertido, Bason estaba algo inquieto, el día anterior a la partida el príncipe había recibido un mensaje de alguien que él no pudo ver pues estaba encapuchado y el príncipe le había prohibido acercarse y desde ese momento parecía muy impaciente – parece que cambió de idea respecto de la princesa de Gaya- agrego el joven castaño

-no creo que sea eso mi lord – dijo Bason atrayendo la mirada de Yoh – no estoy seguro pero creo que el príncipe trama algo- agrego el guardia

Yoh le observo algo intrigado, por lo general si Bason estaba algo inquieto era porque algo no andaba bien – sigámoslo, si algo pasa lo averiguaremos pronto – agrego Yoh – sigamos adelante – agrego el joven y todos continuaron

Cada uno de los caminos que aparecían en la bifurcación, llegaba a una de las grandes naciones y estaba unido a la capital de cada nación; el primero, a la izquierda de los guardias, era un gran puente sobre el rio Mingkang y era la única forma de acceso a Baekje desde Silla, llevando a los viajeros, después de tres días a la capital de Baekje; el segundo a la derecha de los guardias, era un camino que ingresaba completamente en el oscuro bosque de la montaña Sunkae y que la atravesaba completando un camino de un día hacia la capital de Silla y la tercera opción hacia el frente, continuando por el precipicio de la montaña hasta llegar a la frontera de Silla con Gaya, un viaje de medio día si se seguía viajando de noche sin detenerse y de ahí un día y medio más de viaje por el interior del reino de Gaya hasta llegar a la capital de Gaya y a su palacio real

Continuaron el viaje sin demora y al anochecer ya estaban en la bifurcación, así que acamparon entre los árboles y aunque era recomendable no encender una fogata o hacer ruido, ellos de todas maneras lo hicieron, después de todo que bandido atacaría a una delegación de guerreros de Goguryeo y más si eran liderados por su alteza real el príncipe Ren Tao.

-¿estás cansado? – dijo Yoh acercándose a Ren quien se había alejado un poco junto a Agma y estaba sentado sobre una piedra grande, mirando hacia el cielo mientras sostenía una daga y trataba de darle forma a un trozo de tronco que había encontrado entre las hojas secas

-no creo que más que tú- agrego el príncipe sin girar a ver a su amigo, Yoh apoyo su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y mientras jugaba con una pequeña hoja seca entre sus manos trato de estudiar a su amigo

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- agrego Yoh de forma tranquila y relajada

-porque mejor no me dices lo que sabes- dijo Ren pendiente de la daga y el trozo de madera

-recibiste un mensaje y si mi suposición es correcta está relacionado con Jeanne- agrego Yoh liberando la hoja que salió flotando lentamente para alejarse de él, Ren sonrió levemente sin decir nada por unos minutos

-viajó a Silla justo después de nuestra conversación- agrego el príncipe, Yoh lo observó algo sorprendido por sus palabras

-¿a Silla?- pregunto el joven castaño algo confundido

-sí, estoy seguro que…- iba a decir Ren pero Yoh completo su frase

-lo hizo para obligarte a tomar una decisión…- Ren lo observó – que interesante, que giaseng tan lista – sonrió el joven castaño, logrando que Ren girara

-¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo pendiente de la reacción de su amigo

-las mujeres tienen armas muy poderosas…– agrego el joven levantando la vista hacia el cielo – y ahora tú estás en un predicamento – agrego divertido

-un predicamento…- susurro Ren sabiendo a que se refería

-continuar hacia Gaya, donde te espera tu prometida la princesa Tamao a la que no conoces, pero que ya odias a pesar que está sacrificando su felicidad y arriesgando su vida por su pueblo – dijo Yoh abriendo una de sus manos, luego coloco la otra al lado, Ren presionó sus puños sabía lo que su amigo diría, y a pesar de lo dicho, no tenía interés en sentirse culpable, la princesa de Gaya no sería tratada por él como esperaba… si es que esperaba algo – y por otro lado – dijo Yoh atrayendo la mirada de Ren – desviar tu camino hacia Silla, desobedeciendo los mandatos de tu padre e ir por tu amada Jeanne quien seguramente ha hecho esto para probarte y ver si eres capaz de sacrificar todo incluso a tu pueblo y tu corona por ella, para hacerla tu esposa en vez de a la mujer que tu padre eligió para ti y así crear caos en el palacio y hacer que tu padre explote - agrego Yoh con calma

-¿Por qué el tono irónico en tu voz?- agrego el príncipe

-no lo sé – agrego Yoh con una sonrisa -¿Por qué será?-

-no creas que estoy confundido, se exactamente lo que haré, el problema es que…- otra vez Yoh lo interrumpió

- el problema es que temes que la respuesta que recibirás será la que tu padre vaticinó y que si es así, vas a regresar a Goguryeo con las manos vacías y tendrás que enfrentarte no solo a la ira de tu padre, sino que también a un reino insultado que puede romper el trato que hizo con el rey En y causar una catástrofe que pondrá en peligro a todo Goguryeo- agrego Yoh con tranquilidad

-no crees que deberías dejar de meterte en mi mente por una vez- agrego Ren enfadado

-no lo sé, tal vez si usaras más tu juicio en vez de tu… - indico hacia abajo – ya sabes qué…- Ren le miró enfadado – eso podría pasar – agrego calmado – pero mientras eso no pase creo que no debes contar con ello-

-de todas formas ya tomé mi decisión ¿me acompañarás?- agrego Ren levantándose

-¿y tengo otra opción?- agrego el joven colocando sus manos tras la nuca

-en realidad no- dijo Ren – ¡Bason! – dijo el príncipe repentinamente

Desde atrás de un gran árbol apareció el guardia quien inclinó su cabeza hacia el joven – a sus órdenes – agrego

-iras a Gaya por la princesa y le dirás que tuve un asunto de estado importante que no pude posponer – Yoh y Bason lo miraron sorprendidos, Ren sería capaz de eso…

-espera no deberías…- dijo el joven castaño

-cubriré cualquier opción – dijo Ren con frialdad – ella no tiene por que enterarse de mi viaje…- agrego Ren

-entendido su alteza – agrego Bason – haré lo que dice – agrego el guardia

-no olvides que este camino es peligroso, ella podría correr algún peligro y es imperativo que su llegada a Goguryeo sea lo más pronto posible –agrego el joven príncipe – nos reuniremos en el límite entre Goguryeo y Silla, así mi padre creerá que fui por ella – agrego el príncipe

-¿no crees que estás tomando demasiadas precauciones que al final no servirán de nada?- agrego Yoh inquisitivo

-que quieres decir con eso- dijo el joven

-que tu padre puede preguntarle y ella puede delatarte incluso sin darse cuenta – agrego Yoh con seguridad

-ya encontraré alguna forma de convencerla de que no lo haga- agrego el príncipe con frialdad

-como quieras- agrego Yoh

-Bason, partirás en cuanto salga el sol y no te detengas hasta llegar a la capital de Gaya- agrego Ren – yo los estaré esperando en el límite –

-como diga mi señor – agrego Bason asintiendo

-vamos Yoh, nosotros partiremos esta misma noche- dijo Ren con seguridad acercándose a Agma, el joven asintió separándose del árbol

-tengo el leve presentimiento de que esto será un desastre…- agrego Yoh comenzando a caminar

-está por más decir que esta conversación es absolutamente confidencial- agrego Ren

-ni que fuera a ser de otra forma – agrego Yoh ya a unos pasos de ellos en dirección a su caballo

-su alteza…- dijo Bason mientras el joven arreglaba su montura – ¿Qué haremos si algo ocurre?- Ren subió al corcel y agrego

- tú deber es traerla a salvo, solo sigue mis órdenes – dijo el joven príncipe mientras Agma retrocedía unos pasos y luego avanzaba otros – yo soy quien se ocupará de todo- agrego Ren

-como usted diga – dijo el guardia en el momento en que aparecía Yoh montando en su caballo

-bien vámonos – dijo Ren mientras Agma descendía hasta llegar donde el otro caballo, ambos avanzaron con gran rapidez, debían seguir el camino del bosque oscuro, algo que probablemente sería muy peligroso si fueran en grupo, pero que para solo dos personas era mucho más fácil mientras no perdieran tiempo y no se detuvieran

-Ren, ¿Qué harás si Jeanne no hace lo que esperas?- agrego el joven castaño siguiéndolo de cerca

-pensaré en ello si llega a ocurrir, por ahora debo impedir que cometa alguna estupidez- agrego Ren, Yoh negó con la cabeza, seguramente el joven príncipe estaba pensando en que la joven giaseng buscaría a alguien más para reemplazarlo

-"los celos son los mejores aliados de las mujeres cuando quieren poseer a un hombre"- pensó Yoh, mirando la espalda de su mejor amigo el príncipe Ren

-acelera Yoh- agrego el príncipe debía apresurarse si deseaba regresar por la princesa en la fecha de su llegada al límite entre Gogureyo y Gaya, además a pesar de ser quienes eran, en ese minuto estaban viajando de incognito y la posibilidad de ser atacados por los montañeses o ladrones era bastante grande

-no desesperes, no creo que ella haga nada tonto, después de todo es parte del plan que llegues frente a ella arrodillándote por su perdón – agrego Yoh, Ren presionó las riendas

- Arre- dijo el príncipe enojado, la posibilidad de que la joven realmente estuviera utilizando esa artimaña para engañarlo no era del todo equivocada, él sabía que a pesar de ser quien era, seguía siendo una giaseng, una demasiado inteligente y si era capaz de tener hechizados a muchos hombres a parte de él, definitivamente era por algo y eso era lo que él mas admiraba y a lo que más le temía, porque a pesar de saber que era peligrosa, no era capaz de apartarse de ella, la joven giaseng llamada Jeanne realmente lo había hechizado

- es una lástima… - dijo Yoh en voz baja al ver como el caballo de su amigo apresuraba el paso, sabía que Ren era listo por algo era príncipe de Goguryeo y un guerrero imbatible, sin embargo su debilidad por esa mujer lo había convertido en un muñeco manejable y si lo que temía era cierto, ella lograría todo lo que quería solo con un par de besos, algo que Ren Tao aun no había logrado conseguir pero que Yoh estaba seguro, la joven giaseng le daría en esta oportunidad para lograr embrujarlo y apoderarse del lugar de princesa heredera a su lado…

Yoh esperaba dentro de todo estar subestimando esta vez a Ren, así el joven príncipe estuviera consciente de lo que ocurría y no hiciera lo que ella quisiera solo para conseguirla, por esta vez esperaba que primara en Ren su sentido de honor y sacrificio con su nación por sobre sus deseos personales - tu prometida va a enfadarse mucho cuando lleguen por ella y no estés entre los emisarios – grito Yoh en un tono más fuerte para que Ren, quien cabalgaba a su lado pudiera escucharlo

-no creo que le importe realmente, después de todo este es solo un matrimonio político- agrego Ren – arre Agma… - dijo y el caballo aceleró

-aunque así sea… este es un insulto que no será borrado fácilmente– susurró Yoh -arre Hwasal – dijo el joven castaño y su corcel comenzó a acelerar para alcanzar al príncipe Ren

Un día y medio de viaje después y casi al atardecer, Ren e Yoh llegaron a la ciudad de Silla, protegidos por la oscuridad y por el ambiente festivo del lugar, dejaron sus caballos en una hostería y de inmediato fueron en busca de la joven giaseng Jeanne, mientras caminaban por las calles Ren no paraba de pensar en lo que haría, mientras Yoh disfrutaba de todo el ambiente – no cabe duda que esta ciudad nunca me aburre – dijo el castaño observando todo a su alrededor

-concéntrate Yoh, debemos encontrarla pronto- agrego Ren

-no te desesperes, eso es muy fácil- dijo el joven con una sonrisa – solo sígueme- agrego adelantándose, Ren se sorprendió por sus palabras pero comenzó a seguirlo mientras caminaban por unos callejones oscuros y lugares vacios

- ¿realmente sabes a donde te diriges?- dijo el príncipe escondido bajo una capa negra

-¿acaso dudas de mí?- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños -¿te he decepcionado en alguna oportunidad?- agrego fingiendo sentirse indignado

Ren no respondió, Yoh no necesitaba respuesta con su silencio era suficiente –¿a qué lugar me llevas?- pregunto el príncipe

-al único lugar que recibiría a una giaseng en esta ciudad- agrego el joven con seguridad, Ren levanto una ceja mostrando que no comprendía, Yoh suspiro resignado – ¿sabes una cosa? – agrego mientras caminaba seguido por el príncipe – es increíble que un hombre como tú, que ha matado a miles, que es arrogante y un sabelotodo, que es tan suspicaz y astuto para lo que se refiere a política y estrategia militar, para estas cosas tan básicas sea tan inocente- Ren le miro algo enfadado – y después dices que yo soy el despistado –

-solo limítate a guiarme, insultar a tu príncipe es un crimen muy grave que se paga con la cárcel – agrego Ren, rio sonrió

-como si fueras a sobrevivir más de un día sin mi- agrego el joven deteniéndose en un callejón frente a una enorme casona con un símbolo rojo en su puerta, Ren se sorprendió – listo… bienvenido a la casa de la libélula, el hogar de las giasengs de Silla – Ren le miró sorprendido, Yoh agrego – no es que haya venido pero es un buen lugar para esconderse de la policía – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-no preguntaré porque huías o probablemente escuchare un sin número de tonterías – agrego Ren, iba a caminar hacia la casona pero Yoh lo detuvo

-aún es muy temprano, debemos esperar un poco- dijo el joven al ver la expresión de Ren agrego – ese símbolo en la puerta significa que está cerrado, por lo tanto no se permiten huéspedes ni visitantes – agrego antes de sentarse sobre una caja – así que relájate y medita lo que harás porque probablemente las cosas no salgan como piensas- Ren lo observo

-ya lo sé – dijo el príncipe, atrayendo la mirada de Yoh que parecía más tranquilo al escuchar eso por primera vez

-sin embargo… no creo que esté demás decirte esto…- agrego el joven castaño, Ren lo observo – los besos de las giaseng no son tan preciados para ellas como crees, y ofrecerte su cuerpo ahora como símbolo de entrega de su alma tampoco – agrego Yoh

Ren abrió los ojos – ¿a qué te refieres? –

-para ellas sus cuerpos son instrumentos para entregar diversión y embrujar a los hombres – dijo Yoh como si hablara de algo sin importancia - lo único que podía demostrarte su amor, no se relaciona con besos y tocar su cuerpo, eso podría dártelo en cualquier momento – agrego el joven castaño – que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora, aunque finjas no saberlo, estoy seguro que conoces el motivo – agrego Yoh levantando la mirada hacia el cielo

Ren presionó su puño, Yoh tenía razón, la joven quería enloquecerlo, tenerlo pendiente de ella y de la oportunidad en que se dejara tocar – tus palabras no son algo que me afecte Yoh, todo eso ya lo sé – agrego Ren

- pero creó que aún no eres capaz de ver que lo único que podía hacer para demostrar que te ama ya se lo pediste hace tiempo y no fue capaz de hacerlo – agrego Yoh sacando una daga y jugando con ella, Ren recordaba cuando había sido eso, él le había pedido a Jeanne dejar de recibir otros hombres por él, pero ella se había negado diciendo que no podía hacer eso solo por una petición, que si no le ofrecía algo una prueba para comprobarlo, ella seguiría su vida como siempre

-eso fue porque…- iba a decir el príncipe pero Yoh agrego

-eso fue porque está jugando contigo como lo hace con todos y como estoy seguro ya sabes – Ren lo observaba –si te amara, habría parado cuando le dijiste tus sentimientos – agrego el joven castaño – si te besa ahora o trata de embrujarte hasta que te acuestes con ella, es porque quiere retenerte y evitar perder su oportunidad de convertirse en reina – agrego Yoh de forma cruda y hasta cruel

-deja de meterte en mi cabeza…- dijo Ren

– las mujeres pueden llegar a ser mucho más peligrosas que un hombre cuando se saben dueñas de algo – agrego Yoh – si te ama aceptara lo que le ofrezcas ahora, porque ya debería saber que además de eso, no puede obtener ninguna posición más alta – agrego el castaño - y aunque suene cruel, con solo tu venida aquí debería darse por satisfecha, después de todo no hay otra prueba más grande de que la amas que el hecho de que hayas rechazado cumplir con las órdenes de tu padre, denigrando a tu futura esposa - Ren no pudo decir nada más, Yoh tenía razón, él acababa de cometer una locura por ella y si eso llegaba a saberse las consecuencias para él y para el reino podían ser nefastas, si Jeanne rechazaba lo que él iba a ofrecerle entonces solo quedaba una opción y aunque estaba seguro de que no era la que deseaba tomar, era la que debía como príncipe de Goguryeo, presionó sus puños irritado porque aunque la princesa de Gaya estuviera arruinando su vida, debía admitir que admiraba su determinación y valor al dejar toda su vida por defender a su pueblo, incluyendo al amor de su vida…

Luego de unos segundos de estar en silencio se apoyo contra la pared, tenía que meditar mucho las palabras que le diría a Jeanne para saber qué pasos seguir con respecto a la princesa de Gaya, miró hacia el cielo… -"Sacrificar su propia felicidad por los que amaba de forma tan segura y determinada"- presionó su puño con más fuerza, si esa joven podía hacerlo… él, que era un guerrero honorable y orgulloso de Goguryeo mucho más… además rebajar su orgullo por una mujer de la forma en la que ya lo estaba haciendo tenía un límite y esperaba que Jeanne estuviera consciente de ello también

Dentro de la casa de la libélula, una hermosa joven de cabellos grises estaba preparándose, había llegado desde hacía un par de días y aún no tenía noticias del príncipe de Goguryeo –aunque no debe tardar en llegar – murmuró mientras cepillaba su cabello largo mirándose al espejo

-debes tener calma – dijo Shalona a la joven

-ya lo sé – Jeanne era muy astuta y desde su llegada estaba planeando que estrategia usar para atrapar al príncipe, por supuesto antes había hecho algo que Shalona le había sugerido, luego de enterarse que el príncipe iría a buscar personalmente a la princesa de Gaya

La sugerencia de la mujer había sido la siguiente, para ganar y atar a Ren Tao a ella, no solo debía ir tras él, sino que también debía ir tras la princesa que lo esperaba en Gaya, por eso y estando totalmente segura de que el príncipe iría tras ella a Silla, le aconsejó enviar un mensaje a sus contactos comerciantes en Gaya, para que ellos hicieran llegar a la joven princesa la noticia de que el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo había viajado tras su concubina (una exageración para alterar la mente y la conciencia puritana de la joven princesa) a Silla y que en esos momentos se encontraba en ese reino con ella, así si alguna esperanza había en el corazón de esa joven, eso la destruiría matando también la posible confianza que pudiera formarse entre ellos cuando llegaran a encontrarse.

Por supuesto había basado su plan en una creencia sabida por todos, de que los habitantes del reino de Gaya no eran puritanos pero creían firmemente en que el corazón de un hombre solo se debía a una mujer, por lo que la presencia de concubinas y giaseng era casi un sacrilegio para ellos y si era así para los simples habitantes, más lo sería para la joven y pura princesa de ese pueblo, por ello, la joven princesa no sería capaz de perdonar jamás que el hombre que se suponía sería su esposo y debía ir por ella para llevarla hacia su propio reino y presentarla como su prometida y futura reina, cambiara de rumbo para ir tras otra mujer que probablemente era su amante, llenándola de deshonra y de humillación delante de sus propios súbditos además de que ese también era un signo de que no le interesaba tener una relación o matrimonio con ella y solo la utilizaría como objeto frente a los habitantes de Goguryeo, si el corazón del príncipe de Goguryeo se debía a una sola mujer, entonces la princesa de Gaya supondría que ya tenía dueña y esa no sería nunca ella…

Jeanne por supuesto se había sorprendido por la mente tan malévola pero suspicaz y astuta de Shalona, y sin esperar un segundo hizo los arreglos por medio de los sirvientes de la casona de las rosas para enviar el mensaje lo más pronto posible a Gaya, y aunque no estaba segura aún de que hubiera llegado, porque no había esperado respuesta, probablemente a esas alturas la joven princesa ya debía estar enterada de todo y si creía que era solo un rumor probablemente estaría ansiosa esperando poder confirmarlo y así deshacer el compromiso lo antes posible, causando una ruptura entre ambos reinos y entre toda posibilidad del rey En para volver a solicitar la mano de la joven para Ren

En cuanto a la otra parte del plan, era obvio que muy pronto debería ponerla en marcha, ella conocía el corazón y la mente terca de Ren Tao, y lo más probable es que pronto se aparecería por allí suplicándole regresar y jurando que jamás se casaría con otra, prometiendo que haría lo que fuera para convencer al rey de aceptar esa unión, y si por alguna razón estaba dudoso de su decisión estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo, incluso si eso significaba besarlo y entregarle su cuerpo

Por ello todos esos días pasaba preparándose y arreglándose frente al espejo, esperando que él llegara a su puerta y pidiendo verla con urgencia

-¿cree que esta idea funcione?- le preguntó Ally a Shalona mientras ambas estaban en el primer piso disfrutando de una taza de té, la mujer sonrió

-nadie conoce mejor que yo, el corazón de un hombre- dijo ella con una sonrisa frívola y segura – y te aseguro que el del príncipe es muy predecible-

-yo no estaría tan segura – agrego la joven para luego beber un sorbo de té

-puedo asegurarte que vendrá – agrego Shalona y luego de unos segundos agrego- lo restante depende de las habilidades de Jeanne- Ally sonrió, mientras la escuchaba jactarse con autosuficiencia y totalmente orgullosa de sí misma, a su jefa, tal como estaba haciendo Jeanne en el segundo piso probablemente, ambas totalmente confiadas del poder de los encantos de la joven sobre el príncipe Ren, era hasta graciosa la forma en que todas tenían confianza en la joven de cabellos grises, hasta ella se había encontrado pensando por unos minutos en sus admirables habilidades, sin embargo pronto había visto la falla en ese plan, y es que había algo que parecían haber olvidado y que ella recordó al verlo salir la última vez cuando Jeanne había quedado totalmente furiosa

-"él sigue siendo el príncipe heredero de Goguryeo, el más orgulloso y terco de todos los hombres, no solo por ello, sino porque es un guerrero"- pensó la joven de cabellos aguamarina, y eso era algo que su joven compañera parecía haber olvidado -"presionar a un hombre como ese, debe tener un límite que Jeanne está a punto de cruzar, y si ella lo cruza jamás podrá volver atrás"- pensaba la joven mirando hacia afuera, ya era de noche, y ella al igual que Shalona y Jeanne no dudaba que él príncipe fuera tras ella, después de todo era hombre y todos eran igual de débiles antes los encantos de la mujer que deseaban –"pero su vida no le pertenece a él, sino a todo un reino y él lo sabe perfectamente y si es capaz de luchar arriesgando su vida por su nación su lealtad es lo suficientemente grande como para ser capaz de sacrificar su felicidad y sus deseos también"- Ally por supuesto no diría eso, ella no tenía ningún interés en ese asuntó, solo cuidaba de sus propios intereses, si Jeanne lograba su propósito de ser reina le daba exactamente lo mismo, aunque lo dudaba mucho

Una joven interrumpió a ambas – madame Shalona – dijo la sirvienta atrayendo la mirada de la giaseng, quien sonrió y observo el rostro serio de Ally

-¿no te lo dije?- agrego con arrogancia, intuyendo lo que la joven diría, aunque no podía más de la felicidad, Ren Tao había ido por Jeanne, seguramente estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera con tal de conservarla

Shalona levanto la observó directamente, esperando sus palabras, la joven inclinó su cabeza y agregó – hay un joven buscando a lady Jeanne –

-hazlo pasar aquí y avisa a Jeanne – agrego la mujer, la sirvienta asintió y salió

-creo que yo saldré – agregó Ally caminando hacia la puerta, tenía mucha curiosidad pero no haría nada, los pacientes siempre obtenían lo que deseaban algo que Jeanne parecía haber olvidado

A los pocos minutos entró seguida de un joven con capa negra que ocultaba su rostro – retírate – dijo la mujer con seriedad hacia la sirvienta que inclino su cabeza y luego salió, entonces la mujer se levantó e inclino su cabeza con respeto hacia el joven –una sorpresa verlo por estos lugares, su alteza – dijo con una sonrisa

-no lo creo…- dijo Ren quitándose la capa, la mujer se sorprendió, estaba vestido de armadura y llevaba una espada en su cinto, rápidamente sonrió, esa era una clara señal de que había desviado su camino hasta allá de su viaje hacia Gaya, era claro que él príncipe ya había tomado su decisión, los hombres eran tan predecibles

-imagino que está en busca de nuestra Jeanne, - dijo la mujer con tranquilidad -después de su última visita ella quedo bastante triste, por eso le sugerí este viaje, espero que eso no le haya preocupado- agrego Shalona, tratando de causar remordimiento en el joven príncipe

El joven príncipe no la miró solo observó alrededor, ya que se encontraba de pie mirando todo para tratar de mantener la calma, ya conocía esa táctica aunque no usada de esa forma, sin embargo su hermana Jun siempre intentaba apelar a los remordimientos de su conciencia y sentido del honor cuando deseaba conseguir algo y debía admitir que era una buena táctica, lo malo es que él ya podía reconocerla, aunque le sorprendía que esa mujer intentara usarla contra él, sabiendo quien era y toda la experiencia que tenía en cuanto a traiciones e intentos de engaño o manipulación, habló antes de que ella dijera algo más – deseo ver a Jeanne – la mujer se sorprendió por su tono firme pero más que nada por no presenciar ningún cambio en su actitud o expresión al escuchar aquello

-por supuesto, envié por ella hace unos minutos – agrego Shalona con calma, no debía mostrar ningún signo que delatara lo que intentaba hacer

Ren sonrió con ironía en su interior, estaban tan seguras de que era él quien visitaba a la joven que antes de recibirlo ya la habían mandado llamar, definitivamente Jeanne no había hecho ese viaje solo por alejarse, tal como Yoh había dicho, se comenzó a sentir molesto. Jeanne y esa mujer estaban jugando con él…

La puerta sonó cuando el joven estaba observando una repisa con libros – adelante – dijo Shalona, en el minuto en que Ren giraba para ver a quien ingresaba.

Jeanne entro con calma, había esperado por ese momento y debía actuar muy bien su papel, si él había llegado hasta allá era porque ya tenía una decisión y si se arriesgaba a que su padre lo supiera es porque la escogida era ella y no esa princesa extranjera, se sentía totalmente satisfecha y solo mirar la expresión de lady Shalona era un indicio de que todo estaba a su favor

Ren no dejaba de mirarla, no cabía duda que era hermosa, por eso estaba más que embrujado y lo sabía, no podía negarlo cuando con solo verla ingresar pareció flaquear en lo que pensaba decirle – mandó por mí – dijo la joven con su voz tenue y armoniosa, al verlo allí fingió sorprenderse aunque al ser ella una joven elegante y sutil solo fingió levemente

Ren estaba de pie frente a ella, vestido con una armadura, extrañamente se sintió nerviosa, ella jamás lo había visto llevando esas ropas, se comenzó a sentir levemente nerviosa, el joven por su lado, tal como siempre que la observaba estaba maravillado, se veía totalmente hermosa y deslumbrante. La joven llevaba un traje color negro de seda, en cuyas mangas llevaba bordados pétalos y flores rojas, su cabello estaba suelto y sujeto solo en un lado por una pinza corta de plata con rubís, su sola imagen le quitaba el aliento y la concentración

-bien, yo los dejo solos – dijo Shalona inclinando su cabeza hacia el príncipe – atiende bien a su alteza, ha hecho un viaje muy largo – agrego la mujer mientras Jeanne asentía con serenidad

Al quedar a solas, ella comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad ante la mirada atenta de Ren -¿Qué lo trae por estos lugares?- dijo la joven con serenidad

-creo que esa es una pregunta más que obvia- dijo Ren caminando hasta quedar frente a ella, Jeanne giró y caminó hasta sentarse en unos cómodos sofás, sus palabras no podían significar nada más que lo que ella pensaba

-por favor tome asiento – dijo la joven con delicadeza. Ren la observaba con atención y sin esperar hizo lo que ella pedía, realmente ante ella se sentía indefenso sus encantos eran tan peligrosos que se sentía como si estuviera enjaulado sin poder defenderse, como si estuviera frente al mejor guerrero de Baekje sin un arma en sus manos mientras él estaba con una espada

-¿Por qué viajo a Silla?- preguntó Ren repentinamente, no creía en las palabras de Shalona, prefería confirmar con la propia joven, por lo menos le daría el beneficio de la duda, la joven lo miraba de forma directa, con sus hermosos ojos escarlata

-necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, unos días…- dijo Jeanne sirviendo un poco de té para el príncipe quien lo acepto sin embargo no lo bebió, colocando la tasa sobre la mesita de centro entre los sillones

-este viaje…- comenzó a decir Ren pero ella le detuvo

- pensé que su alteza estaría viajando a Gaya en estos momentos- Ren la observó fijamente ella parecía querer tocar el tema rápidamente desviándose de el hecho de que ella lo había hecho a propósito

-así es… pero creo haber dicho algo antes de marcharme la última vez que nos vimos y no tuve una respuesta- agrego el príncipe, Jeanne lo observaba sin cambio en su expresión

-recuerdo haber dado mi respuesta a eso…- agrego la joven desviando su mirada

Ren se levantó, mirarla de esa forma le alteraba, por lo que giró mirando hacia la ventana – eso es algo que...- no pudo continuar sus palabras porque sintió algo sobre su espalda, la joven se había acercado hasta él y se apoyaba sobre ella, solo con ese acto su mente quedó en blanco

-no puedo aceptar eso… ya lo he dicho- dijo la joven acercándose más a él, Ren no sabía cuánto resistiría – mi corazón no está preparado para compartirlo – agrego alterando más a Ren, quien se giró y tomo sus manos

-eso no pasará ya lo dije– dijo Ren, mientras la joven levantaba su rostro para observarlo con lagrimas en sus ojos, el corazón de Ren se removía con solo verla y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse a ella, deseaba abrazarla y besarla, y ella estaba allí entre sus brazos

Cuando Ren besó los labios de Jeanne, se perdió totalmente olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, incluso de las palabras de advertencia de Yoh, los labios de la joven eran suaves y dulces como las cerezas, además se dejaba hacer con tanta docilidad y se abrazaba a él con tantas ansias, como él siempre había querido, por ello no podía pensar siquiera en lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Por su lado, la joven de ojos escarlata estaba totalmente feliz, por fin lo tenía entre sus manos y él estaba actuando tal como ella quería, por eso decidió avanzar un poco más y abrió sus labios para permitirle entrar en su boca. Sin esperar el joven príncipe lo hizo, provocando que la joven se estremeciera, una reacción que no esperaba en sí misma, por lo que se separó lentamente, tenía que calmarse y de paso dejarlo queriendo más.

Cuando Ren la sintió alejarse quiso retenerla, sin embargo las palabras de la joven lo detuvieron – debemos parar - dijo ella con un tono suave y embriagador

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el príncipe totalmente hechizado por ella

-este no es el lugar indicado- agrego la joven logrando que Ren, abriera los ojos. Ella estaba ruborizada y miraba hacia ambos lados. De inmediato el joven pareció comprender sus palabras

-no creo que alguien más entre- agrego Ren sujetándola por la cintura con algo de fuerza, eso la sorprendió, el no solía tratarla de esa manera tan posesiva

-aún así, este no es un lugar donde…- estaba terminando la frase cuando Ren la atrajo hacia si e invadió su boca nuevamente, sorprendiéndola, el príncipe estaba haciendo cosas que no estaban en sus planes, debía detenerlo

Estaba pensando que decir para alejarlo cuando sintió una de sus manos bajar por su espalda – su alteza… - dijo la joven separándose de él.

Ren sonrió al ver su reacción – dije que no importa el lugar – agrego – nadie osaría interrumpir al príncipe de Goguryeo – agrego con seguridad, la joven estaba comenzando a angustiarse, se suponía que ella debía controlarlo pero era él quien tenía dominada la situación, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan poco dominable?

-sin embargo este lugar no es…- no alcanzo a terminar, al ver su oposición por el lugar, el joven le miro intrigado ¿Por qué ella deseaba cambiar de habitación?

-este lugar es perfecto- agrego el joven príncipe, mientras ella desviaba la mirada, tenía que inventar algo para convencerlo de ir a una habitación "más cómoda" donde poder engatusarlo realmente, algo que él parecía negarse a hacer… pero ¿por qué?, era extraño que él se opusiera a sus deseos de esa manera, en otras circunstancias el habría accedido inmediatamente, ahí había algo raro…

Entonces decidió besarlo nuevamente, tal vez él necesitaba más estimulación antes de dejarse llevar, parecía aun no tenerlo por completo bajo su control - "vamos deja de oponerte"- pensaba la joven mientras lo besaba, entonces Ren notó la maestría con que la joven movía sus labios, era como si ya hubiera besado muchas veces… incluso era ella quien estaba guiando el beso y lo incitaba a seguirlo… con ese pensamiento en su cabeza no pudo continuar por lo que se separó un momento de ella soltándola completamente y dejándola totalmente confusa

Al soltar a Jeanne giró hacia el ventanal que llevaba a un gran balcón de esa casona, debía mantener la cabeza fría, camino unos pasos y respiró profundo ante la mirada confusa de Jeanne que no entendía que le ocurría, algo estaba mal, se acerco nuevamente a él y volvió a abrazarlo desde atrás, pero esta vez el joven no giró -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la joven extrañada de su comportamiento distante tan repentino

-¿Por qué me dejas besarte?- fue la pregunta que escucho de labios de Ren Tao, algo que la hizo soltarlo rápidamente

-¿cómo por qué?- preguntó, algo perpleja, no esperaba eso

- jamás me habías dejado acercarme hasta ese punto- dijo el joven dando unos pasos hacia la ventana entonces giró para observarla de forma fija e inquisitiva

-tal vez creo que ahora es el momento- dijo ella para volverse a acercar – yo deseo que estemos juntos y que este aquí, significa que… – agrego ella para que el joven comprendiera que estaba preparada para entregarse a él, Ren le miró con más seriedad

-¿Qué?- pregunto pero antes de que ella pensara siquiera en contestar agrego- ¿significar que?- agrego Ren

Jeanne lo miro sin comprender sus palabras – ya lo sabe, si vino por mi aquí, entonces yo estoy dispuesta a…- Ren la detuvo con una pregunta

-¿lo haces porque piensas que no me voy a casar?- la joven abrió los ojos

-por supuesto, a eso se debe su presencia aquí- agrego Jeanne confirmando sus pensamientos, Ren presionó sus puños

-no dije que no fuera a casarme con la princesa de Gaya- agrego el joven príncipe

-¿casarse?- dijo confundida - pensé que si habías venido por mi… entonces…- agrego Jeanne algo confundida

Ren la miró fijamente, mientras presionaba sus brazos ya que se encontraba con ellos cruzados – creo que está confundiendo las cosas- dijo él con seriedad - es cierto que vine por ti – dijo el joven príncipe – pero eso no significa que haya desistido de los planes de mi padre – Jeanne abrió los ojos sorprendida

-pero… entonces… - no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba cien por ciento segura que para ese minuto él ya habría caído y estaría jurándole que ella sería su esposa, no que todavía planeaba casarse con la princesa de Gaya como su padre deseaba ¿Qué sucedía allí?

-mi matrimonio con la princesa de Gaya es algo decidido, es mi destino como príncipe de Goguryeo – dijo el joven con seguridad

-¿Qué?- dijo Jeanne impactada por sus palabras

- esta unión implica muchas cosas más que solo mi felicidad – agrego Ren intentando que ella entendiera – mi lady, soy el príncipe de Goguryeo y lo sabe, no puedo pensar solo en mí, mi vida no solo me pertenece, además debo velar por el bien de todo mi reino – agrego con seriedad

-¿y yo que soy?- dijo la joven indignada – ¿acaso no soy digna de ser la reina de Goguryeo?- agrego sorprendiéndolo, eso parecía ser lo único que le importaba, ella nunca hablaba de amar y acababa de intentar usar su cuerpo para conseguirlo…

-antes de esta conversación pensaba que si lo era, pero después de esto, ¿en verdad cree que merece serlo?– agrego el joven príncipe con frialdad – estar en el trono es mucho más que tener poder y riquezas – agrego sorprendiéndola – conlleva una responsabilidad y anteponer sus deseos por sobre los de los demás- dijo Ren extrañamente recordando todas las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su padre, no podía creer que estaba repitiéndolas sin darse cuenta, Jeanne por su lado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – una persona que no es capaz de pensar más que en sus propios deseos, no es digna de serlo- agrego con frialdad

-entonces ¿por qué está aquí? – agrego la joven, comenzando a irritarse sin notarlo

-porque mis sentimientos me lo reclamaban y lo que le ofrecí es algo que aún puedo darle a pesar de que mi moral me reclama no hacer, sin embargo huyó hasta este lugar sin darme una respuesta – agrego Ren con calma, Jeanne pareció estallar

-dije mi respuesta, no seré la concubina de nadie – Ren se sorprendió, jamás había visto esa expresión tan fría e indignada en ella

- es una giaseng, lo que le ofrezco es mucho más de lo que soñarías tener, tendría lo que deseara y viviría en el palacio rodeada de comodidades y riquezas– agrego el príncipe, ella abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-de ninguna forma me rebajare a ser la querida de alguien y a recibir órdenes de otra mujer y estar por debajo de ella - agrego la joven de forma arrogante

Ren se sorprendió, él le había dicho que la amaba a ella y que la princesa de Gaya solo sería una imagen ante el pueblo y ella seguía insistiendo en eso… además sus palabras no se relacionaban precisamente con él, eran más bien con su orgullo y arrogancia frente a otra, la joven no deseaba ser su concubina para no estar debajo de la princesa de Gaya en cuanto a poder, era capaz de ser la giaseng de otros hombres y estar por debajo de sus esposas mientras ellos cumplieran con sus caprichos y les entregaran sus fortunas y lo que ella deseara pero no era lo mismo con él…

-creo que aun no comprende que su trabajo ya es ser la querida de una gran cantidad de hombres que están casados y que para ellos está por debajo de sus mujeres porque ni siquiera la aman - sus palabras habían sido duras, tanto así que la joven aun no podía creer que las había escuchado y había lanzado una bofetada hacia él, que por supuesto el joven habia detenido con su propia mano – ¿acepta serlo de varios a la vez pero no acepta serlo si es solo conmigo que soy el príncipe de Goguryeo?- agrego Ren sin poder creerlo, Jeanne estaba tan indignada por haber evitado su golpe dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-siendo la querida de otros obtengo mucho más que siendo solo su concubina- Ren abrió los ojos atónito

-entonces eso es lo que busca de mi…- dijo el joven en voz baja, no podía creer que su padre tenía la razón, presionó su puño – es su ambición la que desea alimentar a través de mi…- agrego levantando la mirada y fijando sus dorados y fríos ojos en ella, la joven se asusto al ver esa expresión gélida hacia ella, Ren Tao jamás la había mirado así

-yo…- no supo que decir, por primera vez frente a Ren tenía miedo, el joven llegó a su lado con solo dar dos pasos y atrapo sus brazos

-cuidado con sus palabras, porque lo que diga ahora puede llegar a ser lo último que salga de su boca- su tono era amenazante y bastante tétrico, jamás había creído cuando los hombres que llegaban a la casona de la rosa decían que Ren Tao era una persona de verdad amenazante, pero en ese instante estaba segura de que realmente lo era

-no puedo aceptar algo como eso- agrego la joven anteponiendo su orgullo, al escuchar eso Ren la soltó

- entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, Jeanne estaba totalmente atónita, el principe se marchaba sin suplicarle siquiera – espero que no se arrepienta de su decisión – la joven se quedó totalmente en blanco, y solo llegó a reaccionar cuando él ya no estaba en la habitación

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"- pensó la joven giaseng cayendo sobre el piso, ¿en que minuto la situación se había vuelto contra ella?, ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo, Shalona entro confundida, había visto pasar al príncipe apresurado por el pasillo sin decir ninguna palabra, su rostro estaba serio y casi inexpresivo

-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo la mujer, en el minuto en que Jeanne parecía empezar a reaccionar

-¿Qué?- dijo la joven aunque al notar lo que había ocurrido realmente se levanto y comenzó a correr escalera abajo buscándolo por todos lados, incluso saliendo a la entrada de la casona, pero ya era tarde, el joven príncipe había desaparecido…

Solo unos minutos antes de eso, Yoh había estado en la entrada de la casona, esperando a Ren, quien había entrado casi una hora atrás – espero no tener que quedarme hasta mañana aquí- murmuro el joven castaño, acababa de decir aquello cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando salir al príncipe -¿ya terminaste?- pregunto algo sorprendido, esa era la visita más corta que Ren le había hecho a lady Jeanne desde que la conocía

-vamos- dijo el príncipe antes de comenzar a caminar para alejarse ni siquiera había esperado que la joven que había abierto se despidiera, Yoh lo observo algo perplejo

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto el joven castaño sin moverse

-apresúrate- agrego Ren mientras seguía por el callejón por el que habían llegado

Yoh tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo -¿Qué ocurrió?- Ren no lo miró solo avanzaba con una expresión fría y algo enojada

-deja de preguntar cosas – agrego el príncipe, no estaba de humor para escuchar los "te lo dije" de Yoh en ese momento

-lo siento, estoy preocupado por ti- agrego el joven al verlo tan a la defensiva

Ren sonrió con ironía – debemos regresar a la frontera de Goguryeo y Silla lo antes posible – agrego el príncipe repentinamente, Yoh se quedó estático, logrando que el joven príncipe girara a observarlo

-¿vas a seguir con eso?- pregunto Yoh

-por qué habría de no hacerlo, estoy comprometido y voy a casarme- agrego Ren con frialdad

-pensé que habíamos venido aquí porque tu desistirías – agrego Yoh

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Ren mientras avanzaban – mi matrimonio es algo decidido, si vine hasta aquí solo fue para darle una oportunidad de reconsiderar mi oferta – agrego el príncipe

-no acepto- dijo Yoh

-de ahora en adelante solo me ocuparé de los asuntos de la corona- dijo el príncipe con frialdad

-¿entonces eso significa que trataras bien a tu princesa?- pregunto el joven castaño

-¿tratarla bien?- dijo en tono irónico Ren – si viene aquí no es para ser tratada bien, y tendrá que acostumbrarse a mí, no seré yo quien deba cambiar para agradarle a alguien con quien me desposaré a la fuerza y que ama a alguien más – Yoh se sorprendió, parecía ser que Ren desquitaría toda su frustración en la joven princesa de Gaya

-¿no crees que eso no es justo con ella?- preguntó Yoh

-la vida no es justa – dijo el príncipe

El joven de cabellos castaños lo miró fijamente, esperaba que la princesa de Gaya estuviera preparada y tuviera la fuerza suficiente para soportar a Ren Tao, el príncipe de Goguryeo podía llegar a ser un hombre muy cruel y malvado si se lo proponía y parecía tener la intención de serlo…

Fin del Capitulo


End file.
